Lucy of Midgard
by Sunnywynd
Summary: Starts Pre-Thor/Avengers, will end post Avengers. When Loki comes across a damsel in distress he can't help but save her. Even if she is just a servant fom Midgard. Or could she be something more? Loki/oc romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lucy had wondered what death might feel like.

His hands around my neck, he sneered as he stated the obvious. "you belong to me now, and if you thought your life here was bad before..." he didn't finish. He didn't have to.

I had been in Asgard for only a few months. Nothing in their scheme of time. But it already felt a lifetime to me. Brought here without my consent, from a place they only refer to as "midgard" I was property from day one. First, belonging to a nice woman, who actually seemed to like me. It was because of her, I actually thought being here wouldn't be so bad. The life I left behind, was not one I missed. This was almost a reprieve. But then, through a series of events completely unknown to me, I ended up with an employer who was, well, not so nice. And then, I felt a small sense of relief when after only a few weeks, I was informed I was being moved again.

And that is how I ended up in the hands of a monster. Apparently the monster's name is Fuldaar, I heard it mentioned at some point. But frankly, it didn't matter. I could tell by the look on his face the first time we were in the same room, this was going to be bad. Very very bad. For me anyway. He didn't even hide the way he looked at me.

Where I am from, I was considered pretty I guess. I had been told that before, many times actually. But apparently here in Asgard, I was a novelty of sorts. It wasn't my long red hair, or even my pretty face that made me so popular here, but my diminutive size. Asgardian women are tall, thin, elegant, and beautiful. I felt like a troll when I got here, being all of 5 feet tall and all curves I definitly stood out. But somehow, this made me a prize for the few men who had laid eyes on me since my arrival here.

"You will meet me in my room on the eve of he third day of your arrival", he stated it on my first day, like he was ordering breakfast. "You will wait for me there, and do my bidding every night after that until I tire of you." I was stunned. Was this even allowed? Could he really make these kinds of demands of me? I had no time to ask, however, because when he finished his statement, he turned and walked from the room without another word.

When the day arrived I simply refused to go. The other servants were noticeably uncomfortable, but I was not the type of girl to give in on something like this. The next day he had me summoned to him, and this is the first time I almost met death.

"I did not see you in my room last night as I requested". He stated.

"And you will not M'lord" I replied, just as smoothly.

"This is not a choice you have been given, I hope you have not been led to believe that it is."

"I am not a whore, I hope YOU have not been led to believe different"

I heard a dark chuckle come from somewhere in the back of the room, but Fuldaar didn't seem to notice it. He stepped forward quickly and put both hands around my neck, when one hand would have been more than enough to do the job.

"You belong to me now, and if you thought your life was bad here before..."  
I started to see stars, and then the dark slowly started taking over my vision. I vaguely heard him say, "this is your last chance, and you are fortunate to get it. You will be in my room tonight, or tomorrow, I will kill you without second thought."

**A/N this is the first time I have ever written anything. I plan on making this story different by changing pov's often. I feel I am better at dialog than description, & this format will hopefully make things a bit easier or my first attempt at this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Loki's pov this time. Hopefully this doesn't get too confusing for peeps. Trying to make it obvious who is speaking. **

Chapter Two

Loki had never been one to get involved with another man's decisions. Oh, who was he kidding, he is EXACTLY the one to get involved.

Originally I showed up at Fuldaar's to discuss his lack of attendance at the game night we shared with some of the other more "mischievous" Asgardians.

You see, although it is completely unnecessary, I find myself enjoying taking Fuldaar's money. I find him a despicable brute, and it frustrates him to no end, which makes it all the more enjoyable for me.

But as I entered the back of the room I saw he wasn't alone. I made myself quite invisible, no one could see or hear me now, as I listened to the confrontation.

I had never seen the woman before, but I could see why he was trying to convince her to go to his bed. She was quite beautiful, the long red hair, the pixie like face. But what I was most surprised about, was by how very tiny she was. Close to two heads smaller than me at least. And what a fiery temperament! I couldn't help but chuckle when she so bluntly stated to him that she was "not a whore".

I admit I liked her immediately, and it took great restraint on my part not to intervene, when he wrapped his meaty fists around her throat.

Instead I crept closer until I heard him mutter something about killing her if she denied him again, and then he released her and left the room. She slumped to the floor, and for a second I thought the deed was already done. Until she took a stuttering breath, and brought herself to her knees.

I was almost mesmerized by the little thing. She lifted her head, and to no one, said out loud "I will take my own life, before letting that man touch me again."

I watched in silence as she struggled to her feet, and though she had started to cry, she immediately stopped herself and wiped her face. She slowly started walking from the room rubbing her neck where the bruises were already beginning to appear. Suddenly she stopped and turned in my direction, I held my breath, surely she did not know I was here. Then out loud, whether to me or any Gods that might be listening she whispered "Someone, please help me." And with that, she left the room.

I left after that, in no mood to hear anything that Fuldaar had to say after what I had witnessed. While I admit I have not always treated servants as equals, never would I force one or any woman to my bed. I found myself getting angrier by the moment as I thought on this woman's situation. I heard her plea for help. Me, and me alone. And if she was to see another day, I needed to do something about it. So I went to the only person who knows, and understands me. My mother.

Frigga sat on her throne in a room set aside for her, the women who served as her handmaidens, and the women of her court. She was listening intently to a story one of her servants was telling her, with a sweet loving smile on her face. Perhaps this was where I received the idea that while servants are servants, they are people as well. My mother looked up as I entered the room and smiled the smile she kept in reserve for me, her youngest son.

"Loki! What are you doing here in the middle of the day? I didn't expect to see you before dinner."

"Actually Mother, I was hoping I could speak to you about a personal matter."

Frigga nodded, and whispered something to the girl on her left, who promptly gathered the others and cleared the room.  
"Come and sit by me my son. How can I help you."

I sat at her feet and she played with my hair, as she had done my whole life. I was immediately at ease, and knew that if anyone would have the answers to help me it would be her. I laid my head on her lap and asked her about options if a person found out that another person was abusing a servant.

She visibly winced and stated, "I hate hearing of such things! Why people feel servants deserve to be treated any less than other people has always been beyond me. It is not right Loki, people are people, I have always taught you that. Is this servant in danger?"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation. "I don't know why Mother, but I feel as though I cannot look the other way while this girl's life all but sits in my hands."

"Then we need to do something about it."

I sighed in relief, because I had a plan brewing in my head, but I would definitely need my Mother to take part in it.

I looked up to her face, smiled and said, "how would you like a new handmaiden?"

"You find a way, my boy, and I will welcome her with open arms."

I climbed to my feet, kissed my Mother on the cheek, and immediately headed out, knowing exactly what to do.

I climbed the steps to Fuldaar's residence with determination as to what I needed to do here. He let me in without question, and though he laughed a bit, he didn't say no when I challenged him to the game of cards he had missed the night before. I knew he would hesitate. I found out he was trying to be more careful with his money because he owed a sum to some very unappealing people. But I can be very convincing, and before long we sat at a table with me holding all but a little of his wealth.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes as I stated that I would now be on my way, I had shopping to do.

"Please, your Majesty! I need that money, can you not stay a while longer, and give me a chance to win it back?"

"Sorry, Fuldaar, but no. I need to be on my way." I said as I turned my back to leave, my arms full of my winnings.

"Please Prince Loki! You cannot leave! Perhaps I have something of value you can purchase from me?"

I smiled, my back still facing him, and said, "well, my Mother is looking for a new handmaiden. Perhaps you could supply me with one? She would of course need to be something specific, as my Mother would settle for nothing less."

"Anything you need My Lord, although my selection of female servants is small since I have no wife."

"How small?"

"I have three, only acquiring the third just a few days ago."

"Then I will take the newest arrival, if she suits my needs. Bring her to me." "Now." I stated loudly when at first he failed to move.

He was gone a few minutes, but returned with the very frightened looking girl. She was younger than I had noticed earlier. And I also realized with a shock, that she was Midgardian. No wonder her stature was so slight. "She is perfect, I will give you half my winnings, and be on my way with her."

"Wait, your Majesty! Don't you want to see the others? I am sure one of them will be far more suitable."

"No Fuldaar, this is the one I want." I stated simply as I looked into her eyes, and smiled a bit, hoping she would look a bit less afraid. He looked at me angrily and stated that if I insisted on this girl, he wanted ALL his losses returned to him. As I had planned on doing that from the beginning, I agreed with a smile, took the girl by the arm and left for the door.

He sighed, "Her things My Lord?"

"Keep them. She won't be needing them anymore." I looked in her direction to make sure this was okay with her, to which she responded.

"Whatever, just get me the HELL out of here."

I motioned to the door with a bow, "after you."

**A/N thanks for reading, I am having a blast!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

You know when people talk about a "roller coaster" of emotions. Yeah, Lucy was definitely on one of those. Fear, to confusion, followed by more fear, and something she wasn't expecting, a little relief maybe? Oh, and then a super awkward moment with a Prince.

At first when Fuldaar entered the room, I figured he had changed his mind, and was just going to kill me now. He looked angry. And I mean ANGRY. Like smoke coming out your ears angry. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the main hall. At first I just stood there, unsure as to what was happening. Then he started arguing with another man about me.

I looked up, and into the face of the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His dark hair slicked back, dressed from head to toe in black leather. I was overcome with a sense that I KNEW this man. I had not seen him before. But I had definitely FELT him before. But that totally made no sense, so I just kind of stared at him in confusion. I wasn't even paying attention to the conversation, and when he gave me a small smile, I totally lost track of anything else in the room. Until he took me gently by the arm, and started for the door.

I realized this man was taking me away from here. He was my hero, of sorts. Well, I hoped he was. I heard Fuldaar say something about my belongings, to which the man said I wouldn't be needing them. That was fine with me. Everything I had here were things Fuldaar supplied me with, and I never wanted to see him, or them again. He held the door open, and smirked at me when I suggested I couldn't leave quickly enough.

He walked me down the stairs and stood in front of the biggest horse I had ever seen in my life. He looked at me, and held out his hand like he was going to help me up.

"You aren't serious?" I asked looking at the towering beast next to me.

"Well, I guess you could walk if you like. But it will be quite a journey on legs that short."

"Hahaha, oh wow, that WAS hilarious. Yes, I am short, especially compared to a world of giants." I wanted to be angry, but he kept throwing that smirk at me, and frankly every time he did, my legs got all wobbly. "Keep it together Lucy" I muttered to myself, and gave him my hand.

He looked at it for a moment, seemed to decide against it, and picked me up at the waist instead. He set me on the giant horse, and climbed up sitting in front of me.

"Ready?"

"Nope. Not even a little bit. There is nothing to hold onto back here!" I shouted as I frantically looked around me. He chuckled, as he reached behind him, grabbed my arm, and wrapped it around his waist. My breath caught in my throat, but I had no time to react as he shouted a word I didn't understand and the horse took off at a run. I bit back a scream, well most of a scream, and my other arm flew around his waist as I buried my head into his leather clad back.

He laughed, a real laugh this time. It. Was. Beautiful. I sensed this was something that probably didn't happen often, as he kind of recovered quickly, and quieted. He slowed the horse to a walk, looked over his shoulder and asked me my name.

"My name is Lucy. What is your name?"

He ignored he question. "You are from Midgard." It wasn't a question, so I said nothing. "Tell me, how old are you? In Midgard years that is."

"I turned 30 a few months ago, but that isn't really a polite question, you know." He said nothing, so I asked, "is my age an issue, where I am going?"

"Not at all. I just... Well, you look quite a bit younger than that to be honest. I assumed you were around 20."

I got that kind of thing a lot. I did look quite a bit younger than I was. A fact that I always figured would serve me well one day. "Well, I hope it's okay that I have a few more years on me than that. Especially since, from what I have gathered in my time here, you people are older than my planet."

"True enough. I do have a couple years on you. And, yes, of course it's okay. It's actually a bit of a relief, more life means more life experience." He stated simply.

He had no idea how right he was. Life experience was something I definitely had enough of. My life before I got to Asgard was not an easy one. I had no family. I was raised by a series of strangers, who did their best to treat me well. I went from job to job, never really finding or having what I would call a home.

"So tell me," I asked, "where exactly are we going?"

"To your new home." He stated simply. "You will be working as a handmaiden for my Mother. She is a kind woman, you will love her, and you will be happy there."

He said it like it was no big deal, but to me, it was a very big deal. Love her? Home? These were things I had never experienced. I vowed to myself at that moment, I would never give cause to be removed from the place he was taking me. If it was a handmaiden they wanted, I would be the best damned handmaiden they had ever seen. It was strange, I trusted him completely, and I didn't even know his name.

He said little else as we rode. Other than pointing out places along the way, that I might need to know of. I tugged on his jacket as we rode by the most beautiful building I had ever laid eyes on. "Stop! What is that Building?!"

He smiled, "that. Is the Library."

"Can I go there someday?" I sounded like a child, which I hated, but I was pretty sure I would find heaven in that place.

"Of course. All of Asgard is welcome in the library."

I stared at the building as we passed vowing to return when I could. We rode on through the town, it was late in the day, a there were few people on the street. I noticed how everyone we did pass, either looked away, or sort of awkwardly bowed. I didn't know who the man with me was. But clearly, these people did. I saw everything from admiration, to fear in their eyes. I wrapped my arms more tightly around him and asked if we were almost there. He stopped the horse at the base of a beautiful staircase, and said, "we walk from here."

He lifted me down. And without thinking I threw my arms around him, and hugged him close. "You have no idea what you did for me today." Tears streamed down my face now. "You saved my life, and I can never repay you for that." He merely stood there looking at me, not moving a muscle, and turning it into the longest most awkward hug in history. I heard someone behind my clear their throat, and I stumbled backward setting him free from my arms.

"You're late your Majesty. The Allfather awaits you in the throne room." The man, who was obviously a guard of some kind, said. A second guard stepped forward, and asked, "can I help with your friend, Prince Loki?"

"Yes, please take her to my Mother. The Queen is expecting her." And without another word, he strode away from me. And left me there with my arms dangling lifeless at my sides and my mouth hanging wide open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It took Lucy a few hours to realize her situation. And about 5 days before it finally sunk in.

I tried to stay with the guard as he hurried me away from my rescuer. I was running to keep up with his long legs, before I finally just stopped in the middle of a hallway, and stood still until he noticed I wasn't following anymore.

"I don't suppose you could fill me in on exactly what is going on?" I asked, making it clear I wasn't moving until he answered me.

"I am sorry, my lady, but I honestly don't know. And even if I did, it is not my place. I will take you to Queen Frigga as instructed, and I am sure she will have the answers you seek."

"Well then, I will either need you to slow it down, or carry me. Because running behind you is really not ideal."

He smiled and said, "the Queen is going to like you." Before slowing his pace so I could keep up.

As we walked, I took in my surroundings. The Palace was exquisite. I could hardly believe my eyes as we walked past the mot beautiful artwork, and rooms I had ever experienced. The guard watched me as we went, "is this your first time in the Palace?"

"This is my first time in ANY palace. Is the whole place this beautiful?"

"Yes, what I have seen is. I have heard tales of the Palace garden being the most lovely place on this world. But I am sorry to say I have not seen it myself."

"Well buddy; I call you that because people here don't seem real keen on sharing their names, my name is Lucy by the way. See I don't really have an issue telling people. Anyway buddy, as I was saying, if I ever get to see the garden, I promise to fill you in on all the details." I paused as we stopped in front of a large ornate door.

"The Queen awaits you inside, are you ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes?"

He opened the door into another amazing room. There were a few women milling about, and a beautiful Goddess on a throne in the middle. This was obviously the Queen, as people were working to get her attention. The guard bowed before her, his right arm across his chest. "Prince Loki instructed she be brought to you immediately, My Lady. He stated you were expecting her. I will be on my way back now if it is alright with you?"

"Of course! Well you are here sooner than I anticipated, but my Loki is nothing, if not efficient" she said with a large smile.

With that the guard turned to me, took my hand, lightly kissed it and said, "good luck to you, Lucy of Midgard, you are the strangest little creature I have ever met. I hope you get to see that garden. And, my name is Gunnar." He bowed again to the Queen, and left.

Suddenly I had no idea what to do. I stood there staring at the floor, wringing my hands, wondering if I was supposed to bow, or maybe I wasn't. Should I say something, or wait to be spoken to? Do I look her in the eyes, or is that offensive. Man, I was in WAY over my head. And that is not just a short joke.

But a moment later my life was changed. She lovingly placed her hand on my chin, lifted my eyes to her, smiled and said "you are safe here my dear. No one will ever harm you in this place. I promise you that."

I exhaled the breath I didn't even know I was holding. Wiped the tears, that I couldn't stop, from my face. And smiled at her. "Thank you, your Majesty, I have no words but those."

She took my hand and walked me to another girl who looked a bit younger than me, although here, it was impossible to tell. "This is Kayla, she will help you settle in. Kayla, this is.." she paused when she realized she didn't know my name.

"My name is Lucy."

"Kayla, please take Lucy to her room for the evening. I have a feeling she has probably had enough excitement for one day. After that have someone send for Loki please. Tomorrow, you will show her everything she will need to know here. Good night Lucy, we are all happy to have you here."

I started to protest that I really wasn't that tired. Actually, I was completely exhausted. But I really wanted to see Loki again. But she waved her hands saying something about how she "wouldn't hear of it" and sent me on my way.

I followed Kayla to the servants quarters. We stopped on the way to the room that would be my new home at another door. She lightly tapped on it, and a boy answered, "Alfie, the Queen would like to see Loki. Can you fetch him for her please?" The boy nodded, and ran from the room as we continued on our way down the hall.

"Alfie is a go between, if you will," she said, "between the Queen, and her Sons."

"How many sons does she have?"

Kayla looked at me kind of funny and said, "you really are new here, aren't you?" I shrugged and she continued, "Queen Frigga, and the Allfather have two sons. Thor is the eldest, he is the God of Thunder." She got this dreamy look on her face as she spoke of Thor and how wonderful he is. She seemed quite smitten by him, but who was I kidding, as I waited impatiently just to hear her mention Loki. "Loki is the younger of the two. He is known as the God of Mischief, amongst most of Asgard." God of Mischief, yeah, I hadn't spent that much time with him. But I could see it. I couldn't help but smile as she told me stories of the trouble he had caused all through the kingdom.

She continued talking. She filled me in on everything she knew about the royal family, as she helped me unpack the few things they had supplied me with, into my new room. It was, of course, beautiful. Just a small bedroom, with an attached bath, that I would share with Kayla, who's room was on the opposite side of the bathroom. "Tomorrow we will get you some more clothes, and anything else you might need. I was surprised when they said you were coming without anything of your own."

"Yeah, my last situation was not what you would call ideal..." I paused, "I kind of had to leave in a hurry." I was hoping she wouldn't pry. I wasn't really ready to talk about it yet, and I was relieved when she merely smiled, and told me to get a good night's sleep, because tomorrow would be a very busy day.

I wished her a good night, and closed my door behind her as she left. I walked to the bed, flopped down on the pillow, and almost immediately fell asleep. But right before I did, the last thing I thought of was Loki.

I woke early, having went to sleep early. It was still dark out. I sat in the small window seat, of the only window in my room. As the sun rose, I watched the city light up. Asgard truly was beautiful. I started to hope this whole thing worked out so I could stay. I got ready for what promised to be a busy day, and headed out to find Kayla.

The first few days were a blur. I learned everything that Kayla would teach me, determined to make a good impression. The Queen was wonderful, and I was pretty sure Gunnar was right. She liked me.

By my fifth day, I still hadn't seen Loki. I kind of decided that it probably was for the best, since I kind of humiliated myself when we parted.

I was sitting with the Queen. She liked the way I plaited her hair. It was something I learned growing up in group homes with other girls. This was the second time she had me do this for her. I suspect she could tell that I enjoyed doing it, as much as she enjoyed having it done.

"Tell me Lucy, how do you like it here?"

"I am truly finding a place here your Majesty. I enjoy my work, and spending time with you." I meant it too.

"You and Kayla have become quite close it seems". I nodded my assent, "I am glad for it, I want you to be happy here Lucy. It's important to me," she grabbed my hand, "and my son." I didn't know what to say. This was the first time she had mentioned him since my arrival.

"Well you can both be confident that I am doing well. Although there is one thing I would ask?" Her eyebrows raised in curiosity. "I would really like to see the palace garden, I have heard of its beauty, and would like to experience it for myself."

A large genuine smile broke on her lips. "Of course! How did I not think of this before! You should definitely go and explore it. Would you like an escort to help you find it?"

"Right now your Majesty?" She nodded, and I said, "I think I can find it with some general directions", some time alone sounded suddenly appealing.

Two wrong turns later, I exited the hall through a large gate and entered what I can only assume the Garden of Eden looked like. I looked around at the most colorful flowers I had ever laid eyes on. I wandered for a while, just taking it all in. I found an amazing tree, and sat at it's base with a book I had brought along. But instead of reading, I found myself crying. For the first time in my life, I had found somewhere I felt I belonged. I was happy, like really happy. It was too much, I sobbed quietly. My head on my knees, and that is when I felt him. He was there. I knew it. I don't know how I knew, but I did. I raised my head slowly to see him 20 feet from me. Loki. His brow was furrowed with worry as he started towards me.

"Little one. Whatever is the matter?"

And just like that, I was home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n. Thanks so much to the people who have favorited, and commented. You make me excited to continue Lucy's story.**

Chapter Five

Loki had fought in many wars. But none compared to the ones he fought with himself in his own mind.

She talked little during our ride to the palace. What she did say was entertaining, yet incredibly frustrating. Once she started talking, it just kind of went in circles. She was awkward at moments, which made her quite endearing if I was being honest. She asked me my name. I didn't respond. I guess I just assumed she would recognize me, but when she didn't, I realized that she really had not been here long.

Midgardians were brought to Asgard rarely. And only as servants, at least in all of my time. Every once in a great while, Gods would visit Midgard and bring home...well souvenirs of their time there. Usually the humans were given a choice. But every so often, they were brought against their will and sold to the highest bidder. Technically, this was against the law. But as there was little proof as to who brought them, usually the humans didn't even know, it was never pursued. They were returned home, if they wished it. But some did choose to stay, as Asgard was a beautiful place to live.

As I listened to her speak I wondered if she missed her home. She hadn't said so, even when she was despairing on the floor at Fuldaar's. I was lost in my thoughts when she tugged on my jacket asking me to stop. I explained about the library, and made a mental note to tell my mother, when we arrived, that she wanted to go there. Frigga would certainly give the girl time to spend there.

I was raised surrounded by books. My parents realized early, that although I did not posses Thor's strength and power, I far exceeded Thor in anything academic. And when I showed a proficiency for magic, Odin sought out the best tutor for me. Magic as strong and versatile as mine was rare, even in Asgard. I was fortunate.

We made it to the main staircase, and I hopped down and reached back to lower her to the ground. I could have done it with one hand, the woman was so small.

I went to lead her to Frigga, but was taken completely by surprise when she threw her arms around me, and hugged me tight. Her voice cracked as she thanked me, and I realized she was crying. I was at war with myself. Sure, I guess I had saved her life, but she was JUST a servant. Wasn't she? My initial instinct was to hug her back, but realized what a mistake that might be. What do I do?! Pat her on the head, or wipe the tears from her cheeks? And then to my horror two of my Father's men approached us. She let go of me and stepped back when she noticed their arrival.

I gave terse directions and left her there without saying a word. I hated myself for it, and realized the next time I saw her, I owed her an apology. But for now, it was to the throne room to listen to my Father, and Thor prattle on about one thing or another.

I was utterly distracted throughout the meeting with my Father. I had planned on delivering Lucy to my mother myself, so she wouldn't be afraid. Instead I left her with a complete stranger. Father, and Thor were going on about one thing or another, and all I could think about was whether someone got Lucy something to eat after our arrival. What was wrong with me?

It was a feeling of pure relief when Alfie entered the room, and said my mother had requested my presence. I looked to my father, and he gruffly stated that it was fine. He waved me out with his hands, like it was his idea all along, and I was jut in the way.

As Alfie and I walked back to my mother's chambers he asked, "have you seen the new lady yet Prince Loki? She is quite beautiful, although I only saw her for a second."

"And what was she doing when you saw her?" I asked casually.

"She was with Kayla, so I am not sure your Majesty."

Well at least I could trust Kayla to take good care of Lucy. She was one of my mother's most trusted servants.

Alfie headed to his room, and I entered my mother's chamber. She was alone waiting for me, pacing the floor.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. She looked more worried, and angry than I expected.

"Alright!? Did you see the bruises on that sweet girl's neck!? Why I could hardly believe it. She seemed absolutely confused and terrified." I ducked my head, knowing I was partially to blame for Lucy's state.

"Yes mother, I saw the bruises. I am sorry she was confused, that was my fault. You see I had planned on explaining everything, and bringing her to you myself. But I got...distracted. And father summoned me, and I... Well I failed to do the right thing, little else matters now." I looked down at my feet, then up into her eyes.

My mother's face softened as she approached me. She took my face in her hands and looked up at me. "Loki, you saved that girl's life, and I am proud of you. She is a strong little thing, I can tell. She will do well here, and be very happy. I will make sure of it."

"Can I see her? I owe her an explanation."

"Not tonight my boy. Give her a few days to settle in." she hugged me and I turned and headed to my room.

I decided to take my mother's advice and give Lucy her space for a few days. But it didn't stop me from thinking about her. I thought of her during meals, or work. During rides, and while studying my books. Even Thor noticed my distraction, and used it to his advantage to bring me to the ground while we were doing training exercises.

"You are losing your edge Loki. What's wrong with you?" mocked Sif.

I took the opportunity to reappear behind her and knock her to her knees. "I just decided I should probably let Thor win now and again. Otherwise he whines about it to our mother." I joked as I helped her back to her feet.

We were laughing, when I noticed some men standing outside the training circle all gathered around talking quietly.

"What is that all about, does anyone know?" I asked pointing at the group.

They all shrugged, or shook their heads, so I started walking over to where the men were gathered. As I got closer I heard my name mentioned. I immediately camouflaged myself so I could get close enough to hear. "Well I haven't seen her, but if I do, I am going to turn her over to Fuldaar straight away. That is way too much gold to pass up."

"But if she belongs to Prince Loki now, Fuldaar has no right to her."

"Well he claims to have been cheated and tricked by our God of Mischief. Says Loki stole the girl outright, and that he won't stop looking for her until she is returned to him. That is why he is offering the reward."

"No, he is offering the reward because he regrets his decisions, and is afraid to face off with the Prince alone. Loki is a lot of things, but he is no thief. This is Fuldaar's own doing, and mark my words, anyone who gets involved is a fool."

I slipped away quietly shaking with rage. A reward on her life. This man had to have been out of his mind to think I wouldn't find out. I needed to warn my mother.

"So what does this mean?" Frigga asked me as we walked through the door to her throne room.

"It means we need to keep Lucy here in the palace for a while. She will be safe here, while I take care of this." I said quietly, not knowing if Lucy was nearby. "Once he realizes he cannot get her back, he will let this go and move on."

"Well you have to tell her Loki, she was just saying yesterday she wants to go to the library. She needs to understand the danger she could be in." I nodded my head. "You will find her in the garden."

"Alright. If you think it is best for her to know, I will go and explain."

I headed towards the palace garden, trying to decide how I was going to explain the situation. I walked through the gate and started looking for her. I turned a corner and saw her sitting under a tree. She looked like she was upset. I stood still and quiet, deciding whether or not to disturb her. When suddenly she stiffened and took in a sharp breath.

She slowly lifted her head and looked directly at me, it's like she knew I was there. Yes, she had definitely been crying.

"Little one, whatever is the matter?" It slipped from my mouth before I could stop it.

She smiled and stood up. "Actually, nothing. Believe it or not, those were happy tears. I was just realizing how lucky I am to be in such a beautiful place."

I sat on the garden wall near her, and motioned for her to sit next to me. She climbed up near me, her legs dangling a foot off the ground. "We need to have a discussion about a few things. If that is okay?" I said.

Suddenly she jumped down, and frantically stepped in front of me. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!" she shouted. She then proceeded to bow clear to the ground in front of me, and with a dramatic sweep of her arm she said, "Good afternoon, Your MAJESTY! Do I have permission to rise and speak to you my Prince?"

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Alright Lucy, I definitely deserved that." She stood upright again, and smiled at me. "Now come here, we really do need to talk."

"So serious my Prince?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she climbed back up next to me.

"Unfortunately, yes. I need you to do a favor for me, and stay here within the palace for a while." She looked at me in confusion, so I continued. "It has come to my attention today, that you might be in danger if you go out into the city."

"Fuldaar." she stated, and I nodded. I expected her to be frightened, or sad about not being able to see the library. What I didn't expect was...

"What a freaking jerk that guy is! I can't BELIEVE he is such a.. A.. Well I don't have any words that are proper to use in front of royalty." She motioned in my direction. I then proceeded to listen in shock as she ranted for minutes, her hands flying. "...I mean, he doesn't own me you know. And if he thinks for a second I am going to be held prisoner, then he is crazier than crazy." She looked at me and I realized she was waiting for me to respond. "Well, am I right? What am I saying, of course I'm right."

I stood from the wall and turned to face her. "Lucy, I understand that this makes you...angry. But for now can you please just stay within the palace where I know you will be safe. Please? I WILL fix this. I promise." She softened as I spoke, I watched her eyes search my face.

I don't know what she was looking for, but she must have found it. she smiled, bowed her head and stated, "As you wish, my Prince."

I sighed pinching my nose between my fingers. "Stop calling me that, the way you say it, it sounds like you are mocking me."

She looked surprised. "I'm sorry. I guess I just feel really awkward after the way we parted last time. What would you like me to call you?"

"Well, Loki seems to be the name most people use. And I am pretty sure it is I who should be apologizing." I smiled.

"I can't just call you Loki. I mean, it would be too weird. Except when we're... Well alone." She blushed red as she gestured around us.

I enjoyed watching her suffer a bit. She was embarrassed, and I found it entertaining. She still sat on the wall, and I stood in front of her, I stepped close to her and without touching her I said, "well, I guess when we are in mixed company you will have to be more proper then. You can call me," I leaned in close and whispered, "His Majesty the King of all things."

She put her hands on my chest and pushed me backward. "You are encourage-able."

Suddenly I had an idea. How did I not think of it before? "I think I just realized how to make your imprisonment here more tolerable." She smiled, as I held out my hand to help her down.

For the first time since we met, her hand touched mine. Something happened. It was the strangest thing I had ever experienced, it was like a static shock. But not. I felt a surge in my magic, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I looked up at her in surprise, and she looked back at me with the same shocked look.

"What was that?!" she asked, as I helped her to the ground.

I had no idea. "I am not entirely sure. Static electricity I suppose." She tilted her head and gave me a skeptical look.

"Well then, lead the way to my salvation from imprisonment, King of all things." She said with a smile.

I chuckled and headed to the garden gate, and then towards the palace library.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n. shorter chapter, but I liked the way it ended too much to keep going. I went into this chapter with only a vague idea where it was going, and it turned out to be my favorite so far. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6

Lucy's life was changed forever. Also, Hogwarts is not in Asgard.

We walked down a long hallway on the way to my "surprise". I had never been to this part of the palace before. I walked slowly, taking in all the artwork and sculptures we passed on the way. We were about halfway down the hall, when Loki put a hand on my arm to stop me. He leaned over me from the back resting his chin on my shoulder, and pointed to the hallway's end, where there were two giant double doors. "That is our destination." He said, right into my ear. He was flirting with me incessantly now that he discovered how nervous and embarrassed I got. It was beyond frustrating, since it made my stomach flip flop, and yet I knew he was only doing it for his own amusement.

I tried to have no reaction, except to say, "race you there," and I started running. Knowing I had no chance to outrun him. But using it as an excuse to get away from his touch. I could not think straight with him that close to me. I reached the end of the hallway alone and turned around expecting him to still be standing where I left him refusing to play, but the hallway was empty.

"Loki?" I looked around me, completely confused. "Loki, where are you?!" What. The. Hell. I had no idea what happened. I turned back to the doors in front of me, opened one, and walked in to a room that was at least three stories tall. And absolutely filled with bookshelves. But what I was more in awe of, was the man sitting in the room, kicked back in a chair with his feet up.

"How? How did you do that?" I stared at him with my mouth open.

He smiled, and then I heard his voice above me to the left. "Do what?" I looked up to see him standing on the second floor leaning over a railing. I looked back to the chair, and it was empty.

"Okay King of all, you are kind if starting to freak me out now." I looked up at him, he disappeared, and reappeared again right in front of me.

"I guess you haven't been told of my abilities. I am quite proficient at magic. I have been studying it for most of my life."

"Magic? Like real magic? And studying magic? Like Hogwarts type studying of magic?" I had no idea this kind of thing existed.

"Yes, of course it's real magic. But what is a Hogwarts?" He looked at me with confusion.

I laughed, "it doesn't matter. Maybe one day I will tell you about it. Does everyone in Asgard do magic? Do all the kids learn?"

He actually looked quite proud of himself as he told me that having the ability to perform the things he could was very rare. But that there were lots of other people with varying degrees of ability. "There is even a school. I never attended, I had a tutor. But anyone who shows any amount of proclivity attends, Odin says magic is becoming a lost art, and that it is more important than ever to cultivate it."

"This is amazing. What else can you do? Show me everything!" I was practically jumping up and down by this point.

Loki sighed, "you didn't even notice where you are standing Lucy." He motioned with his arms at the room we were standing in.

"Yes, actually I did. And it is freaking amazing. And I will be spending lots of time here, since the only book I have had access to since I got here, is one Kayla left out on the bathroom counter. But you can't just tell a girl you are a wizard, and not expect that info to eclipse all other info. Now show me some tricks Gandalf!" I walked over and sat in the chair I found him sitting in earlier.

Loki did this face palm thing he had a habit of doing when I frustrated him. "I actually understood that reference, I have read those books. They are here somewhere, in the LIBRARY." He made a sweeping motion with his hands, gesturing to the room again. "But I am not a wizard. Nor, do I perform magic for entertainment..."

"We call those illusionists." I interrupted.

Another sigh. "It doesn't matter what you call it, why are you so interested?"

"Are you kidding? There is no such thing as magic on Midgard. The fact that I can see REAL magic taking place is kind of taking priority over reading right now."

"Of course there is magic on Midgard. I have used abilities there myself. Granted, it is not commonly used, or believed, but it does exist Lucy." He walked over and knelt on one knee in front of my chair, so we were face to face. His eyes were way too green, it was so damned distracting. "How about we make a deal?" he asked.

"I'm listening."

"If you promise to stay here in the palace, while I take care of the Fuldaar situation, I will promise to show you all of my abilities... In time." He added, when he saw I was about to interrupt.

"I believe I can live with that. Now tell me, can you use that teleport ability with someone else, or just you? Because I want to look on the second floor for a book, but the stairs are ALL the way over there." I pointed.

Face palm.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n. long chapter here y'all. I thought about splitting it into two, but i finished it quicker than I thought. Please comment if you are reading! Thanks so much to the awesome folks who have taken the time to do so!**

Chapter Seven

Lucy learned that there were two very different sides to Loki. She also learned there might be two very different sides to herself.

I left the library that day with a stack of books for my room. I was amazed by the number of books, let alone the number of languages they were printed in.

The next day, I filled Lady Frigga in on my library experience. "I am so glad Loki thought to show you the library. Did you find some interesting things there?"

I thought of Loki and his magic and smiled, "why yes, I absolutely did find some exciting things." He had willingly teleported me twice, it was pretty much the coolest thing ever. And not just because he held me in is arms when he did it.

I found myself sitting there with a silly grin on my face as I thought about his green eyes. The way he smelled. How badly I wanted to run my fingers through his hair...STOP. I had to stop this. He was a Prince for crying out loud. Odin probably already had his wife all picked out for him. Isn't that what royal families do? Marry other royal families? Not to mention the fact that he was so beautiful he could have any woman he wanted. I enjoyed spending time with him. We were friends, and I was going to have to be content with that.

The Queen noticed my distraction. "Why don't you head to the garden and read for a while. I have nothing of note going on until dinner. I would like you to be there tonight if you will. We will need some extra help, we have guests joining us."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I think I will go to the garden. And I am happy to help with dinner." I finished with a bow, and headed to my room to get the book I had acquired just that day.

This would be the first time I was to help at dinner. They had staff that served of course, but Kayla had told me that when there were guests expected, the Queen liked to have a handmaiden or two nearby. I was excited, and nervous. I had yet to meet Thor or Odin. I had seen both from a distance. But this would be my first experience with seeing the family all together.

I sat under my tree in the garden and opened the book. I had not been there ten minutes when he entered the gates. I felt his presence, like a blanket, wrap around me. I had no idea why this kept happening. But I certainly wasn't going to fight it. "I'm over here Loki." I shouted, he walked around the corner with a frustrated look on his face.

"How do you keep doing that, woman? I have never found myself so vexed when trying to sneak up on someone."

"Well, you really shouldn't try and sneak up on people anyway. It's not polite." I winked at him. "But as far as how I am doing it, I'm really not sure. I can just tell when you are nearby. What are you doing here today. Don't you have important princely duties to perform?"

He laid down on the grass on his back laying his head on my lap. He closed his eyes, and I just sat there looking at his long eyelashes on his all too beautiful face.

"I don't know what it is about you that makes me feel so completely at ease." He said simply. "The answer is yes, I do have things I should be doing. Apparently some ambassador of one place or another is coming to dinner tonight with his wife. So I probably should go prepare for that. But when my mother mentioned you were out here, this sounded preferable."

I couldn't just sit there anymore. I cautiously ran my fingers through his hair, like I had been wanting to from the day I met him. To make it sound like I was being more casual than I felt I said, "yes, your mother asked me to attend the dinner with her. I am a bit nervous. I know I just have to stand there unless someone needs something, but I have never attended anything this fancy before."

"Nothing to be nervous about. I am glad you were invited, at least someone will be smiling at me." He chuckled when he said it, but I didn't notice. I was too distracted by the fact that he didn't seem bothered in the least that I was touching him in such a familiar way. I continued playing with his hair as he chattered on about fancy dinners they had held in the past. And the trouble he and Thor caused. "Always my ideas of course. My brother is far too serious. He is lucky to have me really." He smiled up at me, when I laughed. "So what are you reading? Something from the library?"

I felt myself blush with embarrassment. I was hoping he wouldn't ask. "Actually, this book is one your mother borrowed to me." he turned his head, saw the book in my hand, and sat bolt upright.

"Are you serious? I haven't seen this book since I was a child?! Why ever would you want it." He asked, taking the children's picture book from my hands.

"I mentioned to your mother that I was interested in learning to read Asgardian. She said this is the book she used to teach you and Thor, and told me I could borrow it." I felt stupid, I don't know why, but I did.

"You want to learn to read Asgardian? You should have said something. I will teach you."

"You are a Prince remember? Loki, you do not have time to teach a servant how to read."

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You might be a servant, but you are far more than that, and we both know it."

He sat next to me, his back against the tree. He turned and looked into my eyes. "I have never had a friend. It has always been Thor and Loki, in that order, I might add. But there is something about you. I find myself telling you things that no one knows about me. I am someone with you, that I don't get to be with anyone else. I now wonder if this is what having a friend feels like." While the friend-zone is not ideally where I wanted to be, I was happy that he was happy. There was a sadness in Loki. An anger under the surface. But the more time I spent with him, the less I saw of it.

"You saved my life Loki. I once told you that I could never repay you for that. I still can't, but," I took hold of his hand, with both of mine. "If a friend is what you need, I will never leave your side"

We sat there in silence for a while after that. His hand in mine. His head was back, and his eyes were closed. He almost looked like he was sleeping. He looked peaceful, content. It was a look I didn't see on him often.

I was starting to realize how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten all day, but I had no intention of moving. I looked above me, and saw fruit on the tree we were sitting under. I wondered if it tasted good. At that moment, two pieces of fruit fell from the tree and landed in my lap. Loki looked down in confusion, as I said, "whoa! I didn't even say out loud that I was hungry, how did you know?"

"Are you saying you were hungry, and fruit fell in your lap?" He asked looking up at the tree.

I nodded, and as I took a bite of the fruit I said, "thanks!" With a smile.

"I didn't do it".

"Whatever".

"Whatever, whatever, I really didn't." He looked utterly confused. But then he smiled.

He stood up quickly and reached for my hands pulling me to my feet. "Do you understand what this means?"

I was at a loss, "apparently not..."

"Lucy, if I didn't do this," he motioned at the fruit, "then YOU did."

I stopped mid chew, and swallowed. "Me? You think I did this?" I held up the fruit. "Is it even possible that I might have...abilities? I'm human."

"It is possible. Magic in humans is rare, but not unheard of. Sometimes it runs in families, have either of your parents, or any other family showed sigs of anything? "

I ducked my head, not really wanting to tell him the truth. But unable to lie to him, when I looked back up into his eyes. "I don't know. I mean, I never knew. That is, my parents. Or my family. I'm sorry I know I'm not making sense. It's not really something I talk about."

He took my hand and walked me to a bench and sat me down. "Tell me everything. You trust me don't you?" He looked at me with a sad face and furrowed brow. Damn him. I started talking and didn't stop.

I explained that I had never known my parents. That I was raised in group and foster homes. That no one who knew me, knew anything of my parents or how I became a ward of the state. It was all a big mystery that I had given up on a long time ago. I talked until I didn't know what to say anymore except, "Loki this is the first time I have ever felt like I have a home. Your mother is the closest thing I have ever had to a mother. And NEVER ask me if I trust you, ever again. I trust you more than anyone I have ever known."

"I'm sorry that I did not know any of this. But I am glad you told me. And even if we are unsure about your family's history, it doesn't change the fact that you might have some ability with magic. We need to test it. Sit under the tree and try again."

I felt ridiculous, but did what he asked. Nothing happened.

"What's different?"

"Nothing." I said. "I was just sitting here with you thinking that I was hungry..."

"That might be it." He said cryptically. He walked over and crouched in front of me. "Give me your hands." He instructed. I did as he asked. "Close your eyes and think about the fruit." He then leaned forward until his forehead was touching mine. Nothing happened.

"It's not working."

"Your not concentrating."

"It's too damn hard to concentrate when you are this close to me." I blurted out. "It makes me all nervous and..." My hand flew to cover my mouth, and my eyes opened to find his literally an inch from mine. He smiled, and then laughed. And laughed more.

"What is so funny?" He was kind of hurting my feelings now.

"Look around you woman."

I was surrounded by fruit.

I jumped to my feet. "Is this real? Are you making fun of me? You did this right? Right Loki?!" I was yelling now because he was laying on his back in the grass laughing.

"No Lucy. I did not. This was all you. It seems your magic, might just be connected to mine in some way. Like you are using me as some sort of conduit."

"Awesome. So I might be able to do stuff. Provided I stick to you like some sort of leech. That. Is. Perfect. Welcome to my life everyone."

"Stop." He pulled me down on the grass next to him. "That is probably not the case. You just need practice. Once you learn to control it better, you will have no more need of me. This is all VERY good news Lucy. If I can help you figure it out, it could possibly change your life."

But I liked my life. And I opened my mouth to say so, when a blond giant approached us.

"Brother, I have been looking everywhere for you. We need to go prepare for dinner. And Father has some things for us to look at first." It took him a second to even notice I was sitting there. "Hello, we have not met. You must be Lucy, I have heard a bit about you."

"And I you, Your Majesty." I said with a bow. Giving a slight grin to Loki thinking of all the stories I had been hearing.

Loki looked a bit nervous for a second, so I appeased him. "Well I need to go too, your mother will be needing me, I will see you both at dinner. Good afternoon My Princes." I gave another bow, my right arm crossing my chest, and left them with a smile.

I went out of my way with my appearance for the dinner. I curled my hair, wore the prettiest, and most flattering thing I owned, and even put on a bit of makeup. When I entered Frigga's room to see if she was ready to go, she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "You look absolutely stunning my dear!" She walked over and gave me a big hug. "Wait! I have just the thing." She turned and rushed back into her quarters and came back with a beautiful necklace. "Turn around, I will put it on you. It matches your dress and your eyes perfectly!".

She stood me in front of her big full length mirror, and it did look perfect. "Thank you so much your Majesty. It is beautiful, and I will take very good care of it this evening."

She smiled and said, "Well lets be on our way then."

"But what about Kayla, isn't she coming with us?"

"No, sadly Kayla wasn't feeling well. So I told her you and I could take care of our guests needs together." She smiled reassuringly, but it didn't make me feel any less like throwing up.

I followed behind her, secretly praying I wouldn't do anything stupid.

When Frigga entered the room, everything stopped. She was that beautiful. I sort of tried to hide behind her a few paces as she walked in and met her guests with a lovely smile and some nice words. I tried to just stay invisible, but I could feel him watching me. When Frigga headed for the banquet hall, I turned to follow and caught his eye. He smirked. Not a smile, but the mischievous glint in his eyes was unmistakeable. As he walked by me, I saw him wave his hand. And a small piece of parchment appeared in my hand. I walked over to where I would be standing during dinner and carefully opened it. "You look far more beautiful than any handmaiden has a right to." I looked up to see him watching me, and gave him a slight bow of my head, and a smile in thanks.

I had been told the evening would probably be boring for me. And it probably would have, had it not been for my interest in Loki. I was never needed, so I spent the evening up against a wall staying out of the way. And watching, carefully watching. I had never seen Loki like this. He looked handsome and regal with his armor and long green cape. But he was quiet. Sullen, didn't smile or speak. Unless spoken to first. He seemed to hide in the background as much as I did. He followed Thor around, being part of his conversations only when prompted. And laughing politely at anything anyone said. Who was this person. This was not MY Loki. This was not the man who was laying on the grass laughing just hours before. He was observing everyone, I could almost see him calculating his movements. He was like a puppet on a string.

Thor was loud and raucous, drinking with abandon. And had Loki not been at his side all evening, probably would have made a complete fool of himself. Loki kept him from doing anything too foolish, with just a touch on his arm, or a word in his ear. And Thor kept things light for Loki. Talking about his brother with love and affection. These boys were two sides of one coin. It was obvious that in situations like this they truly needed each other.

Odin seemed indifferent to the whole situation. He sat in his chair and directed conversations with everyone in the room from there. The boys, and Frigga were careful to include Odin in any important points anyone made. It was like a very well choreographed dance. I suppose they had been doing this kind of thing so long, it probably felt like that too.

As the evening came to a close, Frigga came to my side and told me I was welcome to leave when I was ready. She thanked me for coming, and when I tried to comment on my lack of helpfulness, she waived it off saying, "you have no idea how much you help, just by being here." I told her thank you, mentioned I was going outside for some air, and then I would be heading to bed. She kissed me goodnight on the cheek, and said she would see me in the morning.

The banquet hall had a beautiful wall of windows that looked over the whole city. On one side was a small balcony. It was that direction I headed to go outside, see the view and get some air. As I stepped out it was a lot chillier than I expected. When the green cape went around my shoulders, I turned and smiled at him. "So, easier than you expected right?" he asked.

"Yes I suppose." I paused and looked up at him before I continued. "You are different around them. Like a whole different person. It kind of made me sad in some ways. But proud of you, in a lot of other ways."

He sighed and leaned over the railing looking down over his kingdom. "I have to be. My father isn't a fan of 'mischievous Loki'. And someone has to take care of Thor. He is like a giant blond toddler when he has been drinking." He smiled at me, a real Loki smile and I smiled back with a shiver.

"It's colder out here than I thought it would be." Loki looked through the window into the banquet hall, and when he was sure everyone had left the room, he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me for warmth.

"You look incredibly beautiful tonight." He said it right into my ear, and I shivered involuntarily.

"I should go to bed. I am going to have a hard time getting up on time as it is." I needed to get away from him before I did or said something I couldn't take back. But I found myself unable and not wanting to move. He was so warm, and smelled so good. I needed him to walk away before I made a fool of myself.

And he obliged me, but not before he said, "You are right, it is late. We should both go. I just need to say one more thing. And I think it will be easier without looking into your giant blue eyes." His arms tightened around me. "You have stated twice that I saved your life and you can't repay me. I just wanted you to know, you don't have to repay me." He paused for a moment, and I thought he was done, until he finished with. "Because you have saved my life too."

And he vanished without another word, leaving me wrapped in his green cape.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n. I wrote this chapter three different times. I hope it turned out okay...**

Chapter Eight

For the first time in his very long life, Loki was preoccupied by something that didn't involve causing some sort of trouble.

I laid in my bed far longer than I should have. I went over the previous day's events again and again. From the moment she called to me in the garden, to the moment I finally told her how I was feeling. I left her on that balcony. I couldn't look into those beautiful blue eyes after I had revealed myself like that. I was Loki of Asgard, I had never left myself so vulnerable before. I was becoming dangerously attached to her, it is almost like there is an invisible string holding her to me. Just being with her made me better. My anger, resentment, and jealousy faded from me. My need to make her smile and keep her safe took over.

Speaking of keeping her safe, I had an important task to fulfill today. I hadn't quite decided how to deal with Fuldaar yet, but fear was usually a good motivator. And if there was one thing I was good at, it was making people fear me. With a new sense of determination, and no small amount of anger, I got up to get ready.

As I was exiting my room I heard someone calling my name. "Prince Loki! Wait! I have something for you." I turned to see Alfie running down the hall towards me, carrying something I recognized immediately. "Lucy asked me to bring this to you. She said you left it in the banquet hall last night."

I took the nicely folded green cape he offered. "Thank you Alfie. Where is Lucy this morning?"

"She was helping the Queen, your Majesty. She said she would have returned it herself, if she had not been so busy this morning."

I exhaled a sigh of relief. Hopefully that meant she wasn't angry at me for leaving her there. "Well tell her thank you for me please. I need to be on my way."

He bowed before me and took off down the hall the way he had come. The boy was always running, I never saw him just walk. I turned back to my room, to hang the cape. As I shook it out, a piece of parchment fell to the floor. I picked it up and saw my name written on the outside.

I sat and opened it, "Loki, I wanted to be the one to return this, but I have not had time today. I need to thank you. For more things than I have words for. I just wanted to tell you that I will be in the banquet hall this afternoon with my Asgardian reading book. It is getting too cold to be in the garden, and I enjoy the view from the windows in the hall. If you have any time, I could use your help. I looked for magic training books in the library, but they are all in Asgardian. I guess I need to learn quickly, so I can pursue the information I am looking for. I will be there waiting for you. I hope to see you soon, Lucy."

I decided to get my confrontation with Fuldaar over with, so we could start Lucy's reading lessons. I headed to my horse.

I got into the house with no trouble. No one could see me. Yet. I made my way inside, and saw him sitting at a table with a goblet of mead in his fist. I started there. He was hardly paying attention when he lifted the cup to his lips, until a snake slithered out of it. He threw it across the room, standing quick enough to tip his chair over backward. He stumbled back further as I chucked darkly at his fear. "Who is there? Show yourself!" He screamed a bit as another snake slowly climbed his leg. He went to shake it off

"I wouldn't do that if I were you". He whipped his head around trying to find me. "The one in the goblet was harmless. This one. Well, it isn't. It WILL kill you if you try to remove it."

He whimpered as the snake climbed higher up his leg. "Prince Loki, is that you?"

I chuckled again. And added a second snake at his waist, you know, just for good measure. I appeared behind him wrapping my hand around his throat. "Have something you need to tell me Fuldaar? And speak quickly, you don't have much time."

"I don't know what you mean My Lord." I squeezed his throat tighter, and he gasped for air. "Is this, that is to say, this conversation, is it regarding the girl?". This time I brought the snake up to his neck and wound it around. But not so tight as to keep him from speaking.

I stepped in front of him, letting my height work to my advantage as I bent over him. "Did you really think, even for a second, I wouldn't find out about what you did?". He opened his mouth to answer, but I shut it with a wave of my hand.

"Save the excuses. I am only going to say this once Fuldaar, and I hope you listen closely. Nod if you understand." He gave a quick nod, and muffled cry when the snake around his neck snapped at his face. "You have three days, and three days ONLY. To call off your dogs, or anyone else that is even thinking of looking for her. If you talk to her, or about her, I will have your tongue. If you look at her, or have her watched, I will take your eyes. If you lay a finger on her. Well then, I will snap your neck like a twig." I saw genuine fear in his eyes now. Good. Let him feel what she felt. I tightened the hold that the snake had around his neck. "Do not let your pride about being a sore loser be responsible for taking your life. Nod if you understand."

He glanced nervously down at the snake around his neck, and gave a quick nod. "Three days Fuldaar. Do not disappoint me." And with that I vanished taking the snakes with me.

I watched him for a few hours. He frantically went about the city, looking for anyone he had talked to about the bounty. Telling them that there had been some kind of "mistake" about his intentions. And that the girl was to be left alone. Once I was satisfied he was going to do as he was instructed I went home to help Lucy with her lessons.

I entered the room invisible. Just to see if it would change her sensing me. She was sitting on the floor cross legged facing the windows. She turned and looked in my direction with a puzzled look on her face, before turning back around. Finally, I had her. I crept closer, and closer. When I was standing right behind her, she tipped her head back, looked up at me, and said, "nice try Lok, but I can still tell you're here."

I reappeared with a huff, "well sneaking up on you is only going to get more impossible as you develop your skills. I had to try, at least once more." I smiled, immediately feeling better just being in her presence.

I sat across from her, my back on the window. "And how is the studying going?" I motioned to the book on her lap.

"Okay, I guess. I am starting to understand the basics. But it does seem like it is going to take forever."

"Well what do you say we try and kill two birds with one stone? That is what your people say isn't it."

I slid forward until my right hip was level with hers, I tilted my head forward and said simply, "come here."

She leaned her head forward until her forehead was on mine, my right arm over her lap bracing myself on the floor. "Okay, now look at the book, and try and WILL yourself to comprehend it. Use your magic, and mine. Just take your time."

She sat there quietly, just looking at the book. She turned to a page that had a large number of words, and said quietly "this is the page I stopped on. It just overwhelms me when I look at it."

"Well there is no hurry, just look at it and concentrate. You CAN do this Lucy." We were looking directly into each other's eyes. She looked back down at the book, and slowly started pronouncing words.

She closed her eyes, and put her hand on my cheek. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated, she was kind of mumbling to herself. She opened her eyes, and they widened. She startled me as she jumped to her feet. "I see it!" She shouted. "I see it now Loki." I smiled as I climbed to my feet.

"I told you.." I started, but I didn't finish, as she threw herself up into my arms. This time I didn't hesitate. I put my arms around her and lifted her up off the ground. "I am so proud of you Lucy. With more practice, there is nothing you won't be able to do."

We sat back down, and she slowly read the entire page to me, while holding my hand to enhance her ability. "It's strange, after staring at this book for hours, I finally understand it."

"Well as a reward I have a surprise for you." I smiled down at her as she looked at me with surprise. "In four days time, you and I are going to go to the library in the city, and to see my tutor at the school."

"Really?! That is amazing Loki. Thank you! I can't pretend I'm not nervous though."

"Well don't be, I will keep you safe. Now I need to go, but we will pick this back up tomorrow." I climbed to my feet. And offered her my hand as she stood as well.

She hugged me again quickly, and kissed me lightly on my jawline, "thanks again, I will see you tomorrow." This time she walked out, and left me standing there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

If Loki had known the day he rescued her, that he would grow to need her so much, would he still have done it?

Well the day had arrived. I was taking Lucy on her first outing to the city. I planned on taking her to the school first, and introducing her to my tutor Niall. I hoped he could give us some advice about helping Lucy use her abilities without me. Then to the library. Lucy's reading was going very well. I was certain she could conquer something more complicated than the children's book we had been using, and while we had plenty of choices in the palace library, I knew she wanted to explore the big building in the city.

I told her that I would come and get her, but when I opened my door, I found her standing outside it. "I'm sorry, I was just too excited. I couldn't stand around anymore, so I decided to wait for you here. I hope it's okay?" I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked beautiful, as always. Her wavy red hair around her face, and her big blue eyes looking up at me expectantly.

"Of course it is okay. You should have knocked, and hurried me up a bit. Come on, let's go. We have a lot to see". I offered her my arm, she took it, and we headed out.

She sat behind me on the horse talking incessantly. Pointing, asking questions, and just babbling in general. I didn't mind. I liked listening to her voice. When we got to a large round, gold building I stopped. "This is the magic school, come now, I am going to introduce you to Niall. He was my tutor when I was young. He is very old, and knowledgeable. It is my hope he can instruct us on how to help you free yourself from me, and use your magic on your own."

I lifted her down and took her hand. I found myself doing things like that, without thinking about it. Holding her hand, tucking a loose hair behind her ear, it was unlike me to be this affectionate with anyone. But with her it happened so naturally, I didn't even notice I was doing it.

As we climbed the stairs for the entrance, I heard my name being called. I turned to see Niall sitting on a bench just inside the school's grounds. I headed towards the old man with a smile. He stood shakily, using a cane to help steady himself. He was balding, and bent, not much taller than Lucy. "Good afternoon my boy! What brings you around on this beautiful day? And who is this lovely creature you are attached to?" He smiled at Lucy, and I saw her visibly relax. He had that effect on people.

I walked to him and shook his hand, brought Lucy forward and introduced her. "Well it is nice to meet you Lucy." He reached out and shook her hand, a strange look coming over his face. He looked up at me, "yes, yes I see now." I knew if anyone would understand it would be Niall.

I didn't even have to tell him why we were there. He simply asked, "when did your abilities surface my dear? Did you always have them?"

I urged her forward with a nod of my head, and she responded, "no sir. They didn't seem to appear until after I started spending time with Prince Loki.". He nodded, as if that was the answer he expected.

"Let's sit, shall we? My old bones don't appreciate me standing for too long." We followed him through the grounds. There were students milling about, ages varying from young to old. Who nodded at us as we past. He found a table with benches and sat, gesturing for us to do the same. We sat across from him. Lucy having a tight grip on my hand the entire time.

"Well Lucy. I could tell the moment you touched me that you had abilities. And I am guessing Loki might have as well. There is a reason we can tell with touch. You are, what we call, an empath. Do you know what this means?"

I looked to her, and she looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked, "isn't that when you can sense how people are feeling?"

"Yes, that and many other things. Not only can you sense it, but you can alter it, if you are taught how. Your abilities were there all along. But I suspect, the more dormant of your powers laid hidden, until spending time with Loki brought them forward. If properly trained Lucy, you are capable of being very powerful. Empaths have abilities ranging from non-verbal communication, to telekinesis. Your type of magic is rare, though it is the most common type found in Midgard."

"So I could possibly learn to move things with magic? And read people's minds?" She looked fascinated.

Niall chuckled, "well not exactly read people's minds. More like, sending people messages from your mind to theirs. And receiving them if you practice. Prince Loki do you plan on Lucy attending school?"

She looked at me in total surprise when I nodded my head. "Yes, I think that would be best. We need a bit of time though, and some advice. Lucy's abilities seem tied to mine right now. She can't use them unless we are making physical contact". I held up her hand, still in mine as I spoke.

"Well I am happy to tell you, that with a bit of time that is easily fixed." He smiled at Lucy as he continued, "Lucy my dear, this all relies on you. It is your confidence in yourself, and your abilities that keeps you tied to Loki. You need to understand that YOU can do these things, with or without help". He looked back to me, "give her a few weeks. Help her realize the potential she has on her own. When she is ready, there is a place for her here."

"Thank you Niall. Lucy why don't you look around for a bit. I am going to take a minute with Niall." I smiled at her.

"Okay, I am going to wander through there." She pointed to a large shrubbery maze, located in the middle of the school grounds. I squeezed her hand, before she let go.

She turned to Niall. "Thank you. Really. I promise I will work on what you asked." She smiled. And surprised both Niall, and me when she bent and gave him a hug, and a small kiss on the cheek before walking away.

"Well my boy. She is wonderful, you have done very well for yourself." I smiled, until I realized what he meant.

"No sir, it isn't like that. I mean, it is more complicated." I was stammering the way Lucy did when she was nervous.

He laughed as he reached across the table and patted my hands. "Loki, sometimes it's the complicated things that are the most worth while. Now tell me, does your Father know of her abilities?"

This man read me like a book. I looked down at my hands. "I see." he said. He continued, "Loki you know Odin will want to know about this. He will want her to start training immediately."

"Yes, I know. But I need to wait a bit longer. Until she can prove herself free of using my abilities. I said it was complicated, and I meant it. She lives in the palace. She is my mother's handmaiden. I can't have my Father know, until I convince my mother to let her stay in the palace as she trains. She has no where else to go." I looked up into his eyes.

"Well when she is ready, as I said, she is welcome to train here. Abilities like hers are very useful. Especially where politics are concerned. I see no reason why Odin would not want her around. He might even consider making her a diplomat, if her skills are exceptional."

I saw Lucy walk out of the maze. She looked at me with a smile. I turned back to Niall, "please, for now, tell no one of our visit here. I will be in touch when she is ready. Thank you Niall." I finished as she approached us. "Let's head to the library." I said to her.

"Goodbye Niall. Thank you again." She bowed before him, and we headed back to the horse.

Next to the palace, the library was the biggest building in the city. It had a golden shimmer to it, like many of the other buildings. It was three stories high, with large spires on the top.

She looked around with awe as we entered. The ceiling in the middle went all the way to the roof, and was made of windows. The light streamed in, on a large atrium in the center of the library. The walls were lined with shelves full of books, there were spiral staircases, large chairs and tables everywhere.

She took my hand and all but started running around. Pointing out architecture that was unheard of in Midgard. Archways that seemed to be floating, the walkways above us that looked to be suspended in mid-air. And the books. She was amazed at the age, as she picked them up. She even opened and smelled them. Sometimes she was such a strange little thing.

We climbed three sets of stairs to get to the books I was seeking. They were beginning magic books. Much like the kind she would use in school. She picked a few out, and after wandering for awhile we sat in the atrium.

"Did you mean what you said Loki? About me going to school, I mean?" She looked at her feet as she asked.

"Yes. Would you like that?"

She sat there for a moment, and then looked at me. There were tears running down her face. "I don't know." She responded quietly.

Without a second thought I took her face in my hands and wiped her tears. "Lucy, I hope you know I would NEVER force you into doing something you didn't want to. This could change your life for the better, if you give it a chance."

She got to her feet and paced in frustration. "Lucy, what is it? Tell me what is going on in that little red head of yours! I cannot help, if you don't allow me to."

She put her hands on her hips and turned to face me. "You keep saying how this could change my life. Did you ever consider the fact that I might LIKE my life?! Love it even? How leaving you.." she paused. "I mean, your mother, might be difficult for me? My only friends are in the palace, where am I to go while my life gets so much better?! Where Loki?"

I finally understood. It wasn't about what she was gaining, but what she thought she would have to leave behind. I smiled, this was a worry I could put to rest. I stood and took her into my arms. "Oh Lucy. Do you honestly think I would send you away to a bunch of strangers? My mother needs you. I need you." I was shocked to realize, it was true. "I had NEVER planned on you leaving the palace. If it came down to it, I would train you myself. I do need to discuss it with Frigga, but I think convincing my father will be the challenging part. That is why you need to prove you can do this on your own. Even Odin will see the value in your abilities."

She looked up into my eyes. "I guess I may have over-reacted a bit then." She laughed, and buried her head in my chest. "Why do you put up with me?"

"Mostly because I like the way you make me appear so sane next to you." I laughed as she pushed me away. "Come on little one. It is getting late, and there are a few more things I want you too see."

We rode through the market. She was fascinated by all the little shops, and asked if we could come back another day. I assured her we would. I then took her to the training center. "This, is where Thor and I spend a lot of our days." I took her through the large archway into the arena type building. There were a lot of people there that day. We sat in the stands that were there for observing purposes, and watched men train with all sorts of weapons.

"I don't see any women. Don't you have female warriors?"

"A few. Not many though. Look over there." I pointed across the arena to where I could see Thor and his friends. "Do you see Thor?"

She looked for a moment, and then pointed. "Yes, I see him. Oh! There's a girl with him!"

"Yes. That is Sif. She is quite famous around here. Definately the strongest female warrior I know. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, I think I would please." I put my arms around her, and teleported us to the opposite side of the arena.

Thor turned and saw us approaching. "Brother! Where have you been all day? We were looking for you." Then he noticed Lucy. "Lady Lucy! You are looking well today. I am glad you came to see us. Come, come and meet my friends!" He introduced Lucy to Sif and the Warriors Three. I didn't care much for the way Fandral looked at her, or flirted with her. But was happy when Sif took charge of getting to know Lucy.

We stayed for a while, until Thor said, "it is time to go brother. We will be expected at dinner soon." He was right, our mother was quite insistent on us eating one meal a day together.

"It was nice to meet you Lucy. I hope you come and visit us again." Fandral stated, as he leaned down and kissed Lucy's hand. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Lucy, it was a pleasure." Sif bowed before her. "Loki, it was... Well what it always is." And she walked away.

As Lucy and I headed for the exit she said, "I liked Sif. She seems very nice. Not very fond of you though, is she?" She asked with a smile.

" As Sif stated, it is what it is." I shrugged.

We headed for home. She was tired. I could tell by how quiet she was. I was learning to read her pretty well, to predict her moods. "Did you enjoy today?"

"Yes. It was amazing. Thank you Loki." She fell quiet again. "I have a lot of work to do don't I?"

"Yes. But you won't be alone." She tightened her hold around me, and we said nothing more.

And we did work. Everyday for weeks. And she learned, slowly at first. But managed to master everything she attempted. We grew closer everyday. And my attachment to her was dangerously strong.

And then one day I walked in to find her floating a chair around the room.

She was ready.

It was time to go to Frigga and Odin.

**A/n. thanks for reading. Please comment! Angst is coming y'all. I have mixed feelings about it. But I need Loki to realize he loves her, before the 'Thor' craziness starts. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n. Thanks to everyone who is reading. And a big thanks to the folks who have taken time to review! To the anonymous reviewer of chapter nine, I actually hadn't planned on sharing Loki and Sif's past in this story. But for reference, I have always thought that at some point Sif pursued Loki, and he spurned her. And with as prideful as they both are, they just avoid addressing it altogether. I know that is still kind of vague, maybe they will get their own story at some point...;)**

Chapter Ten

Lucy knew there were many definitions of love. By the time the day was over, she had experienced every single one.

I had been working hard all morning. My training had left me behind in a lot of my duties, and I knew it was going to take most of the day to catch up.

I was surprised to hear Frigga's voice behind me, I hadn't even heard her enter the room. "Lucy, I need to speak with you, can you come with me please?"

I followed her out, a bit confused, when we walked through her throne room and out to the hallway. She put her arm through mine as we walked.

I was starting to get nervous. She stopped outside of a room I had never been in. It was in the same wing as the family's quarters. I was more confused than ever when she opened the door and took me inside. It was a beautiful sitting room. On the right, it entered into a bedroom with a large bed. "Please sit Lucy." She motioned to a large overstuffed chair in the sitting room.

"Odin and I have been speaking with Loki. He has been telling us of all the wonderful things you have been learning. He is very proud of your progress." She smiled as he sat in a chair near me. "You will never know what it means to me." Her eyes shined with tears now. "To see my son happy. I have not seen him smile, like he does with you, since he was young." She paused. "Anyway, there will be time for that talk later."

She motioned around herself, "Do you know where you are Lucy?" I shook my head. "This, is to be your new home."

"I'm sorry your majesty, what are you talking about?" I thought I knew where this was going, but it just seemed too good to be true.

"Once Odin heard of the progress you have made, he decided it was time for you to attend school, and train to work here in the palace. If you choose to, you will be moving here to these quarters, and attending school full time."

"I don't know what to say." Tears were running down my face. She stood and held out her arms. I ran into them without hesitation. "Is this real?" I asked as she held me, and smoothed my hair.

She laughed, took my face in her hands, and replied, "yes Lucy. This is your home now. You will never need another. Why don't you look around."

I slowly walked around, besides the sitting room, there was a bedroom with a large bathroom and closet. It was perfect for me. "Kayla picked out your bedding and drapes. She was excited to be part of the surprise." I smiled as I thought of Kayla, I was grateful for her friendship. And she had done a wonderful job on my new room. But I had not seen anything yet. "There is a reason you are in this specific room. Loki chose it for you. Come and see what he did for you."

She walked to the opposite side of the sitting room to a door. I hadn't really even noticed it, and had assumed it was another closet. "This room was originally meant to be a dressing room. Loki has been working very hard to make it something else entirely." She opened the door and stepped aside.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Immediately there were tears streaming down my face. It was a library. Loki had made me my very own library. There was a large window with a window seat. The walls were lined with shelves that were already filled with books. There was a couch and ottoman, and a small fireplace. And finally a small table with two chairs. Sitting on the table, was the Asgardian children's book that I used to learn to read.

"Where is he?" I managed to say after a moment.

"He is in the training center with Thor. Would you like me to take you?"

"No thank you. I could use the fresh air. I will walk." I paused, "your Majesty.." I started. But she held up her hand to stop me.

"Just continue to make him happy. Can you do that?"

"I will be at his side, as long as he wishes me to be."

She wrapped her arms around me. "I have grown to love you my dear. Like you are my own."

I couldn't speak, so I just held her and whispered, "I love you too."

She walked me out to the main gate. "Be careful, and why don't you join us for dinner tonight."

"I would love to, your Majesty. Please thank Odin for his kindness." She nodded, and I headed towards the training arena.

I walked slowly. I couldn't believe this was all happening. My mind was completely distracted, I was entering the archway to the arena before I knew it. Suddenly something was...wrong. I felt anger, no, RAGE. From somewhere behind me. I could see Loki in the distance, and I moved more quickly in his direction.

I was grabbed from behind. He twisted my arm behind my back and covered my mouth when I tried to scream. I felt something in my wrist give, and gave a muffled cry of pain. He slammed me up against the wall in the archway, when he removed his hand from my mouth I tried to scream again, "Lok..!" was all I got out before he punched me hard in the stomach. I doubled over, he grabbed my neck and lifted me off he ground. I looked up, right into Fuldaar's eyes.

"There will be no escape for you this time. Your hero cannot hear you." He gripped tighter around my neck. "I will be killing you now. If I cannot have you, then Loki will certainly not."

I heard what he said, but the only thing that registered was the beginning, "your hero cannot hear you", I almost smiled. He was SO very wrong about that.

In my mind I called to him. I felt him respond, and I telepathically shouted with all the magic I could muster 'help me Loki'.

I tried to diffuse Fuldaar's anger, but I was weakening. But within seconds he was there. My rescuer. He grabbed Fuldaar around the neck and lifted him a foot off the ground. He dropped me immediately, and I fought to stay on my feet. Loki threw Fuldaar against the wall with enough force to kill a human man. I had never seen such rage in him.

He bent over Fuldaar grabbed his neck again and said, "I said I would take your tongue, your eyes, and your life. And STILL, here we are. Well you can keep your tongue, and eyes. But your life is mine." He lifted Fuldaar to his feet, and wrapped both hands around his neck. I tried to speak, to stop him, to ease his anger, but I was too weak.

My body sagged with relief as Thor and his friends came running over. Sif ran to me, to help me stand. Thor shouted at Loki, "brother, do not do this! I know you are angry. But better for this man to be punished, than for you to be imprisoned for murder."

I was so grateful, Thor managed to say what I could not. I reached for Loki, but he wasn't looking at me. He just stared straight into Fuldaar's terrified face.

Thor grabbed his brother holding him back as Gunnar, and another guard I didn't recognize approached us. "How can we help, your Majesty?" Gunnar asked.

"I don't exactly know what happened, but for some reason this man attacked Lady Lucy. Take him to the dungeons please."

"She is no Lady." I heard Fuldaar mutter. Loki roared, like a vicious animal and launched himself back at Fuldaar, Thor doing everything he could to hold him back.

"Take him now!" Thor shouted. He turned Loki around, put his hands on the back of his brother's neck, and put his forehead on Loki's. "Brother, you need to worry about Lucy right now. I will take care of this! Trust me, and take Lucy home! She needs medical attention."

It was this that seemed to snap Loki out of it. He turned to me, his face crumpling when he saw my condition. I was fading, but I reached for him. Sif let me go, and I stumbled into his arms.

He lifted me, and held me tightly against him. Finally feeling safe, I let the darkness claim me.

I could hear Frigga's voice. She was talking to Loki, about me. "There is nothing you can do here my love. She needs to rest. And your father is waiting to talk to you."

"I don't want to leave her. What if she wakes while I am gone?". He was sitting right next to me. I tried to send him a message. Telling him that I was okay. But I was too weak.

"If she wakes, I will call for you. But the doctor gave her some pretty strong pain medication, she shouldn't wake until the morning. Loki, go to your father. Explain what has happened. And then clean up, and get a good night's rest. If anything changes, I promise I will let you know."

"Can I have a minute alone with her, before I go please?".

"Of course. I will wait in here."

I felt him lean in close and lay his forehead on my shoulder. He took my hand in his. I was frustrated. I wanted to open my eyes, to hold him, to tell him I was going to be okay.

"I am so sorry Lucy. This is all my fault. I never should have trusted his word to leave you alone.". His voice cracked as he continued, and it broke my heart to hear him cry. I was struggling to stay conscious. I wanted to hear his voice. "The doctor says you will be alright in a few days. I have to leave for a while. But I promise I will be back as soon as I can." I was losing the battle to sleep, I could feel it overtaking me again. "I wish I could just stay here with you." He kissed me on the forehead and brushed my hair off my face. "I love...I love you little one." Did I hear that? Or was I dreaming? He was gone. I couldn't feel his presence anymore.

I slept. And I dreamed. We were in the garden. Laying under the tree. I was laying on his chest listening to him talk. Listening to his heartbeat. His arms around me. I smiled, feeling so content.

When suddenly he was gone. I was alone, and it wasn't the garden anymore. It was a dark place, with rock spires everywhere I looked. I saw him fighting. The creature was huge. Dark blue, with bright red eyes. I tried to call out his name, when the creature grabbed him by the arm. But no sound came from me. I watched the confusion on his face when his arm turned blue under the creatures touch.

Then I was in a long hallway. It looked like the palace, but it was not a room I recognized. I watched him walk towards a blue glowing box. With hesitation he picked it up, and I watched in amazement as he changed before my eyes. He was blue, with red eyes. Like the creature from before. No, not like that at all. He was just as beautiful as always, different, but beautiful. It took my breath away.

He was fighting again. Fully armored, his helm gleaming in the light. He looked so angry. I turned as he ran at someone with his staff in his hand. I was shocked to see Thor. I watched them fight, yelling at them both to stop. But they couldn't hear me.

Standing on bi-frost, behind Odin. I walked to the edge, and there was my Loki. Hanging on by a thread. Looking to Odin for reassurance. Finding none, and letting go. I was sobbing as I watched him fall.

I screamed "Loki no!" at the top of my lungs. And realized I was awake, sitting in a bed, in a strange room. No, MY room. It was still dark. I was alone. And I was crying my eyes out.

**A/n. well there it is, my first attempt at some angst. We might be getting to some longer breaks between chapters, as I need to think about the details on a few things. But next will be Loki's pov of this chapter. And maybe even some kissing... Just sayin, stick around. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Thor and Odin sat in the throne room talking of Loki and the day's events. "Do you think he knows yet Father?" Thor asked.

"That he loves her?" Odin asked, Thor nodded. "I don't know my son. Loki has always been more difficult to reach in that area. But with today's events, I am guessing he will be considering his feelings quite seriously."

"Would you object Father, if he does love her?"

"With her abilities she could prove quite useful to me. I would not object."

He said it with so little feeling. Not seeming to care of Loki, or Lucy's feelings in the matter. It made Thor sorry he had asked.

I stood looking at Lucy's new library with a smile. She was going to cry when she saw it.

"It turned out beautifully, your Majesty. She is going to love it." Kayla said to me with a smile.

"The bedroom as well. Well done Kayla. I think we have both exceeded expectations."

I knew I was correct when my mother came to see the finished quarters. "Oh Loki! It is truly magnificent! Are you sure you don't want to be the one who shows it to her?"

"No mother, I think you should do that. She needs to know of your approval of her staying here. It will mean a lot to her. I need to go, Thor is waiting for me in the training grounds." I kissed her on the cheek, and turned to go.

"I am vey proud of you Loki." She said as I walked for the door. "And happy you have found someone who deserves you, and makes you happy."

I didn't argue. I just smiled and left.

I was in a good mood. I even let Thor win a couple of times as we were sparring. I was laughing at something Thor said, when I felt it. Fear. It was Lucy, I knew immediately. She was to my right, a ways off. I stopped and looked in that direction when I heard her screaming in my head. I flinched. Thor grabbed my shoulder, "Loki? What is it?"

I looked up at him in fear, "Lucy is in danger." I pointed in the direction. And disappeared.

I appeared directly behind him, and saw the relief in her eyes. I had never felt such rage. How dare he touch her? I threw him with close to all my strength. I didn't want him dead yet. Not until I had words with him.

The following moments were a blur. I was so angry I could think of nothing but killing him. Thor arrived within moments and did his best holding me at bay, but when Fuldaar opened his mouth and commented on Lucy I completely lost control.

Thor grabbed my face, I barely heard what he was saying. Until he said Lucy needed medical attention. Was I too late? I thought I had stopped him in time. I spun towards her, Sif let her go, and she ran for me. I scooped her up into my arms. "Are you alright?" She fell unconscious. "Lucy?" I hated how my voice cracked.

Thor touched my shoulder. "Take her to mother Loki, she will know what to do." He then turned back to the retreating guards. "Take this man to darkest dungeon room we have." I nodded my appreciation, and vanished, taking Lucy's lifeless body with me.

When I appeared at my mother's feet I was exhausted. Holding Lucy in my arms, I looked up into her face with anguish. "Loki! What has happened?! Bring her quickly, is she breathing?"

I nodded my head unable to speak. My mother raced down the hall in front of me, stopping briefly at Lucy's new quarters. "Take her inside, lay her on the bed, I will be right back with the healers." I was numb. I went inside, but found myself unable and unwilling to lay her down. I just kept looking in her face hoping she would open those blue eyes and smile at me. I walked over to the bed and stood there.

Frigga ran inside with the doctor and two apprentices in tow. They walked over to where I stood. The doctor reached for Lucy, and I pulled away. Holding her to me even tighter.

My mother approached me, "Loki. The doctor needs to examine her. I know you don't want to, but you need to lay her down, and tell me what happened." She reached up and carefully brushed Lucy's hair off her face. She gasped when she saw Lucy's bruised neck. "Oh Loki. Not again. I am sorry my love, but she is safe now. Lay her down carefully."

I walked to the bed and slowly put Lucy down. I kneeled by her side, her hand in mine. "I need to examine the girl, your Majesty." The doctor said to me quietly. I looked to my mother, and she held her arms out for me. I let go of Lucy, and walked into my mother's arms.

She walked me to the sitting room, and lowered me to the floor at her feet as she sat. I laid my head on her lap and whispered, "it's all my fault."

"Tell me everything love."

So I did. I started from the moment I sensed her danger, I fumbled through what I remembered of the fight, and finished with when I appeared before her.

"Loki my love, this is NOT your fault. You did not make this man's choices. He will be severely punished. And hopefully Lucy will make a complete recovery."

"I can reassure you of that." The doctor said, as he entered the room. "The girl will be in pain, but will recover. She has a small fracture in her left wrist, her neck is very bruised, and she has two cracked ribs."

I was seething. I had never felt this kind of anger before. It consumed me. I wanted to rip Fuldaar apart. I climbed to my feet, my whole body shaking. "Loki calm yourself." My mother stated simply. "Losing control now, will not help Lucy. Stay here with her, I will notify your father, and return." She nodded to the doctor and said, "if you will join me in explaining Lucy's injuries to Odin please."

They left me alone with the apprentices still hovering over Lucy. Bandaging her arm, her ribs already done, they nodded that I could enter the room. I went to the library and dragged one of the chairs into Lucy's bedroom. I sat next to her, holding her uninjured hand, as they worked. I was silent. Sending her messages in my mind, and trying to listen for anything coming from her. It was silent.

At some point the apprentices left me. I sat at her side, as the room darkened. Staring at her face. Listening to her breathe. She was alive. That is what mattered now. I needed to keep telling myself that to stay under control. If she had been awake, she would have calmed me. Taken these reckless emotions, and replaced them with something more useful. But she still slept.

I have no idea how much time had passed when my mother returned. It was dark, the sun having set a while ago. She turned on a light in the sitting room, and another on the opposite side of Lucy's bed.

"Loki?" she said quietly. "There is nothing you can do here my love. She needs to rest. And your father is waiting to talk to you."

"I don't want to leave her. What if she wakes while I am gone?"

"If she wakes, I will call for you. But the doctor gave her some pretty strong pain medication, she shouldn't wake until the morning. Loki, go to your father. Explain what has happened. And then clean up, and get a good night's rest. If anything changes, I promise I will let you know."

She was right. I was absolutely exhausted. I asked for time alone.

I told her how sorry I was. I was tired and weak. Angry at myself, for not protecting her. And before I could stop myself, telling her I loved her. I left after I said it. Not knowing if she heard any of it.

My father and Thor stopped talking when I entered. I stood in front of my father, and gave him a small bow.

Thor spoke first, "I was glad to hear Lucy will recover quickly brother. Rest assured Fuldaar is not comfortable."

"Thank you" I replied. I wanted to get out of there. I wanted to wash off this day and sleep. I looked at Odin waiting for whatever it was he was wanting to say to me.

He looked at me for a moment. "I can see you are tired my son. Your mother has explained Lucy's story in detail to me. And I have heard about what happened today from Thor. I will not ask you to repeat what I already know. What I do want to hear from you, is what you believe Fuldaar's punishment should be?"

I looked into his face, "you do not want me to answer that right now Allfather. Trust me. I would kill him where he stood if he were here."

"I understand your anger Loki. I will give you a few days to think it over. But I believe it is important that you be a part of the decision. I am sorry for Lucy's injuries my boy, go and rest now."

I went to my quarters started to undress to take a shower. Got down to just my pants, looked at my bed, and fell on it immediately falling asleep.

I heard her scream my name. It woke me from a dead sleep. The room was still dark. I jumped to my feet, confused for a moment. Was I dreaming, or did she call to me? I didn't wait to find out, I ran for her room.

I burst through the door, finding my mother, and Kayla, hovering over Lucy's bed. I could hear her sobbing uncontrollably. My mother turned, hearing the door. "Oh Loki! Thank goodness, come over here quickly. She is beyond my reach, and talking nonsense."

I ran to Lucy's side, Kayla moved out of the way, as I approached. She looked up at me with such relief. I sat next to her on the bed, and took her hand. But it wasn't enough for her, she winced in pain but climbed up on my lap wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

"You're alive. You're fine. Everything is fine." She took my face in her hands. "Don't leave me Loki, okay? Please don't leave me." Tears streamed down her face.

"Of course not Lucy. I am sorry I wasn't here when you woke. I planned on being here." I looked up at my mother in confusion.

"I think Lucy may have had a nightmare. She woke up crying. How did you know she was awake?"

"I heard her screaming, I'm surprised the whole palace isn't here."

Frigga and Kayla looked at one another. "She didn't scream," my mother said. "At least not out loud."

"Well she must have done it subconsciously. Because it woke me."

She stirred in my arms, "I woke you up? I am so sorry Loki. I dreamed... Well it's sort of foggy now, but I lost you, and I was terrified. Why am I still so tired. I can't keep my eyes open, but I'm scared to close them."

"It seems that medication hasn't quite worn off yet. You should go back to sleep. You will feel better in the morning." She looked up at me in fear. "Don't be afraid. I am not leaving."

"Loki," my mother started, "you need your rest, just like Lucy does."

"I am not leaving her again, not until she is awake for the day. Kayla, please light the fireplace in Lucy's library. Mother, you can go. I will stay here. Kayla can stay too, if it will make you feel better."

Kayla ran to do as I asked. My mother looked worried, but knew my mind was made up. She nodded. "I will be back in the morning to check in on you. I love you Loki. Good night."

"Good night, I will see you in the morning." I smiled at her worried face, in hopes of putting her mind at ease.

I looked down at Lucy, her eyes were closed. I laid her next to me on the bed and checked on Kayla. She had the fire lit, I gestured to the giant overstuffed chair in the room. "I will sleep here, you can either go back to your quarters, or go back to the couch in the sitting room if you wish."

"I will stay, your Majesty. I want I make sure Lucy is alright." She bowed before me, and turned back to the sitting room.

As I sat down in the chair, and put my feet up in the ottoman I heard her in my head. _'You said you wouldn't leave me. Where are you?'_

_'I am here. Just in your library. You need to sleep.'_ I responded.

_'I can't. Please Loki, I'm scared.'_

I walked back through the sitting room, Kayla sat up, a confused look on her face. "It's alright Kayla. Go back to sleep, I am going to bring Lucy into the library with me." She nodded, and laid down.

I went to Lucy's side. She looked up at me, and I reached my arms out towards her and picked her up carefully. Her right side against me, so as to not hurt her ribs. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I carried her back to the chair in front of the fireplace. I sat with her on my lap, I leaned back, and she laid against me, almost immediately falling asleep. I fell asleep soon after, the warmth of her covering my body.

I awoke hours later. I didn't move though, I laid there feeling her lightly running her fingers over my chest. I realized for the first time, that I had no shirt on. I chuckled.

She looked up at me. "You're awake. I'm sorry, did I wake you."

"No, the realization that I am half naked did that." I smiled at her, when she looked up at me and smiled. "I am glad to see your smile. You frightened me little one." I took her bandaged hand in mine.

"I'm sorry, I ..." I stopped her with my finger on her lips.

"NEVER say you are sorry about this. This was my fault." I looked into the fire. It was burning bright, Kayla must have refreshed it at some point.

She moved my hand, "No. THIS is Fuldaar's fault." She held up her bandaged hand. She winced as she sat up on my lap. She took my face in her hands. "Look at me Loki." I looked into her big blue eyes. "Never ever say this is your fault. You were right, neither of us should be apologizing. It happened. I am alright, well, I will be. He will be punished, I am assuming?" She looked to me, and I nodded. "Then this is where we are. So stop looking at me with your perfectly green, puppy dog eyes. And smile because, well, because..."

She paused, and in my head I heard her whisper. _'I love you Loki.'_

"It really is not fair that you didn't say it out loud. It kind of feels like I am being cheated." I smiled at her.

"Was it real then? Did you...say it?" I smiled at her. "I thought for sure I dreamt that part." She took a deep breath, and winced. "Well then," she cleared her throat loudly, "Loki Odinson, my King of All, I love you." She wrapped her arms around my neck. And kissed me softly on my lips.

The moment our hands touched the first time, was nothing compared to this. Every nerve in my body stood at attention. I felt her magic move through me. It was astounding, and made me wonder what it might feel like to...she interrupted my thought.

"WOW." Was all she said, she looked me in the eyes, and pulled me towards her again. She kissed me deeply. Passionately, her hands in my hair. Me trying not to put my arms around her, for fear that I would cause her pain. I don't know how long it went on for. I didn't care. I found myself pulling her closer to me, my hand sliding up her thigh. I could have stayed there forever. But she stopped, and looked up.

"We should probably stop." She put her hands on my chest.

I reached to pull her back to my lips, "why ever would we?"

"Because I am pretty sure Frigga is about to catch us." The door to her quarters opened as she said it.

"That was impressive, you are getting better at sensing other people besides me. Maybe someday I can use that to my advantage, and try sneaking up in you with someone else." I winked at her and lifted her carefully down to the floor. Her hand in mine, we went out to greet my mother.

**A/n. Thanks so much for reading everybody. Big thanks to the new reviewers! Angsty Loki is coming. But I hope to throw in at least one more chapter of happy Loki first. Thanks for your support everyone! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lucy was in love. Completely and totally. What in the hell was she going to do now?

I woke slowly. Like I was walking out of a tunnel. I opened my eyes, and at first didn't recognize my location. It took me only a moment to remember my library, and then all the previous day's events returned in flashes. I then realized I was in Loki's arms. He was sleeping. I could tell from how quiet his mind was, and his breathing.

While I was trying to piece together my memory as to why I was sleeping in Loki's lap, I realized he was naked from the waist up. What the hell happened? If I had forgotten something important that took place, I was never going to forgive myself. So I laid there quietly trying to remember. I vaguely recalled the conversation I overheard, he had told me loved me. Didn't he? Maybe that was a dream.

And then it hit me. The dream. I remembered no details. But I definitely remembered how it made me feel. Terrified, and completely broken. I had lost him, that was the one thing I remembered. I looked at this man. I loved him with everything I had in me. I knew that now, and there was no turning back. I took my hand and lightly brushed my fingers over his pale skin. He said he loved me. Or was that the dream? Could something this beautiful love me?

He woke. We argued about "fault" and "apologies". I had to tell him. But I couldn't make myself speak the words.

_'I love you Loki.'_

He joked about saying it out loud. He HAD said it. I did what I knew I had wanted to do from the moment I met him. I told him I loved him and I kissed his lips.

I felt it in my toes. My whole body tingled. I had never felt anything like it in my life. I never wanted it to stop.

Before I could control myself I kissed him again. This time I wound my hands into his hair. I gave him everything I had. I wanted him close to me more than anything. Damn my ribs, they hurt like hell. But I couldn't have cared less.

Just when things were starting to get interesting, I felt it. Someone was coming into my quarters. I concentrated to find out who it was, and pushed Loki away when I realized it was Frigga. I did not want her walking in on this. That would be beyond awkward.

We went out to greet her. "Lucy, you are looking much better this morning!" Kayla walked in behind her, a smile on her face. She must have known I spent the night in Loki's arms. I blushed to my ears.

"Yes your Majesty. I slept much better with Loki nearby." Loki stood behind me, looking way too smug about my embarrassment.

"Well I am glad. The doctor is on his way, he wants to check your injuries again. He says with your abilities, you should heal very quickly. And if you take things easy, your ribs will heal in a few days, and your wrist in a couple of weeks."

"That IS good news Lucy." Loki said, "if you take it easy. Can you be trusted to do that?" He smirked at me. And I heard his voice in my head, _'I plan on making it difficult for you to take it easy.'_

_'NOT NOW. Your mother is here, honestly Loki.'_ My stomach was full of butterflies, and I felt my skin flush again. Then I noticed everyone was waiting for my response.

"I'm sorry, what? I got distracted. Oh, taking it easy. Yes, YES I can do that." I glared at Loki over my shoulder. He still smirked.

Frigga was no fool. She knew her son was up to something, I could see it on her face. "Well the doctor is on his way. He will take off your bandages so you can shower and clean up. Loki, my love, while the doctor finishes up with Lucy, perhaps you should go find yourself some clothes." She motioned at his naked chest.

I muffled a laugh, as he embarrassedly excused himself. _'Don't do it for my benefit. I rather like you this way.'_ He turned back at the door, and winked at me. I think he even blushed a bit himself.

The doctor told me that I was already starting to heal. The bruises had faded, and were almost gone. And the pain in my ribs was much less than it should have been. He was astounded at how quickly it was happening. But I knew it was because of Loki. When his magic combined with mine, it made me far more powerful. Just sleeping close to him had done this. I was sure of it.

He removed my bandages. I showered, and cleaned myself up. Kayla stayed close by, in case I needed anything, but the pain was actually not as bad as I anticipated. The doctor re-bandaged my ribs, saying it would help with the pain.

I slipped into a pink dress I found in my new closet. Apparently my new room, came with a new wardrobe.

"Well there is not much more I can do to help you Lucy. You should be able to take the bandages off in a day or two, depending on how you feel. The wrap on your wrist, I will check again in one week. Try and rest, at least for one more day."

"I will doctor. Thank you for your help." He left Kayla and I in the sitting room.

"Sooooo," Kayla started. "You and Loki looked quite cozy in the chair in there." She raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"He was only comforting me, after what I remember as being a complete meltdown."

"Oh please! Are we friends or not? You two are ridiculous, the way you avoid saying you love each other, you aren't fooling anyone but yourselves." I couldn't stop my face from flushing. And I certainly couldn't stop her from noticing.

She smiled, and pointed her finger at me. "I knew it. The two of you were made for one another. Almost annoyingly so. But in a good way of course."

I laughed, and winced in pain. "Ouch, I guess I am still in a bit of pain."

"Do you want some more of the medicine?" Kayla got to her feet.

I put my hands up, while I shook my head. "NO, no more of that stuff. It made my brain too foggy, and gave me crazy nightmares."

"Well maybe you should lay down and sleep for a bit then."

That actually sounded quite appealing. "Okay, I think I will. You can go Kayla, I will be fine here alone. I will call if I need anything."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "In the daylight, things don't seem quite so scary." I smiled.

She left me, and I laid on my bed. I drifted off to sleep thinking of him. I slept through most of the day. I must have been more tired than I realized.

I heard a soft knock on my door. He didn't need to knock, though. I knew he was there. _'I am taking it easy. YOU will have to come back later.' _I teased.

_'That seems unlikely. Me coming back later, and waiting to see you, I mean. Not the taking it easy. Are you decent?'_

_'If you count laying on my bed being lazy, as decent, then yes.'_

The next thing I knew, he was laying next to me on the bed. I rolled toward him and looked at him in disappointment.

"Not happy to see me?"

"Just disappointed at all the clothes you are wearing this time." I gestured to his leather clad body.

He laughed, and leaned up over me. "I guess wearing boots in your bed, is not the most appropriate thing in the world." He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked.

"Listening to my father and Thor explain to me why I can't just murder Fuldaar." He laid back with a sigh.

I sat up and looked down at him, "what are you talking about?"

He turned on his side towards me, putting his hand in mine. "My father thinks I need to help decide Fuldaar's fate. And yet, he scoffs when I suggest ripping his arms off."

I laughed, "really? That sounds completely reasonable to me." he scooted over laid his head on my lap, and closed his eyes. I ran my fingers through his hair as I contemplated what I was about to say. "Loki?"

"Hmm?" He responded, he was tired. Emotionally, as well as physically. I could feel it.

"I think I should go with you the next time you go to discuss this." I knew what his reaction was going to be.

"No, Lucy. You are not going to be subjected to anything that has to do with this situation. Period."

"I understand you think you are protecting me." I put my hand over his mouth when he opened it to argue. "BUT. I am a strong girl Loki. Do I want to hang out with Fuldaar? No, no I don't. But I can help with this. If I am there with you, I can keep you calm. Keep your head clear. So that maybe, you can come up with a better solution than ripping his arms off."

He admitted defeat in his face, even before he spoke. "I know you are right. It is not that I think you are weak. I just don't want you to feel like you have to take any part in this. I want you to focus on school, and training. Not to worry about Asgardian politics, not until you have to anyway. But I am not going to pretend, that having you there wouldn't be helpful."

"Then it's settled. I will go with you, and mediate. It might make an impression on Odin if I do it well." He nodded in agreement.

"Now then," he said as he turned over and climbed to his knees in front of me. "Whatever are we going to do for the rest of the day?" The glint in his eyes was unmistakable.

He leaned over my face and kissed me again. Slowly at first, until my hands went up his chest, and slipped his jacket off his shoulders. He smiled, stood and removed it. He threw it to the floor, followed by his shirt. I laid on my back again. He was back over me, I ran my hands along his chest, and up into his hair. Pulling him back down to my lips.

"We can't do this.." He said as I kissed his neck. "Your injured Lucy, I don't want to hurt you." He moaned when I bit at his ear. "Dammit woman...what happened to taking it easy."

"That seems unlikely." I repeated his words back to him. I pushed him over onto his back. I hovered over him now. "I guess I'll just have to be on top." I smiled, as he looked at me in surprise, and then proceeded to pull me down on top of him.

I woke in the morning, wrapped in his arms. I laid there listening to him breathe. I looked at his face. So peaceful while he slept. I wish I saw that peace when he was awake.

I slipped from his arms, carefully so I didn't wake him. I went into my bathroom to take stock of my injuries. I looked in the mirror, the bruises were gone. I was glad of that. I didn't like the idea of leaving my room with them visible. I stretched and bent. Feeling a bit of pain from my ribs, but nothing substantial, so I removed my bandages. I moved my wrist, that did still hurt. I guess the doctor was right about that taking longer to heal. Loki was careful not to hurt me the night before. A little too careful at times. Like I was made of glass. I smiled at the memory, as I showered and dressed.

He was still sound asleep when I came out of the bathroom. I picked up his scattered clothes, and draped them over the chair that still sat next to the bed. Then I headed to my library.

I curled up on my window seat with one of the books from the library. It was a history of empaths of sorts. It talked of gifted empaths from all of the nine realms. But stated, the most gifted were either elves from Alfheim, or humans from Midgard. It was interesting, and made me think of something I had not thought of in a long time. My parents. Who were they? Did they have my abilities? And if they did, were they aware?

I was distracted when I heard him call to me from the bedroom. "Lucy? Where are you?"

"I'm okay love. Just in the library." I heard movement, and then heard the water running in the shower. I kept reading until the water stopped, then I took the book and went back and sat back on the bed with it.

I was reading something about telekinesis when I felt him watching me. I looked up to see him standing there, his hair wet, and wearing only a towel around his waist. Whatever I was reading was instantly forgotten as I stared at him.

"Lucy?"

He was talking to me, and I hadn't even noticed. Awkward. "Sorry, what were you saying? I got distracted by...this." I motioned up and down in his direction.

He laughed as he walked over to the bed and sat by me. "I said, maybe we should go out today. Even just to the garden if you don't want to leave the palace."

"Okay, I could use the fresh air. I am feeling a bit out of breath for some reason." And I totally was. He chuckled as he leaned over to kiss me. I put my hands on his chest stopping him. "Okay, you need to put clothes on. Otherwise, we won't be going anywhere."

"Alright, whatever you wish." He stood up and grabbed his clothes.

"You need to teleport to your room for fresh clothes, so that no one sees your walk of shame?"

"It might surprise you to know, that I know what that means. And no, you should know me well enough now to know that I am not easily shamed." He took off his towel and threw it at me, as he walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n. this chapter was an interesting one to write. To indescribable-music, who asked if the story would continue through Thor, the answer is yes. Right now my plan is to take Lucy's story through Thor, and The Avengers. Hopefully that is good news to people. Thanks for reading, and reviewing y'all.**

Chapter Thirteen

Lucy had never known what it was like to have a family. Or the drama llama that tends to come along with them.

We laid under the tree in the garden talking. He read my book with me, we talked of the elves. He told me about Alfheim, he had been there a few times. I realized how fascinating his life was before me. He could probably tell me a million stories, without repeating one. It made me feel small and insignificant. But I would never tell him so. Instead I listened with fascination about elves, and giants, and adventures that sounded way too crazy to be true. When he talked of Thor there was a combination of awe, pride, and jealousy. I felt it every time he spoke his name. I took advantage of the opportunity to ask a question I had been wondering about.

"Loki, will Thor be made King when Odin steps down?". His face was impassive, but I felt the jealousy sting quite strongly this time.

"Yes. I have not been told as much, but Thor is the eldest, and I believe, my Father's favorite. He has never said as much, but it is not difficult to tell."

"Does it bother you? Make you sad, or angry?"

"Can you not tell from my emotions?" He asked genuinely.

"Yes, I could get more information if I tried. But that feels like an invasion of your privacy, and I never want you to think I would do that without your permission." I laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat waiting for his response.

"Yes, I do have some anger. But not for the reason most believe." He paused, and sat us both up looking me in the eyes. "I do not necessarily want to be king. My concern is for Asgard. I wish it to remain the pillar of strength that it is now. I worry that Thor is not... Well, up to the task. And that maybe..." He stopped again.

"Do not think you need to censor yourself with me Loki. You say, whatever it is you want to say. I would never tell anyone the things you share with me. You were saying, that maybe...?" He needed to get this out. To say it out loud, even if it was just to admit it to himself.

"That maybe I would be better at it. Being a diplomat. Keeping peace, and the people of Asgard safely out of being at war with others. Thor is brash, he does without thinking sometimes. He says too much, or the wrong thing. I worry he would have us at war with someone as quickly as he could make it happen. He is not ready. But my father would never hear me, even if I did tell him what I thought." He stopped. "I have never spoken those words aloud to anyone. Not even my mother knows of my feelings." I could see relief on his face, knowing that someone knew, and CARED how he felt on the situation.

He stood, pulling me to my feet, and into his arms. "Thank you Lucy."

"For what?"

"Caring. Loving me. Listening. Being everything you are. I am a different person with you, and it is a person I actually don't despise." It made me sad to think that I was the only person who got to see this Loki. "I would like to give you something, if you will accept."

"Of course, I would accept anything you ever offered me Loki."

He took my left arm in his hands. And just above the inside of my left wrist he took his finger and traced. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around the area. "It will get warm, but shouldn't be painful." He said. My arm got warm starting where his hands were, and up toward my elbow. His eyes stayed closed for a few moments, and then he removed his hands.

I watched a tattoo of sorts appear on the inside of my arm. It was green and gold vines intertwining around a tiny emblem of gold that looked like his helm. It was breathtakingly beautiful. I looked up at him in amazement.

"You are mine." He said it simply, but the weight behind it was unmistakeable.

"I always have been. From the moment I asked for you to help me." He looked at me in surprise. "Yes, I knew you were there. I didn't know who you were, but I felt you in the room."

"Not taking you from there that very moment was a regretful mistake. But I didn't know what to do." I held up my hands to stop him.

"You made the right decision. You thought it through rather then acting on a whim. It is who you are, and I am grateful for it." I gestured to my arm. "It's beautiful. I love it."

"The magic used to create it, can make it invisible if you wish it to. Just wrap your hand around it, and use your magic to hide it."

I couldn't imagine ever wanting to hide it, for any reason. I reached up, put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When I opened my eyes we were standing next to my bed. I laughed. "Well that is a bit presumptuous, your majesty."

"Do you not remember me telling you, that you belong to me now?" He said with a smile.

"Then by all means, do with me what you will."

He laughed and picked me up, laying me on the bed. "Oh I plan to."

"Father please, if you will just consider my side of this!?" Loki was sitting on his Father's left side explaining his thought for the umpteenth time. We had been at this for a week, and although my presence was helping, the final decision was still under argument.

It took four days for Odin to agree that Loki was correct about one thing. Fuldaar could not stay in Asgard. Now the argument was as to where he would be sent, and for what duration.

Odin wanted to strip Fuldaar of his immortality, and place him in some small corner of Midgard to live out the rest of his days.

Loki however, had changed his mind on killing Fuldaar, and decided that him suffering was more important. He wanted to send him to the mines on Svartálfar, to work for the dark elves, for no less than 1000 years.

"It is too long a punishment Loki. If he is on Midgard, he will live probably not more than sixty more of their years. It is the death sentence you asked for."

"Yes, sixty years of no punishment whatsoever. Father living to death, is not a punishment, you are giving him a gift!"

Odin put his head in his hand and looked at me with desperation in his eyes.

_'Loki, maybe Odin is not completely right in his decision. But he is doing his best to compromise with you. You might have to admit defeat this time.'_

Loki looked back up at his father. "Can we leave him where he is for now, and give me some time to think?" Odin sighed, "please father?"

"Loki, I will give you the time you ask for. But listen well my son, I gave you the opportunity to be a part of this decision. But ultimately, the choice is mine to make. I will consider the things you said today. You are both free to go."

Thor was waiting just outside the door as we exited the throne room. "Was a decision reached Loki?"

Loki sighed at the sight of his brother. "No Thor, Odin still insists on Midgard. And Loki is still reluctant to make that the final decision." I replied.

"Brother, why can you just not just concede this time? I hate to see you fighting with our father." Thor was so sincere. His love for his father, was only overshadowed by his love for Loki. He just wanted Loki to be happy, and in his mind, letting go of this was the way to do that. Thor's mind was almost always an open book to me. He hid very little of himself, which could be a very dangerous thing if he were king.

_'They love you, you know. I feel it from them both. But with Thor it is overwhelming. He thinks you will be happier when this is all over. I am almost inclined to agree.'_

Loki growled under his breath. "I am going to the arena. I think I need to hit a few things. If you both will excuse me." He headed toward the main gate, and Thor turned to follow.

I grabbed his arm, "no Thor, let him go. He just needs some time by himself." Thor looked down at my arm, and saw my tattoo.

"The mark on your arm Lucy, did Loki do that?" He held my hand up to his face.

"Yes, about a week ago. Why?"

Thor got a small smile, "it is something Loki used to say a very long time ago. About a 'marking' of sorts he planned on giving the woman he intended to spend his life with." Thor picked me up in a great big hug. "Why Lucy, I do think Loki intends on making you my sister."

His words rang in my ears as I went to my room. I picked up one of Loki's jackets off the couch and hung it in the closet with some other things he had brought a few days earlier. And went into my library. Would Loki really choose to marry ME? That seemed crazy. And would Odin and Frigga even allow it?

I was supposed to start training at the school in a few days, I looked around at the mess of books Loki and I had been going through over the last week. I was cleaning them up, when I saw the children's book on the bottom of the stack. I needed to return it to Frigga. I decided I might as well take it then, while Loki was gone. I picked it up and headed for Frigga's rooms.

When I entered the room, she excused everyone so we were alone. She took my hand, and sat me at her feet like she did with her boys. It made me smile, the way she took care of me. "Tell me everything Lucy. How was today's meeting?" She stroked my hair as she talked.

"Not as well as I had hoped your majesty. They still can't agree on a destination, and I am afraid that Odin is done waiting for Loki to compromise. I feel like the decision is made, Loki just doesn't know it yet."

"Yes, well I think that you are probably right. Sometimes Odin does not have enough patience with Loki. It is frustrating to watch. How is Loki's mood, my dear?"

I shrugged, "not great. He is in the arena hitting things." I smiled up at her, but saw a worried look on her face, and felt something like fear coming from her. "Frigga? What is it?"

"Well it seems Odin's timing could perhaps be better." I realized what she was about to say.

I raised my hands, and shook my head, "no Frigga! It's not going to be today is it? Loki is not ready!"

"No, not today. But Odin plans to tell the boys soon. Thor WILL receive the throne. The day of coronation has been set."

I frowned, the timing of this could not have been worse. If things were at their best, it would still be difficult. But the way things stood now, I had no idea what Loki's reaction was going to be. "Can I tell him? It doesn't seem fair to know, without warning him." I looked down at my hands, and the book laying in them.

"Of course my dear. I would not expect you to keep this a secret from him. He will understand Lucy, it will take time, but he will."

"Yes, I know he will. I just worry about what it will do to his relationship with Thor. It would be sad if this pushed them apart, after their life together. Thor needs Loki, he will not be a successful king without him. I know I shouldn't say such things, your majesty, but..."

She raised her hand, stopping me. "Lucy, I look at the book in your hands, and it fills my mind with memories. Those boys have always needed one another. That will never change. Neither Thor nor Loki would make a completely successful king without the other. They balance each other, I have always known this." She stopped talking and resumed smoothing my hair.

My mind went over the things she said, feeling a bit discouraged I opened the book on my lap and looked through the pictures.

"You know Lucy, that book has been here in the palace for a thousand years. I used it with both Thor, and Loki. Just seeing it brings tears to my eyes. I always imagined it would someday be used to teach my grandchildren to read. That their father's would sit with them the way I did. It has always been my hope that it will remain here with my family forever."

It made me smile, thinking about Thor and Loki as children. "Tell me about them. What were they like, when they were small?"

"Much like they are now actually." She laughed. "Thor was wild, always running, and climbing things. Loki was quiet, thoughtful, and smart. He was doing magic before he could read. Odin was so proud of him. A boy as young and as proficient in magic as Loki, was unheard of. However, his mischievous streak caused a lot of trouble. He managed to convince Thor to do quite a number of troublesome things." She smiled as she remembered. She told me story, after story. We talked for a long time, and I loved every second.

I had been there with her for a long time, when I heard his tired voice call to my mind. _'Lucy? Where are you? I am sorry I left so angry.'_

_'I am just with your mother. Do not be sorry Loki. Everyone gets angry, and it has been a long week. Lay down, I will be back soon.'_

"Loki is back your majesty, I should check on him. Thank you for this. Spending this time with you was just what I needed." I stood, and turned, and remembered the book. I turned around and handed it to her, "here is your book. I can't thank you enough for sharing it with me."

She held up her hands, "no Lucy. I want you to keep that."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said Lucy. And I believe that someday my son will read it to the grandchildren that the two of you give me." She stood and took me in her arms as tears rolled down my cheeks. She released me and took my hands in hers. "I do love you Lucy. I could not have chosen better for my Loki than you."

I couldn't speak. So I just kissed her on the cheek and left, holding the book to my chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n. intermission chapter, not much action, but some info for future storyline stuff. Sorry this one took a while, I am getting to the 'Thor' movie angst and I am feeling a bit nervous about it. Please review if you have a minute, and recommend the story if ya don't mind. Thanks peeps, love ya.**

Chapter Fourteen

It seemed Lucy had some anger, buried almost as deep as Loki's.

He was laying crosswise over my bed. On his stomach, his face buried in his arms. I climbed up on the bed, and sat on him, straddling him at the waist. I started to massage his back. He lifted his head, "hello."

"Hey buddy, feeling better?" I teased. I leaned forward, laying my chin on my arms across his shoulders.

He chuckled. "Yes I suppose. I have lost this fight haven't I?"

"Yes, I'm afraid you have. Odin seems very determined not to agree with you. But it's okay Loki. At least Fuldaar will be gone from our lives, and we can move on."

"Yes, I know you are right. But I am just not happy about him being in Midgard. I had not told you this, but I had always planned on us returning there together to see if we could find out about your family. The thought of him being there too, it just doesn't appeal to me. Maybe I can convince my father to leave him here while we go."

I was pleasantly surprised by his statement. It meant a lot to me that he would want to help me in that way. "Loki that is very sweet. And I hope we get to do just that. However having Fuldaar on the same planet does not dissuade me. Now get up, it's time for dinner, and after that we need to have a talk."

I stood, and he climbed to his feet. He put his arms around me, "talk? That sounds serious. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just chatted with your mother today, and wanted to fill you in on some things she mentioned. But it will wait until after dinner. Let's go."

Going to dinner with the family was something I did every night now. The first time was incredibly awkward. The second time was just weird. It got better after that, but having heard the things I did today I had no idea what tonight's dinner might entail.

Yeah, we were back at awkward. It was tensely quiet. Frigga and Thor doing their best to chat about the day, like everything was totally normal. Loki and Odin sat sullen and pouting. Neither of them speaking unless someone asked them a direct question. It was amazing how alike they were sometimes. Times like this made it easy to see why they couldn't get along. I crept my way into Odin's mind a bit, and tried to lighten his mood. It worked a small amount, but he kept looking at me, like he knew I was doing it. So I stopped.

I did manage to calm Loki. His mind welcomed mine, as it always did. And he visibly relaxed, even though he still didn't speak. At this rate, the practice I got with these two men would be enough, and school would be unnecessary.

Finally we had suffered enough, and Frigga excused us all. Loki grabbed my hand, and walked me to the garden. The sun was just setting. We walked in silence for a time. I was trying to decide how to tell him.

I preemptively calmed his mind, knowing he was about to be incredibly annoyed, and probably angry.

"Loki, do you remember the talk we had earlier about Thor becoming king at some point?"

"It's happening isn't it?" He asked, as he stopped walking and turned in front of me. "Who told you?" I lowered my head, but didn't get a chance to respond before he guessed. "Frigga." I nodded.

"Your father plans to tell you soon. And the coronation day has been chosen. Was I right to tell you? Would you rather not know until you had to?"

He was agitated, and didn't answer me right away. "Loki?" I sat on the grass and let him walk back and forth in front of me.

He paused when I said his name, and looked down at me. "Yes Lucy. You were right to tell me. I would rather be prepared, then be surprised by Odin. I just do not know quite how to react. It is all just... " he paused, "too much."

"His timing does seem impeccable. I am sorry that all of this is happening at once. I can take your agitation away if you want me to. But I don't want you to feel like you don't have a right to it."

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "Are you saying I do have a right? A right to be annoyed, or angry? Because any member of my family would disagree." He scoffed.

"That is not true, and you know it. I hate it when you act like you are lesser then them in some way." I was angry at him, I didn't even know why. But I knew I had to say what I was thinking.

"Just because your father doesn't say it out loud, doesn't mean he doesn't love you. And for some reason you don't want to hear it from Thor, even though he IS willing to say it. Loki your family does care about your feelings. You just keep them hidden too far away for anyone to access them." I was too far gone to stop now.

"You hide behind your tricks, and troublemaking. But you can't hide from this! You have a family! A FAMILY Loki. They know it will not be easy for you. I sense it from all of them. So be agitated! Be angry, or sad, or disappointed. But own your feelings Loki. Despite what you might imagine they think of you. Own them, and move on. Because that is the only way to get through this." I was standing. I didn't even realize I had climbed to my feet. I was inches from him, my finger in his chest.

He stood there stunned. His brow furrowed. And he turned and walked away from me. I almost called to him. Almost. I still felt angry. I knew it wasn't his fault I had no family. But it hurt to see him take his for granted, like he did.

I returned to my room, tried to read, and just ended up pacing in my library. I had, had enough. I shut off my lights and went to bed. I hadn't heard anything from him. I started to worry that I had made a terrible mistake. Perhaps I was a bit too rough on him. I tossed and turned for hours, and finally drifted off to sleep. I woke a couple of hours later, when I felt him slip into bed with me. He took me in his arms, and I let him. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." he responded. He kissed me, and we both fell asleep.

I could hear knocking. I think. I slowly opened my eyes and listened. Yes, definite knocking. Loki stirred beside me and grunted, "who is that at this hour?"

I got up and dressed and walked to the door. I opened it to see Alfie standing there looking nervous. "Good morning Lady Lucy, I am sorry if I woke you." He bowed slightly before me as he spoke.

"It is fine Alfie. Are you looking for Loki?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. "Um, no Lady Lucy I was looking for you. The Allfather would like to see you in the throne room. He said he would like to have a meeting with you today."

I was completely confused, "Is Loki supposed to be joining us?"

"I am sorry My Lady, is the Prince here with you?" He tilted his head, trying to look around me.

Loki walked up behind me, still shirtless. Alfie visibly swallowed, and looked even more uncomfortable. "Yes Alfie, I am here. What is it my father needs from us."

Alfie looked as though he wanted nothing more than to run from this whole situation. I calmed his mind and said, "Alfie, how can Prince Loki and I help you today. Relax and speak, you are not in trouble." I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder.

He looked a bit more relieved, and said. "The Allfather wants to see Lucy today. He specifically asked for just Lucy."

Loki looked dismayed, Alfie continued, "I am sorry your Majesty, I do not know what he has planned. Only that he wanted to see her, and her alone." He stood there wringing is hands.

"Thank you Alfie." I replied. "Please tell the King I will be there shortly."

He looked up as Loki spoke to him, "you are free to go Alfie. Thank you."

He was visibly relieved that Loki didn't seem angry. He bowed formally, and left at a run.

"I wonder what all of this is about?" Loki asked, as he walked back toward the bedroom.

I felt a bit sick. What in the world could Odin want from me? I stood staring at the door

I heard his voice behind me, "Lucy? Are you alright?" He had come back, he turned me around to face him. Took my face in his hands and kissed me. "Don't be afraid Lucy, I am sure it is nothing."

I laid myself against him, my arms wrapping tightly around his waist, my head buried in his chest. "Loki, can we please not fight again? Like, ever?"

He chuckled, "I would love nothing more than to say yes to that little one. But I am afraid my temperament is not such that I can make promises like that. I am also pretty sure that you can't make that promise either."

"Well I am glad that we aren't fighting right now, because I am fairly certain that I couldn't handle that AND a secret meeting with Odin."

He smiled down at me, "I do love my family Lucy. I hope you know that. I may not always appreciate what I have, but I do have affection for them. And I do love you. And fighting with you is not going to change that. Now go and get ready for your meeting. I will wait for you to come back before I go anywhere today."

I kissed him soundly, and left to prepare for what felt like the scariest meeting of my life.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n. Huge thanks to Indescribable Music, and Ellie for taking the time to review! This chapter was a bit easier to write, that is why I am posting again so soon. Thanks to the new followers, seeing new people, and new comments absolutely makes my day!**

Chapter Fifteen

Lucy was prepared for anything. Well ALMOST anything.

I walked slowly to the throne room. As if the slower I walked, the further away this meeting was going to be. When I got there Gunnar was standing at the door. "Lucy! I am happy to see you are well. The Allfather is expecting you, you can go right in."

I bowed in front of him slightly. "Thank you Gunnar. By the way, the garden is extraordinary, you should sneak out there someday." He smiled and bowed his head, as he opened the door for me.

Odin sat alone in the room. The door closed silently behind me, but it might as well have been one of those ominous, creaky doors for as scared as I was. I walked toward him, trying my best to look far more confident then I felt on my shaking legs. I bowed low, my right arm across my chest. I could feel my heart pounding underneath my hand.

"Lucy! Thank you for joining me on such short notice. Please, come and sit down." He motioned to the chair on his left side, the one that Loki always sat in, when he was there.

I sat, and took a deep breath. He was being a lot nicer to me then he usually was. Usually he didn't speak to me at all, or when he did, it was with complete indifference. It may have been Loki's influence on me, but I was immediately suspicious.

"I was happy to come your Majesty. How can I be of help to you today."

He stared at me. As if he was trying to figure out if I was telling the truth about being happy to be there. The man only had one eye, but believe me, it was all he needed to be intimidating.

"I was wondering, Lucy. Could you tell me exactly what you were trying to accomplish at dinner last evening."

Holy crap. What the hell was he asking. I wracked my brain, trying to remember what he was talking about. He must have seen the confusion on my face.

"You see Lucy, I felt you influencing my mind."

Double crap. I started shaking, and couldn't stop. I didn't know how to explain. I was terrified. Was he going to send me away for attempting to manipulate his mind?

"I am truly sorry your Majesty. I know I should not have done that. It is just that you and Loki, I mean Prince Loki, were both so tense, I thought I could help. I mean, it's kind of what I do now. Help I mean. Well try to help." I was totally babbling, but I couldn't seem to stop. "Loki, sorry, the Prince that is, lets me do that. Calm him, you know. Like I was trying to do with you. I didn't mean any harm. I promise it will never happen again. Please don't send me away King Odin. I have no where to go, and this is my home." I stopped as my voice cracked. I did NOT want to cry in front of him.

I looked down at my hands. "Are you done child?"

I looked up into his face and nodded.

"You are starting school soon correct?"

"Yes, I am supposed to start the day after tomorrow."

"I believe I am going to be altering that plan."

"I'm sorry your Majesty, what do you mean?" Was he taking away my training as punishment for trying to influence him. I was starting to go into panic mode.

"I have worked with empaths without number over the years Lucy. But there has only been one other who was able to do what you did last night. And you did it without any training. It is incredibly impressive. Not since Loki was a child, have I witnessed such proficiency in a beginner. In my opinion, the magic school is not the answer for you. I have decided that I shall get you a tutor as I did for Loki, and you will train here. At HOME." He said home, so specifically that I could not miss the fact that he was telling me I wasn't leaving.

He continued, "it is my wish, Lucy, that as you train, you will do work for me in a diplomatic manner. Being here for meetings, helping me with mediations, and any other political matters I need your assistance in. If, of course, you are willing."

I was so surprised, I sat there with my mouth hanging open a bit. "So I can stay?" It was all I could think of to ask.

He laughed under his breath a bit. "Yes Lucy. This is your home, for as long as you like."

"Then yes, your Majesty. I am happy to help in any way that I am able. Will Niall be my tutor, or Loki, I mean Prince Loki, perhaps?

He laughed a bit again. "No, I will supply you with another empath to be your tutor. And Lucy, I believe you can do away with the pretenses and call my son Loki. I have noticed the mark on your arm, even if I had not noticed the way he looks at you."

I felt my face flush, and looked back down at my feet. "You should still plan on starting your training in a couple of days. I will bring your tutor here in that time. Her name is Delewan. She is a proficient empath from Alfheim. I believe the two of you will work well together, and that she will be able to train you with a lot more speed than the school is capable of."

"Yes, thank you, your Majesty. Was there anything else?" I prayed this was all he wanted.

He shook his head slowly. "No Lucy. That will be all for now. I will send for you when Delewan arrives." He motioned for me to be on my way, and it took all I had to not run for the door.

I got halfway across the room when he stopped me. "Lucy?" I turned. "I had not planned on discussing this, but I would like to know I think. Do you plan on marrying my son?"

I was shocked that he was so blunt. I almost didn't answer, but I gathered my strength and responded. "Loki has not asked me to marry him My Lord."

"And if he does?"

Then it will take wild horses to stop me from saying yes, is what I wanted to say. But I didn't, I shocked us both. "I am sorry King Odin, but I think I will save this response for Loki to hear first. If he ever does propose to me of course." I bowed again, and turned from him. I ran for the door this time, I had to get out of there.

I pushed my way out, my breath coming quick, like I had run a mile, not just a few paces. Gunnar looked at me with a concerned face. I waved him off, as he approached. "It's okay Gunnar. I am fine. That was just a bit...intense."

"Yes, he has a way of making every conversation feel that way. Would you like me to walk you back to your room Lucy?" He looked like he was afraid I was going to pass out. And to be honest, I wasn't positive that I wasn't going to.

"Thank you Gunnar, but that won't be necessary." Loki responded as he approached us. I was so relieved to see him, I didn't even care that Gunnar was watching.

I threw myself into his arms and said, "please get me the hell out of here. I need some air."

He took us outside. We were on the balcony in the banquet hall. He was worried, I could see it on his face. And feel it coming off of him in waves.

I smiled at him, "it's not that bad really." I put my hand on his chest. "I just surprised myself a bit at the end there."

I explained everything. Leaving out the end, I did not want him to know about that. I was embarrassed. Thankfully, he was excited by the prospect of my new tutor, and didn't even ask what had made me so befuddled when I was exiting the throne room.

I spent the next day preparing. Gathering my books, cleaning my library. I was nervous but excited. I had never seen an elf before. Loki explained that they pretty much looked human. But that they usually had a feature or two that was different.

When I was summoned to go meet her, I expected a tall, thin, Legolas looking woman. With pointy ears, and white hair. What I didn't expect was, well to be honest, she kind of looked like me.

She was short, just an inch or so taller than me. Her body curvy like mine. She had a beautiful pixie like face, and she did have ears that were a tiny bit pointy. She had the most beautiful hair I had ever seen. It fell to her waist in waves, in every shade of blue imaginable. She smiled at me as I approached her. She was beautiful.

We walked to my library, she linked her arm through mine. "Tell me about yourself Lucy."

I was not sure what to say. I thought about my life, my past, doing a quick review in my mind, trying to decide what she might want or need to know.

"I see." She said. I realized she had read everything I thought about. I blushed as I realized a memory or two of Loki had been in the mix. It made me uncomfortable that she had done that without my permission.

"If that is something that makes you uncomfortable, my dear, then you will have to learn how to make it impossible for others like us to do that. I can teach you." She stopped, and faced me. "Lucy, this is not going to be easy. I am going to be someone you like, and hate in equal measure. But I will teach you what you need to know. I have heard you are talented. I will be putting that to the test."

She wasn't kidding. About any of it. But as days, and weeks went by, my skills improved greatly. There were days when I raved about her, and my lessons, to Loki. He would smile and listen. Then there were days I hated her, I would rant about her methods, or her continued lack of respect for my privacy. He still smiled and listened.

I had learned to control the things she saw in my mind. And I was moving objects without any trouble. I was able to send thoughts to anyone now, not just Loki, and receive them. But the one thing she could do that I had trouble with was blocking other people's abilities. She could keep me from sending messages. I would try, and there would be nothing, like she had just turned off some switch she found on my back or something. I would try and move something, even something small, and there would be nothing. It was incredibly frustrating.

She kept telling me that I was capable of the same ability. I guess I could see how blocking another persons abilities would be helpful in some situations, however, I never felt right about doing it. I think that is why I had trouble learning how. We used Loki for these exercises, I was supposed to stop him from conjuring, or teleporting. I was successful exactly once. And then I decided that was enough. I could do it if it was necessary, but I didn't like it.

As I learned, I worked for Odin. In the beginning he had me at a meeting here or there. But now, I attended almost everything he did. I did everything from keeping peace between warring neighbors, while they worked out their problems. To making visiting diplomats feel even happier and more relaxed about being in the palace then they already were.

Then one day Delewan sat in front of me, took my hands in hers and said, "I believe I am done here Lucy. You have been an exceptional student. I am very proud of you."

I smiled and threw my arms around her. She was a bit surprised, but hugged me in return. "I will miss you Lucy." she put her hands on my face. "Remember the great things you are capable of, and keep practicing."

I was more sad to see her go then I thought I would be. "I will miss you too Delewan. I am sorry I was a difficult student sometimes."

She shook her head, "no Lucy, you were a wonderful student." She stood and kissed me on the forehead, and left me alone with my thoughts in my library.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n. you guys, oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, you guys. This chapter. It was the most difficult to write yet. I cried. Twice. My husband thinks I'm crazy. I might be a bit. Anyway, thanks to the new followers, and to ladylokitk9 and indescribable music, for being sweet enough to leave me some nice encouraging reviews. Love y'all. Let the angst begin...**

Chapter Sixteen

Thor sat on Odin's right side, as always. The announcement of his coronation having been made at dinner with the family the night before. Frigga was pleased, and proud. Loki was pleasant, and congratulated his brother with more ease then Thor was expecting.

Of course now the real work began. And it was starting off badly, with a task that frankly, Thor wanted nothing to do with.

"It is time Thor, Fuldaar must be moved to Midgard. We have waited long enough for Loki to come to terms with it."

"I understand what you are saying father, and it is not that I disagree. It is your method that I am uncomfortable with."

"Having her there will make the transport easier. She can keep him calm, so that we will not experience any trouble with him."

"Then why can I not just explain to Loki. He can be there to help." Thor was starting to sound desperate.

"Loki will not allow it if he knows. The guards and I will just do it first thing tomorrow morning, and it will be done. You go to your training session with Loki as usual. We can be free from this, all of us, including Loki."

Thor realized the argument was over before it began. There was not going to be anything he could say to change the Allfather's mind at this point. He just wished he didn't have such a bad feeling about the whole situation.

X8x8x8x8x8x8

We had avoided the elephant in the room all day. I went with him to the arena, and watched as he trained as usual with Thor and his friends. He was his usual self, although he seemed far more aggressive as they were fighting. He was angry. Not because Thor was to be king. No, he knew that was only a matter of time. He was angry because he was so sure that Thor was not ready for the responsibility. He didn't have to say it out loud. I felt it from every fiber of his being.

But I watched as he put a smile on. He joked and laughed with them, as though nothing had changed. And when I could tell he was getting to the end of his rope, I whispered to his mind. _'Let's go love. I think you have had enough for today.'_

He stopped what he was doing. Looked around him at his brother and friends, gave a small bow, and walked away from them. They looked surprised at his sudden departure, but none of them commented. He walked toward me and stretched out his hand. I took it, and he pulled me into his arms, and teleported us right next to his horse.

He lifted me up, and climbed up behind me. His arms going around me to take the reins. I leaned back into his body, my hands on his legs, and didn't say a word as he rode. He went straight by the palace, and just kept going. Picking up speed as we exited the busy part of the city. I closed my eyes and let the wind strike my face as he rode through parts of Asgard I had never laid eyes on.

We rode by beautiful fields, and through a forest of trees. I had a feeling this was a route his horse was accustomed to, as it seemed to make turns without any direction from Loki. We didn't speak a word. Aloud, or otherwise. And I didn't search his mind. He needed to be on his own in there for a while.

He took us on a road that went back into the city, and slowly he returned to the palace. He lifted me down, leaving his horse with a servant wrapped his arms around me again, and we ended up in the garden.

He went straight for the tree, and laid on the grass, pulling me with him. I laid on top of him, his arms around me. Feeling content, and relaxed. Just being with him made me happy, and I could tell he was feeling better too.

When suddenly things changed. Something wasn't right. I had an overwhelming feeling. A combination of deja vu, and absolute foreboding. Something bad was coming. I knew that now. And this time, even with my abilities, I was helpless to stop it.

I laid as still as I could, taking in everything. Letting every sense memorize this moment. The feel of his body close to mine. The way he smelled like soap and leather. The profile of his beautiful face. He spoke aloud to me for the first time in hours. "I wish we could just stay here like this forever."

I didn't answer. I just listened to the sound of his voice. I could listen to him talk forever. I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. What was wrong with me? Where were these feelings coming from. I felt terrified. And I had no idea why.

He lifted his head to see me better. "Are you okay little one? You seem distracted and off somehow."

This man was infuriatingly intuitive when it came to my emotions. I sat up, pulling him with me. I looked into his green eyes. "Something is coming."

It was all I said. But he felt the fear behind it. "Do you know what it is?"

I nodded, "yes. Part of me does. But it isn't anything I can really put into words. I am afraid Loki. More afraid then I have ever been, and I am not even sure why."

He climbed to his feet, pacing in front of me like he did when he was thinking, or agitated. I just looked helplessly up at him. Not knowing what to say. He stopped pacing and turned to look at me.

He looked at me for a moment, his beautiful green eyes taking me all in. I was surprised as he moved so quickly. He picked me up from the ground, my arms going around his neck right as he teleported into my room. He placed me in my bed, and stripped his jacket and shirt and came towards me. He didn't say a word. But his need for me was written all over his face.

He took me with more aggression than he usually showed. And again I absorbed every moment. Wishing for it to never end. Hoping that I was wrong about everything, and that it was all going to be okay.

But I wasn't. And it wasn't. And I knew it. I laid and watched him sleep afterwards. He didn't speak a word the entire time. He let his body, and his eyes do all the communicating. I traced my fingers down his pale body. Softly I brushed his hair back so I could memorize his perfect face. It was too much. I cried softly.

He stirred and opened his eyes. His brow furrowed, "did I hurt you?"

I shook my head and smiled as I wiped my tears. "No my Loki. You didn't." He reached and took me into his arms. His arms. My safe place. I cried again, I couldn't stop myself.

"Lucy, what is it?"

I couldn't tell him our world was ending. I didn't know how or why, but it was. I shook my head, and buried it in his chest.

"Lucy, this might be terrible timing." He lifted my chin so I looked into his eyes. "But do you think you might want to be my wife someday?"

"More than anything in this, or any other world Loki." He kissed me softly, holding me tight in his arms. I decided to put my fear aside. To let myself enjoy this moment.

I rolled him over onto his back and hovered over him. "I love you Loki Odinson. More than I have ever loved anything, or anyone. I love every part of you, and I wish you could see yourself the way I do. How perfectly flawless you are. How wonderfully attentive, and affectionate you are capable of being. How strong, and smart, and powerful you are. How king or not, this realm NEEDS you."

He silenced me by crushing his lips to mine. I kissed his face, tasting tears. "I love you Loki." I said it again quietly, and he took me again. Gently and slowly this time. And after he held me tightly. Like he was afraid I would disappear if he let go.

"Can we get married soon?" He asked quietly.

"How booked up are you tomorrow?" I joked.

He chuckled, "I would say that tomorrow would be perfect. But I have a feeling that if we didn't let Frigga plan a wedding, she would never forgive us."

I smiled at the thought of an actual wedding. Pushing aside the feeling of urgency that really did want to take over. "Well a wedding it is then. I certainly wouldn't want to deprive Frigga of that."

"Speaking of my mother, we are going to be late for dinner. I guess we should get ready.". But he made no move to get up, and I didn't either. I was still collecting every moment, trying to memorize every second. I traced my fingers on his chest, feeling and listening to his heartbeat.

"Lucy, you have a knack for making me wish I could make time stand still. But I can't. Let's go to dinner, we have an announcement of our own to make.". He smiled down at me, and kissed me again.

We walked into the dining hall right as everyone was sitting down. Loki cleared his throat and the family stopped and turned to look at us. I held his hand tightly, shaking a bit, having no idea what Odin's reaction was going to be.

"Lucy and I are going to get married." He said it simply, with no preamble. It was silence for a moment, a moment that seemed to go on forever. And then the room erupted.

Frigga ran at us, her arms open wide. "Congratulations my darlings!" She hugged us both, and started rambling about wedding plans. Loki was right, she was almost more excited than I was.

Thor jumped to his feet, rushing over and picking his little brother up into a crushing hug. He then turned to me, bowed before me and kissed my hand. "Welcome to our family Lady Lucy." He picked me up off the ground in a big hug.

And then we all stopped. Odin stood in place at his chair, at the head of the table. We all turned to look at him. Loki took my hand and stepped forward. "Father," he bowed before him, "I hope this news pleases you."

Odin nodded. "Yes Loki. The news does please me. You have made a good decision." It was all he said. But it seemed to be all Loki needed to hear. He smiled and turned back to his mother.

"So how long do you need to plan a wedding?" He winked at her.

We all sat and had dinner. I listened to Frigga as she described what she envisioned for the wedding. I realized this was something she had been thinking about for a while. I just smiled and nodded at every idea she had. I could not have cared less what the wedding looked like, I was just happy that she was so happy.

I think everyone was a bit grateful for the news. It definitely lightened the mood after last night's announcement. Everyone stayed and talked long after dinner was over. It was the first time I had ever seen this happen. At the end of the night, even Odin was smiling and more relaxed than usual.

As we were preparing to leave, I saw Odin and Thor speaking quietly off to one side. Thor almost looked to be pleading with his father about something. But his face admitted defeat when Odin turned and said, "Lucy I will need your assistance in the morning for a task. Gunnar will come for you early, if you would please be ready." Thor looked down at his feet for some reason.

I felt sick. Something was wrong, the mood of the room had shifted. But I was the only one to notice it. My voice shaking I responded, "of course My Lord. Will you be needing Loki as well?" I prayed he would say yes.

"No Lucy, just you. Loki is free to go out with his brother to the arena. I believe that was the plan, right Thor?" He looked over at his eldest son. Thor looked what I can only describe as, nervous.

"Yes father. Loki and I usually spend our mornings there." He looked at Loki, and Loki nodded.

"Okay your Majesty. I will be ready.". And with that Loki took my hand and we walked slowly back to my room.

He fell asleep that night with me wrapped up in his arms. I laid there listening to him breathe, as I had done so many times before. But this time was different. Tomorrow was the day our life together ended. I knew it, even though I kept telling myself I was being ridiculous.

I hadn't slept a wink when I got up to get ready for Gunnar's arrival. I readied myself, and then sat next to him on the bed. He stirred, and turned towards me with a smile. "Good morning little one. Are you ready for your busy day."

It was all I could do to hold it together. I took his hand in mine, and looked into his eyes. "Loki? I need you to do something for me. I need you to always remember yesterday. Every moment. Don't forget any of it. Yesterday, was the best day of my life, and I need you to hold onto it forever. Do you understand?"

He looked confused. He reached his other hand up to touch my face. "I will never forget yesterday, as long as I exist Lucy. I promise."

There was a knock on the door. I cursed under my breath, I needed more time! I took his face in my hands, memorizing it one more time. I kissed him passionately. And said, "I love you my king." A single tear rolling down my face before I could stop it.

He wiped my tear, his face looking more worried than ever. "I love you too Lucy. More than anything that has ever existed."

I stood as Gunnar knocked on the door again. "I will see you this afternoon Lucy." he said with a pleading note in his voice.

I turned and nodded. Blowing him one last kiss, I opened the door, and left.

I walked next to Gunnar in silence. He turned to me, "I heard congratulations are in order. I figured you would be talking nonstop this morning. But you seem a bit forlorn. Is everything okay Lucy?"

I nodded. "Thank you, yes, Loki and I are engaged. I am very happy about it. I just feel a bit worried about this meeting today for some reason. Do you know what is going on?"

He shook his head. "No, I only know I am to be escorting you today."

We entered the throne room. Odin sat on his throne waiting for our arrival. "Lucy, come here to me please. Gunnar, the other guards are waiting for your assistance in the dungeon. We will wait for you here.". Gunnar looked a bit confused, but bowed and left the room.

I walked to Odin's side. "The dungeon our Majesty? What is it we are doing today?" I tried to hide the shakiness in my voice.

"Lucy have you ever seen bi-frost? The rainbow bridge?"

"Only once your majesty. When I arrived here."

He nodded, "well today we are escorting someone over the bridge to Heimdall for transport. I will need you to keep him calm, as he is not going to be willing to make the trip."

I had a terrible feeling as to where this was going. We stood in silence for a few moments, and then the guards entered the room. I looked up and there he was. Fuldaar. I had a moment of absolute panic. I wanted to scream and run from the room. But I gathered my senses quickly. I had to keep it together. If I didn't, then all hell would break loose.

I could hear his mind shouting, about how I was a curse. And how he wished he had never laid eyes on me. How the world needed to be rid of me, and it would be better for it. How if given the chance, I would never see another sunrise again. I closed my eyes, and pushed his thoughts out of my head. I opened my eyes and looked into the madness of his. I pushed and shoved my way into his mind and calmed him. It took every ounce of concentration I had. I had never experienced this kind of fury before. He fought me, but I won. He slumped a bit, his body weakening with his mind.

Odin nodded and we started for the door. We exited the palace, mounted and rode for bi-frost. I wanted to call to Loki, but knew any slip of concentration would lead to disaster. I kept my eyes glued to him, as his eyes were glued to me.

We arrived. And dismounted, walking on the bridge toward Heimdall. I walked behind him, using everything I had to keep him from bolting, or turning back to look at me.

Odin walked next to me. I heard a noise behind me, but didn't turn, afraid to look away from Fuldaar. But Odin turned, and the surprised look on his face made me turn without thinking.

It happened so fast. I looked back for a split second. Saw Loki, being held back by Thor at the base of the bridge. The split second was all Fuldaar needed. He turned, picked me up off the ground and threw me with everything he had in him.

For a moment I thought I might be okay, but as I hit the bridge I slid to the edge. I heard Loki screaming my name, as I lost control and fell into nothingness.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n. Short Loki pov of the events and the aftermath. Loki's chapters will be shorter now, and based around the 'Thor', and 'Avengers', movies. Lots of Lucy coming up. **

**Alleycat 2834, you made me laugh out loud, thanks for that. And thank you to ladylokiTk9 again. You guys are awesome!**

Chapter Seventeen

The Loki that Lucy spoke of, and loved was gone. Only the God of Mischief and Lies remained.

I knew something was very wrong the moment I awoke with her sitting next to me.

"Loki? I need you to do something for me. I need you to always remember yesterday. Every moment. Don't forget any of it. Yesterday, was the best day of my life, and I need you to hold onto it forever. Do you understand?"

I understood, but the way she was talking frightened me. She made it sound like I would never see her again. I would see her later today. I told her as much. Everything was fine. We were getting married, Thor was going to be king, and my parents were happy about both.

I got up and headed to the arena, Thor was already there. I walked over to where he sat alone. "Just us today brother?" I asked.

He looked up at me with a desperate look on his face. I was about to sit next to him when I felt it. Panic. It was Lucy, she was absolutely panicking. And then it passed. It was confusing, I looked back down at Thor. Something was wrong.

"Thor? What is going on? Why is Lucy feeling afraid?"

Thor put his head in his hands. "Brother I fear I have made a terrible mistake. But there was nothing I could do to change his mind."

"THOR. What is happening?"

"It's Fuldaar, brother. Father is moving him to Midgard today, with Lucy's help."

I was stunned. My father AND my brother. Using my Lucy behind my back like this. "Are you telling me, Odin is transporting Fuldaar right now, and using Lucy to do so?"

Thor nodded his head. "And you knew about it? You knew, and yet you said nothing?! Nothing to warn me, or Lucy?!"

"Loki, I am so sorry. I know it was wrong." I didn't let him finish, I turned and headed back to the palace. "Loki wait! You can't stop them now, it's already happening."

I stopped and turned, absolutely furious. I put my finger in his chest. "Do NOT try and tell me what I can or cannot do Thor."

"At least let me go with you. I need to help you and make this right. Please brother!"

I grunted, "fine! Just hurry. We need to make sure she is safe."

We rode back to the palace. I charged into the throne room, but it was empty. I roared, we were too late. "We need to get to bi-frost Loki, but we will need to keep our distance until we make sure that everything is under control. You have got to calm down brother, we will find them."

We turned and ran, rode as fast as we could toward bi-frost. I saw my Father's horse with some others in the distance. We rode to where they were stopped. There was a guard there.

"Odin! Where is he?" I shouted. The guard pointed towards the bridge. I ran forward, Thor right behind me. As we got to the end of the bridge I saw Odin in the distance, he turned to look at me. Thor grabbed my shoulder, and the rest happened so fast it was like a nightmare. I teleported to where she was, but she was gone. I watched helplessly as she fell. I ran to the edge, falling to my knees, screaming her name the whole time.

I couldn't breathe. I tried to stand, but couldn't. Thor ran to me and lifted me to my feet. I could hear him yelling, I could hear a lot of yelling. But none of it made sense. The only thing I knew was that my life was over.

Suddenly it hit me. He killed her. She was gone, and it was his fault. I turned yelling his name "Fuldaar!"

But I was too late. He laid at my Father's feet. Dead. Odin's face was filled with fury. He had executed him in the spot.

"Get his body out of my sight." Odin stated to the guards. "Also send word to Frigga, our son will be needing her when we return."

He turned to me. Thor still held me on my feet, I was shaking with fury. "How could you father? How could you do this? You have taken everything from me! I have nothing left!"

He just looked at me. Sadness filled his eyes. "Take Loki home please, Thor."

I didn't argue. Thor led us back to our horses and we rode home. I entered the palace, and went straight to Lucy's room.

I walked in, and didn't even bother closing the door. I went to the library and sat in front of the empty fireplace. I was there for only moments when my mother swept into the room. She knelt by my side taking my hand. I turned and looked at her tear streaked face. I had no words to offer, and neither did she. She kissed my hand, and ran her fingers through my hair. "What can I do my love? Is there anything?"

I just looked at her. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. She sighed and put her hand on my cheek. "Just stay here my love. I will have Kayla light the fire, and bring you some food. I will be back, I promise." She kissed me on the forehead and left.

I didn't move. Kayla came in, she bowed in front of me. She started the fire, softly crying the whole time. She left me a tray of food. I looked at it, and laid back staring into the fire.

I don't know how long I sat there. It could have been hours, or days. I fell asleep, but I kept having nightmares. My mother kept coming to check on me. Kayla kept the fire going, and kept bringing me food, even though I never ate it.

I had no idea how to move forward. I had been to war countless times, but I had never felt anything like this.

I could hear my mother in the sitting room, she had taken to sleeping in there, waiting for me to speak. Apparently Thor had come to see me. "Please mother, I need to see him."

"You can try Thor. But he has not spoken since he arrived."

I heard him enter, but didn't acknowledge it. He walked in front of me, and I slowly lifted my eyes to his face.

"I cannot imagine how you are feeling brother. I just needed you to know how sorry I am for my part in what took place. Father is very upset as well, he just doesn't know what to do to help you. Please, if there is something I can do to help you feel better..."

I glared up at him. "Help me feel better?" I chuckled. "Yes Thor, I am sure there is something you can do to help me FEEL BETTER. Just give me time to think it over." I spat the words with as much venom as I could muster.

I realized in that moment, that I wasn't sure I would ever forgive Thor, or Odin, for their part in Lucy's death.

Days past, my mother wanted to hold some kind of service in Lucy's memory. I agreed, and attended. I stood in one place as person after person told me how sorry they were for my loss. They were sorry? This was my father, and Thor's fault. But I kept my mouth shut, and took their apologies with grace. It is what she would have wanted.

Time passed, and with it life returned to normal. For everyone but me that is. I went through every day in a sort of fog. I trained, helped with political matters, attended dinner, even managed to smile once in a great while. But it wasn't real. Any of it. Not to me anyway.

I had even managed to make Thor believe I had forgiven him. But I still had trouble keeping my anger at bay with my father.

Days turned into weeks, and any talk of wedding plans was discarded for planning the coronation. I listened in silence as my mother talked of guests, food, and dress. I spent my days living a nightmare, and my nights doing the same. I had gone back to sleeping in her bed. It was where I slept the last few months of her life, and my bed just didn't feel right anymore. It was at night I let myself grieve. I cried myself to sleep, holding her pillow. I dreamt of her, of saving her, and losing her. Waking up in a sweat. Hating myself for my weakness in the mornings.

I sank quietly. No one noticed. Not even my attentive mother knew the evil thoughts I was having.

And then when coronation plans were at their peak, with the actual event only weeks away, I gave in to my anger.

If they wanted a coronation that people would remember. I would give them just that.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n. had record views after yesterday's chapter. It makes me ridiculously happy. Especially when I see a new review. Thanks for reading, following, and taking time to review. Love it :) Recommend the story if you would, thanks everyone!**

**Xoxoxo to Ladylokitk9 and indescribablemusic. **

Chapter Eighteen

Ever heard the saying "you can't go home again"? Lucy was pretty certain that wasn't true.

I opened my eyes, but was scared to move. Don't they say not to move people after an accident? In case they are injured? Why was no one helping me? I didn't feel any pain, but started moving things slowly, one at a time, checking for it. I wiggled my toes, and my fingers. I wasn't paralyzed, so there was that. I slowly turned my head back and forth, and didn't feel any problems with my neck. So I slowly sat up. Where was everyone? Where was Loki? I thought I had seen him in the distance just before...Fuldaar.

I panicked and jumped to my feet without the caution I was using just moments before. And that is when I finally took in my surroundings. I was alone. I had been laying at the base of what I can only assume was a massive tree. The trunk was so large I couldn't see around it. It seemed to go on for what looked like miles. But it looked, and felt like a tree, as I ran my hand over it.

I looked at my feet, I was standing in grass. But it was a shade of green I had never seen before. I could hear water running behind me somewhere. And there were flowers, the likes of which I had never laid eyes on. I was dead. I had to be. Places like this didn't exist. I sat with my back against the tree, wondering what I was going to do now. I put my head in my hands, and started to cry.

It startled me when I heard it. A woman's voice. Coming from inside my head, but all around me at the same time. "Do not cry child. Everything is going to be as it should be. In time."

I looked around me, and saw no one. "Hello? Is someone here?"

"Yes Lucy. We are here. Follow our voice, we must speak to you."

This time the voice came from a distinct direction. I got to my feet and started walking towards it. "How did you know my name? Who are you? Am I dead!?"

It laughed softly, "no Lucy, you are alive. We saved you. For a purpose."

I kept walking the direction the voice seemed to be coming from. I could see what looked like a well from a story book in the distance. I paused.

"Yes Lucy, that is where we reside."

I walked to the well. "Where am I? And who are you? You keep saying we, how many of you are there?"

"So many questions child. We will tell you everything you need to know, but nothing more. We are three. You would call us sisters. You are at the base of Yggdrasil, the great tree. And we are the Norns. You may have heard the name Fates, we are the same."

I leaned against the edge of the well, looking into its depths. Out rose the ghostly figure of a woman. She was wispy and transparent. As if shrouded in smoke or vapor.

"You said you saved me. Why?"

"That is a complicated question young one. You will be needed. The people you love, think you dead. Your death was not a fixed point in time. But because they believe it has taken place, things are in motion that cannot be stopped. Secrets kept hidden for millennia are going to come to light, the man you love will be lost to an evil that is far older than himself. You will be needed at home. To save him, and the world he will seek to destroy."

"Home? I get to go home? To Asgard? And Loki is going to be lost? Lost how?"

"No, not Asgard child. Your original home. The home you were born into."

"You are sending me back to Earth? What can I do there to help Loki? I don't understand."

"And you will not for some time. But rest assured, we know what is best. We will place you somewhere with the basics to get you started."

"When you arrive, do not leave your location. A man will come for you. He can be trusted, to a point. Use your instincts, young one, as to the information he needs, and the information you should keep to yourself. He will get you to the people who can help you recover your lost past, and need your assistance with the afflictions that are to come."

"How long will I be there? Will I ever get to go home to Asgard again? What about Loki? I need him."

"Even the Fates cannot answer every question Lucy. People's independence, and free will also play a large role in the future. It is time for you to go now. Are you ready?"

I had no idea. I was being sent back to a place that I was pretty sure I didn't want to return to. To help solve some unknown future problem, with people I had never met. Yeah, I was TOTALLY ready.

I shrugged, "sure. Why not. What do I have to lose at this point, right?"

It happened in the blink of an eye. One second I was standing next to the well, the next I was standing in the middle of what looked to be someone's living room.

I looked around me, it was simple. Simple couch, and furniture. A tv! I couldn't remember the last time I had seen one. I walked down a small hallway, into a bedroom. Small, but clean, and nice. I walked back into the living room, and noticed drapes that looked to be covering a large picture window. I went over and opened them, just to see if I could figure out where I was.

I gasped, and stepped back. Taking it all in. A great big window that looked out over the skyline of New York City.

I had never been to New York before, it was a bit intimidating. I vaguely wondered how long I had been gone.

I looked around me at the apartment. "I guess this is my new home." I said to know one but myself. I went to check out the kitchen. I was hungry, and the Norns had told me not to leave, until the mysterious man came for me.

I was looking around through cupboards, when I noticed the box sitting on the counter. I used my abilities to move it to where I was standing. And was relieved that they still seemed to work here.

It was a small wooden box with a latch. I opened it to find a stack of cash, and a wallet. It had an I.d. inside of it with my picture on it. But the name was blank. There was a note.

"Lucy, this is all you should require to start your life here. Your identity is your choice, good luck."

I could be anyone I wanted I guess. Before I went to Asgard I was Lucy Smith. A name I was given at birth, because I had no real last name.

I sat on a stool at the snack bar in my kitchen, and looked around. My new home. It didn't compare to my room, with my library. I had fought it as long as I could. I broke down and cried.

I let myself mourn for my lost life. My Loki. I missed him so much it caused physical pain in my chest. I kept trying to send him messages, knowing there was no chance he could receive them. I worried what would happen to him, now that he thought I was dead. The Norns talked about him being "lost" I had no idea what that meant.

For hours I cried, screamed, cursed, and begged. Hoping someone could hear me, and take me home. I was exhausted by the time I finished. No one was coming for me. This was my life now, and I needed to take control. I didn't know when the mysterious man was coming for me, but I decided I should probably be ready.

I showered, and looked in my new closet for some clothes. I slipped into some jeans and a t-shirt. And found some tennis shoes in the closet as well. Might as well be completely ready to go wherever I was going. I looked at myself in a full length mirror in my room. I chuckled as I wondered what Loki would say of my outfit. These jeans did make my butt look pretty good.

I was interrupted by a knock on my door. I guess this was it. I took a deep breath, and went to answer the door.

I opened it to a good looking, middle aged man in what looked to be, a very expensive suit. He had an earpiece in his ear, and he was wearing sunglasses.

He took off the sunglasses and slipped them into his coat pocket. "Miss Smith? Can I come in?"

He walked right by me into the apartment, without waiting for any kind of response. I let him, I had read him before I even opened the door. And knew he meant me no harm.

I closed the door and turned to face him, "hello, my name is Lucy. And you are?"

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson, and we need to have a little chat, if you don't mind."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n. I have had so much encouragement as this story has continued. Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! To indescribable music, and ladylokitk9, thanks so much for your constant support. To Dusted Morphagus, I hope you are still happy with the story, now that you have read the angst. :) And finally to Violetk thanks so much for your compliments, and yes, I am a sucker for a happy ending, so they will eventually find each other. Just not for a while. Thanks again, luv y'all.**

Chapter Nineteen

Apparently Lucy was going to need security clearance. And that was just to find out what it was these people knew about her.

He walked over and looked out the window. "Well, Agent, Coulson was it? Or can I just call you Phil? Anyway, I kind of get the feeling we are going to be having this chat whether I agree to it or not. So why don't you have a seat, and I will try and find some glasses and get us something to drink."

"I'm not thirsty ma'am, I don't really feel like sitting, and it IS Agent Coulson." He turned back to face me.

"Well I am thirsty, and I do want to sit. So you are going to have to chill for a second." I walked into the kitchen, and started searching cupboards for a glass to get some water.

It startled me when he spoke again from behind me in the kitchen. "You seem a bit confused. Who's apartment is this?"

"Mine of course." I said it with more confidence, as I did manage to finally find a glass, and fill it with water.

I walked past him, and went and sat in a chair in the living room.

"You don't know where the glasses are in your own apartment?"

"It's...new. I didn't unpack my own things."

"No I suspect not, since you have been away for more than eighteen months. And showed up here out of nowhere only 5 hours ago."

Eighteen months eh? I thought it might have been longer. "I'm sorry Agent Coulson, but, how exactly do you know any of this about me?"

Instinctively I pushed into his mind, to see if I could figure out exactly what was going on here. He was a good man, I could tell that easily. He was also serious, he thought of me as a... Threat? Yes, it did feel like that a bit. What had I possibly done to make the American government this interested in me?

He paced slowly in front of me. I felt a wave of sadness come over me, as it reminded me of Loki. I knew there was only one way I was going to get my questions answered. I needed to be as honest as I could, without revealing too much.

I could see he was hesitant to give me any information at all. "Okay, you aren't going to answer that. I guess I should have known. If I share some information with you, would you please at least consider helping me understand what is going on here?"

He stopped and looked at me. "Yes Miss Smith, I think I can do that."

"Okay, but please call me Lucy. I am not 'Miss Smith'. And I haven't been for a long time." He nodded, and motioned for me to continue.

"Yes. I have been away. I can't really talk about where. Not because it is a secret, mind you, but because you probably wouldn't believe me anyway." He nodded again, he didn't even look surprised.

"So I was sort of taken away, but the place I went became my home. I even sort of became part of a family, and I left the man I love there. Which I know probably doesn't make sense, but it is all I feel like sharing about it right now, the wound is still a bit fresh." I choked on tears, I did not want to cry in front of him. But I couldn't help it, as the tears rolled down my cheeks without my permission. He sat down on the couch, and waited patiently for me to compose myself.

"Anyway," I continued, when I was sure I could without sobbing. "There was a sort of accident. And unfortunately it ended up dropping me back here. Whether I wanted to be here or not. I know that is sort of vague, but I am really not ready to go into any specific details yet."

"Can you tell me where you were? Because, we are pretty sure it wasn't Earth."

I looked up at him in shock. He smiled a bit, "Miss.. I mean Lucy, I work for a branch of the government that knows quite a lot in this area. I would like to be able to help you out, but you have to trust me a bit first."

"Believe me Phil, I would love to trust you. But I can count on one hand the people I DO trust. And unfortunately for you, none of them are on this planet."

He laughed a bit. "You are an interesting girl Lucy. More interesting than you even know." He sat back, folding his arms across his chest. "Okay, if you aren't ready to talk about where you have been, let's talk about why you are back."

"I already told you, I was in an accident. I am not back here by choice."

I could feel the doubt coming off him. "I swear to you Agent Phil, I am not a threat to you, or anyone else."

This time I pushed his mind a bit, trying to get him to relax, and believe me. "You said I was more interesting than I knew, what is it you know about me? Can you tell me anything?"

"I am going to do something I don't do, Lucy. I am going to be more open with you than I should be. Because, I really do believe you, when you say you aren't dangerous. Of course that could just be the little jedi mind trick you are using on me, talking."

Busted. Wow these people really did know a lot about me. "Who are you?" I got to my feet. "Please, just tell me what is going on? I am confused, and grieving. I am angry, and scared. I am alone Agent Coulson, completely and utterly alone."

This time I did cry. Sobbed actually would be a better word.

"You know what? That," he pointed at me, "I actually believe."

He walked toward me, close enough to touch me, but he didn't. He leaned forward, "Lucy I am only allowed to tell you certain things. Unfortunately you do not have a clearance level high enough for much information."

I was kind of getting angry now, "a clearance level? To know things about MYSELF that you seem to know? When you say it out loud, do you realize how ridiculous it sounds?" I wiped my eyes, and went back to the chair. I sat wringing my hands.

He sighed. He was giving in, but he didn't want to. This man was strong willed, and believed with all his heart, what he was doing was right. I had to respect that.

"What if I guess? Then can you tell me?"

He looked into my eyes, "are you asking me to play charades with you Miss Smith?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's Lucy. Well no, not exactly. I just meant, let's say I guess that you are here because of something from my past." I looked at him expectantly.

He nodded, "Then I would say yes."

"So then I can conclude you know about my past." He nodded again. "So that confuses me a bit, because I don't even really know about my past. As far as where I came from. Is this about my parents?"

"Are you guessing it is about your parents?" He tilted his head, as if he was willing me to answer yes.

"Um, yes, I am guessing you are here about my parents." He nodded slowly, and motioned with his hands that I needed to continue. "About my parents, and who they are maybe?"

"Okay, I kind of feel like this is ridiculous. Lucy do you know anything about your parents?"

I shook my head, "no, nothing. I have looked into it countless times, but no one seems to know anything."

"Well, the agency I work for does know. And the truth is, they have always known. You have been under surveillance from the moment you were born. And there was some concern when you vanished from this planet eighteen months ago. But that concern was nothing, compared to the panic of you returning. Seemingly from nowhere, five hours ago. They are afraid of what, or who you brought with you, if anything or anyone." He looked quite relieved, just to finally say it out loud.

"I swear to you Phil, I am no threat to anyone. As I said earlier, I am here alone. I left everyone I loved behind. And as far as I am aware, this planet is in absolutely no danger right now. Now please, can you tell me about my family, or at least take me to someone who can?"

"Yes, Lucy. I think I can do that. I sense no threat of danger from you, and he will want to meet you eventually anyway."

"And who exactly is 'he'?"

"Agent Nick Fury, the director of the agency I work for. It's called SHIELD. We deal with some of the more...unusual things that happen in the world."

I laughed a bit. "Sounds like I would fit in perfectly there."

"That was my thought. Alright, get a jacket. You have one I am guessing? Let's go."

I stood there for a second, before I realized he meant now. I went to the kitchen and took the I.D. and some cash out of the wooden box, I had left on the counter. I went to my closet, and thankfully yes, there was a jacket. I found keys on a hook in the entry. I put on the jacket and opened the door. "After you Agent Phil."

He rolled his eyes at me, and walked out. We went out to a large black SUV. "Kind of cliche isn't it Phil?" I motioned to the vehicle. He opened the back door for me. I climbed in and scooted over, as he climbed in next to me.

"The bright yellow mini coup was in the shop." He spoke into the wire at his wrist, and the SUV pulled into traffic.

"How far is it?"

"We have an office here in the city. Director Fury flew in with me, he is there waiting. It isn't far."

"So Agent Coulson, tell me about yourself. Who is Phil? What is he about? Are you married?"

"I don't really love to talk about myself. Especially to people who are on the high security risk list."

"Well, if you won't let me use the jedi mind tricks, you have got to tell me something. I mean you know more about me, than even I know."

"So can you really read people's minds? I was told it was a possibility you could."

"No, no. You first Phil, are you married?"

"No. I am not married. Except to maybe this job. Now your turn, can you read minds?"

"No. I cannot read your mind." '_I can however, do this.'_ I sent him the message telepathically.

He turned to me in surprise. "I can also sense your mood, or your intentions. I am also capable of altering them, if necessary."

"Yeah, I felt that back in your apartment. I kind of thought it was weird when I went from being completely suspicious of you, to trusting you completely, in all of two seconds. What else can you do?" I was reminded of a life time ago in the palace library, when I was pestering Loki with these same questions. My eyes quickly filled with tears.

I pushed them back, keeping my emotions under control. "Nope, sorry Phil. I think it is your turn. Where are you from?"

"Irrelevant. I live mostly here in the city, or Washington D.C. now and that is more important than where I spent my childhood. Now, what else can you do?"

I sighed, he was being stubborn. I think he was beginning to like me more than he wanted to.

"I can levitate, and move things with my mind."

"Whoa, seriously? How heavy are we talking?"

"Irrelevant." I responded back to him. "My turn. How long have you been a secret agent?"

But at that moment, we pulled into an underground parking garage. "Sorry Miss Lucy, but we're here. You will have to save your questions for another time."

We walked into an impressive building. He took me to a reception desk. "Good afternoon," he said to the receptionist. "We are going to need a visitors badge please."

She turned and handed him the paperwork. "So what name are you using, if you aren't Miss Smith anymore?" He asked, the pen poised above the paper.

I thought for only a second, and then responded. "Odinson. My name is supposed to be Lucy Odinson."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n. big chapter here folks. Lucy is finally going to have some questions answered. Thanks for the reviews, and Thor stuff is coming up pretty soon Violetk, so hang in there. :) love ya peeps, keep reading!**

Chapter Twenty

Nick Fury stared at the woman through the two way mirror, from the observation room. He watched as she fiddled with the water bottle Coulson had brought to her moments before. He turned to look at the agent as he entered the room.

"So?"

"So, she seems harmless. I can't say she revealed all her secrets to me or anything, but she seemed to be telling the truth, with what she did tell me."

"So where has she been?"

"She didn't say specifically, she was kind of upset every time she tried to talk about it actually."

"But was she with him?" Fury wanted to believe this was all going to be a non-issue. He had a lot of other things to be worrying about.

Coulson shook his head. "No Sir, I don't think she was. She doesn't seem to know anything about him. Wherever she was, she left someone important behind though. The man she loved, were her words. I can tell you that much. Whoever he was has something to do with a tattoo she has on her forearm. She kept touching it, every time we spoke of where she had been. I don't even think she notices that she does it."

"A tattoo huh? Well she didn't have that before she disappeared. So you are probably right. What does it look like?"

"It's some kind of Celtic knot or something. It's gold and green, with a symbol of some kind in the middle. I didn't get a real close look at it. But I knew it wasn't some ink she got at a dump downtown. The colors are too shiny, I don't really know how to explain it. You will have to see it for yourself."

"So your overall impression is?"

Coulson thought on his response for a moment. "She is smart. And talented. She showed me some of her abilities, and told me of the others. She seems honest, and frankly she is a bit of a smart ass."

"So you are saying you like her then?"

"Yes Sir. I do like her. I think she could be a real asset to SHIELD. Wherever it was she went, she managed to get a handle on her abilities. And the things she is capable of could really come in handy around here."

Fury turned and looked at the agent in surprise, "you want me to give her a job?"

Coulson shrugged. "Why not? What is that saying, keep your friends close, but your enemy, who may or may not be able to read your mind, closer?"

Fury shook his head, and headed toward the interrogation room to meet her for himself.

I sat in the room doing my best to read the men in the observation room. There were two of them. One was Agent Couslon, the other must have been Director Fury. The suspicion and annoyance coming from him were palpable. He did not want to be dealing with me, I was an obstacle he needed to overcome to move on with his day. He was not going to believe me as easy as Phil did, I was sure of that. I started to get more and more nervous as I sat there. That was bad, my abilities were weaker when I was afraid. The fact that I fell from bi-frost was proof of that.

I sat up straighter as he walked into the room. He was tall and imposing. And he was wearing an eyepatch. Are you kidding me?! And eyepatch!? For hell's sake, it was like Odin all over again.

Immediately I was intimidated. He sat across from me, leaning back in the chair. His arms folded across his chest.

"So, Miss Odinson. It is Odinson now, correct? Did you get married while you were away?"

I hated how quickly my eyes filled with tears. I shook my head. "No sir, no I didn't."

He was looking down at my hands. I realized I was absently rubbing my tattoo. Fight the tears Lucy, fight them. I pushed them back as far as I could. And looked back up into his face.

He nodded slowly. "So tell me Lucy, can I call you Lucy?"

"Yes, I would prefer it please."

"Lucy, Agent Coulson tells me that you were not interested in talking about where it is you have been hiding all these months"

"I wasn't hiding Sir. I didn't even know anyone cared where I was. As far I as I knew, no one has ever cared."

"Fair enough. So why are you back?"

I was getting more and more nervous. "I was in an accident. Everyone I left behind thinks I am dead. Coming back here, was not my choice."

"Then who's choice was it exactly?"

I shrugged, "I guess you could say it was fate."

He chuckled. It was terrifying. "Why don't you take that jacket off Lucy, it's a bit warm in here."

I looked at him suspiciously, but slid the jacket from my shoulders, laying it over the back of my chair. I turned and folded my hands together on the table.

Before I could stop him, he reached across the table and grabbed my arm. Pulling it towards him. "That is some interesting ink you have there. You get that while you were away?"

I tried to pull my hand back, but he was too strong. He was memorizing every detail of my mark, and I didn't like it. I covered it with my other hand, willing it away. And when I removed my hand, the mark was gone.

He let go of my arm, and looked up at me. "Impressive. Magic tattoo huh?"

"It's not a tattoo." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear that."

I cleared my throat and said more loudly, "It's not a tattoo." I looked up at him, this time not hiding the tears as they ran down my face. "It's sort of an engagement ring. A mark given to me, by the man I love. He was supposed to be my husband."

The look on his face softened a bit. "I'm sorry Lucy. It sounds like you left a lot behind."

My voice choked, "I left EVERYTHING behind. I have nothing to give you Agent Fury. No information, that will be helpful to you in any way."

I was breaking down right in front of him. I hated that he was seeing me so weak. I could feel sympathy coming from the observation room. I suddenly wanted Agent Coulson at my side, I was surprised to realize that I trusted him.

"Can Agent Coulson join us in here, rather than watching from in there, please?" I pointed to the observation room as the tears were flowing freely now.

Fury looked a bit surprised. He nodded, "Agent Coulson, feel free to join us. And please bring Lucy's file with you."

I heard a click, and then Coulson's voice over an intercom. "The whole file sir?"

Fury sighed, "yep, bring it all. It's time for her to know the truth."

The door opened a moment later and Agent Coulson entered carrying a file that had to be at least two inches thick.

He sat the file in front of Agent Fury. He walked to the wall behind him, and leaned against it. He faced me, his arms crossed over his chest. And gave me a small smile. I immediately felt better. He didn't have the waves of suspicion and frustration coming off of him. It almost felt like I had an ally.

"How old are you Lucy?" Fury asked, bringing my attention back to him.

"Well I don't know what the date is, but if I have been gone as long as you say, I will be turning 32 soon."

"And how old do people think you are?" I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Always younger, usually in my early twenties. I am confused as to what this has to do with anything."

"We'll come back to that." He opened the huge file to the very first page.

He cleared his throat and started again. "Years ago there was a man that appeared from nowhere like you did earlier today. Now this has been known to happen before. We aren't sure where they come from, but usually by the time we track them down, they are gone. Poof, like magic. Sounding familiar yet?"

I said nothing. "Anyway, this guy was different. He caused trouble from the moment he appeared. Like it was his job. He seemed to think laws were just suggestions, he stole everything from cars, to food. He went from city to city causing any kind of havoc he could convince people to cause with him. Cause you see, that is what he did. He had some sort of power over people. He took ordinary citizens, and convinced them to commit crimes they would never have committed before. It was kind of like he could change people."

He paused again, like he was waiting for me to respond. But I had no idea what he was talking about. Although for a second, my mind did go to Loki. I could totally see him causing all kinds of trouble here. But I didn't think he would manipulate people to do anything illegal. So again, I just stayed silent.

"So this guy, didn't really seem concerned by the fact that he was being pursued by the law. SHIELD tracked him through 16 different cities, in almost as many days. And then he stopped. For a few months it was quiet. It was strange, and at first they assumed he had gone back to wherever he had come from. But he was still here. Turned out he had gone and fallen in love with a human. He ended up coming to us to ask if he could stay. You see, this woman he had fallen love with, she was going to have his baby."

"SHIELD held him for days. They interrogated him as to where it was he had come from. He told them, and I quote, 'it doesn't matter where I am from. What matters is that I would like to stay here in Midgard.'"

Okay, now he had my attention. My head snapped up, and he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Have you heard Earth referred to in that way Miss Odinson?"

I slowly nodded my head. "Yes, I thought so. Anyway, so as they interrogated this man, he refused to give the name of wherever it was he was from. But he looked a bit strange. And he claimed to be more than 300 years old, despite the fact he didn't look a day over thirty. He was pretty short, had spiky hair that was the craziest shade of red you have ever seen. And his ears, that was the weirdest part Lucy, he had these ears that were pointy on the top. Like Spock, ya know what I mean?"

I swallowed, as I suddenly realized where this conversation was headed.

"And he may have looked strange, but that wasn't even the weird part about it. He seemed to be able to read minds. No, not seemed to. The man COULD read. Freaking. Minds. And make people do or say stuff. He was dangerous, he couldn't be allowed to stay here unless he was locked away. And they gave him the option. Stay, but be incarcerated for the safety of the public. Or leave, and never come back. He escaped and left Earth the next day."

"But that woman he loved, she carried that baby. And when she gave birth, it was said that it was the most beautiful baby girl anyone had laid eyes on. And that she had her father's crazy red hair. Unfortunately there was a car accident just a week after the girl was born. The mother didn't make it, and the girl having no one, went straight into the system."

I had tears streaming down my face now. He handed me a picture. "Tell me Lucy, have you ever seen this man before?"

He was exactly as Fury had described, crazy red hair and all. I knew instantly what he was. He was and elf from Alfheim. And apparently, he was also my father.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n. Another short Loki chapter. Thanks for the new reviews, everytime I see one I do a little happy dance in my mind. Big hugs to Ladylokitk9, and Violetk. Incidentally, the tattoo is just something I have in my mind. Maybe I can get someone artistic to draw it up for me. :). Also thanks to new reviewer Victoria54. I try and update everyday, but sometimes it takes me a couple days to think it all through. Enjoy everybody!**

Chapter Twenty-one

It was just a joke that went too far. WAY too far. Loki knew Thor was a fool, but even Thor wouldn't risk his brother's, not to mention his four best friends' lives. Would he?

We were completely surrounded. This was too much, even for us. "Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we are outnumbered." We needed to get out of here before we all ended up dead.

We were so close to escape. Literally turning to leave, when he grumbled it to our retreating backs. "Run back home, little princess."

Well fantastic. Within seconds we were attacking, and being attacked by what felt like an innumerable number of angry frost giants. I was starting to rethink my master plan on ruining the coronation. While I had been spectacularly successful, I seem to have created a monster out of Thor. However, I had to admit to myself, that battling these creatures was not the worst way to relieve some of the anger I had been feeling. I was almost enjoying myself.

And then with a moments distraction, one of them had me by the arm. I braced myself for the searing pain of cold that was about to take place, but it didn't happen. I looked down at my arm in surprise as it turned blue under the giants touch. He met my eyes, and looked even more shocked than me. I used it to my advantage, and quickly dispatched him before anyone noticed.

We fought until we were exhausted. And then we ran. We were facing our defeat, when Odin finally made his appearance. That was WAY too close. I had him told of our location because I knew this was a mistake, plus Thor was going to get in trouble, so it was kind of a win/win.

But the relief I felt was short lived. For a moment I repeated a thought I had, had a thousand times since I lost her. Maybe it would be better if I had died. At least if I die in battle, my father might not be ashamed of me. Like he would be if I had thrown myself off bi-frost, like I had wanted to after she fell.

I knew my father would be angry. But I had no idea how angry. I stood in shock as he said things to Thor that even I thought were too much. I tried to speak up for Thor, and he all but roared at me like an animal. I couldn't believe my eyes, as he stripped Thor of everything and all but threw him to Midgard. It seemed that was my Father's go to punishment.

The next couple of days were strange. My mother was inconsolable, my father, didn't want to discuss it, and Thor's friends were pining for him. It was annoying. It is not like he was dead. Not like Lucy. Eventually he would come home, and until then, I was not going to lament his loss.

I even kind of enjoyed it. Not that I was making it obvious. But not having him around, constantly trying to make me feel better, was kind of a relief.

But there was something that was keeping me from enjoying it fully. The moment with the frost giant. The one that had touched me. Something was not right, part of me had a feeing, that the rest of me did not want to accept. But I had to know, I couldn't just live in ignorance forever.

So I went to it. I picked up the casket slowly. And watched in horror as it changed me. I turned to see my father watching me. It is not a memory I relish. Finding out about who I really was. I felt my already broken heart break again. This time it shattered completely as I shouted at my father. In my mind, thinking how grateful I was that Lucy would never know what a monster I really was. It was a small mercy, compared to the anguish I felt. And then my father fell.

What had I done? My anger at him had pushed him over the edge he had been teetering on since he cast out Thor. My emotions were a mess, I didn't want to feel bad or guilty. This man had lied to me about so many things, and yet he still called himself my father.

I sat with my mother at his bedside as she reassured me of my place in this "family". I wanted to be angry at her too. But I couldn't. She was my mother, and always would be. This woman had known all along who I was, and yet, she never ONCE made me feel less than Thor. My father had done that my whole life. And now I knew why.

When the guards entered the room, and bowed before me, I looked back at her. I heard her saying the words, and felt the scepter being placed in my hands. I shook my head, I wanted to push it back into the hands that gave it to me. NO. This was not what I wanted. I never wanted to be king, especially like this. I looked at my mother in desperation, and she looked...proud. Of me? All of this was my fault, and my mother was proud that the throne had fallen into my lap.

I went to the throne and sat down. I was ashamed, and angry. But I had learned after I lost Lucy, that being angry was something I was good at. And so I settled back into that seat, and decided to pass the time by watching my brother suffer. I almost smiled. Almost.


	22. Chapter 22

**I am going to keep posting this until it works dammit!**

**Reposting this, some reason it won't show up. Hope it works this time.**

**A/n. heya peeps! Kind of another intermission chapter here.**

**Thanks to Wings of Indigo for your sweet review, it was an awesome compliment. And VioletK! Look at you trying to get spoilers! I will give them if you want them, but it won't be long before that question is answered. :)**

**Guys I want to be considered for some new communities. If you have one you like, that I might fit into, toss me a recommendation! Please, and thank you! Love ya...**

Chapter Twenty-two

Lucy didn't know what job interviews for SHIELD were usually like, but she was pretty sure they probably looked nothing like hers.

They finally took me home. After I explained for the hundredth time, that I had never seen nor heard from my father in my life. I also assured Agent Fury that I was not really even that interested in meeting the man, if he really was everything they described.

He finally seemed convinced that I was telling the truth. But asked me to return the next day. Apparently he wanted to discuss my abilities in more depth.

I was absolutely exhausted by the time Agent Coulson and I climbed back into the SUV.

"Has it really only been one day since my whole life fell apart?" I asked out loud, even though I didn't expect him to answer.

He shrugged, "honestly, I am not sure. But it can happen that quickly.". He paused for a moment. "You miss him I guess? Your fiancé?"

The tears were back, I really needed to suck it up. I could not continue being this whiny girl I had become. "Yes. With everything I have in me. I worry what losing me will do to him. He was in a bit of a stressful situation before I died. Now? Well I don't have a clue how well he will cope."

"He really thinks you are dead then?" I nodded. "Can't you communicate with him somehow? Let him know you are okay?"

We pulled up to my new apartment building. "Believe me Phil I have tried. But I just don't know how to do it from here." I gave him a small smile.

He let me out and walked me to where the doorman stood. "Do you need me to walk you up?"

"No, thank you anyway though. What time will you be here tomorrow?"

"Ten too early?"

"No, I will be ready." I stepped forward and put my arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

He looked a bit surprised, but he hugged me back, patting me on the back softly. "You're my only friend here Phil. Thanks for being there with me today."

He let me go, and shook my hand. "No problem Lucy. I was happy to help. It was nice to meet you, and I will see you in the morning."

I nodded my head, and he turned and got back in the car.

I managed to find my apartment again, without too much trouble. Thankfully, they fed me at SHIELD so I didn't need to search the place for food. I walked in, set down my things. And went straight in to the bedroom. I looked at the empty bed.

I was so tired. I got ready for bed and climbed in. Nothing felt real, until I was alone like this. I hadn't been alone in my mind for so long, Loki not being there made it feel like part of me was missing. I reached out again, just desperately wanting him to know I was okay.

_'I miss you love. I hope you are okay. I will find a way home, I promise. I love you.'_

Emptiness. It was all I felt. He couldn't hear me, not anymore. I placed my hand over my arm, and brought my mark back, and then I cried myself to sleep.

I woke early. I looked at my puffy eyes in the mirror. I had cried again in the middle of the night, when I woke suddenly and looked for Loki.

There would be no tears today. I was done crying and looking weak in front of strangers. If I wanted to cry, I could save it for when I was alone. I felt a little better, having made the decision.

I got ready for the day, but still had more than an hour to kill before Phil was supposed to pick me up. I missed my books. I turned on the television as I ate an apple I found in my fridge. I flipped through about a hundred channels, but there was nothing that interested me. Oh well, New York had a library, I would have Phil take me there. I settled on some morning talk show, but didn't really pay any attention.

My thoughts went to Loki. I wondered what he was doing. I thought of his eyes. His smile. I smiled at the memory of his laugh. This is how I was going to survive. Happy memories, they would hopefully keep me going until I could get back home. I wondered what he would think, when or if, he found out I was half elf.

I wished for books again, wanting to find out more about what that meant for me. Would my abilities change as I got older? Would I develop the ability to do things that made me a danger, like my father? And, one of the big ones, did I stop aging, or was it just happening slowly?

When Phil arrived, I could not have been more grateful to see him. I was lonely, and thinking too much. I definitely needed the distraction.

We headed back to the office. "How did you sleep Lucy?"

I shrugged, and lied, "Well enough, thanks. So what are we doing today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I think director Fury wants to know a bit more about what you can do. You should do your best to impress him."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, I think he should give you a job."

"With SHEILD? Would he really do that?" Suddenly, I was excited. If I had to be stuck here, I might as well do something cool, right? Plus, I might be able to find some help in figuring out how to get back to Asgard. If anyone knew about the rainbow bridge it would be a secret government agency.

"He just might, if you prove to him that you can be useful."

"Oh I can be useful Phil. I did tons of diplomatic stuff before I got here."

"Lucy, I like you. You seem like a smart kid. So do yourself a favor, if you really don't want people to ask questions about where it is you have been all this time, don't say anything about what you did there. If you go mentioning the word 'diplomat' it is going to lead to more questions."

I nodded my head, "thank you, you're right. And thanks for not asking those questions."

"I am not going to pretend that I'm not curious. But yesterday you called me your friend, I figure that means when you are ready to talk about it, maybe you will tell me your secrets. Since I am such an amazing gift to your new life."

I laughed. The first time since I got here, I actually laughed. "I know you think your kidding Coulson, but you kind of are a gift to me. And I don't know about amazing, but you are pretty cool, I guess."

He chuckled a bit. We pulled into the garage, and went into he building. He led me to a different floor this time. There was a gym, on one side of this floor. With different equipment, and weight sets. And what looked to be a medical office on the opposite side.

He led me into the medical office and introduced me to a doctor. She looked at me with curiosity, and held out her hand. "Lucy, I have really been looking forward to meeting you. I am doctor Thomas, and I have heard about your amazing gifts."

"Nice to meet you." I looked around nervously, what were they going to do to me here? All of a sudden I was starting to feel like a science experiment.

She smiled, "it's okay Lucy. Don't be afraid. I am just going to give you a basic physical, nothing invasive. I will need to take some blood, if that is okay. And then I am going to have you show me some of the things you can do, while I track your vitals."

I relaxed a bit, none of that sounded too scary.

Agent Coulson clapped his hands together, "well I will be on my way then. Director Fury will be joining you at some point Dr. Thomas."

I panicked, and grabbed his arm, "don't leave me."

"I can't stay Lucy, I have work to do." He patted my arm, "you are a lot stronger than you think kid. You will be fine, I will come and get you later today."

I nodded. And reminded myself that whiny Lucy was no more. "Okay, I will see you later then."

He left, and I turned back to the doctor, "okay where do we start."

It was a long day, Dr. Thomas kept me busy. And Agent Fury joined us to watch as I showed her my abilities.

I moved things, sent her messages, received messages from her, and influenced her mood. She was impressed, and a bit nervous. When I finished with her, Fury made me do it all again with him.

"Getting tired?" Fury asked me, as I flopped into a nearby chair.

I almost said something about how tired I used to get while I was training with my tutor. But I reminded myself about what Agent Coulson said, about people asking questions. And I kept my mouth shut.

Instead I shook my head, "nope. I am fine."

Fury tilted his head, and lifted his eyebrow. "Okay," I admitted, "it did make me a little tired to do all that in succession. But really, I will be totally fine in a minute."

They made me repeat everything, until I thought I was going to drop. He was testing my endurance. I could tell, so I sucked it up, and pretended that I was totally fine.

Until finally he said, "I think that is enough for today doctor. Finish up with her, and I will send someone to bring her to my office."

He nodded in my direction, and I nodded back. The moment he left the room, I laid down on the floor. My arm over my eyes. The doctor chuckled a bit, "stay there Lucy. I will finish this paperwork and be right back to release you. You did very well today." She added at the end.

I didn't even respond, just gave her a thumbs up with the hand that wasn't blocking the light from my eyes.

I felt him enter the room. He came and crouched next to me. "You know they are never going to give you a job if they think you are just going to nap all day."

I looked up at him. "You know Phil, today I did more magic in one day, then I did in three days time with my tutor. And she was a hardass. So don't mess with me." I poked my finger into his chest.

"Well I would love to hear all about that, but we need to go. Fury is waiting for you in his office." He stood and offered me his hand, I took it and got to my feet. My head was pounding, and I was weak and dizzy. I almost fell back down.

He caught my arm and helped me stay on my feet. "Careful there champ. Do we need a wheelchair?"

I steadied myself. "No, but water would probably not be a bad idea."

"Alright, come on. We'll grab you a bottle on the way."

We walked slowly, he was walking cautiously close to me to keep me from falling over. But I waved him away. The more I moved, the steadier I became. We stopped at the vending machines, and he got me a bottle of water and a candy bar.

I finished both before we got to the office.

"Ready chief?"

I nodded. "Yes. I totally kicked ass today. He would be a fool NOT to give me a job."

"That's my girl." He paused, "Just don't say that to his face." He knocked on the office door.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n. well hopefully after yesterday's debacle, this post will actually show up! Thanks for reading, and it was awesome to see people missing my story yesterday, when things weren't working. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it was a fun one to write. I might be off a bit on the timeline, but I hope everyone can overlook that and just enjoy the story. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Twenty-three

It wasn't everyday Lucy got to hang out with a superhero. Well if you didn't count Coulson that is.

"Well Lucy, I was very impressed with the work you did today."

I smiled and nodded, "thank you Sir."

"Lucy, Agent Coulson here thinks you would make an asset to the SHIELD team. I on the other hand, am not so sure you are up to the things you would have to do, to become a field agent."

He paused for a long time, and I realized he was finished talking. "Such as? Tell me what I need to do, and let me decide for myself if I am capable."

"Well, you would need to go back to school. And become a cadet at the academy, and even then there is no guarantee that you would work for me."

"And how do I get that guarantee Sir?"

He smirked and shook his head. "There is one way. You become a consultant for me. Instead of an agent, you would work with me on a case by case basis."

I nodded. "Okay. I am happy to help in any way I can. And I can go to school while I help, if that is the first step to me becoming an agent."

"I thought you might see it that way," He pulled out a stack of paperwork. "Most of this paperwork is already done, since we know all about your history. Well, here anyway. So you just need to read and sign it. Here is your new phone." He handed me a cell phone. "I will call you tomorrow, and we will set up your first job. Congratulations Lucy." He reached out to shake my hand.

This was too easy. Something was suspicious. I shook his hand, and Coulson and I walked out.

When we got outside, I asked him, "so why was that so easy?"

"I don't know what you mean." But he totally did. He was hiding something and I knew it.

"You realize who you are talking to right? However, I am pretty sure I wouldn't even need these abilities to know that you know exactly what I mean."

"Get in the car, Smartass." He opened the door, and I climbed in.

"Hey, while I am thinking about it, can we stop at the library? If you're not in a hurry that is."

"Sure, why not." He spoke to the driver, and we headed to the library.

He was suspiciously quiet. "You know I'm not going to just let this go right?"

He sighed. "Alright. Yes, I know why this was so easy. I may have implied that having you around helping us, might be safer than having you roaming around out here, doing God knows what."

"Why Agent Coulson, are you implying that I'm dangerous?!" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Sorry sister, that won't work on me. And no, I'm not. But I do think having you around would be useful. So I kind of manipulated the situation. So I'm sorry. And by 'I'm sorry' I mean, you're welcome."

I laughed and sat back enjoying the ride to the library.

As the months went by, things got easier. Not better, by any means, but easier. I kept busy with work. I finished the college degree I had started and almost completed ten years previously. And I was now on a wait list to join Fury's academy.

I became a valuable asset. I insisted on not traveling too far though. Nowhere outside the country, Fate wanted me here, so here I stayed.

I still cried at night, and had nightmares. I was uneasy when I thought of home. Something was wrong there, I was sure of it. I felt so helpless, but it didn't stop me from trying to reach out to Loki everyday.

I learned to navigate the city, and spent a lot of time in the library. It was frustrating in some ways. In Asgard, if you went looking for books on elves, there was an entire floor dedicated to them.

But when you ask about elves in New York, they sent you to a tiny shelf of fantasy books, in the middle of the fiction section.

But I searched them anyway. All of them. But still had yet to find something useful.

I was sitting in Phil's office one day complaining about it. "I mean, how am I supposed to learn anything about who I am, when most of this planet thinks of me as a fictional character?"

I was sitting back in his chair, my feet on his desk. He was filing paperwork. He closed the drawer and turned around. "You know Lucy, there are other sections in the library besides the fiction one. Get your feet off my desk, what is wrong with you, honestly. Why don't you try looking somewhere else. Mythology maybe?"

I sat up, and leaned forward. "Oh I looked in Mythology Phil, and there is some interesting stuff there, but a lot of it is just weird. And wrong, I might add. But I'll keep looking. Surely someone, somewhere has discovered something that might be useful."

I glanced up from the paper weight I was playing with, to see that he wasn't even listening to me anymore. He was looking at his phone, his brow furrowed.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I could feel the tension coming off him.

"Sorry Luce, you are going to have to wait outside, I need to make a call."

He rushed me out of the room. I watched him through the window, as he paced around his office. The phone call did nothing to ease his tension level. He was even more tense when he hung up the phone, and rushed out. "Sorry Lucy, but I have to go." He looked out over the office, and called to two other agents. "Get to the plane. NOW." They nodded and ran off.

I ran behind him down the hall, trying to keep up with his stride. "What is going on? Where are you going?"

He turned and stopped, "I am going to New Mexico, but I'm sorry, I can't tell you what is going on."

He started back down the hallway, shouting commands at people he passed.

"Take me with you! I will be helpful, I promise!" I grabbed his arm, stopping him again. "Please Phil! I want to do something exciting, I'm tired of sitting through boring meetings. Reading boring people!"

He put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry Lucy. But I can't take you with me this time. This one is WAY above your clearance level. Be good, if everything goes well, I should be back in a few days." He ruffled my hair, and left me standing there, as he ran off to catch his plane.

I went straight to Fury's office. The door was open, so I didn't get to dramatically enter the room as I had planned. Dammit. Oh well, I went in and stood in front of his desk. He stopped what he was doing, and looked up at me. "Yes Lucy, can I help you with something?"

"I want to go to New Mexico."

"How did you know about New... Damn it Coulson. No Lucy, I'm sorry you can't go this time."

"Yes, yes. I know, above my clearance level. But I could be helpful there!"

He shook his head. "No Lucy. Not this time. That situation doesn't need anyone with your unusual skill set. But the things we have going on here, do. I have a meeting to go to later today. And I will need you to go with me. I have a consultant I need to see, and he is...difficult sometimes. My hope is, you can persuade him to be a bit more cooperative."

I admitted my defeat. "Yes sir. I understand. I will go get ready and be back this afternoon."

He nodded at me and I left the office.

Bummer. I was going to miss out on something exciting, just to attend another boring meeting. Oh well, at least I had a job to do.

I headed home to get ready. Jeans and a T-shirt probably weren't the best choice for a meeting.

I changed clothes, grabbed something to eat, and headed back to the office. Fury was waiting for me in his office, and we headed out.

The car rides with him were very different than with Phil. Coulsen and I always had something to chat about. But with Fury, the rides were always silent. He usually gave me some kind of information to look over. Something regarding the purpose of the meeting, or some details about the person. But this time there was nothing. So I just sat and looked out the window as we drove.

Some time later, we parked. And Fury got out of the vehicle. I followed, but stopped when I exited the car, and realized where we were standing. The building was partially destroyed, and under an amazing amount of construction.

He headed to the front of the building like he owned the place. While I stood there stunned, staring up at, what the city was calling, Stark Tower.

"Come on Lucy, I don't have all day."

I slowly walked over to where he stood. "Um Sir? Are we meeting with Tony Stark? Like THE Tony Stark?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yes Lucy, and he is a pain in my ass. So please make yourself useful."

I was so shocked that I just sort of followed him in a haze as we entered the building.

We took and elevator up a few floors, and then had to switch to the stairs. We finally entered a floor that was all plastic sheeting and scaffolding, and there he was. Ironman.

He was standing there with blue prints in his hands, pointing and shouting at a construction worker. He didn't notice us enter the room, and Fury just waited patiently, until he turned around.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm busy, what do you want?"

"I heard about the falling out you had recently. And I know you haven't been feeling too well. Just wanted to check in."

I could feel the animosity rolling off of him. I didn't know the details, about what had taken place. But this man was in physical, as well as emotional pain.

"I also wanted you to meet a new consultant. This is Lucy." He all but pushed me forward.

I stepped up to him and reached out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Stark."

He reached out and took my hand. And when he did, I calmed him, and took as much of his pain as I could. Without him physically noticing it. I watched as his shoulders sagged. He visibly relaxed, and smiled at me. "Nice to meet you too Lucy. You are a very small, and beautiful woman."

I felt myself blush, and released his hand. He turned to Fury. "I like this one," he said pointing at me. "Where have you been hiding her? She is a lot more enjoyable to look at than Coulson. Speaking of, where is our little robot friend today?"

"Busy. Listen Stark, I'm not here to distract you from your work. I just know things haven't been going very well. And I need to know you have things together. There is some crazy shit going down, and I need you to be in top form."

He sighed. He was tired. I calmed him, and energized him. I couldn't do much for the physical sickness he was dealing with though. I hadn't heard that he was ill, but something was definitely not right.

"Well through no choice of my own, I seem to have hired an assistant. Apparently there is an influx of beautiful red headed women in my life lately." He smiled at me. "She has whipped me into shape. So yes, yes, I will be fine. Now let me get back to work. This masterpiece is not going to build itself."

We turned to leave when Fury stopped and turned back. "You know Stark, Lucy here has some gifts that might be useful to you. Would you like to keep her for the day?"

"And what are these 'useful' gifts we are talking about."

Fury nodded at me. I stepped back over to Stark, and reached my hands out to take his hand. He looked at me skeptically, his eyebrow raised, and gave me his hand. This time I didn't hold back. I took all his tension, all his stress, and changed it into resolve. Into an assuring feeling that everything was going to be fine. I calmed his physical pain as well. I let go, and smiled up at him.

"Wow. Just wow. Yes, Lucy is welcome to stay. If she can keep me on my feet and feeling like this, she can stay forever."

"You have her for six hours. I will send a car for you Lucy." I nodded, and then heard him in my head. _'I need you to make sure that he is as alright as he claims to be. Find out what you can.'_ I nodded again.

He left and I turned back to Stark. "Now Mr. Stark, what is it you are looking to accomplish today?"

"The way I feel right now, sweetheart, I could accomplish anything." He was back to looking at blueprints.

"Well that doesn't mean you should over do it. I can't heal any physical illnesses, only help lessen symptoms. My specialty is keeping your brain where it needs to be."

"Well then, my brain should probably be with Pepper. Let's go."

I followed him, he spoke to a computer as we walked. "Jarvis, where is Pepper? She needed me to sign something or other."

"She is downstairs in your office sir."

"Then that is where we go." He walked with purpose, but not so quickly I couldn't keep up. "That is a pretty amazing ability you have there. Have you always had it?"

I thought for a second. "You know that is an interesting question. The truth is, I'm not sure. I discovered it about two years ago. But I guess it could have been there all along."

We walked into a giant office, and a beautiful blond woman turned to watch us enter. She turned off the television she had been watching and said, "really Tony? Another redhead following you around? Where are you finding them, is there a club or something?"

She smiled as she approached me. She stuck out her hand, "I'm Pepper." She was worried. About Stark mostly, but there were other concerns as well.

"My name is Lucy. I work for Director Fury." When she took my hand I sent her a reassuring feeling.

"Lucy doesn't belong to me dear." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "She is just on loan for a few hours. Just to keep me on track. Now where are those papers you needed me to read."

She seemed surprised by his attitude. She handed him a folder from off of the desk. He sat on the edge of the desk and opened it.

"I don't know what it is you do exactly Lucy." She whispered to me quietly. "But keep doing it. I haven't seen him this focused in a week."

So I did. I followed him for six hours as he performed one menial task after another. It would have been boring, if I had not been very aware that I was working with Ironman. I kept his pain at bay, and his mind clear and relaxed. By the time it was time for me to go, we were back in his office with him sitting at his desk with a drink.

Pepper was questioning him about the day. "So you are telling me, that you finished in one day, the things I have been nagging you to do for more than a week?"

He held up his glass like he was toasting her. "Yep. I'm telling you Pepper, we need to get us a Lucy. She is amazing." He smiled at me, and I nodded my thanks.

Just then the computer spoke. "There is a car here for Lucy, sir."

"Thanks Jarvis. Come on Lucy, I will walk you down."

Pepper walked over to me, and threw her arms around me. I chuckled and hugged her back. "Your welcome." I whispered.

She had tears in her eyes, as she nodded.

We got down to the street. "Lucy, if ever you want a new job. You have one here with me."

I smiled at him, and shook his hand. "Thank you Mr. Stark, that is very sweet of you to say. Please try and take better care of yourself. I don't know exactly what is wrong in here," I poked him in the chest. "But it's only going to get worse if you push yourself."

I waved again as I climbed in the car. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, like a little kid. I barely knew him, but I was worried about him.

"Home Lucy?" The driver asked.

"No, the office please. I need to see Director Fury."

He nodded at me in the rear view mirror, and headed back to the office. I thought about my day, and what I was going to tell Fury. I really didn't find out too many details. But I could tell him about the illness, he already knew Stark was not feeling well. But I believed it was more severe than even Stark knew. He needed medical care, and quickly. But all in all, I thought Fury would be happy with the things I accomplished today.

I may not have had the excitement of whatever was happening in New Mexico, but I did get to spend the day with Ironman, and that was pretty damn cool.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n. A Loki chapter here. **

**Got some new followers recently, so thanks for joining me! Thanks to ladylokitk9, and VioletK, for your kind reviews! Sorry Violet, but I have some other plans for Lucy! Hope you can forgive me! :)**

Chapter Twenty-four

Loki was seething. Furious. Thor did not get to be happy, not now. He did not get to fall in love. He did not get to move on with his life, not if Loki couldn't. He would kill him first.

Thor was kind of taking everything in stride. It was not what I had hoped to see. I wanted to see him suffering. For him to feel like he was lesser than me. I wanted him to experience what I had, for my entire life.

It wasn't until he failed at retrieving Mjolnir that he suffered. He wallowed in self pity, I couldn't stand it. I wanted him to feel grief for what he did! I wanted him to think of someone other than himself, for once in his life!

And so I went to him. I lied. I told him our father was dead, and our mother had turned her back on him. I knew I was enjoying his pain, far more than I should have been. But I couldn't help myself. And my anger grew further when I failed at retrieving Mjolnir myself. My Father was asleep, I was king. And I still wasn't good enough for that damned relic.

I returned home, in hopes of seeing him hit rock bottom. But no. Not Thor. Instead of grieving for the mistakes he had made, he falls in love? No, this wasn't happening.

In what plane of existence was it fair, that Thor got love, and I lost Lucy? I had almost forgiven him for the part he played in her loss, until that moment. The moment I saw him looking at that woman with adoration on his face.

My fury was beyond my own belief. I would destroy us both before I let him have what he took from me.

Part of me knew how wrong all of this was. If Lucy knew, she would never forgive me. I had another one of those thoughts. If I just jumped off of bi-frost, could I find her? Would I die, and be with her?

I knew I couldn't do that. I had plans to complete here. They had already been set in motion. I would get rid of Thor, and kill Laufey, saving my Odin's life. I would destroy Jötunheim, if I had to do it with my bare hands. And then Odin would see. He would see that I was just as capable of greatness as his beloved Thor.

And so I sent the destroyer. I knew Thor's friends were there to protect him, but it didn't matter. I had gone too far to stop now.

And then Thor approached alone. "Brother... for whatever I have done to wrong you. Whatever I have done, to lead you to do this..."

He kept talking, but I could not believe what I was hearing. How could he possibly not understand why this was happening? I hesitated for only a moment. And then sent his weak human body flying.

And then I went to finish everything I started.

I let Laufey think he had a chance of doing what I promised. Perhaps I should have had pause, killing the creature that was my actual father. But I didn't. He was a monster. Like me.

After Laufey was dead, my mother ran to me. And there he was. Thor. I think she was more surprised to see him then I was. I had known killing him would never be that easy.

The fight that ensued had been building for a thousand years. But he was not going to stop me. I was going to destroy Jötunheim, and everything on it.

I had become the monster that I feared I was. What was I doing? I hated myself, for every moment. What would Lucy do, if she knew about all of this?

I had, had fantasies in which Lucy was alive. Where, when she fell, she didn't die. But somehow ended up in another realm. It was the fantasy of a child, but I still came undone, as Thor destroyed bi-frost. Right before my eyes, any dreams I did have of finding her were crushed. Like the bridge beneath my feet.

I gave one last attempt, at hurting Thor. But my spirit was as broken as my heart. I didn't care anymore.

And when I was hanging by a thread. I gave my father one last chance. I looked into his eyes, and realized, yet again, that I would never be good enough for him. So I decided it was time. Time to find Lucy. Time to find the one person who thought I was good enough.

Thor begged me not to let go. After all this, and still my brother cared about losing me. I guess that should have meant something. But it wasn't Thor's love I needed so desperately. I realized it didn't matter what happened. I would always have that.

So I let go. To find my Lucy. I fell into oblivion.

* * *

The leader of the Chitauri army knelt before Thanos. "We have found him, the one who will lead us."

"And he agrees to do so?"

"We have held him for some time. He may not have agreed in the beginning, but we have ...persuaded him."

Thanos looked at the man. Bent and broken. Beaten to a pulp. His eyes were sunken, and hollow. This man may have been the King of Asgard once, but he was nothing now.

Thanos took the staff, and placed it over Loki's chest. He watched as Loki's eyes changed color, bright green, to blue. And then placed the staff in Loki's hands.

"You will do as I command you now. And as a reward, you will receive the throne you have craved. The humans will be yours to command, and the tesseract, will be mine."

Loki nodded. "As you wish. I am happy to serve."

He heard, and felt himself say it, but didn't fully understand WHY he would say it. He had no desire to rule humans. Did he? He couldn't remember, maybe he did. His body was weak, and he was in pain.

The torture of his body he could handle, but this. This was breaking his mind. He was going mad. He was confused about what this creature was telling him to do. It wasn't right, was it? He kept putting his head in his hands, fighting the control he could feel taking him over.

"Just submit boy. It will be easier, and in the end, you will get Midgard as a reward."

Thanos turned to the Chitauri, "Take him to the gate. I will break him, and by the time you arrive, he will be ready."

Loki was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of pain. Tired of feeling. And so he did what the creature commanded, and submitted.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n. The first of the chapters Violetk has been waiting for. :). Thank you to the wonderful people who take the time to review. It means a lot to me! Thanks to Violet, wings of indigo, and katheryn .169 .**

**Hope everyone likes it...**

Chapter Twenty-five

Lucy was having the longest week ever. And it was about to get a lot worse.

They told me nothing. The entire SHIELD unit was going crazy, and no one would tell me anything. Instead I was sent into rooms to keep people calm, as they waited to be interviewed. Or some other menial task. I was never allowed to hear completely about what was happening.

I heard snippets of things though. Something about a robot, something else about Stark and a new arch nemesis. There was even talk of a gamma radiation monster. I probably could have caught more info on the tv, or internet. But there was no time.

I was constantly running to a meeting, or following Fury, as he mumbled under his breath about this being the worst week of his life. Of course with a lot of colorful language mixed in. I didn't even get to go home, I had been sleeping on the couch in Coulson's office. And wearing clothes brought to me, by an agent that had to go to my apartment to get them.

By the end of the week things were finally getting back to normal. I had no idea what time, or even what day it was when I walked into Phil's office, and flopped back down on the couch. I had just barely let my eyes close when my phone buzzed again. I growled at it, and fought the urge to throw it at the wall.

It was a text message, and I smiled when I saw it was Coulson. "Hey champ, you still in the office?"

"Not only am I still in the office, I am still in YOUR office. I haven't left the building, in what feels to be, about a month."

"Well wake up, because we are just landing."

"You're home! Sweet! You headed here to your office then?"

"Gotta go downstairs and log some stuff into evidence first. I should be down there within an hour."

"Nice, I will take a quick nap, and meet you down there. Then you can take me out to dinner, and not tell me a thing about what you have been doing all week."

"Sounds about right."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I loved Phil, not loved, loved, or anything like that. But he had a knack of making me feel like I had family here. I let myself doze for about forty five minutes or so, and then headed down to the basement.

He was at the end of an aisle arguing with the Agent running the evidence room. I looked over aisle after aisle of boxes, with numbers on the side.

He was holding a box in his hands, and she was placing paperwork on top. "But you always do the paperwork part Melissa, come on, I have had a really long week."

"Not this time Coulson. I have way more stuff to do, than I even have time for. You are on your own today. Just fill it out, and add the box to the stack over against that wall, with the paperwork taped to the top. I will get to it tomorrow. You aren't the only one who's had a shitty week you know." She shouted the last part as she walked away from him.

I walked over to where he stood. "Problem buddy?" I smiled at him when he rolled his eyes.

"Just sick of paperwork."

"So I know you are going to say no, but please tell me about what happened in New Mexico! Please Phil. Please." He shook his head as he looked down at the sheet on the box. "Phil. Phil. Come on. I heard there was a robot. Would you like to refute that? Phil. Come on, wink one eye if there was a robot." I was teasing him. Mostly. And he knew it.

He reached up and grabbed my pony tail yanking it a bit. "Why don't you do something helpful and find me a pen. Look in that desk over there." He pointed behind me.

I walked over to the desk and rifled through the drawers, finally finding a pen. I walked back to where he stood. He looked at me kind of funny, and then said, "here hold this box while I fill this stupid thing out."

He handed me the box, and I noticed the lid was only half way on. I looked down into the box, to see that there were multiple cell phones in it, and one of them was on. There was a video playing on it. I looked up at him in surprise and he gave an imperceptible shake of his head. In my mind I heard him. _'Lots of eyes and ears here Luce. Just watch, don't talk.'_

I watched the video with fascination. The robot had to be twenty feel tall, and it was throwing cars like toys. The video was shaky, and not always in focus. But I could see enough, the massive thing had fire seeping through its joints. What the hell was this thing? And then the world stopped.

The camera panned suddenly to the right. There was a man approaching the robot. The video was shaky, and bad. But when it focused I held my breath. It couldn't be. It was impossible. But as he moved closer I knew I was right. His mouth was moving, he was shouting at the robot. And then suddenly, the beast stopped in the street just feet from him. And I did everything I could to not scream, when it threw him with ferocity against a wall. A small whimper escaped my mouth. The video stopped, and I started to shake. I looked up, and Phil was looking at me, worry on his face.

"Lucy? You don't look good, are you alright?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I was going to cry, and there was no way I was going to stop it this time. I managed to whisper, "I need some air."

I dropped the box, and walked for the door. When I got to the hallway I was running. I ran out of the front of the building. Gasping for air, I leaned against a pillar. I sank until I was sitting, ducking my head to my knees as I started sobbing.

I felt him crouch next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him. He stood, pulling me to my feet, and put his arms around me.

His chin rested on the top of my head. I managed to ask, "is he alive?"

"Who Lucy?"

I lifted my head. "Thor, Phil. Is he alive?"

He looked at me in absolute shock. It might have been funny, had I not been having a complete breakdown. He grabbed my arm pulling me down the street. "Not here Lucy."

He walked me down the street to a park. We sat on a bench. "Is he alive?"

"Yes Lucy, he is fine. I take it you know him from your time away?"

I nodded, tears running down my face. "Can I see him?" I heard the note of pleading in my voice.

"No, I'm sorry Lucy, but he is gone."

I jumped to my feet. "What do you mean, he's gone? Where did he go?"

Coulson shrugged, "he went home."

Suddenly I realized what he was saying. What it meant for me. "Phil, you have to take me to New Mexico. Now, Phil, I need to go now!"

He shook his head at me, "no Lucy, you don't understand..."

"No YOU don't understand!" I was shouting at him now. "I want to go home Phil, I don't belong here! Please, you have to take me there, so I can go home." I was practically hysterical.

He stood and took me by the shoulders. "No Lucy. YOU don't understand, the portal is gone. I could, and would take you there now, if I thought it would work. But the wormhole disappeared not long after Thor did."

I shook my head in disbelief. "That can't be right, it's impossible."

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Once we found where it was, we realized we could track it. And we discovered there was more than one. There were many, all over the planet, actually. But they all closed at the same time. ALL of them Lucy."

"You were right, I really don't understand." I calmed myself down. "It doesn't make any sense. That bridge has been there for a million years, it can't just suddenly disappear. I mean, it can't Phil. It's the only way to travel from Asgard. It would mean they are trapped there." And suddenly I realized what it meant for me. "It means I am trapped here too."

I sat back down on the bench. Not knowing what to say. "Phil, was there sound on the video? I could see Thor was talking."

"Yes, but it wasn't very good. You couldn't really understand anything." He stood looking at me with such pity. I hated it.

"I think I am going to go home now." I started walking in the direction of my apartment.

"Lucy, do you want me to get you a car?" I turned, he was worried. But I didn't care right now.

"No thanks. I think I will walk." And I did. Crying the whole way, as I realized it. Like it or not, Asgard, and Loki were lost to me. Earth was my home now.

* * *

Coulson watched her walk away. It made his heart hurt. And that was saying something. As a rule, Phil generally didn't like...well, anyone. But for some reason he liked Lucy. She was like the little sister he never had. She had worked her way into his life, whether he wanted her there or not. He felt strangely protective of her.

And though he would never admit it, he liked having her in his life. He found himself calling her when something happened. Or texting her, just to make sure she was safe. A few weeks ago he got a package in the mail. It was the last card, to complete his Captain America trading card set. He was so excited, but didn't open it until she got back to the office from her meeting. Just so she could be there to see it with him.

In Coulson's line of work, attachments were a dangerous thing. His life was in danger every day. And Lucy had lost enough. But she had chosen him, for whatever reason. And her friendship had given him a new outlook on life. He decided that even though he couldn't help her get back to Asgard, there was something he could do.

He walked with purpose now. Back to the building, and to the elevator. He paused before he pressed the button.

She hadn't said as much, but Phil had a suspicion that maybe Thor was the man Lucy had been engaged to. He didn't tell her about Jane Foster, and didn't plan to. She didn't need to know, not yet anyway. Thor may have thought her dead, but he still moved on a lot faster than he should have, in Coulson's opinion. It made him like the man less.

He pressed the button, and when the elevator stopped he headed for the office at the end of the hall.

The man was bent over his computer, absolutely surrounded by paperwork and boxes. His office was a disaster, Phil had never seen it like this.

"Busy day Simon?"

The man looked up at Coulson, with annoyance. He pushed his glasses back up onto his nose, and brushed his long hair out of his eyes.

"Afternoon Agent Coulson, is there something I can help you with?"

Phil pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and held it out to the man. "There is some video footage queued up on this. It's from New Mexico. I need you to see if you can enhance the audio, so we can hear what the man is saying."

Simon reached out for the cell phone, and asked. "Sure thing, which case did you say this was for? New Mexico?" he rifled through the papers on his desk.

Phil waved his hands, "no Simon. This is for me. Not the case. I was just curious about it."

Simon looked at Coulson from over his glasses. "Are you serious? Have you seen my office?" He motioned around himself. "I'm sorry Coulson. But I have two million things in head of this one, if it is just for personal curiosity."

Coulson sighed, "alright, I understand. Just how long are we talking?"

"Two weeks, maybe longer." He looked back down at what he was working on.

Two weeks? Wow, that was longer than Phil anticipated. Oh well, Lucy didn't know he was doing this, so it didn't really matter when he found out.

He turned to leave the office and stopped at the door. "Hey Simon?" The man had put on headphones, and couldn't hear. "SIMON?" He shouted.

"Sorry, what?"

"Only you and I need to know about this. Got it?"

"Whatever you say."

Phil exited and headed for his office. He had two million things on his to do list as well.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n. I have mixed feelings coming to this part of the story. On one hand, this is one of the portions I have most looked forward to writing. But on the other hand, it means I am getting closer to the end. And that makes me sad. Who knows, maybe I won't be able to get myself to end this story, and it will just go on and on until it's ridiculous. ;). **

**Anyway, I am so thankful for the constant support I recieve from reviewers like, Violet, indescribable music, and Wings of indigo. And everyone else who reads, reviews, and enjoys Lucy's story. **

**Writing this story has been one of the most enjoyable things I have ever done. I love you guys, for making it even better. On to the Avengers...**

Chapter Twenty-six

Fury thought he had already experienced the worst week of his life, a few months ago. Apparently he was wrong. As he stood on the deck of the Helicarrier wondering just how in the hell all of this had happened. He turned to his right as one of the agents spoke.

"Sir, they have him. Agent Romanoff says there was a bit of a snag, when Thor showed up. But they are on their way back now. Also, there was some new video footage of Loki in Germany. Would you like to see it?"

"Of course I want to see it. Put it up now." Fury shook his head in exasperation. He watched as Loki exited a building. He walked slowly down the stairs, and as he did so, his clothes changed. He went from an expensive looking suit, to the leather armor he was wearing when he arrived. Fury shook his head as he saw Loki's cape trailing behind him. A cape? Really? What was with these guys? And then on his head, appeared his helm. Fury bent over the monitor to get closer.

"Pause this, stop it here!" Fury shouted. The picture froze on Loki as he stood fully armored. But it was the helm Fury couldn't take his eyes off. It couldn't possibly be a coincidence, could it? Well there was only one way to find out, and he needed to do it now.

He turned around and shouted, "someone, get a chopper and get Lucy up here. NOW." Three agents ran for the door. Fury turned back to the screen. "Send this footage to my office. Get Lucy in there as soon as they get her on board." He turned and walked from the bridge feeling like a complete fool for trusting her all this time.

I had mourned enough. It had been weeks since I saw Thor on the video. And days, since Coulson showed up at my apartment with the enhanced audio from the cell phone footage. He left it with me, telling me there wasn't much they could do. And that there were only a few words they could make out.

I knew he thought that Thor was my fiancé. I didn't tell him any different. It didn't really matter. He was nice enough to not ask me to talk about it. And I hadn't brought it up. I grieved alone. It was the way I wanted it. And I thought that maybe I was getting better. I didn't cry everyday anymore. Mostly I tried not to think about it.

But when he showed up with the audio from the cell phone, I couldn't help myself. I listened to Thor's voice. Unfortunately Phil was right, there were only a few words that I could understand.

But it was the first word he used that broke my heart. "Brother!" And then he spoke for a bit, and I heard, "these people have done nothing. They are innocent!"

I sat in silence. Loki was behind this? It didn't make any sense to me. Loki didn't always love Thor, but he certainly wouldn't try to kill him. Would he? I had to realize, that chances are, I would never know for sure.

So I did what I do best. I cried about it. I felt helpless and angry. I gave myself another week to get over it. And then I moved on with my life.

Months had gone by. I returned home from work and flopped face first onto my bed. I had been working for Tony Stark once a week, for about a month. And although the money was more than good, he kept me till all hours, and he was exhausting.

I must have fallen asleep immediately. I didn't even change out of my clothes. Somewhere in the distance I heard a buzzing noise. It woke me from a dead sleep. What in the world? I sat up, and scrambled to turn on the lamp on my night stand. It was coming from my purse, which was laying by my feet at the bottom of the bed. My cell phone must have been on silent. I could hear it buzzing against my keys. It was almost two a.m. Who would be calling me at this hour?

I took it out, right as it stopped ringing. I had twelve missed calls. Twelve? What the hell was going on. They were all from Coulson.

I quickly dialed him back. It rang and rang, I thought no one would answer, I was really getting worried now. Finally I heard his voice. "Lucy?" The connection was bad, his voice breaking up.

"Phil? What's going on?"

"Lucy, can you hear me? Dammit. Listen, I don't know if you can hear me, but you need to get somewhere safe."

It was so noisy in the background. Like he was on a helicopter. The signal was terrible, but I shouted back.

"I can hear you? Are you okay? What happened?!"

"Dammit, what the hell is wrong with my phone! I can hardly hear you! Just pack, I've sent a team to get you out of New York."

It was all I heard, the line went dead.

I panicked, jumped out of bed, and ran to my television. There was nothing. No special news cast, nothing. I threw open my curtains, almost expecting the city to be in flames. Everything looked totally normal. Whatever was happening, SHIELD was keeping a lid on it. But if it was big enough for Phil to worry...

I ran to my bedroom, and grabbed a bag. I started throwing clothes, and toiletries into it, right as there was a knock on my door.

I ran to the door. Two agents I hadn't met before, stood there. "Agent Coulson sent us Ma'am. We are supposed to get you to Washington DC."

I nodded. Yes, come in. I'm just gathering my things. They stood in the open doorway. I ran back to my bedroom, and changed into jeans, and a T-shirt. I finished packing and started looking for shoes, and a jacket. I was only gone a few minutes when I heard voices.

I went back to the door, to see two more agents standing with the first two. They were arguing.

"What Agent Coulson wants, is secondary to the Director's orders. She comes with us."

The first agent raised his hands in surrender. "She's all yours. Change of plans Ma'am. It looks like Director Fury wants to see you. You will be going with these agents instead." He nodded at his partner and they left.

I decided to take the bag anyway, since I had no clue as to what was happening. We got outside, and drove to the office. They took me to the roof to the helipad. We climbed into a waiting helicopter. "I don't suppose you can tell me where it is we are going?" I shouted over the noise.

They both just shook their heads, and we took off.

We flew for less than an hour, and then I saw it in the distance. The Helicarrier. I had heard rumor of its existence, but this was crazy. The thing was absolutely huge. I opted to not over think what exactly kept it in the air.

We landed, and I was lead inside to Fury's office. He stood and came around his desk as I entered. "Wait outside." He said to the agents behind me. They walked out and closed the door.

I stepped forward. "Can you please tell me what is going on Sir? Is everyone alright?"

He sighed. "Lucy, why don't YOU tell ME what is going on? And no, there are a lot of good people who are definitely not alright."

I was totally confused. "I'm sorry Sir, I don't understand."

There was a knock on the door and I exhaled in relief as Phil entered the office.

"Lucy, I heard they brought you here. Why did you do this Director, I already had transport for her to D.C. so she would be safe."

"I have a feeling Lucy is the safest person in this city right now. Maybe even on this planet."

Now that I knew Phil was safe, I stopped being afraid and started getting angry.

"Okay, obviously you think I know something about whatever the hell is going on. But I DON'T. Can someone, anyone, tell me what happened!" I was shouting by the end.

Fury walked back behind his desk, and turned his monitor around. He pressed a key and stepped back so I could see. "This is the most recent footage."

I was totally unprepared. I had no words. I stood in stunned silence. I stepped forward and then I fell to my knees in front of the desk. Was this real? Was I dreaming? I turned and looked over my shoulder at the men standing behind me. A look of pure confusion on my face.

Fury walked around the desk, and paused the footage. I reached up, trying to touch the face on the screen. Loki. MY Loki. His hair was longer, and he was wearing a suit. But it was him.

"I take it you recognize this man, Lucy." Fury stated.

I sat on the floor, looking at the face of the man I love. The video quality wasn't great, and it was from quite a distance, but it was definitely him. I nodded slowly. The tears starting to roll down my face. I felt Phil lift me to my feet.

Coulson turned to Fury, "how did you know that Lucy would know this man?"

Right as he finished asking, there was another knock on the door. I was shaking, and couldn't take my eyes off the monitor.

Fury growled, "I'm busy in here, who the hell is it?"

I heard the door open, and vaguely heard a voice say, "we just landed Sir. He wanted to talk to you right away."

I still hadn't moved. My eyes glued to the picture. Afraid if I looked away, he would disappear.

"Director Fury, I have heard much about..." there was a pause, I slowly turned my head now. This was a voice I recognized.

"Lucy?" it came out choked, as he fought tears. "Is this possible? Is it you?"

I looked into his face, a sob escaping my throat. Coulson walked me forward and I stumbled into Thor's waiting arms.

He picked me up, holding me tight. Then he put me down and took my face in his hands, "Lucy, I cannot tell you how happy I am that you are alive. Finally, something that might be able to turn this entire situation around!" Tears ran down his face too now. He wrapped his arms around me again, kissing the top of my head and holding me close to his chest.

Phil turned to Fury. "Wait, I want to know what makes you think Lucy has something to do with all of this?"

Fury turned back to his desk and started the recording again. I turned to look at the screen, just seeing his beautiful face again I felt my legs start to give. Thor put his arm around me to keep me on my feet.

The footage continued, and as Loki continued forward, his suit changed into his armor. His helm appeared, and he carried a scepter in his hand. Fury paused the footage again.

"I recognized the helm he is wearing on his head." He said to Phil. "It's the same as the symbol on Lucy's tattoo. So unless this is some kind of crazy coincidence, I would say Lucy definitely knows the man." I saw Phil's brow furrow, as he put it together.

Phil turned to me, "Lucy? I'm confused, I guess I just assumed it was Thor you were supposed to marry."

I shook my head, but couldn't seem to speak. Thor tightened his hold on me, and responded. "No Agent Coulson, Lucy was supposed to be my sister. It is Loki she is engaged to marry."

"Loki?" He looked at me, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry Phil. I should have told you everything." It came out in a whisper.

"Loki? The guy who came here to declare war on us? The guy who just managed to destroy an entire base, and kill, who knows how many people?"

I shook my head in absolute confusion, "no. Loki wouldn't do that." I turned to Fury, "Director, there has been some kind of terrible mistake!" I looked up a Thor, but he just looked away from me. I felt it coming from him in waves. Shame? Was this possible?

Phil walked past me for the door, I reached out to stop him, but he waved me away. "Excuse me, I think I need a drink." Was all he said, as he walked out the door. He left me, and I started sobbing in Thor's arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n. Last chapter got the most reviews yet. It may have only been five, but it seriously makes me giddy you guys. **

**Lots of talk in this chapter. But there is a lot that needs to be said. Just a heads up, that I am going on vacation in a couple of days. So next weeks posts might not happen as quickly.**

**Thanks for being here, and hopefully enjoying my story. Please favorite, and review, love you guys...**

Chapter Twenty-seven

Phil listened intently to some of the craziest shit he had ever heard. All of a sudden any anger he had at Lucy was replaced with absolute pity for what she had lost. He had a hard time associating a Loki that would risk everything to save Lucy, and love her as much as she claimed he did. To the Loki that arrived here, hell bent on world domination. What the hell happened?

I had to get myself together. I composed myself as best as I could, and looked at Fury. "Sir, I don't know what is happening, but I promise you I am not involved in any way."

Fury put his head in his hands, and gestured toward the monitor. "Lucy, no one wants to believe that more than me, but given the evidence I had...Well, what else am I supposed to think."

Thor looked down at me, and back up at Fury. "Sir, I can assure you that Lucy had absolutely nothing to do with Loki's appearance here. He thought she was dead. And I...well I thought Loki was dead also."

I looked up at him in surprise. "What? Wait, what do you mean?"

"It is a long story Lucy." He was sad, just thinking about it.

"Alright, I am starting to think Phil was right." Fury walked past me.

"Sir?"

"It seems we have a lot to discuss. Let's go somewhere more comfortable, where ALL of us can get a drink."

He took us to a sitting room of sorts. There was a large television monitor on the wall, couches and chairs. And a small kitchenette. He motioned to the chairs, Thor and I sat.

He went to the cupboards and got a bottle of something I couldn't identify, and some glasses. He sat them on a coffee table in front of us.

"Well, where do we start?" Fury asked me.

Thor and I looked at one another, and he motioned for me to tell the story. "I can't do this without Agent Coulson. He deserves to hear everything. Excuse me for a second."

I took out my phone, and walked away from where they were sitting. I didn't know if he would answer, so I opted to send a text. "Where are you? We are about to talk about everything, and I need for you to be here."

I waited a moment to see if he was going to respond. When he didn't I sent another one. "Please Phil. I am about to spill my life story here, and I want you to know everything. You can even get that drink you wanted, Fury pulled out a bottle of something that looks very suspiciously like some serious liquor."

I waited again. This time it was only moments. "Okay, where are you?"

I explained where, and he said he was on his way. I went back to an empty couch and laid down. Things were about to get very personal, whether I liked it or not.

Moments later Phil walked into the room. He walked to where I was laying, and handed me a bottle of water. He knew I didn't drink, I guess this was a small peace offering. I smiled, and sat up, gesturing for him to sit next to me.

He sat and turned to Fury. "Well I assume since we aren't having this discussion in some kind of holding cell, Lucy isn't under suspicion anymore?"

"Thor assures me, that Lucy has nothing to do with what is happening. And now Lucy is about to explain how that is possible."

I took a deep breath. I had been keeping this all to myself for so long. It seemed strange to talk about it out loud. I started with Loki saving me. Then talked about Frigga and life working for her. I didn't give many details, but spoke of falling in love with Loki, and how he helped me discover my abilities. I tried to keep emotion out of it, but got choked up more than once. And then I finished my story with my fall from bi-frost, explaining only a little about the Norns sending me here. And saying nothing about their purpose in doing so.

I could feel guilt and shame coming from Thor. He sat looking at his feet, tears in his eyes. He stood and turned to face me. "Thor?"

"This is all my fault. ALL of it. I could have prevented everything that took place, and none of us would be here right now."

I didn't know what he meant, but I had a difficult time believing it. "Thor, you cannot hold yourself responsible for Loki's choices. Why would you think this is your fault."

He stepped in front of me, tears running down his cheeks now. He said it quietly, feeling pure shame. "I knew." He paused. "I knew what my Father had planned to do that day Lucy, and I knew it was wrong. I didn't stop him, and I didn't warn you, or Loki, until it was too late." He dropped to one knee in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"Lucy, I hope you can forgive me, as Loki never did. It is my fault you were on that bridge, and it is my fault that Loki was too late to save you. And we lost him because of it. Sister, I am so sorry." He dipped his head forward until it was resting on my knees.

I was angry. I couldn't help it. I lifted his face to look in his eyes. "You knew what Odin had planned?" I suddenly remembered the dinner from the night before it all happened. "You knew at the dinner didn't you? The night we announced our engagement?"

He nodded. I got to my feet, stepping around him. "You said you lost him, what do you mean?"

Thor stood, and turned to me. "After you fell. He changed. He was so...angry. At me, and our father. Lucy, he became very good at pretending. Pretending he was alright, pretending he had forgiven me. He is my brother, and I should have known better. But I admit, thinking he had forgiven me in the part I played in your loss, did give me some comfort. So I let myself believe it was true. I was a fool."

And then he spoke of the coronation. I went from tears of anger to tears of sadness, as he spoke. He talked of their trip to Jötunheim. How it was a disaster from the beginning, and Loki had tried to stop him from going. He spoke of his banishment, and Jane Foster. And how at some point Loki just snapped.

"He tried to kill me. Did you know that? Actually he tried to kill me twice. But I could not blame him. After my affection for Jane, I finally understood a small portion of what Loki felt. When I think of her being in danger, or losing her forever... Well suddenly I see that it could push a man to insanity."

And then he spoke of the end. Loki hanging on, and letting go when he didn't get the reassurance from Odin he was looking for. How he fell from bi-frost, just as i did. I wondered silently what happened after he fell to lead him to come here with destruction on his mind.

At some point I had sank into a chair. I didn't even remember sitting, but none of this seemed real. How was it possible that Loki had fallen this far. It still didn't make sense. Even if he was that angry at Thor, why in the world would he come here and declare war?

"Lucy? Are you alright?" It was Phil. He sat forward his hands clasped between his knees, the worry written all over his face, even if I couldn't feel it coming from his mind.

"I don't understand. My mind cannot comprehend that MY Loki would do any of these things. I know him. Every part of him. This is not Loki. Where is he now?" I asked suddenly realizing I didn't know.

Fury shrugged, "he's in the holding cell."

"I'm sorry? Are you saying he is HERE? On board the ship?" I was astounded.

"Yes Lucy," Thor responded. "He arrived with me."

I shook my head, "no, that is impossible. He can't be here. I would have known."

"How could you? Nobody said anything until now." Fury asked.

I shook my head, "no, you don't understand. If Loki is here, I should be able to feel him. I should have known the minute he came aboard."

"You can sense him from that far? Are you sure?" Phil looked totally skeptical.

"Phil, when we were on Asgard, Loki and I didn't even need to be in the same building for me to sense him. I could send, and receive messages with him, from miles away. Loki's magic is connected to mine. Our abilities were intertwined when we were together on Asgard."

Even Thor looked surprised. "I had no idea the two of you were connected like that Lucy. I can't imagine how he felt after losing you."

"And what about how Lucy felt?" Phil was getting annoyed with Thor. He stood and walked toward Thor, standing in front of him. Their size difference doing nothing to intimidate Phil. "This isn't all about your crazy brother you know. Lucy lost everything, not just the person she loved. You seem to be feeling so bad for him, that you forget that Lucy is the one you failed! She is the one who fell, she is the one who had to start over with nothing, and no one to help her."

The tears were back now. I couldn't stop them anymore. "Please, it's over. There is no sense in fighting about it now. I am guessing he is under surveillance. Can I see him?" I pointed to the television.

Fury nodded and picked up a remote. He scanned the cameras until he found the one just outside of a glass case that Loki was standing in. I walked forward and touched the screen. He stood in the middle of the room, legs apart, hands behind his back. Head down, like he was looking at his feet. I concentrated. _'Loki? Love can you hear me?"_ Nothing. He didn't so much as flinch. _'LOKI! I NEED YOU TO HEAR ME!'_ I shouted it with all my might. Still nothing.

"Something is very wrong. He can't hear me for some reason. I need to go to him."

"NO!" All three men said in unison.

I turned in frustration. "Why not? You have no idea how it feels to be this close to him, and not have any contact."

Phil spoke first. "Because he is too dangerous Luce. You stay away from him, do you hear me?"

"Loki would never hurt me Phil."

"You can't know that Lucy. Not anymore."

Fury sighed, "listen Lucy this guy is a ticking time bomb. There is no way to know what seeing you would do. We can't risk it I'm sorry."

I turned back to the monitor, just watching him. He started to pace around a bit. I thought I would feel more pain, that seeing him would be familiar. It wasn't. Something was wrong with the way he moved. Something was...off. It's like he was fighting with himself.

Suddenly he looked up, and started to speak. "Who is there, who is he talking to?" I watched as Natasha approached him from the front.

"Why is she in there? What are they saying? Turn on the sound!"

"Lucy, you don't want to hear this, trust me." Phil said.

"I haven't heard his voice in what feels like a lifetime. Please, turn on the sound." I was practically begging. I hated it.

Fury shook his head, "this ain't going to be a pretty talk they are having Lucy. You are probably going to hear some things you can't un-hear. Are you sure?"

Was I? Yes, I didn't care what he said, I just wanted to hear him. My entire body ached for it. I nodded.

Fury turned up the sound. And I closed my eyes and let the sound of his voice wash over me.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

Natasha was on edge. "And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt."

"Tell me."

I listened. I tried to listen without hearing, but I was failing. "What is she talking about?"

The three men looked at each other, and it was Phil that spoke up. "Loki seems to have taken control of a few of our people. He does it with the staff he was carrying. One of those people was Agent Barton. He and Agent Romanoff are, well, close. She is pretty upset about the whole thing"

I turned back at the sound of his voice.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"I know, but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man."

It was so strange. I had heard his voice innumerable times. But there was something wrong. It wasn't the sound of his voice that was the problem. He sounded the same as always. It was the feeling behind it. There was no Loki in there. Not that I could hear, or sense anyway.

The conversation continued, and I listened carefully. Trying to figure it out. What was happening to him? The talk turned ugly and he approached the glass. He was shouting at her now, but I was distracted, I honestly wasn't even listening anymore. I had realized something, and was just looking for a moment to see if I was right.

He was right in front of the camera now. Fully shouting. "This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

"You're a monster."

"Oh no. You brought the monster." He smiled.

"Pause it! Can you do that?" I was pointing at the footage.

Fury nodded, and paused the footage.

"Back it up a bit, to when he is looking at the camera." He backed it up slowly. "There! Stop it there!"

I turned to Thor, pointing at the monitor. "Well? I told you something wasn't right!" I looked at Fury. "That isn't Loki."

All three of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, well it IS Loki, but it isn't."

"Lucy you aren't making any sense." Phil was standing behind me now, his hand on my shoulder, like he was afraid I had finally lost it.

"Thor, look at him. And don't just look, SEE him! It might be Loki's body, but it isn't Loki that is in control. I could tell by the way he moved, but now that I see his face. I know I'm right. LOOK at him Thor! His eyes, look at his eyes!"

Thor stepped forward closer to the monitor, and then turned to me in surprise. "I think Lucy might be correct. Loki's eyes, look how blue they are."

Fury looked at the monitor. "Yeah, so what?"

Thor shook his head in disbelief, and finally noticed. I was so relieved when he said it out loud. "Loki's eyes are not blue. They are green."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n. I need to preface this chapter with a couple of things. First of all, I believe Coulson survived Loki's attack. Secondly, I have tried very hard to stay true to the movies. But I am sure there are some discrepancies**. **And I might add some of my own dialogue. Hopefully people are okay with that.****_  
_**

**I got some of the sweetest reviews I have had yet in the last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**And lastly, this chapter is dedicated to my husband. Who totally puts up with my Loki craziness, and helps me brainstorm when my ideas need some help.**

Chapter Twenty-eight

Thor could not believe he missed the signs. Lucy had managed to see in moments, what he had failed to observe in hours with Loki. Lucy was right, and he should be ashamed of himself.

"I can't believe you didn't notice this Thor! He has been by your side, your entire life. It's like Odin, you see Loki everyday, and yet you miss what is right in front of you."

I felt bad, right after I said it when I saw his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I know you love Loki. I'm just angry at the situation." I sighed. "Director, is there more footage of Loki?"

He had his hand on his ear, someone was talking to him. "Yes, I heard everything. He will be there when he finishes here. What did you want Lucy?"

"I was wondering if there was anymore footage of Loki since he arrived?"

"Yes there is actually. There is some from the base, of his original arrival. I will have it sent over. Thor you are wanted in the lab. You can head there now. Coulson and I will stay and help Lucy with whatever she needs."

Thor nodded his head, but he hadn't said a word since I got angry at him. I followed him to the door, and grabbed his arm. "Thor I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, please forgive me."

He looked at me, and took me in his arms, hugging me. "I do love you Lucy. And you do not need to apologize to me. You are right. I have not noticed, nor defended Loki the way I should. He is my brother, and I will not fail him again." He turned to leave, and then stopped himself.

He turned back to me, and took my hand. "Lucy there is more to the story that I have not told you. Losing you was not the only thing that pushed Loki over the edge. But it would not be right for me to speak of it. It needs to be Loki that tells you about it, should he choose to. I just feel that you should know. And I promise, together, we will save him."

I couldn't argue. There were things about me that Loki didn't know yet either. And I wouldn't want him hearing them from someone else. So I just reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Thor."

After he left, I went back to see the footage from the base. I watched as Loki appeared, and walked forward. I pointed out how he was struggling. His face was bruised, he was much thinner than normal, and his color was terrible. "They tortured him." I said softly. "He can barely walk. He is in pain, and fighting it. Look how thin and gaunt his face is."

"You can tell all that just by seeing this footage?" Phil stood behind me.

"You can't? Looks at the way he moves Phil. Even if you didn't know him, you can tell something is wrong." I watched as he fought his way through. I flinched as he killed without mercy. And then he used his staff to take control of Agent Barton, and a couple of other people.

When they went to escape, Loki couldn't even climb into the back of the truck without help. It was this that made Fury speak up. "You know, all of this happened so fast. It was over before I knew what was really happening. But knowing what I do now, and seeing it again. I think you are right Lucy. Something is definitely not right. He is injured, and he was when he got here. I need to get back to the bridge. But I want you to know, all of this will be taken into consideration, while we figure out how to fix him."

He patted me awkwardly on the shoulder, and left. I looked at Phil, "he's not so good at the sympathy thing is he?"

Phil chuckled and put his arm around me. "So what do you think sport? Any ideas on how to fix him? He seems to be running at full strength now, and trust me, whoever is in control is a complete douche."

"I guess I need to figure out how he is being controlled. That would be a lot easier if I could see him, though." I nudged his ribs lightly with my elbow.

"Nope. No. Not going to happen. Lucy this guy is nutso. He would snap your neck, if given the opportunity. If Loki can't hear you, then he can't control what would happen."

"But Natasha went in and..."

"Stop right there. AGENT Romanoff is capable of defending herself. You, on the other hand, are not. You have never had any kind of weapon, or self defense training. Until we get him under control, I don't want you near him."

I went to a couch and sat down, opening my water. I took a drink and looked at the monitor as Phil started it over, and watched it again.

"You know what is interesting," Phil said, pointing at the screen. "That they brought him through anyway, even though he was still so weak. Why would whoever is doing this, do that? Why not wait until he is at full strength?"

I was going to respond that I wasn't sure, and it was an interesting thought. But at that moment a large explosion rocked the ship. I was sent sprawling across the floor, but Phil, being who he was, didn't even tip over.

He ran and helped me to my feet. "Are you alright!?" Sirens were blaring, and the ship was shaking.

"No, not if we are crashing I am not." I clung to him in terror.

He took me to a chair. "Stay here, I need to go and check on things."

I felt sick, "NO Phil please don't leave me here alone."

"You will be safe here Luce. I will be back for you, I promise."

I sat in the room, shaking uncontrollably. I could hear yelling, and the sirens were still going. Sitting here was helping no one, I had to do something. I pushed out my fear, and got to my feet.

I left the room, but had no way to navigate the huge ship. I started heading towards noise coming from my left. There was a collapsed wall, and crew members were doing their best to clear the rubble to free the people trapped behind it. This I could help with.

I used my abilities to move items one by one. I took my time, being careful about what I removed so as to not collapse it further. Eventually everyone stepped back and let me work. When I got to the bigger items, I was struggling. I had never lifted anything as heavy as what I was working with, but I didn't stop. By the time I finished I had no idea how long I had been there, but it was clear and safe for people to get through.

I was taken to two more places to help with similar tasks. I was getting tired, but I didn't even slow down.

Eventually the ship leveled out, and I just continued to do what I could.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, "excuse me, but are you Lucy?"

"Yes." I nodded. I was panting heavily, my hands on my hips trying to catch my breath.

"Director Fury has been looking for you. Agent Coulson is down. He wants you on the bridge, I will take you there now."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. But the Director, wanted me to tell you, and take you to him." I just nodded, and gestured for him to lead the way. He used a radio to tell Fury I was on my way. And Fury responded that he would meet me there. There must have been some kind of mistake, I had surely misunderstood him.

I walked onto the bridge, Tony and Steve sat at a table. When Tony saw me, he gave me a small smile. He walked over to me and put his arm around me, "what are you doing here little tiny?"

I didn't answer, he obviously didn't know. And I wasn't going to tell him now, in front of all these people. The mood was tense, and I was in shock. So I just shrugged, and said, "oh, you know. Just hanging out. Like I do."

He kissed me on the top of the head and sat me in a chair.

Fury entered the room solemnly. I tried to just blend in to the scenery. He threw those damned cards at Steve, and I nearly came unhinged. This wasn't happening. I stood and walked toward the wall.

I sank to the floor, crouching, my arms around my knees. I closed my eyes, and felt for him. Something was strange, it was weak, but he was definitely there.

I looked up in confusion, and almost said something to Fury, but he was looking right at me. _'Do not open your mouth Lucy. They NEED something to fight for.'_ I nodded at him, and just ducked my head.

I closed my eyes and sent Phil reassuring thoughts, that I needed for him to be strong and pull through. He wasn't responding, I assumed he was unconscious. But, I could still feel him. So I took comfort in that.

Fury told everyone that Agent Barton had been recovered. It seemed a hit to his head, had managed to free his mind from Loki's control. And he was ready to fight.

Tony and Steve left, and I sat in the corner until Fury was alone. I walked to where he stood. "Is he going to make it?"

Fury shrugged. "We can only hope, at this point."

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know."

A tear slipped from my eyes, "Loki. Did he get away?"

Fury just nodded.

"So what can I do Sir? Give me something to do please"

He mulled it over in his mind for a moment. "You know Lucy, there is something I think you could do." He spoke into his earpiece. "Thompson, get a chopper ready, Lucy is going to find Dr. Banner for us."

"The Hulk? Are you serious? Sir, I think this might be a bit beyond my abilities."

"Lucy, are you turning down a field assignment?" He turned his head to look at me.

I didn't even hesitate. "No Sir. Tell me what I need to do."

He handed me his ear piece. "Put this in. I need you to take a chopper and see if you can locate him. If he is the Hulk, keep your distance, but see if you can calm enough to get Banner back. If he is Banner, well you are going to have to convince him, that we need the Hulk."

I nodded, "okay. Yes. I can do this. I can. Right?"

Fury chuckled, "yes Lucy. You absolutely can."

I turned and ran for the deck.

I reached the helicopter and put in my earpiece. The Agent with me, told me some basic instructions on how to use it, and we took off. We retraced the flight path the carrier had taken after the explosion.

We flew around the area for about thirty minutes. I saw rubble in the distance, and reached my mind toward it. "He's there." I said pointing.

I could feel his guilt. He was afraid he had hurt people. We landed, and I told the Agent to keep his distance.

I walked a quarter mile to the rubble. He was sitting in the middle of it, arms resting on his knees, just staring out into the distance.

He looked at me as I approached. "Dr. Banner? We haven't met, but my name is Lucy, and I am here to help you."

He shook his head and laughed. "I don't know who you are Lucy, but no one can help me."

I sat next to him. "I wouldn't be so sure of that one Doctor. I have an interesting set of skills that makes me useful to people with trouble controlling their emotions. In fact, I was practically created to help people like you."

"There is no one else like me."

I smiled, "or me either Sir. Why don't you let me see if I can help you."

I reached my hand out to him, and he gave me his hand. I could feel his guilt, I took that away first. He had no need for it, this wasn't his fault. I replaced it with resolve. He could use his ability to be helpful, the rest of his team needed him.

He yanked his hand from mine. "What are you doing? Stop that."

"Your guilt is useless right now Dr. Banner. We need you, and your big green friend, if we are going to succeed. I don't know everything about what is happening out there, but I have heard enough to know that there are creatures coming to destroy us all. Don't you want to help put a stop to that?"

"I can't control him. You speak as if I can. You don't know anything about me." He was afraid. He didn't want to be a hindrance to the fight. He was sure he would kill innocent people.

"Stop."

He looked at me in confusion. "Stop this. You might not have complete control, but with practice you could. So stop worrying about what might happen, and worry instead about what IS happening. If you allow me to clear your mind, of all these doubts. You can have the control over him that you need to help save this city. It is your self confidence that lets him control you Doctor Banner. Believe me, my situation may not be the same as yours. But I had the same problem when I first started learning to use my abilities."

"You can help me control him? You're sure?"

I shrugged, "nope. But we need you. And right now, we have far more to gain from the Hulk, than to lose. So tell me what you need, and what will be beneficial for you to be rid of. And I will do my best to help."

"Will it be permanent?"

"No, I am not going to manipulate your brain, or change it. I can only affect your emotions, and it will be up to you to hang on to it, and do the rest."

He turned towards me and held out his hands. "Then help me save the world Lucy."

Half an hour later we walked back to the helicopter and got in. He let me take the emotions that were keeping him from having some semblance of control. Except the anger. "No, leave the anger Lucy. That one I need." He had said.

We flew toward the city. I didn't recognize it, the creatures were pouring through a huge opening in the sky. We weren't going to be able to fly into the city.

"So how are we going to get you in there?"

Banner was looking a the ground. "There, land there."

Agent Thompson put the helicopter down on the road, in front of a man trying to escape the city on an old motorcycle.

We jumped out, and Banner said to the man. "How about we trade rides, give me that bike, and my friend here will get you somewhere safe."

The man nodded in relief, and climbed off the motorcycle. "Go ahead and get in, I'll be right there." I said to him. He turned and ran to the chopper.

Banner climbed on the bike. "Thank you Lucy. And I hope this goes well enough that the city will thank you too, and not hold you responsible for all the damage I am about to do."

I had not stopped thinking about Agent Barton's situation since Fury had mentioned it. I grabbed Banner by the arm before he could leave. "Bruce? Do you think the Hulk might do me a favor?"

Banner smiled, "I would like to say yes, Lucy, but I can't promise. What is it?"

"I need him to give Loki a knock to the head. A good one. Not kill him of course, just enough to give him a really bad headache. And maybe clear out the mess that is going on in there."

Bruce tilted his head, his brow furrowing in confusion. He gave me a small smile and said, "sure Lucy. I will see what I can do."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n. Writing this chapter from my vacation. I couldn't wait to get it done. I hope everyone likes it.**

**To zsweet , welcome, and thanks for reading. Your review was a huge compliment. And to my other faithful reviewers, well, I just plain love you guys.**

**So just want to say in advance, you're welcome, and I'm sorry. ;) enjoy guys.**

Chapter Twenty-nine

Loki opened his eyes. He didn't want to, but he did. He was in pain. Even his hair hurt. It wasn't until he tried to sit up that he realized he was back in control. He realized quickly his body was not quite ready to stand. He laid back down, and for a moment, relished the silence. The voice that had been screaming at him, and using him at will, was quiet for the first time in weeks. He laughed. Apparently getting his ass kicked, was exactly what he needed.

After I laid there for a few moments, I decided I wasn't going to feel any better any time soon, so I figured I might as well get up.

I turned to my knees, groaning as I did so. I remembered everything, but it was all kind of like a dream. There were moments of clarity. Mostly when I was with Thor. But for the most part, I had sat in the backseat of my own mind.

When I turned to sit, there were six angry faces staring at me, and an arrow pointed at my face. I was definitely in no shape to defend myself, even if I had wanted to attack them. Luckily for all of us, the creature that wanted them all dead, seemed to be gone now.

I looked up at them, "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now."

Thor smiled. The rest just stared at me, like they wanted me to give them a reason to kill me.

Thor stepped forward. "Brother, is that you?"

"Yes, your majesty." I replied sarcastically. "It's me, now help me to my feet."

He reached his hand down to pull me up. He did so quickly, and right into a giant bear hug. I groaned in pain, but it didn't stop him from squeezing me. "Thor please."

He put his hands on my neck and rested his forehead on mine, "I'm sorry brother, I am just so happy to have you back."

"I didn't realize you knew I was gone. I figured you just assumed I had finally lost my mind."

"What the hell Thor?" It was the redhead. I vaguely remembered the conversation we had. Romanoff I believe her name was. She did not look happy that Thor was being so nice.

I decided to speak up. "This is not going to be easily explained. And I know I cannot really expect you to trust me. But I mean you no harm." I raised my hands in surrender. "I plan on cooperating fully, and hopefully, there will be no more trouble."

"My brother is not to blame for all of this. He has not been in control of his own mind."

I turned to Thor, I couldn't help but wonder..."How did you figure all this out Thor? And why didn't you say anything before?"

He looked down at his feet. "This isn't a discussion I wanted to have in front of everyone. Can I please have a moment with my brother?"

"Oh yeah Thor, why don't we all just leave you two. I'm sure he isn't up to anything." Wow, Romanoff really did not like me.

"Okay everyone, I think we can at least give them a bit of distance." Tony walked over to his bar, pouring drinks for everyone.

Thor walked me a few feet from where everyone stood. He was swinging his hammer, and clenching and unclenching his other fist. "Thor? What is it? They are trying not to listen, but I have a feeling that it won't last long."

He looked into my eyes, and without any kind of explanation, just stated simply. "She lives Loki. She is here, and has been since she fell. The Norns saved her, and sent her here. She has been trying to get home, but was never able to figure out how." I started walking away from him as he finished.

I needed to sit down. I walked over to one of the chairs at the bar. And motioned to a glass. "Can I have one of those?"

Stark nodded and poured me a glass and slid it across the bar. I drank it in one swallow. It's not like it would have any effect on me, but I was uncertain how to react.

Thor spoke from behind me. "If I had not destroyed bi-frost..."

I held up my hand, "stop Thor. Just stop. Please. This story is madness, and is not going help the situation."

Everyone was paying attention now.

"It is not a story Loki! She is alive, I promise you."

I could not begin to imagine he was telling me the truth, but also couldn't imagine why he would lie. "Then where is she? Take me to her."

He nodded. And said to Stark, "were are we to take Loki now?"

"Back to SHIELD, we need to get him to Fury, so they can decide what to do with him."

"Then let's go now please." Thor responded.

"Whatever you say blondie." He looked at me. "Here put these on. And no magic" He pointed at me, like I was a child.

He threw shackles at me, I rolled my eyes, and wrapped them around my wrists. Tightening them, and holding them up for his approval. He nodded.

We walked out to a helicopter, and all climbed in. I sat there thinking. What if he was telling the truth. Lucy. My Lucy. I could hold her again, talk to her. Thor watched me carefully, it was like he was reading my mind.

"I am not lying brother. I would not do so. Not about anything, let alone something as serious as this. Lucy is the one who figured all of this out. You have to know I wouldn't have been able to do so on my own."

Stark spoke up at this, "Lucy? My Lucy? The tiny fiery redhead that keeps me in line?"

I was dumbfounded. Stark knew Lucy? I was starting to have hope. Actual hope. We were landing on the roof of the SHIELD building now. I turned to him, "Lucy is a lot of things Mr. Stark, but 'yours' is not one of them."

He chuckled, "well I didn't know that you and Lucy were friends reindeer games. Sorry if I have offended you." He motioned to his chest with enough drama, that I was certain, he was not sorry in any way.

As we entered the building, I let myself do something I had not in a very long time. I called to her. _'Lucy?'_

Within moments my mind was filled with her shouting. _'Loki!? Is it you? What am I saying, of course it's you. I can feel and hear you. Where are you? Can I see you? I'm coming to find you.'_

I couldn't help but smile. Just hearing her again made my eyes fill with tears. This was definitely my Lucy. _'Slow down my love. It is so good to hear you again. I do not have the words for how much I have missed you.'_

_'I love you Loki. I tried to call to you. Everyday that I was here.'_

I was walking right in the middle of the six of them. They surrounded me like I was going to try and escape. If only they could know how I had absolutely no desire to be anywhere but here.

The tears were escaping my eyes now. Unfortunately Stark noticed. "Crying big guy? Really?"

We turned a corner and there she was, at the end of the corridor. Looking exactly as I remembered, except that her hair was longer.

She stopped mid-stride and just looked at me. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes, unable to move.

Stark was in front of me, he noticed I stopped, and turned to look at me. I saw nothing but her. He turned forward again, and said "Lucy! We were just talking about you."

She said nothing, she just stared at me. I heard Thor chuckle behind me.

"Man of Iron, you might want to step aside for a moment."

Stark moved from in front of me, and I took a careful step forward. She took two steps, and then was running.

I couldn't help but smile. I lifted my arms, and she ducked under the shackles, and launched herself up around my neck.

I lifted her off the ground. Tears running down my face. She was sobbing into my neck. "Are you fixed? Are you, you again?"

"Yes little one. I think so." I put her down and rested my forehead on hers. "Is this real? Are you really here? Or have I finally gone absolutely mad?"

She answered my question by kissing me with a passion, and ferocity that she had never shown before.

I vaguely heard Stark say, "wow, he was not kidding. She definitely isn't mine."

And then I heard a dark chuckle. It turned into laughter, and then the infernal voice was back. _'Kill her. Kill her now.'_ Apparently it had not been gone at all, it was just waiting for this moment. To get me to destroy the one thing I loved.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. Lucy took my face in her hands. "Fight Loki! You have to fight!"

I looked into her eyes. "Can you hear it Lucy? I can't make it stop."

"Yes love, I can hear it." She had me bent over, her head to mine.

_'Do as I command, and kill her!'_ I started shaking. I lifted my arms, and pushed her away from me.

"Loki no! Let me help!" She was begging, but I wouldn't put her in danger.

I shouted over the noise of the voice that was yelling at me now. "Thor! Take Lucy away from me. Stark, get me somewhere I can't hurt anyone. Now!"

She was sobbing as Thor lifted her from the ground, and took her from me. She screamed the whole time he walked away with her.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/n. thirty chapters y'all... Awesome new reviews for the last chapter, thanks to 13pottercheers for reviewing with my other peeps. Also welcome to a couple new followers. I will be fanfic famous before you know it ;). Thanks for your patience, even though the wait isn't too much longer than normal. Mostly because I am excited to write the chapters, like you guys are to read them, I hope. **

Chapter Thirty

Five of the six Avengers stood with Fury in an observation room, watching Loki pace around the room he was locked in. He was mumbling to himself, and kept putting his head in his hands.

"So why is it that the rest of us knew nothing about all of this." Tony asked.

Fury sighed, "Stark there was no time. By the time we actually knew what was going on, Barton here, had blown a hole in the side of the ship."

Agent Barton shrugged, "I do what I can."

"So do we believe all of this? That all of this mess wasn't his fault I mean?" Natasha, was by far the most suspicious.

"At this point the evidence is in his favor. And if you believe Thor and Lucy, it isn't really like him to do any thing like this."

"Yeah, the Lucy stuff, what's that all about?" Stark asked as he popped whatever it was he was eating now, into his mouth. The man was a damn squirrel, the way he always seemed to have food within reach.

"Lucy's part of this is not relevant right now." Fury responded. "If you want to know more about that, you can ask her. The point is, what do we do with him now?"

* * *

I was sitting at Phil's bedside when I felt Loki arrive. I had been there for a while, but Phil had yet to wake up. I spoke to him with my mind, telling him everything that was going on. He wasn't responding, but he was getting stronger, I could feel it.

I was mid-sentence when I stopped. I felt his familiar presence envelope me. And then, moments later, I heard him call to me.

It was like going home after being away for a long time. I was finally complete again. I knew I had missed him, but having him back in my mind was heaven.

I didn't even finish my thought to Phil. I just got up and ran. I followed my instincts, feeling for him, and communicating with him at the same time.

I took the elevator to the top floor, and then I turned to run toward the helipad.

I was just entering the corridor when they came around the corner. Tony and Banner walked in front of him. But with his height I could see him clearly above them.

It stopped me in my tracks. My heart was pounding, my pulse racing. He just looked at me, his eyes back to their stunning green. And suddenly there was nothing else.

I ran to him, ducked under the shackles they had around his wrists, and threw my arms around his neck.

I inhaled deeply, his familiar scent making my head spin. I was sobbing, and I noticed he was crying too. His tears mixing with mine as we spoke.

"Is this real? Are you really here? Or have I finally gone absolutely mad?"

I kissed him. Holding him tightly, and hoping I never had to let go again. And then I heard the laughing.

For a second, I thought it was someone near us. And then I realized, I was hearing what was in his head. _'Kill her. Kill her now!'_

I felt him flinch. "Fight Loki! You have to fight!" The creature inside him, was trying to fight its way back to the surface.

He looked at me with a combination of fear and relief. "Can you hear it Lucy? I can't make it stop."

"Yes love, I can hear it." I wound my hands in his hair, holding his head tightly to mine.

_'Do as I command, and kill her!'_ His body was trembling. But I was not going to let go. I was fighting with him in his mind.

Trying to push the thing back. I screamed at it. '_LET HIM GO._' It just laughed at me. And then he pushed me back from him, holding me at arms length.

"Loki no! Let me help!" I was confident I could strengthen him. But he had already decided differently.

The voice was so loud. It was like torture, I couldn't imagine what he had been going through. I had to figure out how this creature was accessing Loki's mind, and sever the connection. But I needed to be near him to figure it out.

He shouted at his brother. "Thor! Take Lucy away from me. Stark, get me somewhere I can't hurt anyone. Now!"

I came completely unglued when Thor lifted me and carried me away. I was screaming at him. "No Thor, you can't do this! I just got him back, please don't take me away. Please Thor, I can help!"

He carried me around the corner, and to the elevator. When the door didn't open immediately, he opened the doorway to the stairs, and headed down.

I was sobbing. Thor wasn't listening, so I called to Loki. _'Please don't do this love. I am begging you. Please, I cannot lose you again. I won't survive it.'_

_'I need you to be safe. Having him in my head is dangerous. If he manages to gain the slightest bit of control, he will kill you. And believe me, I wouldn't survive either. I need to figure out how to stop him. If he is able to access my magic, he will get away. I have to be strong enough to hold him back._'

"Thor. Please put me down and listen to me." Thor stopped in the stairwell, setting me on my feet. I calmed myself down, he was not going to listen to me while I was hysterical. "We need to figure out how to sever the connection between Loki and whoever this is. We also need to figure out how to dampen Loki's magic. This creature cannot have access to it. It's too dangerous.

As soon as I said it, I knew what I had to do. I was suddenly back to my training. "You have to learn this Lucy. Whether you want to do it or not is irrelevant. Sometimes stopping someone's abilities is the only way to defend yourself, or others." Delewan. It is what she told me, when I complained about how stopping someone else's magic was wrong.

As I considered what I needed to do, I wondered if it was possible to imbue an object with the same ability. I had never tried it, but magic and science could work hand in hand. I just needed some help.

I looked up at Thor. "I need to see Tony and Dr. Banner. Right away please Thor, I think I might be able to help." I reached for Tony's presence, since it was the most familiar, and told Thor which way we needed to go.

As we walked Thor spoke of Odin, "I need to take Loki home Lucy. My father can help with this I am sure. We just need to figure out how to get there."

"I bet Tony could help with that too, we'll figure it out Thor. Believe me, no one wants to go home more than me."

He put his arm around me as we walked. "My mother misses you Lucy. Loki was too far gone to notice, but I did. Once I found her in your room sitting in your library. She was holding a book that she used to read to Loki and I when we were children. She was crying. I think losing you was second only to losing Loki. I was afraid she would never be happy again after we lost him too. It will be nice to see her smile again."

Tears ran down my face. "I miss her too." It was all I said. I knew I would be sobbing again if I said any more.

We approached the room where they were. Loki was here too, I whispered to him. '_Hang in there love. I am going to fix this.'_

_'It is nice to hear you in here again. Your whispers will keep me from falling into madness from the screaming._'

As Thor opened the door I heard Fury ask, "what do we do with him now?"

Thor responded, surprising the group, who didn't notice our arrival. "I take him home. Home for our father to help him. And home, so that the mother who thought he was dead, can cease mourning for him. My father will work with a diplomat from Midgard, and we will come to an agreement that works for everyone."

"And who exactly is this diplomat going to be?" Fury asked, skeptically.

Thor looked at him like he was a fool. "Well Lucy of course."

"Wait, what? Me?" I thought on it for a moment. It did make the most sense. I nodded.

"Of course you Lucy. This is the kind of work you did for my father before you left. You are the best qualified to speak for both parties."

"Okay, now I really NEED to know more about you Lucy. I knew you had a mysterious past, but diplomat to the Gods, really? That is downright impressive." Stark gave me a slow clap.

I rolled my eyes. Thor continued talking, and I walked to the window. I put my hand on it, and called to him. _'I'm here Loki.'_

He nodded his head, and walked over to the glass. He stood directly in front of me, and put his hand up right over mine. He laid his head on the glass. He was so tired. "I love you." This he said out loud, and I swallowed the sob that was building in my throat.

"Well that is the perfect combination of depressing and creepy. How did he do that?" I turned and scowled at Tony.

When he saw me close to tears, he looked ashamed. "Sorry Lucy."

"Lucy and Loki are connected in ways your human mind cannot comprehend Stark. They have been torn apart twice now. Have some compassion." Thor stood behind me his hand on my shoulder. He rested his chin on the top of my head, and looked at his brother. "We will fix this sister, I promise you."

The room was silent. So I spoke first. "I need your help Tony. And yours too Dr. Banner, if you're willing?"

"Anything you need kid. Name it."

I turned, and they were both standing directly behind me. "We need two things. I need to make a device to keep Loki's abilities away from whatever is controlling him. Also, we need a way to transport back to Asgard. Think you are up to the challenge?"

I turned back to the glass to see his green eyes looking at me, and heard Banner speak up. "I think we can use the tesseract for both of those things. We will just need your help with details."

I turned around, "of course. Now, I know this is not going to be popular, but I need to go in there and see him." At least four of them shook their heads. But I raised my hand. "You can all go with me if you like. But I am not asking your permission. I am going to help him stay in control for as long as he can, until we can put a stop to whatever is happening. So step up if you are joining me, because I am going now."

I walked to the door, with Thor, Tony, and Steve behind me. Banner shook his head, "probably safer if I stay out here." Natasha, and Clint both said nothing.

Fury shook his head, "are you sure about this Lucy? Is risking your life worth doing something that may not even help."

I just looked at him, I didn't say a word. He just nodded, "good luck."

I walked to the door of the cell, and heard it unlock. Thor and Steve walked in before me, and Tony followed. Loki shook his head.

"Thor what are you doing? It is not safe for Lucy to be here."

I moved Thor out of my way. "I make my own decisions Loki. You know that more than anyone. Now come here, and let me do what YOU taught me."

"Lucy he is commanding me to destroy you. I am resisting, but if he manages to regain control..."

I stopped him by walking over, and clamping my hand over his mouth. "Stop. Just be quiet, and let me work."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/n. this chapter is pretty much all fluff peeps. I figured it was time for some. Hopefully everyone is okay with that... Thanks for your patience during my vacation!**

**Also, I need some input. I am getting to the end of this story. I have some things I would like to add, but I don't want to jump the proverbial shark. So speak up and vote if you would like the rest of Lucy's story in detail, or if I should wrap up things in a quick epilogue. PLEASE tell me your thoughts! **

**On to the love...**

Chapter Thirty-one

Sometimes, being as stubborn as Lucy paid off. She realized this as she watched his peacefully sleeping face.

There were benches against the wall, and one in the middle of the room. I motioned to that one, "sit."

He sat facing me. I walked around the bench, sitting next to him, but facing the opposite direction, our right sides touching. Just like we used to do, when we were training. "Come here." I leaned towards him.

"Dammit woman, you drive me mad! You have no idea how dangerous this is!"

Tony took a step forward, and I held up my hand, stopping him. "Loki, if you cannot trust the woman you plan to marry, then who can you trust."

"What? Marry? Did I hear that right?" Tony stepped closer to us, and Loki scowled up at him.

"Shh." I waved him back again. "Come. Here."

He sighed in defeat, and leaned across me. His arm bracing himself on my left side. He rested his forehead on mine, and I put my hand on his cheek. I looked in his eyes, his pupils dilated. He wanted to kiss me, I shook my head. But couldn't help but smile "Not now, there will be plenty of time for that when I manage to fix you." I winked at him. "Now concentrate."

"It is difficult with you this close to me." He smirked. The room was completely silent. Everyone was listening to every word we said. Including the infernal voice in his head. However it was already quieter. My efforts, and his being distracted, were at least helping so far.

I ran my thumb lightly over his lips. "Using my own words against me your Majesty? Really?" I closed my eyes, and focused on his mind. The voice got louder at first. It was infuriated at my being present. I took a strange pride in that. Whoever he was, he found me a threat.

It gave me the confidence to continue. I felt Loki giving it all of his attention now. It was getting quieter, and finally it stopped. I opened my eyes, and looked at his beautiful face.

He smiled, and nodded. Then said, "you know what you have to do now, right?"

"Yes. But I don't want to."

"It is the only way Lucy. He is quiet now, but it won't last. My abilities need to be out of his reach."

"What if I can't do it? I have only been successful once."

"Only because you gave up. You can do this Lucy. You have to, until I am either rid of him, or we find an alternate way."

I took a deep breath, and took his face in my hands. This time I looked directly into his eyes. I searched his mind, and found what I was looking for. I started building an imaginary wall. I separated his abilities from the rest of his mind, and strengthened the blockage I placed there. I was shaking, my mind was tired, but I kept building. It needed it to be strong enough to hold, until Tony, and Banner could help me create an alternative.

My body trembled, he placed his hands over mine, bracing me. It was working. I was pretty sure, but more confident when I heard him say. "Well done Lucy."

He took my hands from his face. And kissed me softly. "You did it little one. I can no longer feel my magic."

"I hate doing that. And it won't hold for long. Then I will have to rebuild it, or hopefully find another way."

There was a click, and then Fury's voice popped up over the intercom. "What is it you've done Lucy?"

I was tired. And so was Loki. "We pushed the creature's voice back out. He is quiet for now. And then I cut Loki off from his abilities. Even if the creature did gain control, he would have no use of Loki's magic. Of course, that means Loki doesn't either. But for now, everything is perfectly safe."

"For how long?" Tony asked.

I shrugged. "A day, maybe two. We need to get to work."

I got up and walked around the bench, but wobbled, and sat back down.

"No. What you need is rest. We both do." Loki put his arm around my waist, I laid my head on his shoulder.

The door opened, and everyone else entered the room. "You're sure he is safe to have around?" Natasha stood at the back of the group. Her arms folded across her chest.

I nodded, "Yes, he is perfectly harmless now. Well, as harmless as he ever was anyway." I smiled down at him.

"Well let's move him to a cell with a bed, so he can get some rest. Come on big guy." Stark walked over and clapped him on the shoulder as he got to his feet.

Loki lifted me to my feet, and put his arm back around me. He all but carried me, as we followed Fury, and the rest of our brood to a room much like the one we had just left. The only difference was the bed against the wall.

Fury excused everyone else, and I vaguely heard Stark saying something about Shwarma as they walked away.

Fury turned to me next. "Come on Lucy, I'll find you a room too."

I shook my head. "No Director. I am staying here with Loki."

"Are you sure? Is it safe?" He looked to Loki.

I looked at Loki from the corner of my eye. My brow furrowing.

"I would rather she stayed somewhere safer. But I know Lucy well enough to know that the face she is wearing right now, is not to be trifled with." The corner of his mouth quirking, trying to hide his smile.

"I guess it's up to you then Lucy. I am going to place a guard in here though. And one outside the door, just in case something goes wrong."

I nodded my head. "Yes, of course Director, that will be fine."

He left us. Someone I didn't recognize came in and sat on the bench by the door, on the opposite side of the room as the bed. He nodded his head at me, and immediately began playing on his cell phone. Boy, did I feel protected. I rolled my eyes at Loki, and he chuckled. He shrugged, "humans. You are all so easily distracted."

The lights dimmed a bit, and he took my hand and we walked over to the small bed. I sat cross legged on the top end, taking the pillow into my lap. He laid down, his head resting on the pillow.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Your hair has grown. I like it."

He closed his eyes, a tear rolling down one cheek. "I never thought I would feel this again." He whispered softly.

I knew exactly what he meant. I wiped the tear from his face, and looked into his eyes.

We were silent for a long time. Just looking at each other, my right hand in his hair. My left in his hands. Both of us being at peace for the first time in months.

His blinks were getting longer and longer. I smiled down at him, "close your eyes and sleep love. You are tired."

"I should be. I haven't slept through the night, since the day I lost you."

"Me either, actually."

He was almost asleep, when he stopped himself again. "Lucy, I need to tell you some things."

This was not the time for this talk. I put my finger on his lips. "Not now Loki. I have things to tell you too, but it can wait."

He moved my hand from his mouth. "Lucy, I have made so many mistakes without you. I just went mad, I was so angry. And I learned information that changes everything about who I am. It might make you change your mind about marrying me."

"That will never happen. So don't say it. And, this is not a talk I want to have with that creature in your head listening to us. So, I repeat, it. Can. Wait."

"I understand." He paused, and closed his eyes. I thought he was asleep until he spoke again. "How many people did I hurt? During all of this I mean?"

"I can't answer that one I'm afraid. I'm not sure. Do you remember?"

"Yes, some of it I do. Like a dream. I was watching from a distance."

I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't. I had to know. "Do you remember what happened to Agent Coulson?"

"I don't know for sure. Which one is he?"

No one would tell me what had happened exactly. I only knew two things. "Apparently it happened outside the cell they were holding you in. He was stabbed by your scepter." I was whispering by the end of the sentence, it still hurt to think about him laying unconscious in that bed.

Loki sat up quickly and turned to me. "You are hurt by this. He was your friend?"

"Yes." I nodded at him. "He has taken care of me since I got here." The damned tears were back, I wiped my eyes. "I have grown to love him like family. He is a good man. The best, actually."

Loki knelt in front of me. "Lucy, does he live? Tell me he lives."

"Yes. He is alive. He is still unconscious though. I am just hoping he will be okay."

"I destroy everything I touch. I truly am a monster." He bent his head forward. "Lucy, I am so sorry. Do you think he could ever forgive me? Or you, can you?"

I took his chin and lifted it. "Phil knew your situation. He was one of the few that did. He knew it before you attacked him. And when he wakes, you will apologize properly. He will forgive you. Because he trusts me, and because I love you. You are not a monster. Don't say that, it's not true and you know it."

I stood, and pulled him to his feet. "Lay down. You need to sleep, and so do I."

He laid on the bed, and I curled up in his arms. I relaxed him, and took his anxiety. He fell asleep within moments. I watched his face for a while. Remembering our last night together, and how I watched him all night. I didn't have the energy to do that now. I quickly fell into the best sleep I had experienced in a year.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/n. I plan on telling Lucy's entire story. Thanks for speaking up Violet, and Indigo. **

Chapter Thirty-two

Fury rushed down the hallway to Phil's room, after leaving Lucy with Loki in his cell. He silently prayed that wasn't a huge mistake. If something went wrong, he doubted the guards could ever be quick enough to respond, before he killed her.

He entered the room to see Phil awake and the bed raised up enough that he was almost sitting. "Never been more glad to see your ugly face Agent Coulson."

"Thank you sir. My face is pretty glad to be seen as well. Is it all over?"

"Yes. For now. He is here in a cell. And he does seems to be genuinely a different person, than the one who caused all the havoc. Only time will tell I suppose. Lucy will want to know you are awake. She has been sitting here at your bedside waiting for you."

"Is she with him?"

Fury gave him a quick nod, and Phil shook his head. "No, let her be for now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Whatever you say. I should probably go, but I am relieved you are okay. Here, take this. Maybe you can get some work done, while you lay on your lazy ass."

He handed Phil a tablet, and Phil took it. "Thank you Director."

After Fury left, Phil turned the tablet on to see that it was queued to a detention cell. It was pointed at the bed. And there sat Lucy, with the crazy one's head laying in her lap. Phil's instinct was to run to her, to get her out of there. How could this possibly be safe?

He stopped himself. The Director left her with him, so it must be safer than he imagined. He watched as they sat there in silence. They were just staring at each other. Phil assumed they were talking telepathically, or maybe the sound was off on the tablet.

He looked at the side to check, when he heard her speak to him.

"Close your eyes and sleep love. You are tired."

He shouldn't be listening to this. It was private, and he wasn't sure Lucy would want him to be listening. But when the conversation took an interesting turn, and Phil's curiosity got the better of him.

"Lucy, I have made so many mistakes without you. I just went mad, I was so angry. And I learned information that changes everything about who I am. It might make you change your mind about marrying me."

"That will never happen. So don't say it. And, this is not a talk I want to have with that creature in your head listening to us. So, I repeat, it. Can. Wait."

"I understand."

They got quiet again. So the creature was still in there? Phil couldn't help but worry about Lucy's safety. While he agreed that this Loki definitely sounded different than the one he faced outside the glass cell, how could they be sure?

"How many people did I hurt? During all of this I mean?"

"I can't answer that one I'm afraid. I'm not sure. Do you remember?"

"Yes, some of it I do. Like a dream. I was watching from a distance."

"Do you remember what happened to Agent Coulson?"

Phil's head tilted, as he heard his name spoken. She was asking about his attack. He wasn't sure he wanted her to know the details.

"I don't know for sure. Which one is he?"

Didn't even remember who I am, Phil thought.

"Apparently it happened outside the cell they were holding you in. He was stabbed by your scepter."

It was the voice she used, when she was trying not to cry. Phil wondered if Loki would even notice. But, he got up, and sat next to her. With a concerned look on his face.

"You are hurt by this. He was your friend?"

"Yes. He has taken care of me since I got here.I have grown to love him like family. He is a good man. The best, actually."

She was crying now. And damned if Phil wasn't about to be as well.

Lucy reassured him Phil was still alive, and he couldn't help but wonder why Loki cared.

"I destroy everything I touch. I truly am a monster. Lucy, I am so sorry. Do you think he could ever forgive me? Or you, can you?"

Forgive him? He was worried if Phil would forgive him? Phil snorted under his breath.

"Phil knew your situation. He was one of the few that did. He knew it before you attacked him. And when he wakes, you will apologize properly. He will forgive you. Because he trusts me, and because I love you. You are not a monster. Don't say that, it's not true and you know it."

And then he immediately felt ashamed. She was right, he should trust her. She had proven herself, more times than he could count. And he did know about Loki before he faced him. He was just having a difficult time separating the one who "killed" him, and the repentative Loki that he was watching now.

He turned the tablet off. He had already seen more than he should. He cared for Lucy, and when she brought him in here to apologize, he would accept graciously. And then he would watch the guy like a hawk.

* * *

I awoke in his arms. And for a moment, I was absolutely certain I was dreaming. Until I realized I was not in my bed, but in a prison cell. I tilted my head up, to see him watching me.

"So I am not dreaming then. You are here."

He chuckled, "I was going to say something very similar."

We laid there for a bit, in silence. "I need to get to work. We have to figure out how to get back to Asgard, so Odin can get rid of whatever is in your head. Want to come and help?"

He shook his head. "No Lucy, I shouldn't leave here until we are sure it is safe."

I assumed he would say as much, but I was hesitant to leave him. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to do anything for you before I go?"

"No. I believe I am fine. My abilities are still out of my reach, and the voice is still silent."

I was relieved to hear that. "Well call me if you need me. Promise me you will."

He nodded. "Yes, of course I will. I promise you Lucy."

I kissed him. Slowly at first, but the intensity grew. I had missed him so much. And my body responded to his with familiarity.

"Stop". He muttered into my lips. But I didn't listen. His hand was wound in my hair, and I pulled him closer to me.

I heard him in my mind, since I wasn't letting him use his lips. _'Stop Lucy. I do not want our reunion to take place in a prison cell, with who knows how many people watching.'_

I looked over my shoulder to see the guard, trying very hard not to notice what was going on. I blushed, embarrassed. And pulled away. "Sorry."

He smiled at me. "Do not ever be sorry for that. Now go get to work, and get us home. Quickly."

I laughed, and got to my feet. "I'll be back to check on you later."

As I exited the room I reached for Phil. _'It's me Phil. Sorry I have been away from you for a while. I don't suppose you can hear me yet?'_

I was so surprised when he answered, I stopped right as I was about to push the button to the elevator.

_'Actually yes, I can hear you. And frankly, I was expecting you to be tearing up wadded tissues as you sat by my bed, anxiously waiting for me to wake up.'_

I smiled, he was back. Finally my two lives could be one. '_I missed you too. On my way back right now.'_

I waited for the elevator, and when it stopped on the medical wing floor, I ran for his room. I burst through the door. And was so relieved to see him sitting up in bed, arguing with a nurse about the nutritional value of him eating jello.

"I honestly don't see the point. It's jello. Now if you could get me a brownie or something, that would be helpful. But until then, I'm not eating this." He handed the cup back to her. The nurse sighed and took the cup.

"Morning Luce. Get a good night's rest?"

I nodded. "Yes actually. Better than I have had in a very long time. You are looking better today. And I don't blame you on the jello."

I climbed on the bed, and carefully sat next to him. I leaned back, my head resting on his shoulder. "So what is the doctor saying this morning?"

"Oh, I should be back on my feet this afternoon."

"Seriously?"

"No Lucy. I was impaled for crying out loud. Sheesh, give me a day or two."

"You know I really have missed you. Even snarky you." I sat up and looked at him. "I might be able to speed up your healing process. I will try if you want."

"If you can get me out of here, and away from jello. I definitely want you to try."

Except when I helped Tony with his health problems, I had never used my abilities in this way before. I didn't even know if I could really be that helpful. But I could ease his pain, and give him energy. I sat facing him and placed my hands on his chest. Careful to not directly touch his wound, I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I attempted something new. I reached into his chest, instead of his mind. I could feel his heartbeat, and I could actually feel where the wound was. I focused all my energy there, into his chest.

"Okay, that is weird." He said. I didn't stop, I was curious as to whether I was even accomplishing anything. But if he felt something, then maybe something was happening.

I could hear him saying something, but didn't catch what it was. I was completely taken over by what I was doing.

He lifted my hands from his chest, and I opened my eyes. "Lucy!? Stop. Are you alright?"

I looked around, there was a doctor here with us now. I was shaking, and I reached up and wiped my face. I was covered in sweat, and had a pain in my chest. I breathed slowly. Pushing the pain I was feeling away, and relaxing myself, until I was feeling normal again.

"Well that was a bit intense." I said.

"Geez, ya think? I thought you were going to pass out. I called the doctor in here, because I couldn't seem to reach you."

"Did it work? Did it help?"

"I don't know. But it seems to be hurting you. And you aren't doing it again, so it doesn't really matter."

The doctor approached him, and I moved out of the way. He gingerly put pressure around Phil's injury, and when Phil finally winced, the doctor looked up in surprise. He called to a nurse, "Let's take a look under Agent Coulson's bandages please."

The nurse looked skeptical. "We have never taken bandages off this early, are you sure?"

"Yes. Now please help me."

I stepped back, and out of the way. "Should I leave?" I asked Phil.

"No Lucy, stay, please." He looked at me, and I nodded.

I watched as they lowered the robe he was wearing. He winced as they started removing bandages. They got down to his chest, and the nurse gasped.

The doctor turned to me, looking completely suspicious, "what did you do?"

"I... I was just trying to help him." I stammered. "Is he okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine right?" He looked at the doctor.

"Yes, amazingly so. Your wound looks a week old, not just a day. You could be back on your feet as soon as a couple of days."

"Ha, nice work Luce! Hey do me a favor and don't tell my boss. Maybe I can get an extra day or two off, if he doesn't know."

I was only half listening. I was distracted by the looks I was getting from the doctor, and the nurse.

They both looked at me with fear. I backed out of the room. I could hear Phil calling to me, but I ran.

I headed down to the lab where Tony and Bruce were working. Tears streamed down my face, I had used my abilities countless times in front of people. But I had never felt the fear before. And for the first time, I felt like a total freak.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/n. this was a fun one to write. Awkward Loki is awkward. **

**Thanks for new reviews! Love them, they make me too happy :) welcome to Skyward, thanks for your thoughts!**

Chapter Thirty-three

For the first time in a thousand years, Loki found himself exceedingly worried about impressing someone who was not Odin.

I paced around the cell. The voice was still silent, and I was relieved. But I was also restless. It had only been a couple of hours since Lucy left, and I was beyond bored.

I was also experiencing an enormous amount of guilt. I knew what I needed to do.

The guard who had been in the room, left not long after Lucy. But I was certain someone was still watching. "I was wondering if I could leave the room for a bit. With an escort of course."

I waited for a response, but there was nothing. "Hello? Surely someone can hear me."

"We are waiting for a response from the director." The random voice over the intercom stated.

A few minutes later I heard Fury's voice. "I'm a busy man, Loki. Where is it you want to go?"

"I am assuming this building has some sort of medical wing. I have a visit I need to make."

"Yeah, I think I know what this is about."

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, but that is no guarantee that he will be willing to talk to you."

"Well, can I at least try?"

There was a long pause. "Please. For Lucy." I knew using her name would get me what I wanted.

A few moments later I heard the door unlock, and a man in a shield uniform entered the room. "I have been told to escort you to the medical wing, and nowhere else. You are going to have to wear these."

He held up the infernal shackles again, but I didn't argue. I held my hands out in front of me, and allowed him to put them on. He walked me to the elevator, and we rode in silence. He was afraid of me, that was easy to tell. I guess I couldn't blame him, considering the circumstances.

His hand rested on his firearm throughout our entire walk. I didn't have the heart to tell him, it would do little to nothing to stop me, if I did try to escape. Instead I made cautious and careful movements, to try and put him at ease. It didn't help.

When we got to his room, I stopped before opening the door. Was I making a mistake by doing this without Lucy? If he cared for her as much as she said, he would probably forgive me for just that reason. No, I had to do this alone. It was the only way to get pure honesty from him.

And yet, I still faltered. I was actually nervous. ME. It was absurd.

And then he called out. "Don't just stand there at the door like a coward, get in here and apologize to me."

I almost smiled. Yes, I could see Lucy liking this man. I walked through the door, my escort right on my heels. I stood at the foot of his bed, and looked into his eyes. This man was not afraid or intimidated by me. And he was the one man who really should be, after what had happened.

"Leave us." He said to the man behind me.

"Sir?"

"I said, leave us, are you hard of hearing today Williams?"

The man stammered. "No...no sir. It's just that Director Fury was clear..."

"Yes. I'm sure he was. But I am telling you different. So get out." I couldn't help but smirk a bit this time. This man was not afraid to speak his mind.

"Yes, Agent Coulson. Whatever you say sir." The man quickly left the room.

We looked at each other for a few moments. I realized I had no idea what to actually say to this man. But he took care of that.

He tilted his head, "do you love her?"

"More than anything or anyone that has ever existed in all the nine realms. Do you?"

He sat silent for a moment. "Yes. So I guess this means we get to learn to like each other."

"It is what Lucy will want."

"Are you going to hurt her?"

This angered me a bit. But I knew his concerns were only for Lucy. "I would never hurt Lucy. Never."

"And what about the thing in your head? Can the same be said of him?"

Well he had me there. "No, unfortunately it cannot. If he managed to gain control, he would kill her immediately. He sees her as a threat. Rightly so, with the influence she holds over me."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

I shook my head, all these questions. "I feel as though I am being interrogated by Lucy's father. Like I am trying to get your consent to marry her."

The man nodded his head. "Okay. That works for me. Although can you say older brother? I don't really like thinking that I am old enough to be her father. But anyway, as I said, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I am going to return to Asgard. Odin should be capable of silencing, and eliminating the threat of whomever is residing in my mind."

"And Lucy?"

I shifted on my feet, a bit uncomfortable about telling him. "She does not know it yet, but my plan is for her to remain here until the threat is eliminated. She will be safer here."

He laughed and shook his head. "She doesn't know that you plan to return without her?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh man, she is gonna be PISSED."

I nodded my head. "Yes, indeed she is. But I am hoping she will understand that I am doing it for her safety."

"I will help you convince her."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." And I did, even though he was doing for Lucy's sake, and not mine.

"How long is it going to take? She will want to know."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I am not entirely certain. But with Odin's skills, probably not long."

"And then?"

I was confused at that question. "And then I will return for her and take her home."

"And what about us?"

"I'm sorry, what do you mean us?"

"I mean us." He gestured around himself. "The people here who care about Lucy. I mean Fury, and Stark, and me. And all the other people who have grown to rely on her. We just say goodbye to her forever, as she walks off into the sunset with you? She marries you, and has little Asgardian children, and I remain a distant memory for her?"

I honestly had not given that a thought. That there would be people here Lucy would miss. It wasn't an issue when she left midgard the first time. But he was right, she had people here that cared now.

And when he spoke of our marriage, and children, I couldn't help but flinch. There was every possibility she would change her mind once she knew the truth about me. I looked at the floor, unwilling to look into his eyes.

"You still plan on marrying her correct? She has been waiting for you. She has searched for a way back to you countless times. You can't just walk away from that. You would be a fool."

I paced back and forth in front of him now. I tried to run my hand through my hair, but the stupid shackles prevented me. "It is complicated. I DO plan on marrying Lucy. If she will still have me. There are...things. Things about me, I didn't know of until after I lost her. Once I tell her, it will be her decision."

"So tell me. Sit here," he motioned to the chair next to his bed, "and tell me. What is it, that is so terrible it would make someone who loves you walk away?"

I found myself sitting as he instructed. I didn't understand why, but I trusted him. I trusted him to tell me what he thought Lucy's reaction was going to be. I sat in silence, thinking about where to start. I decided it didn't matter, and just started speaking.

"After Lucy fell. I kind of...went crazy. And with that I created a chain of events that led me to find out that I was not who I thought I was. I learned that Odin and Frigga were not my true parents."

"So you're adopted?" I nodded. "And...?"

"And it turns out that I am not even from Asgard." The words were pouring from my mouth. I couldn't seem to stop them, "I am from Jötunheim." I looked up at his face, and waited.

"Okay, so the way you are looking at me it seems like you think this should be a big deal to me. But I don't think I am getting it."

I huffed in frustration. He was going to make me explain, and I had no desire to do so. "I am a Jotun." He still looked confused. "A frost giant? A monster?"

"Hm, okay. So let me get this straight. Your 'big' secret is that you are adopted. And not just that, but apparently you are a giant frost monster of some kind."

I put my head in my hands. I don't know what made me think he would understand.

"Look you are really tall, I'll give you that. But I wouldn't call you a giant. And you look perfectly normal to me, so I wouldn't really use the word monster either. So I need you to tell me why this is a big deal. Because I don't know about Asgard, but here adoption happens everyday."

"I wasn't just adopted, I was taken. For a purpose. My father planned on using me to make peace with Jötunheim. They are monsters, that I was taught to fear as a child. The man that was my biological father was a destructive force of evil. Odin planned on making me some sort of pawn in a game. I was never his true son, only the means to an end."

"Well call me crazy but that sounds like a mistake that Odin made, not you."

I jumped at her voice. She was standing in the door. I had been so distracted, I didn't even hear her enter the room. I got to my feet.

"Lucy, I had planned to tell you everything. I am so sorry."

She smiled at me, "Loki, I only heard part of what you were saying. But none of it sounded like anything you need to be sorry about. But it does seem like we need to have a talk. Let's go."

She reached for my hand. This little creature, who had just heard me claiming to be a monster, showed no concern as I put my hand in hers.

I took a couple of steps for the door, and turned back to Agent Coulson. "For what it is worth? I am truly sorry that you were injured. But I am relieved you survived. Lucy will be returning here to see you, and anyone else she wishes, as much as she wants. Thank you Agent Coulson. For everything you have done for Lucy. And for showing me respect, when I have done little to deserve it."

I put my right arm across my chest, and gave him a formal Asgardian bow.

He nodded at me. "You're welcome. And for what it's worth to you? You have my consent."

I smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Loki?" I turned back to face him. "Good luck buddy. You're gonna need it."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/n. I love this chapter y'all. Enough said.**

**Love to ladyloki, Thunderpups, and Frostfire. Thanks so much for everything you guys. Love to all. Xoxo**

Chapter Thirty-four

A frost giant, and an elf walk into a bar...

I had managed to get myself together by the time I got to the lab. Phil had called to me at least three times asking me if I was okay. I kept reassuring him I was fine. But the truth was, I wasn't sure. I guess I had freaked myself out a bit, almost as much as the doctor and nurse in the room.

I entered the lab to see Bruce and Tony hard at work. Neither of them noticed my entrance. They were bent over the tesseract, arguing.

"Everything okay there boys?"

Bruce looked up at me, "thank goodness. Lucy, could you please convince Tony that the possibility of the planet imploding, is a bit more important than some experiment he wants to perform."

"Yes Tony, imploding the planet does equal bad."

I leaned over the table to get a better view of what they were doing. But I was distracted suddenly. I felt something. It was strange, and familiar. Like a presence was nearby that I couldn't see.

"Is there an observation window to this room?" There was someone here, I could feel it. I walked slowly around the perimeter of the lab.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think someone is listening to us."

"Impossible. They screen for that kind of thing every day." I had both of their attention now.

I continued down one side, and stopped at the table opposite of where they were working. The table was riddled with pieces of something.

"It's stronger here." I closed my eyes sensing someone close, but far away at the same time. "Yes, this is defiantly it."

I pointed to the remnants on the table, "what is all this stuff?"

They looked at each other. Tony responded, "Lucy are you saying something on that table is listening to us?"

"It's not just that. It almost seems to influence the mood of the room. It's like..." I stopped as I realized exactly what it was like. I pointed to the table again, "what is this?"

"I think maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else." Bruce motioned with his head toward the door.

We walked out into the hallway, when the door closed behind us. The feeling went away. They both looked at me in question, and I nodded. "It's safe."

They looked at each other again, Bruce spoke. "The table is covered with pieces from the scepter Loki was carrying. We took it apart to see if there was anything we could salvage that would be helpful."

"Well I am pretty certain the monster in Loki's head is in that scepter as well. We need to destroy it. Every single piece."

"That is easier said then done Lucy. There are pieces of that thing that we don't recognize. There is no way to know if they would be dangerous to destroy." Bruce stated.

Tony paced in front of us, he stopped and smiled. "But there is something we can do. I can take it to Stark tower, I have a room there that is completely sound proof. The walls are a foot thick. If that thing can hear, and influence us, let's take it somewhere where it won't have that option."

"Well that might be helpful. Take it now, I will have Bruce help me with a little experiment of my own."

We went back in the room. Tony boxed up everything from the table where the scepter laid in pieces. He left, getting the pieces out of the room, while none of us said a word.

After Tony was gone, Bruce looked at me and raised his eyebrow in question. I closed my eyes feeling the room. The feeling was gone. I nodded my head. "It's safe now."

"I should have known something was weird with that. Every time I was in this room, I felt more tension. Hell at one point when we were all fighting, I found the damn thing in my hands. Without even realizing I had picked it up. He has been using all of us, not just Loki and those other agents." He was angry. I didn't blame him, we all were.

However only one of us turned into a destructive green monster when they got angry. So I calmed him, and decided to distract him with work.

"The block I put in Loki's mind to keep his magic from him, is not going to last long. I need to see if we can create an object that will keep the wall in place until it is safe. I need to find out if we can create something."

Bruce sat hunched over a table. Fiddling with a pen in one hand, and tapping his fingers on the table with the other. "So what you are saying, is that we need a physical object. Something that can do to Loki's mind, what your magic is doing right now? Hmm, that is an interesting idea. So what was your plan?"

"Truthfully, I didn't really have one. I thought I would attempt to imbue something with my magic, and see if it would stick. If that makes any sense."

He nodded his head. "Well lets try it then. We have nothing to lose at this point right?"

He walked over to a sink and filled a beaker with water, and then he sat it in front of me.

"Water?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, liquid seems the most obvious answer to me. Of course, I have never installed magic into anything before."

"I literally have no idea what to do here. I wish my tutor was nearby."

"Magic tutor eh? Is he in Asgard?"

"She actually. And no, she is from Alfheim not Asgard."

"Oh yes. Of course. Because Asgard would be ridiculous."

I laughed. "You are quite funny when you want to be."

He shook his head. "Yeah, I don't get a lot of opportunities to be funny I guess."

"How have you been feeling, since our time together?"

He smiled at me a bit. "Better actually. I might need to schedule another session with you."

"Anytime you need. I am glad I could help. Now let's see if I can make any magic happen with this water."

I took the beaker in my hands. I poured a small amount of water into my hand and closed my eyes. I felt a bit ridiculous, since I had no idea if this was even going to be possible. I first tried to push energy into the water. I kept my eyes closed, but heard Bruce say, "something is happening. It's vibrating or something. Pour it into my hands and see if it keeps doing it."

I opened my eyes, and reached over, dumping the water into his hands. It immediately stopped. I shrugged, "well it would have been too good to be true if it worked the first time right?"

"Do it again, we'll try until it does work."

And we did. For two hours. And finally, I got the water vibrating with energy, I poured it into Bruce's hands, and it kept shaking. For about five minutes is all, but it was something.

"Excellent work Lucy. You keep practicing, I am going to start on a device."

"I think I will go and check in on Loki first. Fill him in, and make sure he is doing okay."

Bruce nodded. "Sure thing. I will let you know what I come up with."

"Thank you. I will check in later."

I walked to Loki's cell. Proud of myself. I had discovered two new abilities today. The first one may have been intense, but the newest could prove to be very useful.

When I arrived at the room, it was empty. The door was open, and there was a guard standing outside. "Excuse me, but where is Loki?"

"Agent Williams took the prisoner to the medical wing."

I had a moment of panic. "Was he injured?"

The man realized what he had said. "Oh no, sorry ma'am. He went to visit someone I guess."

I smiled. So he decided to brave it without me. I hurried to the medical wing, and stopped after I opened the door, when I heard Loki and Phil talking.

"I wasn't just adopted, I was taken. For a purpose. My father planned on using me to make peace with Jötunheim. They are monsters, that I was taught to fear as a child. The man that was my biological father was a destructive force of evil. Odin planned on making me some sort of pawn in a game. I was never his true son, only the means to an end."

I was shocked by his words. I knew Odin could be well...crappy. But this? It was no wonder Loki always felt less than Thor. In Odin's eyes, he probably was.

When I responded to him, he jumped. He hadn't even noticed my arrival. I had wanted to wait until we could truly be alone before we had this talk, but it looked like that was not going to be an option.

As we headed out, Phil said something about him having his consent, and then wished him luck. What had been going on in there without me?

As we walked out, the Agent outside the door followed us. We headed back towards his cell. As we stood in the elevator, my curiosity got the better of me. "So what is it exactly that Phil has given his consent for?"

He smiled down at his hands, as they held one of mine. "To marry you. He truly does love you, and he wanted to know my every intention."

The agent standing in the elevator was pretending not to listen. But, he couldn't help it. He was completely shocked by our words. I guess not everyone knew about my situation, like I assumed they did.

When we got back to the cell, I turned to Agent Williams. "I need you to turn off the surveillance. You can keep someone outside the door, but Loki and I need to have a conversation, that I don't want the world to hear."

"I will need to get the Director's approval for that."

"Then do please."

We went in and sat on the bed to wait. While we waited, I reached over and put my hands on his face. I closed my eyes and felt the wall holding his magic, it was weakening. I knew it would tire me, but I re-did everything I had done earlier. I really hoped I was strong enough to make it so that maybe the voice wouldn't be able to hear us. I didn't like the idea of this creature having all this information about us.

"You are getting very good at that little one. I almost feel back to normal."

He leaned over to kiss me, when the intercom popped. "The Director says you have thirty minutes. The camera will stay on, but the sound will be off. The observation room will be empty. Your time starts now."

I kissed him softly. "Start from the beginning."

He started from the moment I fell. He spoke of the grief he kept silent. Of the anger and fury he felt for Odin, and Thor. He talked about the cruel joke he played at the coronation. He was ashamed to tell me how far he had fallen without me. He explained about Jötunheim, about how Asgardians feel about it. "When I was a child, the scary stories Thor and I told at night were always about the frost giants. How cruel and terrible they were. Their terrifying blue skin, and blood red eyes. We were truly afraid of them."

I held up my hand, stopping him. "Blue skin, and red eyes, you said?"

He looked at his feet, ashamed as he nodded. But it wasn't fear or surprise that made me ask, it was a memory. I was remembering something, but I couldn't quite reach it. I motioned for him to continue.

When he told me of their trek to Jötunheim, his tale was similar to the one Thor had told me. Until he spoke of a moment when one of them touched him. "It should have burned my skin. Their touch is so cold, that alone can kill you. But it didn't. It made my arm..."

"It turned blue. When he touched you, your arm turned blue right?"

His brow furrowed. "Yes, how did you know?"

How DID I know? Why did I have a memory of an experience, that I wasn't even there to witness. And then it came to me. It was like a dam broke, as every moment of the nightmare I had so long ago, came rushing back.

"There was a cube. You picked it up. And it made you blue, with red eyes, like you were describing."

He stood facing me, "how? How can you know this?"

"Because I saw it. In a dream I had, before I fell. I had forgotten all about it, until right now. I saw all of this Loki! From your fight in Jötunheim, to the moment with the cube. I saw it Loki! I saw you, and I forgot"

He looked so ashamed. "I had hoped you would never see have to see me that way."

I got to my feet. Reaching up, I took his face in my hands. "It took my breath away. It was amazing, you were still you, even though you looked different. You were.." I paused looking into his eyes. "Absolutely beautiful."

He closed his eyes and bent his forehead to mine. Tears ran down his face. "I am cursed. I am a frost giant, hidden inside Asgardian form. My biological father was Laufey, king of Jötunheim. I am the son of a monster."

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. "Oh my love, if you only knew of the irony of the things you are telling me."

He pushed me away. "This is not funny Lucy! My whole life was a lie! I am not Odin and Frigga's true son, I am not even from Asgard!" He was frustrated, and getting angry with me.

"And I'm not even human. So I guess we are even." I had him totally confused now.

"I don't understand."

"No. You wouldn't. Because I didn't find out until after I arrived here. Sit. It's my turn."

He sat down on the bed, and I told him my story. Of the Norns, and my arrival here. Of Phil, and my first talk with Fury. I spoke of them following me, my whole life. He asked me why.

"Well this is the funny part. Because as it turns out, I am also the offspring of a less than desirable man. You see, apparently I am only half human. My father came here from pretty far away. He ransacked the entire east coast, causing an enormous amount of trouble. And after my mother became pregnant with me, he chose to run back home, rather then stay and make up for what he did."

"Lucy, was he from Asgard?"

I laughed again. I stepped forward, between his legs, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Love look at me. Do I look remotely like I could be from Asgard?"

He tilted his head as if he was looking at me for the first time. He took in my hair, my face, and finally my eyes. "Alfheim."

I nodded. "Yep. I'm an elf. Well half anyway."

"This explains everything about you Lucy. From your size and appearance, to your abilities." He looked at me with wonder.

"Yes, it does. But may I also remind you, that I am nothing like the man who is genetically my father. I have no desire to cause the kinds of trouble he caused here."

He just looked back down at his feet. I had, had enough. I lifted his chin, to look directly into his eyes. "Loki Odinson, you listen to me. I have some things to say, and I am only going to say them once. Then we are going to move forward. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Yes Lucy. Yes, I understand."

"Good. Because I am about to say some things you are not going to like, but we are running out of time, and they need to be said.

I don't give a rat's ass that you are not from Asgard. That means less than nothing to me. And as for your parents, that is exactly who they are, YOUR parents. Odin might be a complete fool sometimes, and completely take you for granted. But he loves you, and I have seen myself how proud of you he can be. And as for Frigga, how can you even say she isn't your mother with a straight face? That woman loves you more than anything. I think she loves you more than Thor, if you really want to know. And they raised you to be a good man. They raised you to be who you are. Who fathered you means nothing, but who PARENTED you means everything.

You have a brother who needs you. And a kingdom that sees you as its prince. So stop it. Stop thinking about where you originated, and start thinking about where you come from. You are Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, and you always will be."

I stopped. I was almost afraid I had gone too far, the way he looked at me. I stood there, breathing heavily from my rant. My hands on my hips, my face bent forward, inches from his.

And then before I knew what was happening, he threw me over his shoulder onto the bed. He was on top of me kissing me passionately. I couldn't think, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

It was only a few moment later I heard the click of the intercom. "Um you guys? I told you the camera is still on, right?"

I laughed into his lips. He sat up, and pulled me onto his lap into his arms.

"I do love you my little elf."

"And I love you too, giant of frost." I smiled. "A frost giant and an elf, there is a joke in there somewhere. I am sure of it."

He laughed, and kissed me again.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/n. Seventy two reviews you guys. Thanks for being so amazingly supportive. If you are reading, and enjoying give me a follow or a favorite. It seems the more people that do that, the more people are willing to give my story a try.**

**Kudos to Dewliet, who made it sound like they read the entire story in one sitting. Your review was very sweet! Ladyloki, and Indigo, and my other faithful reviewers, I love you all. Hugs as always. **

Chapter Thirty-five

"I believe they have earned it Director. There has not been any trouble from him, and Lucy has worked her ass off for you."

Fury walked back and forth in front of Coulson and Stark. He turned to Tony, "and you agreed to this?"

Tony shrugged, "I frankly don't seem the harm. It's one night, and I will be in the same building. Come on Fury, Lucy deserves this and you know it."

Fury finally nodded his head. He knew he wouldn't win this argument, so what was the use of putting the energy into it. "Okay, but he wears the shackles, and the mask."

"Hm, maybe Lucy likes it that way." Tony wiggled his eyebrows, "Kinky..."

Phil glowered at Tony. "Shut the hell up Stark."

* * *

I spent the next three days in a crazed run between the lab, and Loki. Bruce had managed to create a mask. He made the water, turn to vapor inside it. So now it was up to me to infuse the water successfully, and then he would run it through the mask so we could test it.

Loki had been helping me with my magic. We sat at the table in his cell for hours, with a pitcher of water. "You can do this Lucy. I am beginning to think you can do anything, with enough practice."

I was frustrated. I couldn't do anything but fill the water with energy. For some reason, I was having trouble making anything else stick. I was tired. I had rebuilt the wall in Loki's head a third time, and with all this practice, I just seemed to be getting weaker.

I laid my head down on the table, and pulled out the argument I had been using for a day. "I know I could do this if you would let me restore your magic, so you could help me."

"Lucy, that is too dangerous and you know it."

"I am too damn tired. I can't do it alone."

"Well I am pretty sure I have never heard YOU whine like that." I looked up to see Phil standing in the doorway.

I jumped to my feet. "You're up! I'm so glad to see you!"

I ran to him, and he held up his arm before I hugged him. "Watch it Luce. I'm still in a bit of pain."

I hugged his uninjured side, and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that they let me out of that room. What's going on in here?"

I sighed and flopped back down in the chair.

"Lucy needs to infuse the water with her ability to keep my magic from me. Then Dr. Banner has created a mask for me to wear, so I can't access my magic. But she seems to be giving up."

"I'm not giving up" I scowled at him. "I'm just saying, I could do it a lot easier if you would let me use your magic, as well as mine."

Phil sat down at the table with us. "What about Thor? Does he have any mojo you could use?"

I couldn't help but smile as Loki growled and laid HIS head on the table this time.

"No, unfortunately Thor doesn't have any abilities that would help me."

Phil leaned forward, and pointed his thumb at Loki. "What's his problem?"

"Well, Thor has been a bit of an issue for a couple of days."

"Or for a thousand years or so." Loki muttered into the table. He lifted his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Oh stop it. He just wants to see you, I don't understand why you don't let him. He is worried about you. You have got to get over this. I know you are angry at him, but you need to understand that none of this is his fault. I could have said 'no' to Odin love, I chose to help him. Thor is not responsible."

He growled again, "It's just...difficult to see him. He brings a lot of unpleasant memories with him."

"Well that isn't going to change unless you make some new memories that aren't so painful."

"FINE! Fine, I will see him. I guess it was going to have to happen eventually."

"Well that's the spirit." Phil replied sarcastically.

I muffled a laugh, as I felt to see if Thor was in the building. I found him easily, and quietly called to him in my mind. Telling him that Loki was ready to see him. He was very excited, and I flinched as he shouted back that he was on his way. The man did nothing quietly.

Loki noticed. "Really Lucy? Now?"

"Yes, and he is on his way. So try and be nice please."

"I will try. Now get back to work." He pointed at the water.

About ten minutes later Thor came bounding through the door. I got up, and moved into his way to slow him from getting to Loki.

He looked down at me. "Sister! I am glad to see you. And Agent Couslon, you are looking well." He hugged me, and then looked at his brother.

"Brother." He stepped forward and pulled Loki into a crushing hug. "You look much better. I have missed you."

Loki awkwardly patted Thor on the back. "It's only been a few days Thor."

"I meant... Well it doesn't matter now. I am just happy to have you back." He clapped Loki on the back of the neck.

I smiled when I saw Loki smile. He couldn't help himself. He loved his brother, no matter what he said.

"I cannot wait to take you and Lucy home. Our mother is going to be so happy to see you. She has mourned for so long."

Loki nodded his head. "Yes, I have missed her as well." But he looked uncomfortable, something was off.

"Loki? What is it? Is everything okay?" I walked to him.

He looked down at me, and then up at Phil.

Phil shrugged. "No time like the present. At least you have witnesses. Maybe she won't kill you if there are people watching."

Now I was worried. "Loki?"

"Sit Lucy. I need to tell you something. And you are going to be angry, but I need you to hear me out."

I sat on the edge of the chair at the table. He knelt on one knee in front of me. Took my hand with one hand, and put the other on my cheek. "When the device to return us to Asgard is completed. Thor and I will be leaving alone."

I jumped to my feet. "NO. You can't leave me. Not again. I can't lose you, please tell me you won't leave me." I was starting to get hysterical.

Loki looked to Phil, a pleading look on his face.

"Wait," I turned to Phil. "Did you know about this?"

He looked straight into my eyes. "Yes Lucy, I knew. And you should let him explain, before you lose your shit."

I looked back to Loki. "Explain. Quickly, I can't promise how long I am going to last."

"First let me say this. I am not leaving you permanently. I cannot live without you, that has been proven." He took my face in his hands. "But for your safety, I need to return without you. The creature within me shrieks for your death, any time I can remotely hear him. Odin should be able to rid me of this infernal monster, and then I will return for you. We will go home together. Frigga will plan an incredibly over the top wedding, and we," he kissed me softly. "will live happily ever after."

"How long? How long do I have to be without you? I want to go home Loki." Tears streamed down my face.

He tipped his head to mine. "Please don't cry little one. I am not doing this because I want to, surely you know that. You know how strong my Father's magic is, it shouldn't take long. Until then Agent Coulson will take care of you. Right?"

He looked up. "Try and stop me." Phil stated.

I nodded. "I'm worried. Who will keep the creature quiet without me there?"

"Well that is why I need you to stay. The creature needs to come back before Odin can rid me of it. At least, that is what I believe. I am also hoping that maybe Odin can discover who he is, and what his intentions are. I can't do any of that with you close by. I would be too worried about you, and your safety."

I understood. I hated it. But I understood. "Okay. But promise me you will come back for me?"

"I can't live without you Lucy. I promise I will be back for you. You just have to trust me."

Damn him. He knew me too well. I nodded my head. "You know I do."

He kissed me again. "Get back to work now. You have a lot to do."

So I worked. And worked. And slept, and then worked again. It took another three days, but I did it. The mask worked successfully, and Loki only had to wear it for a few hours at a time to keep his magic locked up.

And the boys managed to finish the tesseract. And then it was time for them to leave.

They day before their scheduled departure Loki and I were laying side by side on his bed. I was begging him to let me go with them for the millionth time. And for the millionth time he was telling me no.

"Please Lucy, Can we just enjoy our day together. I don't want to argue."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I am just scared that something will go wrong, and I'll be separated from you again."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I know. I can't pretend that I'm not worried about leaving you behind. I am just glad you have friends here to take care of you while I am gone."

"Speaking of them. Can we bring them to Asgard for the wedding? I would love for them all to be there. In fact, I was thinking I would ask Phil to walk me down the aisle."

Loki smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Who would you like to invite?"

"Well, Phil of course. Maybe Director Fury. Tony, and Pepper. We should invite Jane, for Thor. Steve, and Bruce. And Natasha, and Clint, if they would come."

"Yes, I am thinking they would probably decline. Neither of them seems to want anything to do with me. Not that I blame them of course."

There was a knock on the door, and Tony walked in, with Phil right behind him.

Loki and I stood. Loki gave a slight bow to the men, and I greeted them as well.

"Afternoon guys! What are you doing here today?"

"We came to bust Loki out of here." Tony said.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

Phil rolled his eyes. "It's nothing that dramatic. We just got permission to get you guys out of here for the night."

I was suddenly very excited. "Seriously?!" I jumped into Loki's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Yep, we couldn't get him to give you complete freedom, but we do get to take you out of this depressing room. We are going to Stark tower, where Pepper and I will host the three of you, and Thor for dinner. After which the two of you will spend the night, in one of my beautiful rooms."

It took a second for it to sink in. "Stay the night? Loki and I in our own room? Without guards and observation rooms?" It seemed too good to be true.

"Or cameras, or microphones..well you get the idea."

I looked up into Loki's eyes. He smiled at me, and in my head I heard him. '_Prepare for the best night of no sleep you have ever had.'_

I blushed bright red, and elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted and rubbed the spot I hit.

I looked up at Tony. "When can we leave?"

"How is now?"

"Not soon enough." Loki said.

Tony laughed. "Well there was some stipulation about you wearing the mask, and the shackles. But given that you have been here for days, and haven't killed anything, I think we can lose them at the tower."

"Thank you Mr. Stark. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Or me." I walked over and gave him a big hug.

"Well this was more Phil than me. He is quite a cheerleader for the two of you."

"Well of course he was." I went to Phil and out my arms around him, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. I whispered in his ear. "Thank you, I love you."

"You too kid." He hugged me back.

"Well get your bag, little tiny, let's get the hell out of this dump." Tony smiled, and turned as a guard walked in with the mask and shackles. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Loki.

Loki shrugged, and stuck his arms out in front of him, while stepping forward. And then we left that infernal cell for the last time.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/n. I am not a smut writer, thus the T rating. However there is plenty of innuendo in this chapter. So if you are one of my more young and impressionable readers then you should, oh I don't know, cover your eyes or something during those parts... ;). Love you guys...**

Chapter Thirty-six

Loki had never been loved like Lucy loved him. He knew he didn't deserve it, but he took it. Knowing now, that you just never knew what waited around the next corner.

I had never been more happy to wear shackles in my life. It was just Stark, Lucy and I. Coulson, and Thor still had work to do and were coming later. We headed out to an SUV and made the drive to the obnoxious tower. It looked like the city had already begun reconstruction. I felt an enormous amount of guilt as I looked around. I had done this. All of this.

She let go of my hand, and turned my face to hers. She removed the mask from my face, and ran her thumb over my lips. "This isn't your fault."

I smiled slightly at her. "Thank you my love. But unfortunately that doesn't make me feel any better. Nor would any of these people agree with you."

I looked back out the window. I watched as these people, who seemed so little to me before, rebuilt their city from the disaster. It was as inspiring, as it was depressing. "We should help when I come back."

"What? Sorry, what did you say Loki?"

I turned to face her. "When I get back, you and I, we should help with the rebuilding."

She smiled at me, "I think that is a great idea love."

We drove the rest of the way in silence, I appreciated that she didn't press me.

When we got to the tower, a computer greeted us. Tony responded. "We've got guests Jarvis. Can you direct them to the quarters on the fifteenth floor please."

"Of course sir."

"I'm heading to find Pepper, Jarvis will help you find your way." He walked away from us, yelling over his shoulder. "Dinner is at seven, you should find anything you need in your room."

I looked at Lucy, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go find our room." She took my hand and we headed toward an elevator.

When we got in, we didn't even touch anything. The elevator starting moving on its own, and a voice said, "welcome to Stark tower. Your room is the third door on the left."

The doors opened and we walked down a hallway to the room. We walked inside, and she removed the shackles from my wrists. I closed the door behind us, and turned to see her walking around the room in disbelief. I say room, but really it was rooms. Almost an entire apartment.

It was nice. Plain compared to Asgard standards, but compared to my cell, it was Valhalla. But I saw nothing but her. She walked over to the wall of windows opposite the door and looked out at the view.

"Wow, Loki come and see." She leaned forward resting her head on the window. She had never looked more beautiful then she did at that moment. The sun shining through the window, her red hair had grown to half way down her back. Time stood still for a moment.

She turned back, "Loki? What's wrong?"

I didn't move, I just watched her walk towards me, and as soon as she was within my reach I picked her up off her feet. I looked around me, but saw no obvious route to a bedroom.

She laughed, and pointed to our right. "I saw it when I was looking out the window."

I kissed her, and her hands went to my hair. She pulled my head back and kissed me on the neck, as I walked. I couldn't help but growl as I carried her in and dropped her on the bed.

I paused for a moment, looking behind me. I thought I heard a noise. I had been so carefully watched for the last week it didn't seem possible that we were actually all alone.

"Come here Loki. There is no one here but us."

"Sorry I guess I am just being paranoid." I was looking over my shoulder at the door I took a step towards it, when something hit me in the back. I turned to see her shirt laying on the floor at my feet. And then she laughed when I reached back and slammed the door behind us.

* * *

We laid tangled in each other. My head on her chest, I listened to her heartbeat. She ran her hands through my hair. "Your hair has gotten so long. Are you just going to keep growing it, until I can put it in a ponytail?"

"Well my love, my hair hasn't really been a high priority for me. But if you want, you can cut it when we get home." I looked up into her face. Her brow furrowed, she looked sad. "What is it Lucy?"

She pushed my hair from my face. "I saw a video. It was of your arrival here. Do you remember that?"

Oh I remembered. I was still fighting him then. "Yes, I remember."

"Someone tortured you."

She wasn't asking, she knew. It made me sad that she had to think of that. I sighed. "Yes. The Chitauri. They weren't too happy when I turned down their offer to lead their army the first few thousand times they asked. They eventually persuaded me."

"I'm sorry." A tear ran down her face.

I pushed myself up until my face hovered over hers. "Never say that Lucy. Never think on this as anything but what it was. Bad creatures doing bad things. If I am not allowed to dwell on the things that I have done, then you are not allowed to dwell on the situation I was placed in."

"The creature that is responsible for all of this, you have no memory of him?"

I shook my head, and sat up. She ran her fingers up and down my back. "No, it's strange. I remember them taking me to him. But anytime I try to remember his name, or any details of his appearance, there is a sort of fog that covers him." I looked down at her. "My hope is that my father can clear that fog, and we can figure out who is doing all of this."

"I might be able to clear it for you."

I had already considered that, frankly I was quite sure she could. But there was no way I was going to let her. "No Lucy, I do not want him anywhere near you. You are mine, and mine alone. I do not want him, or any memory of him, anywhere near you. Just having you do the things you have been doing to keep him quiet, drives me mad."

She pulled me back down to her and kissed me. "I understand. And it's okay. I trust you."

"I don't deserve you."

She sighed loudly. "I know. No one does really. But what's a girl to do?"

She shrieked as I rolled her over on top of me. "You know what I really want to do?"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes, "okay, well besides that."

"I don't know, what is it you really want to do?" She rested her chin on her hands on my chest.

"Take the longest, hottest shower any man in this city has ever taken."

She laughed. "Well good news, because I am pretty sure I saw a gigantic shower in that bathroom right there." She pointed to the enormous bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

I put my hands in her hair, and lowered her face to mine, and whispered. "Well if it is as gigantic as you claim, why don't you join me?"

"I suppose I could race you there. I could probably win, now that you don't have your magic to cheat with." Her face was right over me. Her nose literally touching mine.

How after everything I did, after the destruction I caused, the pain I inflicted. How, did I end up getting to keep this magnificent creature? "I love you more than I have the words for, you know that, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, now let's go get ready for dinner." I picked her up, and carried her into the giant bathroom.

* * *

"I wish I had something nicer to wear then the stuff I shoved into that bag I brought." I looked at her reflection in the mirror we were standing in front of. Both of us just wrapped in towels.

"Yes, something more comfortable than my armor would be nice as well."

"I wonder where the bag ended up after the car ride?" She walked into the living room area, and called out, "Jarvis?"

"Yes Lucy, how can I help you?"

"Do you know where the bag I brought with me is?"

"I am sorry Lucy, but I do not. However Miss Potts took it upon herself to supply you with some clothing for dinner. You will find it within the bedroom closet."

"Sweet." She muttered, and ran back into the bedroom. I had turned and was sitting on the bathroom counter watching her.

"Stark's computer seems to know you well." I raised my eyebrow in question.

She opened the closet and pulled out two garment bags. "Yeah, I have been working here at the tower for a while. Just helping Tony stay on track. Mostly to keep Pepper from going crazy."

She gasped as she opened the bags, and then proceeded to remove a beautiful, but simple black dress for herself, and what looked like a black suit for me. She then proceeded to kick me out of the bathroom so she could get ready.

"I'll just get ready out here then shall I?" I called to her as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

She laughed from the other side, "this place is huge, I'm sure there is another bathroom somewhere."

I shook my head and decided to wander around the apartment, and check things out a bit more. There was the bedroom, the bathroom, the living room, and a second small bathroom. Guess she was right about that. There was a balcony outside the enormous windows that overlooked the city. It was beautiful, ostentatious, but beautiful.

I walked back to the bedroom to look at the clothes I was to wear. It was a simple pair of black slacks, and a black dress shirt. I was relieved to see there was no jacket, or tie. I wasn't sure I was up to a fancy party.

I got dressed. The shirt was so tight, the buttons stretched when I moved my arms. Was it supposed to fit like that? I had no idea. But at least the pants were long enough. I had sat down to put on the shoes they supplied when she exited the bathroom.

Her hair was still damp, she just pulled it back into one of her beloved pony tails, and let it hang down her back. Her face was clean of makeup, save for a touch of something on her eyes. And the dress, well she looked stunning. It was short, even for her small frame. She kept tugging at the bottom of it.

"It's too short. And I am only five feet tall..." She stopped as she looked at me.

I stood in front of her holding my arms out, "well?"

"Well..wow..just wow. That shirt. Holy crap you look good."

I laughed, "and you my dear, are more beautiful than you have ever been."

I walked over to her and kissed her. "Are you sure you want to go? We could just stay here you know..."

She rolled her eyes, "we have to go. It would be way to embarrassing to face anyone later if we didn't show up." She picked up a pair of shoes from the garment bag, they were black, and had very high heels.

"Really? I mean, look at these things. I won't even be able to walk in them. I am not wearing them. I'll just go barefoot, come on, are you ready?"

I loved this moment. She stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. In her short black dress, carrying her shoes in her hand. I wanted to never leave this room again. But what I did do, was get to my feet, and take her hand, as she led me to the dining room.

Dinner was nice. There was a lot of conversation, and laughter. But I spent the night watching her. Memorizing her every movement, to carry with me. Tomorrow started what was sure to be a very difficult time for both of us. But at least this time, I knew she was safe, and alive.

I had made a decision early in the evening, and I approached Stark as Lucy was distracted by Pepper.

"Thank you for this. Tonight, and everything you have done for Lucy."

He clapped me on the shoulder. "You're welcome. You know, I never thought I would end up liking someone who tried to kill me, and destroy my planet. So kudos for that."

He raised his drink up to me. I smiled, "yes, I'm sure. However, I was hoping you might be willing to do one more thing for me?"

"What did you need?"

"Lucy. Do you think you can you help take care of her while I am away?"

"Of course, but don't let her hear you asking. She is a tough woman, and wouldn't like it."

"Yes, believe me I know. I was wondering, if maybe she could keep living in the room you provided for us tonight. I would feel better, knowing she was living somewhere safe. Just in case anyone dangerous learns of who she truly is."

He nodded his head. "You know, I hadn't considered that. You're right, things could get sketchy for her, if people find out she is connected to you. Yes, I am happy for her to stay here. She has done amazing work for me, I will use that as an excuse to keep her nearby."

I bowed slightly before him. "I owe you more than I can repay Tony Stark."

He waved his hand at me, "you owe me nothing. Lucy has helped me far more than I could repay her, this is the least I can do."

The evening ended, and true to her word, Lucy's shoes sat next to the door. Never making it onto her feet. She carried them as we walked slowly back to our room.

She was silent, and so was I. I loved this about Lucy. I didn't have to say a word to her, but she always knew what I needed. We walked into the room, and she took my hand.

Still no words were spoken as she undid the buttons on my shirt, and slid it off my shoulders. It fell to the floor. She leaned into me, inhaling deeply.

"I missed the way you smell." She whispered.

I knew exactly what she meant. I missed all those small details about her too. I picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom. I stood holding her, looking into her eyes.

Tears slid from her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I will be only half a being until I am back to you."

"You promise to come back as soon as you can?"

I had reassured her of this numerous times. But I understood her fears. "There is nothing that could stop me little one. You will wait for me?"

She let out a small sob, "until I die. And probably forever more after that."

I kissed her, as I kicked the bedroom door closed.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/n. awww my regular reviewers, how I love you. You guys make me laugh, thanks for being awesome. Some more gratuitous love here y'all...**

Chapter Thirty-seven

Lucy hadn't acted like a teenager, even when she WAS one.

It had been one month, nine days, and about eight hours since he left me here. I laid on my bed in my apartment in Stark tower.

Nighttime was the hardest. It was then that my mind relived our last few hours together. The memories were so clear, whether I wanted them to be or not.

The last night we spent together. He was right about the no sleeping part. We watched the sun come up together, just as we watched it set together the night before.

We laid in bed for hours. We talked about our wedding. Which Midgard traditions to keep, as well as the Asgardian traditions his mother would insist on. I had never laughed, and cried so much in a twenty-four hour period.

We got the word from Jarvis that it was time. We got ready slowly, taking advantage of the shower one more time. I smiled as I thought of that. But the tears started as I remembered our drive to the park.

They made him wear those stupid shackles again. And he had on his mask. He planned to keep using it until Odin could get rid of the monster.

And then I stood there helpless as he lifted his arms around me for one last hug. I sobbed into his chest. '_Please don't cry Lucy. It won't be long, I promise.'_

I reached up and took the mask off, I wanted to hear his voice. "I love you Loki."

He used his lips for something better than talking, and kissed me goodbye. We were surrounded by a dozen people, but I didn't care. I kissed him back, my hands reaching up into his hair. He pulled away first. "I love you too."

"It is time brother. I am sorry."

"Yes, I am coming." He rested his forehead on mine. "Don't forget you promised to wait for me." I nodded my head.

He let me go, and stepped back, and I put his mask back on. "Please be careful." He nodded, and I kissed his cheek. I wiped my tears, and stood up straight. "Please tell Frigga, that I love her." I called out to them.

"Of course Lucy." Thor responded.

He walked toward Thor, who held the tesseract. They stood for a moment, his eyes glued to mine. And then they were gone.

I sobbed at the memory. Of how Tony rushed to my side, his arm around my waist, just to keep me on my feet.

The pity in Steve, and Bruce's eyes. And the disdain I still felt from Natasha, and Barton. I didn't cry like I wanted to. Not then anyway. I waited until Tony took me back to Stark tower, and Phil was there waiting. I fell into his arms, and sobbed. He sat with me for an hour, and just let me cry.

I managed to get myself back together, and mentioned that I should probably go home. I hadn't been there in more than a week. And then they made me cry again, when Tony explained that THIS was my home now. They were moving all my things into an apartment on the tenth floor. It was a full apartment, rather then the room I had stayed in with Loki.

He explained it was because he needed my help with the repairs for the tower, but I knew it was Loki's doing. It didn't matter, I was still relieved to not have to return to that empty apartment.

And this is where I stayed. They hardly ever let me out. Not that I needed to be anywhere, but I knew they were protecting me from something. So I worked for Tony, and helped with the reconstruction of the tower. I worked myself to exhaustion every day. It helped me sleep better.

And after a good cry, I fell asleep again thinking of him.

I woke to another busy day. I checked my phone to see where I was supposed to be today, and saw that I missed two calls from Phil. He checked on me everyday, even though he was busy working now that the Avengers were on vacation.

I called him back, before I headed out to find Tony. "Lucy, where have you been?" Is how he answered the phone.

"Here, and good morning to you as well. What is the matter?"

"I called twice."

"I was asleep. And I was in the shower when you called the second time. Now tell me what's wrong."

There was a knock on my door, and I got up to answer it. "One second Phil."

I opened the door to see him standing outside it. "Good one." I hung up my phone. I turned around to go back to getting ready for the day, and he followed me inside.

"Lucy?"

"What?" I called from the bedroom.

"You should probably come back in here."

"Tony is waiting, I need to hurry..." I stopped in my tracks as I walked back to the living room.

And there he was. One month, nine days, and twenty hours later.

"I was just trying to tell you, that you have a visitor."

"Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Get out."

He nodded at me, "sure thing." And quickly left the apartment.

Loki took two steps and kissed me hard enough to take my breath away. He stopped and smiled into my lips. "By the Gods I have missed you."

"Are you back? Did he fix you?" I took his face in my hands.

"Yes, Odin was able to rid me of him. His name is Thanos, and at some point in the future he will need to be dealt with. But as for right now, I have left it in my father's hands. I have come for you Lucy. We can go home whenever we are ready."

It was like I was dreaming. I ran my hands over his features, stepping back to look at all of him. He was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing the first time I met him.

"All of a sudden, I don't feel like I am in such a hurry." I reached up, and unzipped his jacket. "I've got a pretty nice shower in my new apartment...wanna see it?"

He shrugged his coat off, and grabbed hold of me. In an instant we were next to my bed. "Why your highness, did you get your magic back?"

He waved his hand, and the bedroom door closed. He waved it again, and my bed was covered in rose petals. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well when did you get so romantic? Did Odin mess with your brain a bit while he was in there?"

He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lowered both of us onto the bed, and I gasped as he nipped at my neck. "Geez Loki..."

He smiled down at me, as he took my hands and pinned them above my head. He looked into my eyes. "Did I already mention that I missed you?"

"Yes, but I could hear it a few more times."

"I." He kissed my neck up to my ear. "Missed." He took my earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it. "You." He whispered it right into my ear, and I heard myself make a squeaking noise that I had never made before.

He laughed. Every nerve in my body stood on end. He was using his magic, I could feel it coursing through me. "What are you doing? How are you doing this? You know what, screw it, I don't care."

It was frenzied, and incredibly intense. When it was over I was gasping for air. He was laying next to me, breathing heavy as well. "What. The. Hell?"

My whole body was shaking. He leaned over me, and laughed. "Are you alright?"

"I have no idea. It has never been like that before. What the crap happened to you while you were gone?"

He rolled my trembling body over on top of him. "Actually, I am pretty sure this has more to do with you than me."

"Um no. I have spent the last month wallowing, and being depressed."

His brow furrowed, "really? I'm sorry to hear that." He tucked his arm under his head.

I shook my head. "No, don't you change the subject. What the heck just happened here?"

"Really Lucy, I wasn't using my magic any differently then I have before. But your magic, has grown to be incredibly powerful in your time here. I think the combination of your new power, plus me having mine back. Well it seems, we make quite an explosive combination."

"Um yeah, to say the least." I realized he must have been right, because my body was exhausted. I literally just woke a few hours before, but I felt like I had been up for days.

"Well I would suggest we go take a shower, but frankly I'm not sure I could stand right now."

He laughed again. "Well there is no rush. Stark knows of my arrival, and I do not think he will expect you to be on time to work today."

"Well thank goodness for that." I laid my head on his chest. He moved my hair, and traced endless patterns on my back, with his fingertips.

I felt myself falling asleep, but I didn't care. I felt safer, and happier then I had in a year. And for the first time in one month, and ten days, I fell asleep without crying.

I woke to voices. I opened my eyes and found myself alone in my bed. I could hear people talking in the other room. I went into my bathroom, and got myself ready for the second time that day.

I walked out into the living room. Loki was relaxed, laying back in a chair. His hair was damp, and slicked back. And he was wearing black slacks, and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His long legs stretched out in front of him. How in the world did I get to marry that gorgeous creature?

He was talking with Phil, Tony, Bruce and Director Fury. I was surprised to see Thor there as well. Thor smiled at me.

Loki reached for me as I entered the room, and I went to him as he finished his sentence. "Whenever Lucy is ready."

I sat on the arm of the chair he was in, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "When I am ready for what?" His hand brushed my arm, and it gave me goosebumps all over.

"Odin has given Thor and I the authority to speak for Asgard. It will be up to you to mediate the negotiations for the reparations to the city."

Wow, no pressure Lucy. It's just the earth and Asgard's reputation on the line. I smiled, and put on my 'I totally know what I am doing' face. "Absolutely. I can be ready, whenever you guys are."

Fury clapped his hands together. "Alright then. I will set this up. The mayor is probably going to want to be there. And probably the FBI, maybe the CIA. Give me a week. How does that sound?"

Absolutely terrifying...is what I thought. "Perfect." Is what came out of my mouth.

They all got to their feet. "Drinks for everybody. Come on down to the bar." Tony motioned for us all to follow.

I just sat on the arm of the chair. Why was this so intimidating? I had been a diplomat to the God's for crying out loud. But for some reason, the American government was scarier.

"Coming Lucy?" Loki was standing in front of me, his hand held out.

I looked at it and back up to his face. "What? Oh, yes. Yes I am coming." I gave him my hand, and felt my legs wobble at his touch.

"Are you all right?" He leaned down and whispered in my ear. My whole body tingled.

I pushed him back a bit. "Yes, just a bit intimidated. And distracted by you. So stop doing that." My hell, I was like a teenage fangirl all of a sudden. Just being close to him, made me want to rip his clothes off.

"Doing what?" He was genuinely confused.

I motioned from his head to his feet, "this."

"You are not making any sense."

Thor walked over at that moment, thankfully interrupting us.

"Lucy, I am happy to see you again? How are you faring?" I moved away from Loki, and gave Thor a hug.

"I am good. Thank you Thor. And how is Jane?"

I took Thor's arm as we walked down the hall. Loki following like a dejected child. I felt bad, but I needed to clear my head.

"She is well thank you. I am in hopes of seeing her while we are here."

"Well, Loki and I were hoping you would invite her to come for the wedding. We were planning on inviting all of my friends here, and you should definitely invite Jane as well."

Thor beamed. "Thank you Lucy. And you brother."

He turned to look at Loki. "What? Oh, Jane, yes, whatever you wish Thor." He waved his hand at Thor, and looked at me.

We walked into the room, and Thor excused himself and headed for the bar. Loki grabbed my arm and walked me to the side of the room.

"Have I done something wrong? What is going on Lucy? Why are you angry at me?" He was annoyed. Rightly so.

I was embarrased. I felt my skin flush as I looked up into his green eyes. I was very aware of his hand on my arm, and how close he was standing to me. "I'm not angry at you. It's actually quite the opposite, if you must know."

He looked totally confused still.

"I don't know what happened this morning, but whatever it was, it has my body wanting you like a horny teenager."

I was whispering, and he was leaning close to hear me. He smelled so damn good. I put my hands on his chest, and leaned into him.

He started breathing heavily. His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. And in a shaky voice he said. "Yes...yes I think I understand what you mean."

"Right? What the hell?"

"What the hell indeed."

"Tell me Lucy," Fury's voice thankfully interrupted what was about to be a very awkward situation. "How do you like living here in the tower?"

I stepped clear of Loki, and walked to the other side of the room. Loki sat in the chair that was nearest him, and made no move to follow me.

"I love it here Sir. I have been able to do a lot of good work here I believe."

Tony held up his drink in my direction. "That is for sure. I don't know what I am going to do when she heads back to wherever it is."

"Yeah, I think we all feel that way." Phil responded.

I knew Phil was worried about me leaving. "I already told you Phil, I will be coming back to visit all the time. And while we are on the subject of visiting, Loki and I would like you all to know that you are invited to the wedding in Asgard."

I looked at Loki, he smiled. "Yes, please. All of you are welcome."

I turned to Phil. "And I was hoping, that you might be willing to walk me down the aisle."

He gave me a half smile. Getting even that from Phil was an accomplishment. "I would be honored Lucy." He put his arm around me, giving me a hug.

"Well this calls for a toast then." Tony shouted.

Phil handed me a water bottle, and Thor gave a drink to Loki. Loki got to his feet, and came to stand next to me.

"To our Lucy, who is marrying the Earth's most recent arch nemesis. And we couldn't be happier about it."

"Here here." was heard from all around the room. But all I heard was his voice in my head.

_'We either need to get out of here, or I need to stay away from you.'_

I smiled at everyone. '_Tell me about it. This is crazy, what is wrong with me?'_

_'Maybe it is just because we missed one another. We just need to, I don't know, get it out of our systems or something.'_

_'Well until we can politely leave, perhaps you should go back to that chair on the other side of the room?'_

_'Probably a good idea.'_ He walked away from me, shaking the men's hands as he went. A large smile on his face.

_'Stop that.'_

_'What?'_ He couldn't have wiped the smile from his face if he had tried.

_'Do not enjoy this Loki Odinson.'_

He winked at me as he sat down. _'I can't help it._'


	38. Chapter 38

**A/n. the last chapter had so many nice reviews. It is absolutely awesome. **

**To xzoex, who like dewliet, read the entire story in one sitting, your review was so sweet! Thunderpups, Thank you! To katie, I have had those same feelings while writing this...:). To indigo, dewliet, and Skyward, you're amazing.**

**The story is a few chapters from being finished. I don't know what I am going to do with my life when it's done. Love to you all.**

Chapter Thirty-eight

In Loki's long life, he had not had many things that were only his. Thank the Gods for Lucy.

We were just days away from the reparation meeting and Lucy was still having trouble with her concentration when she was close to me. At least we could be in the same room now. For the first few days we couldn't keep our hands off each other given any opportunity.

But she had been able to control it better the last couple of days. I felt badly at how frustrated she was with the situation. But at the same time, I had to admit, I enjoyed having all of her attention.

We were sitting at a table with Tony, and Bruce. "I'm just not sure I am ready for this. It is serious business, and I am a hot mess right now."

"Lucy, you are never a mess. Get over it, it's going to be fine. You won't even have to do anything but listen to the blow-hards argue it out. They will make some pointless decisions, and you just have to nod and smile, and keep them from killing each other. No offense Lok."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Tony might be oversimplifying things a bit. But it is true that you will do far more listening then talking. Oh, and I also agree with the keeping them from killing each other thing."

"No one is going to kill anyone." I added. "Well hopefully anyway. I am sure Thor and I will be able to agree with whatever they ask of us, provided it is nothing ridiculous. But they are correct Lucy, everything is going to be fine."

She lifted her head from where she had laid it on the table. "Alright. I guess I just need to not over think it." She picked up her phone off the table. "We should go Loki. The contractor on the roof was expecting us ten minutes ago."

I got to my feet. Lucy and I had been assisting with the reconstruction of Stark tower. Fury decided having me out in public, was probably not the best idea. I had to admit he was right. He promised that after the meeting there would be a news broadcast explaining everything, but that was still no guarantee that there wouldn't be people who wanted my head on a plate.

"Thanks for all your help guys. The work is going to be done much faster with you here. And it leaves me free to work with Bruce on that stupid scepter."

"And how is that going?" I asked as we all walked to the elevator.

"Well the working in silence is a bit tricky for me." Tony said, Bruce snorted. "But I think we have managed to melt down and destroy almost every piece we are sure is safe to do so. There are only going to be a few pieces left when we finish, but unfortunately I am guessing they are the most important ones."

"Well when you get to those pieces, package them up, and we will take them to Asgard. Then at least they will be away from Midgard, and I am sure my father will know what to do with them."

We all got on the elevator, and I stood next to her with my hands clasped behind my back. It was easier for her to remain in control, if I didn't touch her.

Bruce spoke up, "we should make some kind of box to put the stuff in. Something soundproof, just to be safe." The man was quiet, and only spoke when he had a purpose for doing so. I liked him for that very reason.

"A soundproof box eh? I like that, let's do that today." Tony and Bruce exited the elevator at the lab. "Catch you guys at dinner to tonight, if you have time. Pepper wanted to do something special tonight."

"Of course we will be there." Lucy responded with a smile.

When the doors closed she looked up at me. I smiled down at her beautiful face, "is it safe to hold your hand today little one?"

She blushed, and took my hand. "Stop embarrassing me. I feel like an even bigger freak than normal. I am doing much better than I was a few days ago. Look at you, you still have your clothes on, and everything."

I laughed, and couldn't help but tease her a bit. "Yes, but I am sure that if I moved in close and whispered into your ear. Or if I brushed your hair off of your neck..." I reached up and pushed her hair behind her, letting my hand rest on her neck as I did so.

She closed her eyes and leaned towards me. I smiled, I knew it made me a bit evil. But knowing she was all mine, it made me feel very powerful.

She shook her head, and pushed me back. "Stop doing that! We are not having sex in this elevator. Jarvis will hear everything, and that is just awkward."

I smiled down at her, "as you wish." The elevator opened, and I threw my arm around her shoulders, and squeezed her to my side in a hug. "I am sorry little one, I should not tease you like that."

Her arm went around my waist. "I forgive you. I always do. Now let's get some work done. So that later, I can show you the kind of teasing I am capable of." She looked up into my face with an expression that made ME flush a bit.

She let go of me and walked away. This time I was the one left breathless.

* * *

It was the morning of the reparation meeting. I laid with her in my arms, as she still slept. I looked at her peaceful face, carefully brushing her hair out of the way. She was wearing the T-shirt I had been wearing the day before, she said she liked the way my clothes smelled. Apparently I smelled of leather, even when I was not wearing any. She was beautiful, and I couldn't help but smile.

I had been here a week. We had been so busy since I arrived, that there was little to no discussion of the month that I was away. I was glad. I did not relish the thought of having to tell her of my month in Asgard. Eventually she would know how difficult it had really been.

How I spent weeks, tied to a chair. How Thanos took control of me, and I had to feel the pain of the torture they used on my body to get him to speak. I watched as my father cried. I heard my mother screaming at the door to be let in to see her son. I was grateful they never allowed her in. I did not want for her to see me like that. It was not a memory I wanted her to have.

And when Thanos finally gave in. When he told Odin everything he wanted to know. And Odin cast him out of me, so that I was finally free. How I sobbed in my Father's arms, telling him how sorry I was.

A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered his words. He took my face in his hands, and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You are my son Loki. You have always been, and always will be."

I wiped my eyes. If she awoke to see me crying, she would ask questions. And I didn't want to distract her today. My plan was to sit as far from her as possible, during the negotiations. I knew how nervous she was. There would be no teasing her today.

I softly kissed her awake, nuzzling my nose into her neck and hair. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. She stretched, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted her carefully, taking us both to the shower to get ready for the big day.

It was tedious and boring. The meeting had been going on for hours, and most of it consisted of them talking about nothing.

Lucy was doing amazingly well. She was calm, and kept everyone in the room calm also. This was the first time I saw her doing this kind of work. I could see why Odin appreciated her so much.

I looked up when I heard someone ask me a question. "And what about you Loki?"

I realized I had been staring at Lucy, and been totally distracted. Oh the irony. "I am so sorry, but I missed the first part of your question."

Fury spoke up. "The mayor was asking that Thor be made an official member of SHIELD, and the Avenger initiative. That would mean that he would be here any time Earth needed his help in any way. We would also like you to make the same promise, if you are willing."

I was strangely flattered. "You want me to be a member of SHIELD? Are you sure?"

The mayor nodded his head, "yes. I believe that if we get into trouble again, you and your brother both could be very helpful."

I nodded my head. "Yes, of course. It would be an honor."

Pens and keyboards worked crazily for a few moments, as a dozen different people documented the agreement.

I looked at Lucy, she was smiling at me. _'I am so proud of you! Now pay attention!_'

I hid my smile under my hand, as I rubbed my face. And I gave her a nod.

The negotiations went on. Since Asgard could not really provide any financial help, and having us out on the street repairing the buildings wasn't really very realistic, the conversation turned to the sharing of information. Odin had warned us to be careful of this. We were to be very cautious about what we shared.

And my fears came true, as I heard the words spewing from some important government agent I didn't know. "What about the tesseract? Will we be getting it back? It was proving to be quite useful."

I felt my anger building. How stupid were they. _'Keep calm Loki, we knew this might come up.'_

I felt her calm me, and I spoke. "No. You will not be receiving the tesseract. Or any of its technology."

I looked at Thor, and he looked back at me with a pleading face. He didn't know what to say, it wasn't in Thor to tell people no. So I took charge.

"You need to realize that Asgard taking responsibility for the tesseract, was for your own benefit, not ours. The creature that used me to seek it, will continue to seek it. He will not stop, and there will be others like him. Is that really something you want hanging over Midgard's head? You would be foolish to want any part of it here."

Fury nodded. "Loki is right. It's too damn dangerous to have that kind of thing here. Especially now that we know what is really out there. I am assuming the creature is aware we no longer have it?" He looked at me.

"Yes, he is aware."

"Then let's keep it that way. There has got to be some other kind of tech they can share, that won't get us attacked every other week."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smirking. Fury was not eloquent, but he knew how to make his point.

We discussed it at length, and made agreements that both parties were happy with. By the time the meeting ended, we had been locked in the room, for more than eight hours. Lucy was tired, but she had done exceedingly well. I was absolutely filled with pride.

She walked to my side, as men shook hands with us, and left the room. I put my arm around her, holding her close to me as people filed out of the room.

When the room was empty of everyone but us, Thor, and Fury, I picked her up in a big hug.

"Well done Lucy! I am so proud of you." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Indeed Lucy! You did excellent work." Thor added.

Fury shook our hands. "Thanks for everything. You all did very well. Lucy, SHIELD is going to miss you when you go."

She nodded at him, "thank you Sir."

"Well I need to head home, and get ready. Apparently Stark is planning a big dinner for you guys tonight, and we are all supposed to be there. Does that mean you are leaving soon?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, we plan on leaving tomorrow evening."

He shrugged, "can't pretend I am happy about it. But I am happy for you Lucy."

"Thank you Director, we will see you tonight." She took my hand, and we headed for the door.

We climbed into the back of an SUV and started back to the tower. Thor had gone to see Jane, and it was just the two of us.

She leaned her head back on the seat, closing her eyes. "I cannot tell you how relieved I am that, that is over."

I looked down at her long eyelashes on her cheeks. Her red hair, all laying over the shoulder opposite me. I couldn't help myself, I bent over and kissed her exposed neck.

She opened her eyes in surprise and looked up at me. "Be careful there your majesty."

"I'm sorry, I could not stop myself."

We stared into each other's eyes, saying nothing as we headed for the tower. We walked inside in silence, her hand in mine. When the doors closed on the elevator she grabbed the lapels on my jacket and pulled me to her lips.

I lifted her, and pressed her back to the wall of the elevator. "What happened to not doing this here?" Not that I cared, as I bit her on the neck.

She gasped. "Please, you in this suit? We are just lucky this didn't happen during the meeting."

Fortunately for Stark's computer I had my magic back. "Well why didn't you say something sooner?" I teleported us right to her room.

She laughed as I threw her onto her bed. "I have never loved that ability more than I do right now." She said as she grabbed my tie, and pulled me down on top of her.

* * *

I watched her run around her apartment looking for her shoes. I had been ready for the dinner, and waiting for her for twenty minutes. But I didn't care. I enjoyed watching her. She was bent over looking under the bed. She flipped her hair back as she stood. And between that, and the adorable frustrated look on her face, it was all I could do to stay in the chair.

But this dinner was too important. I was not going to distract or keep her from it. It was a chance for her to say a proper goodbye to her friends here, and I knew she was nervous.

"Lucy, why don't you just go without shoes. It's not like you haven't done that before."

"This is different. And I know they are here somewhere, I wore them yesterday."

I walked over to where she stood, and took her by the shoulders. "Lucy, it's going to be difficult to say goodbye. But stalling, is not going to make it any easier. Now put on the first pair of shoes you find, and let's go and see your friends."

She leaned her head forward onto my chest. "I'm going to miss them."

I rubbed her arms, and laid my chin on the top of her head. "I know. But it will only be a few weeks, and then they will be in Asgard for the wedding."

She looked up at me. "Okay, one second."

She walked back into the bedroom, and came out moments later with black satin slippers on.

"Good enough, let's go." She reached for my hand, and we headed to her goodbye party.

As we entered the room, every eye turned to us. There were more people than I was expecting, and I was even more surprised to see Agents Romanoff, and Barton in attendance.

Apparently we were the last to arrive, as when we entered the room Stark shouted. "They're here Pepper, can we eat now?"

Lucy blushed and stepped forward, "sorry, I couldn't find my shoes."

"Well you look beautiful." Pepper walked over and kissed Lucy on the cheek. She took Lucy's arm and walked her to a huge table and sat her in the middle. "This one is for you Loki." She motioned to the chair on Lucy's right side.

Phil sat to Lucy's left, and he reached behind her to shake my hand. Thor stood directly across from us.

"Lucy, brother, this is Jane." He motioned to her and she reached across the table to shake our hands.

Lucy got to her feet, and leaned across the table, taking Jane's hand in both of hers. "Jane, I am so glad to finally meet you. I feel like I already know you."

Thor pulled out the chair across from Lucy and Jane sat down. "I know! Thor has told me so much about both of you. I have really been looking forward to this."

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't really made a good first impression on Jane, that was certain. But here she was, being so gracious. Pretending that she didn't see me at my absolute worst. I was impressed with her. I chose to just smile at her, instead of trying to explain myself.

I was grateful when she just smiled back, and proceeded to ask Lucy all kinds of questions.

Everyone joined the table, and dinner was served. It was a wonderful evening. Lucy was having a wonderful time, she went from person to person throughout the evening, but kept ending up in a corner somewhere giggling with Jane.

Thor clapped me on the shoulder. "They really seem to like each other. I am glad."

"Yes Thor, they do. I am glad as well. Jane is a very impressive woman. I can see why you like her."

"She is going with us tomorrow. I invited her, and she accepted."

"Really? That is wonderful Thor, mother will be very happy to meet her."

The girls approached us, "I understand you are joining us tomorrow Jane?" I asked.

"I am. I admit I am a bit nervous, but it's definitely an opportunity I can't turn down."

Lucy walked to my side, and put her arm around my waist. I hugged her close, and kissed the top of her head.

We all turned, when Tony called for everyone's attention. "Thanks for coming everyone. We are all here to say goodbye to Lucy. Oh, and the brothers Odinson as well."

I raised the glass I was handed, to him, as he motioned to us.

"Now we have had our differences with our friend Loki. But I am here to tell you guys, that he is one brave son of a bitch. He has been to hell, and came back to tell the story."

I lowered my head. This was not what I was expecting.

"Oh look, I am embarrassing him. Well, I won't say any more, I just want him to be given the chance he has earned. At least in my book. Anyway, Loki and Lucy have been nice enough to extend an invitation to their wedding in Asgard to everyone in this room. We have discussed things, and it has been left to me to announce how and when this is happening."

He had everyone's attention now. Pepper must not have been informed in advance, she had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Lucy's mother in law to be, has been busy planning this wedding for some time now. So exactly three weeks from today, anyone who is interested in attending, will meet here at the tower. We will be going to the park, where Loki will come for us. We will all be transported, or whatever term they use, to Asgard.

We will be arriving a couple of days before the wedding, and heading back here, about a week after the wedding day. I don't know about all of you, but this is something I am definitely not going to miss out on.

So raise your glass everyone. To Loki and Lucy. Our thanks, and our congratulations to them both."

Everyone raised their glass, and Lucy looked up at me and winked. I handed my glass to Thor, dipped Lucy low to the ground, and kissed her as everyone applauded.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/n. I am just going to preface this chapter with an apology to indigo. There were supposed to be wedding details in it, but it kind of got away from me... Hope you can forgive me! :). **

**Thanks to everyone, this was a fun one to write. I think watching Jane adjust to Asgard will be fun for Lucy. And the adventure begins again...**

Chapter Thirty-nine

Lucy should never be trusted with anyone's secrets. She can't even keep her own.

The four of us stood in the park, all ready to go. Jane and I both carried small bags. I was leaving most of my belongings here. Tony was nice enough to let Loki, and I keep my apartment in Stark tower, so that we would "always have somewhere to come home to." So I packed a small bag, with mementos, and a few other things, I needed to take with me.

Loki held the tesseract, and Thor was carrying Tony's soundproof box, holding the last few remnants of Thanos' scepter.

Phil, Tony, Bruce, and Pepper stood nearby as we made sure we were ready. We started our goodbyes.

Bruce hugged me. I had spent an hour with him, that afternoon. Working with his mind, to help him keep the control he had gained over his beast. "Thank you Lucy. You have helped me do something I didn't believe was possible, and I can never repay you."

"You owe me nothing. I was happy to help."

Pepper stood next in line. She held me close and spoke directly into my ear. "Did you pack everything you needed?"

Pepper had ran an errand for me earlier that day. I smiled at her, "yes Pepper, thank you again."

"I am going to miss you Lucy. Thank you for everything you have done for Tony. Good luck to you."

I nodded my head, and thanked her. Tony stepped over to me.

"Well little tiny, I guess this is goodbye for now." He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you for giving me a home here Tony. It's the first time on this planet, that I feel like I have one."

"Any time. Don't be a stranger."

I looked over at Phil. He stared at his shoes. This was the goodbye I was dreading. I went to where he stood, and he looked up at me. My tears were pretty much immediate.

He pulled me into his arms. "Now Lucy, don't cry. I am going to be there in a few weeks."

I cried quietly into his chest. "Please come with us now." I had been begging him since last night.

"I can't do that Lucy. There is still a lot of work to do here. And with everyone heading there in a few weeks, we have to be ready."

He lifted my chin, "I love you kid."

I let out a small sob, he had never said it out loud before. "I love you too."

He hugged me tightly, and rested his chin on the top of my head. "You behave, and promise me that I am not going to have to do any weird alien stuff in the wedding."

I snorted, and wiped my eyes. "I promise." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Loki took my hand. "Ready to go home?"

I got chills just hearing the words. Yes. I was ready. I nodded my head, and wiped my tears. We walked over to where Jane and Thor were standing.

Loki walked over to Thor, and I stood next to Jane. The brothers were talking about our arrival, and the best way to travel with all of us.

Jane reached out and grabbed my hand, and I realized she was trembling.

I squeezed her hand. "Don't be nervous. You are going to love Asgard."

"But traveling like this? It's safe right?"

"Loki and Thor would never put us in danger Jane. I myself, haven't traveled this way before. But if there was any risk, Loki wouldn't let me do it."

"What if they don't like me? Thor's parents?"

I laughed at that, "You don't need to worry. Frigga is the nicest woman I have ever met. She is more of a mother to me, than I have ever had in my life. And Odin...well Odin doesn't really 'like' anyone. But he will respect you. It is going to be fine, I promise."

She nodded her head, but didn't let go of the grip she had on my hand.

Loki called to me, "we're ready Lucy."

I took Jane with me and walked towards them. "The two of you can either stand opposite one another, to our sides. Or in front of the two of us."

"Well that's an easy one." I responded, and walked toward him. I put my arms around his waist, and laid my head on his chest.

He held the tesseract in his left hand, and wrapped his right arm around me. "Well. Let's be on our way then."

I closed my eyes, so I had no idea what it looked like. But it felt like being pulled through a very small tunnel, very quickly. When it stopped I was dizzy. I let go of Loki, but grabbed him again, when I stumbled a bit.

"Whoa, okay, give me a second."

"I've got you, just close your eyes for a moment. It will pass."

He was as steady as a rock. "How come you aren't wobbly?"

He chuckled, "I have had a bit more experience doing this, I guess."

I finally felt steady on my feet, and turned to look at Jane. She looked a lot like me, which made me feel a bit better. I really wanted to throw up. My stomach churned as I moved around. But I fought it, and eventually it passed.

"Doing okay there Jane?" I called to her.

She doubled over, and gave me a thumbs up. "Yep, this is just awesome."

I laughed and took a moment to look around myself. We were standing on the edge of what once was the rainbow bridge. It was completely destroyed, I turned to Loki. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

"Yes, I'm afraid my fight with Thor, turned rather destructive." Thor bowed, like he was being presented an award.

I turned to look at Asgard. It looked exactly the same. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I looked at Loki. "Let's go home."

He motioned forward, "after you."

The four of us walked in a close group to the bridge entrance. I realized we were quite a way off from the palace. "How are we getting back? It's a long walk."

Thor smiled, "don't worry Lucy. There won't be any walking." He pointed off to our right.

I saw horses, and palace guards. And in the middle of them..."Frigga."

Loki smiled down at me. "Go."

I let go of him and ran for her. She moved quickly towards me, with the pure grace of a queen. And when I reached her she wrapped her arms around me, and held me close.

She took my face in her hands. "Oh my Lucy. How I have missed you. I am so relieved you are home, and safe again."

She put her arms back around me, and hugged me again. "And this must be Jane."

Thor brought a very nervous looking Jane forward. She awkwardly bowed, and I laughed as I remembered the first time I met the queen.

Frigga smiled at her, and took her hand. "Oh Jane, nothing that formal my dear. We are just so glad you have come."

"And my beautiful boys." She went to each of them, giving them a hug and a kiss. "I am glad you are back. Your father is waiting to speak to you, on how the negotiations went. So let's be on our way."

We walked over to the horses, and Jane stared up at them in surprise. "Yeah, a bit huge right?" I asked.

She nodded her head, but didn't say anything. I had a feeling she was in shock from all of this. I went to Loki's horse. She put her head down to mine, I patted her face, and I kissed her. "Did you miss me?" She grunted as I put my forehead on hers.

"I'd say that's a yes." Loki said from behind me. He rested his chin on the top of my head and I leaned back into him as his arms went around me.

"It feels so good to be home. I can't wait to see my room." I paused as I realized that they had thought me dead. Chances were good, that I no longer had a room. "Do I still have a room?" I asked Frigga.

She smiled, and her eyes filled with tears. "Your room remains untouched. Other than Kayla cleaning it every week. She wouldn't let anyone else do it."

It would be nice to see Kayla, I had missed her. I looked to see Thor helping Jane get as comfortable as possible on the giant horse. He was sitting in front of her, explaining that she was perfectly safe.

"Just hold on to Thor, Jane, and you will be fine." I said to her.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

Loki let me go, and smiled as I looked behind him.

"Lady Lucy. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you are safe and have returned to us."

"Gunnar! I didn't even see you there." I walked over, to where he had bowed down in front of me. "Well stand up and give me a hug then."

Gunnar looked over at Loki with fear in his eyes. "Go ahead Gunnar, it's not everyday you get to hug a princess."

I rolled my eyes, and gave Gunnar a quick hug. "I am hardly a princess Loki."

"But you will be in a few weeks, my dear." Frigga responded from atop her horse. It didn't matter what the woman did, she always looked like freaking royalty.

"Holy crap, I didn't even think of that. I can't be a princess. I'm too...well... Me."

Gunnar stifled a laugh, and then asked me. "Can I take your bag Lucy? I have Jane's, I can take it to your room for you."

I held the bag to my chest for a moment. And I was nervous, but gave it to him. Get it together Lucy, it's Gunnar, it's not like he is going to open or look through it.

Loki lifted me onto the horse. He climbed up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "You are going to be a wonderful princess, Lucy."

He kissed me on the neck, and my whole body tingled. "Let's go somewhere we can be alone for a minute or two, what do you say."

I just nodded my head, and leaned back into his body.

Loki took the reins, and shouted, and the horse took off at a run. I had no idea if the others were following us. But I assumed they weren't when Loki turned off the main road, heading down his usual riding trail. I closed my eyes, and felt the wind in my face, and hair. We rode for quite a while, and then he slowed the horse to a walk as we rode through the forest. The trees were so close together, and everything was so green and beautiful. He stopped and lifted me down, I stretched my legs, as he tied the horse up.

I walked amongst the trees, careful to not scratch my legs. I guess the sundress might have been a poor choice for our arrival, between the horse ride, and the nature. I missed my long Asgardian dresses. Midgard dresses were decidedly shorter.

He walked over and reached for my hand. "Come with me, I have something I never got to show you."

We walked through the trees, to a trail. And when the trail ran out, he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. We came to a clearing, with a beautiful pond that had a waterfall pouring into it.

He put me down, and I walked around the pond with wonder. There were huge white lilies growing around it, and the water was so clear, I could see straight to the bottom.

"It's absolutely beautiful..."

I turned and he was laying on a blanket he must have conjured, because he didn't have it before. I went and sat next to him. I looked out over the water, and felt his hand running up and down my back.

I shivered, and arched my back, as he sat up and started kissing the back of my neck. "You're father is waiting for you..."

"Yes, he is." He lowered me onto the blanket and started kissing me.

"You're going to be late, and get in trouble." I gasped, as he bit my earlobe.

"Possibly."

"So we are choosing to not worry about it then."

"Definitely."

"Good."

* * *

I laid naked on the blanket in the sun drying off. I watched him as he swam in the pond. "Tell me again how no one ever comes to this place, you're still sure about that right?" I shouted.

He climbed from the water, conjuring a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "Yes, I am sure."

"Oh I see, you get a towel. Yes, that seems fair. Sometimes your magic can be a real jerk."

"That is one possibility. Of course it is more probable, that it likes seeing you like this." He laid down next to me, pulling me into his arms.

I laid there, letting everything that had happened recently sink in. "I can't believe we are here."

"Yes. It has been a strange journey, has it not?"

"To say the least." I paused before I continued. "Are you nervous, or having second thoughts? About the wedding I mean."

"No. Are you?"

"No, I guess part of me is worried you will change your mind."

He sat up, and pulled me onto his lap, "why would you say such a thing?"

Suddenly I felt very exposed. I wasn't ready to have this conversation with him. It was supposed to wait until after the wedding. I got to my feet, and got dressed. "No reason. Sorry, let's talk about something else."

He looked concerned. "Lucy? What is the matter?"

I was starting to panic a bit. "Nothing, everything is totally fine. And normal. And everything. You should get dressed. Odin is waiting for you."

He got to his feet and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Lucy, you are to be my wife. And nothing will change that. What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Do not keep secrets from me woman. I know you too well for you to get away with it."

"It's fine. It's nothing really."

"Lucy."

"I can't. Not right now." I walked away from him.

"LUCY!". He shouted.

"I think I might be pregnant!" I shouted it before I could stop myself. My hand went to my mouth, hoping I could catch the words before they came out, or pull them back in. I needed to undo this entire conversation.

But from the look on his face, I could see it was far too late for that.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/n. there was only a few surprised reviewers after the last chapter, (Acro even stuttered a bit). So either I wasn't as sneaky as I thought I was, or some of you are unhappy with it... Hang in there y'all, thanks for reading my story. Love to everyone.**

Chapter Forty

Loki was determined that Lucy was going to have the wedding, and the life, she deserved.

I was stunned. Had I heard her correctly? From the look of horror on her face, I would guess that I did. I needed to sit down. I fumbled my way to the ground, and sat dumbfounded.

She stood still, not moving from the spot where she had walked to. Tears were starting to fill her eyes. I felt bad, but couldn't seem to make my mouth say anything. It just kind of hung open awkwardly.

She whispered from where she stood. "Please say something. Anything. Just something."

I managed to swallow, and clear my throat. "Are you sure?"

"No. Not yet, it's still too early. Way too early. Like freakishly early, seriously. I shouldn't even be suspecting I might be yet. But my body senses a change. It's like that feeling I get when someone is close by, but it never goes away." She was doing that babbling thing she did when she was afraid.

"I had Pepper buy me a pregnancy test that I can take in a couple of weeks to know for sure. I brought it with me in my bag. You know I was actually worried for a second that Gunnar might see it? Ridiculous right? I was going to tell you. I just wanted to be sure first. I have been feeling all weird. And my hormones. Well you know what has been going on there. I mean, I can't keep my hands off of you."

She just kept talking like she was afraid to stop. "I thought for sure I was being crazy. I mean there is no way I could possibly know this early right? But then I realized that I actually had no idea if I could know this early. I don't know anything about elves. Or frost giants for that matter." She motioned to me. "Frankly, I could be giving birth next week, and have no idea. And with my abilities..."

I held up my hand. "Stop Lucy." She looked at me with so much fear. I had never seen her look at me like this. Even when I had evil trapped inside me. She was absolutely terrified.

"Come here." Slowly, she walked over to where I sat. I climbed to my knees, reached out, and pulled her to me.

My arms went around her waist, and I laid my forehead on her stomach for a moment. Then I turned my head so my ear was pressed to her belly. I looked up at her tear streaked face, and said, "the baby says you might be overreacting."

She let out a sob that had a sort of maniacal laughter to it. I got to my feet and put my arms around her.

"Don't be cute. You don't get to be cute, when I am totally freaking out. Aren't you freaking out?"

"No." She looked up at me, her eyebrow quirked in disbelief. "Alright, yes, maybe a little. But Lucy this is what we wanted, isn't it? I mean it is a bit sooner then we expected, but it IS good news."

She nodded her head. "Yes, I guess it is what we wanted. I just assumed it would happen after I carefully planned and prepared for it. But this? On top of the wedding like this?"

"I think planning and preparing is a luxury few get when it comes to having a baby Lucy. And as far as the timing, no one but Frigga, and Pepper apparently, need know until after the wedding is over."

"Frigga? You think we should tell her? And I'm sorry about Pepper, I needed someone I could trust. And she swore not to say a word to anyone."

I waved my hand, I did not care that Pepper helped Lucy. If Lucy trusted her, then I did as well. "Yes, we need to tell Frigga. She knows more about the nine realms and the details about their inhabitants than anyone I know. She will have the answers we need." I let go of her, so I could get dressed. "Besides, if there is a chance she is going to be a grandmother, we need to tell her. She has waited a VERY long time to hear that."

She walked to a large tree stump and sat down. "I guess that is true. She is going to be very excited." She smiled as she thought on that. I pulled on my boots and waved my hand, making the blanket and towel disappear. I knelt in front of her, and took her hand.

"How sure are you?"

She shrugged, "Pretty sure. I mean you have seen me this last week. I knew something was a bit weird, but the last couple of days... Well, I just don't have any other answers for what I have been feeling."

I nodded my head. That was enough for me. Lucy's instincts were hardly ever wrong. I gave her a huge smile. "Well, I for one, am incredibly happy about this. Are you?"

Her eyes filled with tears again, as she vigorously nodded her head. "Yes! I have been wanting to be, I just wasn't sure what your reaction was going to be."

I stood and lifted her into a hug, spinning her around. "Well then," I set her down. "When we find out for sure, we will throw a party as big as our wedding."

"I love you."

I bent and kissed her. "And I love you. Now let's head to the palace, so I can find out how much trouble I am in." I picked her up, and carried her back to the horse.

We walked into the palace, and saw Thor and Jane. They were standing in the banquet hall looking out the windows.

"So, what are your thoughts Jane?" I asked as we approached them from behind.

She turned and I saw a huge smile on her face. "It's absolutely amazing. Everything is, my brain can't even take it all in."

Lucy laughed, "yes Jane. I remember that feeling all to well."

"Brother where have you been? Father is waiting."

"Yes Thor, I am well aware. Let's go then." I bent down and kissed Lucy. "Did you want to join us?" I asked, I hadn't even thought about it before then.

"No, I will stay with Jane." She looped her arm through Jane's. "But call me, if he wants to speak to me."

Thor and I headed to the throne room. Odin sat like he had been waiting only moments, not hours. We each bowed in front of him, and sat on either side of him in our usual seats.

"And where is my future daughter in law? I expected her to be here."

"She is keeping Jane company while Thor is busy. She did say she would join us if you needed her."

He waved his hand, "no, no. It's no bother. I will see her at dinner. And how is Jane settling in Thor?"

"She is well father. A bit overwhelmed I think, but she is very happy to be here."

"Good. And how were the negotiations?"

Thor started discussing the details of the meeting, and I let him do all the talking. I was trying to pay attention, but my thoughts kept turning to Lucy. My mother wasn't worried in the slightest about Lucy and I getting married. In fact she had spoken of us having children, so she was confident we could, and it would be safe. Even after I told her of Lucy's father. But there was still so much to take into consideration.

At least I could be confident in the medical care she would receive here. Surely they will have dealt with many things stranger than even this.

Thor went on and on about the meeting. I was glad for it. He was doing a much better job, than I was capable of at the moment.

"Do you agree Loki? They were content with everything that was offered?"

I nodded my head, as if I had been listening closely the entire time. "Yes father. They seemed very happy with everything."

"And you were alright with becoming a member of their army?"

"Well I would hardly call it an army, but yes. I am happy to be of help, it's the least I can do after what happened."

Odin seemed pleased. "And Lucy? How did she do?"

"Wonderfully. You would have been very proud of her."

He nodded. "Yes, she is very talented. I hope someday she will be willing to work for me again. I will never forgive myself for what took place."

I couldn't help but be surprised by his words. It was the first time he had stated anything like this. "Well, there seems to be plenty of guilt going around on that subject. She wants to move past it."

"Of course. Well I think that is enough for now. You are excused, and I will see you all at dinner tonight."

As we exited the throne room, Alfie was running up the hallway. "The Queen would like to see you, if you are finished Prince Loki. It was something about the wedding."

"Thank you Alfie, I will go now." He headed back towards Frigga's chambers. I called to Lucy. '_Where are you?'_

_'Showing Jane my room. Are you all done?'_

_'Yes, but my mother wants to see me. So I will send Thor, and meet with you when I am finished.'_

I spoke out loud to Thor. "They are in Lucy's room, I will meet you there after I speak with Frigga."

'_I just left your mother. She is very excited about the wedding. It is going to be a lot bigger than I was expecting._'

Thor clapped me on the shoulder, and went on his way.

_'Does that worry you?'_

_'I would love to tell you no, but it does intimidate me a bit I suppose.'_

_'Well you are a princess.'_ I couldn't help but smile as I said it.

_'Indeed I am, your majesty and don't forget it.'_

I entered the room to see my mother sitting at a table with an elf I had never met before. "Ah Loki! Thank goodness you are here. I need you to look at some things."

I bowed my head to the stranger, and sat down.

"Goodness where are my manners. Loki, this is Agis. He is from the magic school, and has been helping me plan the wedding. He is an artist." She handed me a stack of parchment pieces.

I laid them out in front of me. They were definitely impressive. They were breathtaking drawings of rooms in the palace. One of the great hall, one of the dining room, and one of the throne room. The rooms were decorated beautifully in the artwork. The colors, amazing. It was like looking through a window. "They are stunning, but what exactly am I looking at?"

"These are the ideas that you have to chose from for the ceremony. This is how the room will look, whichever room you decide on."

I looked carefully at each one. The theme seemed to be pine boughs, and gold and cream flowers. They really were lovely, but none of the rooms really suited Lucy, or myself. "Have you shown them to Lucy?"

"I did, yes." She paused. "She was very grateful, and said she loved them all, and asked me to ask you to choose." Well of course she did, she wasn't excited about any of them, I was sure of it.

They all seemed to be decorated around a huge crowd. "Just how many people are you planning on for the ceremony mother?"

"Well... Everyone."

"Wait, everyone, meaning the entire kingdom?"

"Well of course Loki. You are royalty."

I shook my head, no wonder Lucy left this to me. She was probably panicking. "No mother, Thor is royalty. These are perfect for someone like him, when he marries. Lucy and I are different. You are welcome to invite the entire kingdom to the celebration and the feast. But I think Lucy will want the ceremony to be small. Just friends and family, and possibly the staff from the palace."

"Is that what you want too my love?" I nodded my head. "Well this explains much. Lucy seemed very nervous when I showed her the pictures. I thought it might be wedding nerves, but I must have terrified the poor girl!"

I looked at the pictures and turned to the artist. "Do you have your supplies here with you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Well fetch them, I think I know the answer to all of this."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/n. More wedding stuff here, so that is good news for Indigo :). Thank you to Swf2296, and stellar for your sweet words!**

**I might hit 100 reviews soon. I feel like there should be a prize for reviewer 100 or something... Thank you everyone for your support. Love to all.**

Chapter Forty-one

Lucy had no idea what she had done in life to be lucky enough to get Loki. But she was more thankful everyday.

Jane and I stood looking out the windows of the banquet hall. "My eyes see it, but my brain can't comprehend it."

I chuckled a bit. "I know exactly what you mean. I spent many hours sitting right over there staring out this window." I pointed at the pillar I used to lean against when I was reading.

"How long were you here Lucy? Thor has told me a bit about your story, but I don't know any details."

"According to SHIELD I was here eighteen months. Time is a bit different here, so it didn't seem quite that long to me. But it is still my home."

I felt his presence running for us, even before he spoke. I turned as he entered the room.

"Excuse me Lady Lucy?"

"Alfie! How are you? Look how tall you have grown since I've been gone!"

He stood up tall, a look of pride on his face. "The queen says I might be as tall as the princes someday."

I smiled, "and I am sure you will be. What can I do for you?"

"The queen would like to see you, if you aren't too busy."

"Of course not, I am on my way. By the way, have you met Jane?" I brought Jane forward.

Alfie bowed before her, "no my lady, I haven't. It's nice to meet you Lady Jane."

"And you." She awkwardly bowed back to the boy. He smiled, and ran off.

I put my arm through Jane's and headed toward Frigga's quarters. "You know Jane, you really don't have to bow to anyone but Odin. He is the only one who will notice."

"It's so embarrassing, I literally have no idea what I am doing."

I laughed, "I didn't either. Frigga and Loki helped me learn."

She was silent for a moment. "You seem very close to the people who work here, the servants."

"Well, that is because I was one of them when I arrived here in the palace."

I felt the genuine surprise come from her. "You didn't know then."

She shook her head. "No, I had no idea. Thor just told me that you were engaged to Loki, he explained about your magic, and your accident. But he didn't really give me any insight into your life here."

"Well Thor didn't really know anything about me until after Loki and I were together. I guess we never really discussed it."

We stopped outside Frigga's door. "Well someday, I want to hear more about this. It sounds like you have had a very interesting life Lucy."

I laughed as I opened the door, "Oh Jane, you have NO idea."

* * *

I sat looking at the drawings, they were exquisite. There was no denying that. It was the way they were set up for what looked to be hundreds of people that made me nervous. "They are all so beautiful Frigga, I am not sure I can choose. Has Loki seen them?" I secretly wondered if Loki knew there were going to be a million people at our wedding ceremony.

"No, not yet dear. I wanted to see which was your favorite. You ARE the bride after all." Well crap. I didn't want to make this decision. Every one of these pictures made me want to throw up. The thought of this many people watching me walk down the aisle, geez, I wondered if I would even get through it.

I decided the best choice, was not to make one. "You know Frigga, I love them all so much. However, I really think this is a decision I would like for Loki to make."

She smiled, "of course dear. Loki will appreciate being included. But now, there is a decision that only you can make." She pulled out another stack of parchment. There had to be at least eight pieces there. "Your dress."

Well dammit. She was right, this decision was all me. I was having a small panic attack, what if I hated the designs? My hands were trembling, I didn't want Frigga to notice, so I moved them to my lap.

Jane reached over and took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She looked at me in surprise as I spoke to her mind. '_I'm kind of freaking out here. Cover for me, so she doesn't notice.'_

She nodded her head, and we watched as Frigga laid ten different dress designs on the table. Well these were not ordinary wedding dresses. Not one of them was white. I took a deep breath, and tried to slow my pounding heart.

Jane got to her feet, leaning in front of me over the table, so I was out of Frigga's view. She was picking up each picture and examining it carefully, and I got myself together. '_Thank goodness you're here Jane.'_

She smiled as she spoke. "Wow, your Majesty. These dresses are absolutely amazing. Like breathtakingly beautiful. And you will look so good in any of these designs Lucy."

I was so grateful to hear it. I stood next to her, and took in the details of all of them. The colors, holy crap, from bright red, to pale blue. Green, to one that even looked a bit orange. But then I saw it. There it was, laying clear across the table from me. My dress.

I laid on the table, my feet coming clean off the ground, just to reach it. I sat down with the picture in my hand, and stared at it in wonder.

Frigga smiled. "Ah yes, I thought it might be that one. I designed that one myself, to match Loki's armor."

It looked like something Elizabeth Bennett would have worn. It was cream colored satin, and had a high empire waist. The capped sleeves had a small green trim around the edge, and the neck was square. There was a braided ribbon of green and gold around the bodice, that trailed down the back of the dress.

And a cape. I know, right? It shimmered, the fabric was sheer, but gold. It was pinned to the shoulders, and hung to the ground, falling behind the dress a foot or so. And at the bottom, the cape was embroidered with green and gold vines. Just like my tattoo.

Jane gasped. "Oh Lucy! It's absolutely stunning."

I looked up at Frigga. Tears welling in my eyes. "Thank you your Majesty, I couldn't have designed anything better for myself if I had tried."

I ran around the table. Throwing my arms around her neck.

She ran her hands down my hair, "oh I do love you Lucy. I am glad you are happy with it. We will have you measured first thing in the morning, and they will begin making it."

I nodded my head, and wiped my eyes. I carefully handed her the picture. "I think I want to keep the picture when the dress is finished if that is okay?"

I looked at Agis, the artist. He smiled, "it would be an honor your Majesty." He bowed in front of me. It was the first time I had been called that officially. It made my stomach feel like it was stuffed with butterflies. Well if I was going to be a princess, I guess I needed to get used to that. So I just nodded my head, and smiled in response.

"Well I think that is all I have for you today Lucy. Tomorrow we will look at flowers, and decide what food you and Loki want to have at the feast." You girls are excused, I will see you at dinner in a few hours.

We walked down the hall towards my room. I wanted to show Jane my library, and see it myself, since I had yet to go there since we returned. "That dress was amazing, you are going to be so beautiful."

"Thank you. That is sweet of you to say."

"The other stuff freaked you out a bit though?"

"I guess I just didn't anticipate how many people they would be planning on for the ceremony. There was like, room for hundreds. That is a bit terrifying."

"Yes, I guess it would be."

We walked into my room, I spun around with my arms out, and fell into the chair in the sitting room. "I'm home. Finally. For a while, I was scared I would never see this room again. It's where Loki and I spent our last few hours together before I fell."

I got to my feet, and opened the door to the library. I inhaled deeply, smelling the books, and the fireplace. I walked around the room, running my hand over the book spines on the shelves.

Jane stood in the middle of the room, looking around. "Wow Lucy, this is beyond cool."

"Loki made this room for me. I spent so much time in here studying, and reading."

Jane looked thoughtful, I realized from her feelings what she was thinking about. "You have a hard time associating my Loki, with the one you know of."

She nodded a bit. "Does it make me a bad person, if I say yes?"

I laughed, "no definitely not. I know what happened after Loki lost me."

I sat down on the couch, and she joined me.

"The Loki you met, the one who tried to kill Thor? That is not the real Loki, not my Loki anyway. He was very different before he thought I was dead. Of course I wasn't here, so I can't really give a first hand account."

I smiled as I felt her enter the door to my room. "But you are in luck Jane, someone who can tell us just got here."

"Well I was just coming to light your fire, but it looks like I am late."

"Oh Kayla!" I ran to her and we spun around hugging.

She giggled, "Lucy! I am so glad you are safe!" She looked over at the couch. "Oh! Sorry I didn't know you had company. You must be Lady Jane." She bowed low in front of Jane.

"Oh stop that, we are not formal in these rooms. In fact, we were just gossiping about Loki. Maybe you could fill us in on what it was like after I was gone. I was just explaining to Jane, how different Loki was before."

She got a sad look on her face. She pulled the ottoman over and sat in front of the couch as I sat back down. "Oh Lucy. It was so sad to see him suffer. He sat in this room in front of the fireplace for days, talking to no one. Not even Frigga." She turned to Jane. "And that is not like Loki. He and the queen are very close.

I kept bringing him food, but he refused to eat. It was heartbreaking. He was like a different person after that. Never happy, like he was with you Lucy. Just sort of pretending to be. And then he just kind of snapped. He just stopped caring, and let his anger take over. I guess you know the rest."

It was sobering to hear of Loki's side of this story from someone else. She was right it was heartbreaking.

Jane sat forward, and turned to look at me. She took my hand, when she noticed I was crying a bit. "That is just awful. I cannot imagine how painful losing you must have been for him."

I nodded my head, and smiled. "Why don't we gossip about Thor now. That might make us less sad."

Kayla smirked, "oh I know all kinds of good Thor stories."

I heard Loki in my head as I listened to Jane and Kayla talk about Thor. "Well you guys might have to wait on the good stories. Thor is on his way here, now."

I stood and went to the other side of the room, as Loki and I finished our talk. I secretly prayed he would be able to change Frigga's mind about having a million people at our wedding ceremony. But I wasn't going to ask him to. If it was something he wanted, then I would smile, and pray I didn't trip and fall down in front of all of them.

* * *

We were supposed to be getting ready for dinner. But instead we were laying in my bed, his head resting on my stomach as I played with his hair.

"Do you think it will have your abilities? Or maybe some of mine?" He asked as he looked up into my face.

"I would guess so, yes. But I really have no idea how this works."

"What shall we call it?"

I laughed. "How about we wait to find out if there really is an 'it' before we give it a name." I was happy he was happy about this. I ran my fingers through his hair, and closed my eyes. Just memorizing the moment. I had started doing that more often. You never knew what life was going to throw at you, and I had learned it was the memory of these moments that gets you through.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I opened my eyes to see him staring at me.

I blushed, "oh stop it."

"I mean it." He started kissing me softly on the stomach, my entire body trembled as he worked his way up to my lips.

My back arched, my body reaching for his as he whispered in my ear, and bit at my neck. "Loki, we are going to be late for dinner. Everyone will be waiting." I was gasping by the end of the sentence.

He growled into my ear, "then let them wait."

* * *

We were the last to arrive, but thankfully it looked like Thor and Jane just got there. I didn't know what to expect seeing Odin again. I had been avoiding this moment all day, but here it was. But any expectations I did have were thrown out the window when I looked into his face and saw tears in his eyes.

He held his arms out to me. And I surprised us both, by running into them. He kissed the top of my head, as he held me to his chest. "Oh my daughter, you have every reason in the world to despise me. Can you ever forgive me?" He said it quietly enough that no one else heard.

"There is nothing to forgive Allfather." I stepped back, and bowed low in front of him. And then reached up, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Loki stood behind me, and I stepped back into his arms.

Odin collected himself quickly, as he realized the entire room was observing this moment. "Well everyone, let us go and have dinner." And he headed into the dining room, with all of us following behind.

It was an amazing night. Having Jane there was fun. It made having conversations much easier, and all the attention wasn't focused on me, which I definitely liked.

At the end of the evening, the servants cleared the table, and one of them approached Frigga with a large roll of parchment. "Here you are your Majesty."

"Thank you." She turned to all of us. "I have here, the final drawing of the wedding ceremony location, and decorations. I wanted everyone to see it together."

I started shaking immediately. The parchment was huge, the work and details that had gone into it must have been astounding. Don't hate it Lucy. Don't hate it Lucy. I kept repeating it over and over in my head.

I heard Loki. '_Calm yourself little one. You will be pleasantly surprised by what you see.'_ He stood next to me, his arm going around my waist.

She unrolled the parchment, and I let out a little sob. "Loki?"

He smiled down at me, "yes Lucy. Get closer and take a look."

Frigga had a huge smile on her face as I leaned over a giant picture of the palace garden. There was a gorgeous pine bough arch in front of our tree. And the plants and flowers near it, had been relocated creating an aisle through the middle of the garden. There were seats for less than a hundred, as opposed to the spots for a thousand in the other drawings. Everything was covered in cream colored flowers, and there were gold and green accents everywhere.

I heard Jane gasp. "Oh this is amazing."

I nodded my head. It was all I could do. I turned and threw my arms around Loki's neck, pulling his lips down to mine.

He put his forehead on mine. "I take it you are pleased little one?"

I turned back to the room, cleared my throat of the lump in it, and said. "It is absolutely and completely perfect."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/n. shorter chapter here, but I wanted to get these details down. And I think the wedding chapter might have been too long if I had put them in there, like I had planned.**

**P.s. I am not an expert on frost giants, or elves y'all. I made all this stuff up, so if everyone could pretend that I totally know what I am talking about, that'd be great. :) **

Chapter Forty-two

For some place so advanced, it continued to surprise Lucy how old school Asgard was.

The wedding was just days away. I was supposed to be getting my final dress fitting. But instead I was lying on the bathroom floor.

Loki crouched down next to me, handing me a cold rag. He chuckled, "are you just going to stay here all day?"

I laid the rag over my eyes and forehead, but not before I scowled at him. "Maybe I will and since it is your fault I am here, you will have to be MY servant for a while."

He sat next to me, and pulled my head onto his lap, stroking my hair. Any questions about my pregnancy were gone. At least for me anyway, since I had spent the last three mornings here on the bathroom floor.

"Are you going to take that test thing you brought with you?"

"Call me crazy, but with all the vomiting, I think I am pretty confident. Even without taking the test."

He smiled down at me. I wanted to be angry, but he was just so damned charming.

"Are you ready to go to Frigga?"

I nodded. I was in no position to argue about getting some advice, and help, to get through this.

He got up, and held out his hand to get me to my feet. "Well, let's go then."

"Now?"

"Yes Lucy, now."

I had been putting this off. I knew he was excited to tell her, and I was too. I guess it just seemed like it was more real if I said it out loud.

I groaned as I rolled to my knees. He helped me to my feet, and I kicked him out of the bathroom so I could brush my teeth for the third time that day.

I exited the bathroom, and he reached to take me into his arms. I held up my hand, stopping him. "I think maybe we should walk. I can't promise not to throw up on you, if you teleport me."

He nodded, and held his hand out instead. We walked slowly, he kept smiling at me. "Stop it, you are being all suspicious." I shoved him to the side a bit.

"I cannot help it. This is turning out to be a very good week for me."

I rolled my eyes. That is because he wasn't the one puking every ten minutes. "Well hoooooray for you then." I gave him my best jazz hands.

He laughed and swept me off my feet, carrying me the rest of the way. I laid my head on his chest, and closed my eyes, almost falling back to sleep. I was so tired, I could have slept all day. It's a good thing Frigga was doing the majority of the work for the wedding, I was all but useless the last couple of days.

He put me down outside the door, and knocked. She called for us to enter. We came in, and the room was full of people. The wedding planner, the dress people, the food people, the flower people... She stood in the middle, directing everything like, well like a queen.

She looked up at us, "my darlings! Good morning!"

Loki smiled, and I tried to smile. But I was dangerously close to being sick again, so I chose to say nothing.

"Good morning mother, might we have a few minutes alone."

She was looking at me with a worried look on her face. "Yes, of course! Everyone! I need some time with my children. We will meet again in the banquet hall to finalize everything, this afternoon."

The dress people walked by me, carrying the bag that held my dress, looking very annoyed that I had missed my appointment. I should have apologized, but I didn't.

When the room was finally clear, I walked over to Frigga's throne, and sat down. She ran to me, and knelt at my feet. She touched my forehead checking for a fever, I knew she wouldn't find. "My dear Lucy! Whatever is the matter? You look terrible!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Just what every bride wants to hear right before her wedding."

She kept feeling my face. "You are ill that much I can see, but you do not seem fevered."

Loki cleared his throat, and she looked up at him. "No mother, a fever is not really a symptom for what Lucy has." He gave her a big smile.

She looked at me in confusion, I raised my eyebrows at her, and smiled. She looked back at Loki, and then back at me. Her eyes got wide. "No!"

Loki laughed. "Yes." She reached down and took my hands in hers.

"Loki are you teasing me? Because teasing your mother is cruel. And you are not too old for me to punish you!"

"He is not teasing you."

She took my face in her hands again. "Oh my, Lucy! Are you sure?"

"Well, I haven't seen a doctor yet, but yes. I am pretty darn sure."

She got to her feet, and stood still for a moment. And then this graceful, regal woman, proceeded to jump up and down while clapping her hands. "A baby! In this palace! Oh, it has been far too long!"

She pulled both of us into her arms, into an awkward group hug. "We need to get the doctor. You should be checked so that we know everything is going as it should be."

I held up a finger, "speaking of that... How should it be going? I only know the human stuff, but this baby is only a quarter human."

Frigga waved her hand at me. "Oh Lucy, you have nothing to fear. Elves are basically the same as humans, only their gestation is only about thirty-five weeks, not forty, if we are using Midgard as a measurement standard. Frost giants, are also born the same size as humans. Their gestation is longer, however. More like fifty weeks. So that is the only unknown, how long the pregnancy will be. It could be anywhere in those time frames."

"And what about symptoms? It seemed like my body knew about this pregnancy the day it took place. But that really isn't even possible for a human. Is that a giant, or an elf thing?"

Frigga took my hand, and chuckled. "No. I believe that is a 'Lucy' thing. I am sure it is your empathic abilities that made that possible. After all, you are carrying another life, and life is what your magic uses. That and energy. That is why your symptoms are more advanced, and unfortunately they will probably also be more severe."

"Well perfect. Can you have them make me a bag to carry that matches my dress in case I need to throw up during the ceremony?" I smiled at her.

She laughed, "that will not be an issue. We have medicine here that will make you feel much better and stronger. We will see the doctor right now, he will have you feeling better by this afternoon, and we can finish your dress. How does that sound?"

"Mostly, it sounds like I should have come to you three days ago."

* * *

The doctor finished the exam, and congratulated us. "Well it seems there is to be a new member to the royal family!"

He gave me some medicine to take that would help with the morning sickness, and some vitamins. I had been taking some Pepper had bought for me with the test. But he explained that the ones he had would be better for me, and the baby. Given my physiology.

I laid still, letting the medicine work, as he spoke to us. "It could be anywhere between thirty five to fifty weeks in gestation." I appreciated them using Midgard information. I wasn't sure my brain could handle three different planets worth of measurements.

"We will keep a careful eye on you Lucy. I want to see you again, a week after the wedding."

I nodded my head, and sat up. I braced myself for the wave of nausea I had been experiencing, but it didn't happen. "Oh, thank goodness. It's working, I feel SO much better."

I climbed off the bed, "so when can we find out if it is a boy, or a girl?"

Loki, and the doctor looked at one another, and then at me, with equally confused faces. "When you have the baby, your majesty."

"No, like the ultrasound. So we can see what the sex is. It's at twenty weeks or so for humans."

Loki shook his head. "We don't do that here Lucy. You find out when you deliver."

They had to be kidding. "Your kidding me right?" I could see from their faces they weren't. Well this was madness. I guess I would be heading to Midgard at least once in this pregnancy. Loki could choose to be surprised, but I wanted to know. But for now, I let it go, just in case it caused an argument.

"Well thank you doctor. I have a dress to try on, now that I am not in danger of throwing up on it." He just kind of smiled and nodded his head.

I took Loki's hand, and we left. "You really don't want to know what we are having?"

He shrugged, "I truthfully hadn't thought about it. It just isn't done here."

"Well I am going to want to know."

"Then we will go to Midgard and find out. I am sure SHIELD has a doctor that will help us." He said it like it was no big deal. I felt guilty for thinking he would stop me from finding out.

I stopped in the hallway, and turned him towards me. "You really are amazing, do you know that? Thank you for choosing me."

He pulled me to him, and kissed me. He was always embarrassed when I said things like that. After his lifetime of not living up to Odin's expectations, he was always surprised by compliments.

"Thank you."

We walked to Frigga's room, and he stopped at the door, seeing the dress people waiting inside. Jane and Frigga were sitting at the table looking at more sketches. "Well good luck, and be sure to have a good time."

"Where will you be?" I asked, my arms snaking around his waist.

"I will find my brother, and keep out of your way, as you finish the preparations."

"YOU are NEVER in my way." I smiled up at him.

He kissed me again, his hands on the back of my neck, and in my hair.

I heard Jane's voice call me from within the room. "Come on you two, you have an eternity for that! Get in here Lucy, we have a mountain of things to do!"

I smiled into his lips, and kissed him one more time.

"You behave." He said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "I will do my best." He looked in the room to see that everyone was distracted, and paying no attention to us.

"And you as well," he bent down and spoke to my belly.

I shoved him back laughing, "go and find your brother."

He winked at me as he walked away. I put my hand on my stomach, still unbelieving that this really was my life.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/n. I am always amazed how some chapters seem to write themselves. This was totally one of those chapters. Again, I know nothing of weddings in Asgard, so any and all details are coming from my own little brain. As long as we all don't over think it, we'll be fine. :) **

**Love to reviewers, and everyone that reads. We are two reviews away from 100... What prize would you like ;). **

Chapter Forty-three

Agents Romanoff and Barton stood in front of Fury's desk. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back, and Barton was shifting his weight nervously next to her. "It is nothing personal Sir, Agent Barton and I just believe we will be of more use here."

"While I can appreciate that sentiment Agent Romanoff, how can you pass up an opportunity like this? We have been invited to another world, and you are choosing to say 'no thanks' to that?"

"Sir, Natasha is doing this for me. I can't help it, I am uncomfortable with the man. And going to his wedding? Well I just don't think it's a good idea."

"But you realize the man you are speaking of, is not the man who exists in him now?"

"With all due respect Sir?" Natasha continued. "I don't give a shit about who is or isn't in control right now. The man knows too much information about me, for me to be comfortable around him either. And I believe it is unwise to leave our planet completely unprotected to attend something as ridiculous as a wedding."

Barton nodded. "She is right, what if this is a trick of some kind? It's better to leave us here to keep things safe while everyone is away."

Fury had to admit, they might have a point. "Alright, if you are sure. Then you both have my permission to stay behind and take charge of SHIELD in my absence."

Romanoff gave a quick nod, and led Barton out the door, leaving Fury standing there shaking his head. As ridiculous as weddings might be, Fury was not going to let that stand in his way of seeing another planet.

I was shaking as we stood on the remnants of bi-frost. Loki wrapped his arm more tightly around me. "Tell me little one, what has you so nervous? Being here on this bridge, or waiting for all of your friends to arrive?"

I shrugged, "a little of both I guess." I stood in the very center of the bridge, careful not to stray anywhere near the sides, or too close to the edge.

Thor had gone to get the first group of people, it would probably take two or three trips to get them all, and he had volunteered while Loki waited with me.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and they were here. It was Tony, Pepper, and Fury. I smiled as they walked toward us. Hugging them each, and welcoming them to Asgard. The shock on their faces as they took in their surroundings was quite humorous. I was guessing I would be seeing a lot of that today.

Pepper was giving me a second hug, after she got a slight nod to her questioning eyebrow, when the second flash happened.

I turned quickly, it was Bruce, Steve...and Phil. I couldn't help myself, I ran at him like a child. And he scooped me up in his arms. "I missed you!" I said into his ear. "I have so many things to tell you."

He put me down, and ruffled the top of my head. "We have plenty of time kid. And I guess I kind of missed you too."

I heard Tony behind me, as I hugged Steve. "Don't listen to him Lucy. He has been pouty and depressed ever since you left. He doesn't even laugh at my jokes anymore."

"I never laughed at your jokes, idiot."

Tony pointed at Phil, "see? See what I mean?"

I laughed and gave a hug to Bruce, whispering in his ear as I did so. "How are you doing?"

He gave me a quick nod, "I am good. Thank you Lucy."

Tony walked over and put his arm around Bruce. "This guy wanted to stay behind. He was afraid big green might want to make an appearance at the wedding. But I told him, these people are aliens, I bet green monsters are commonplace here. They probably drink free on Tuesdays in the bar."

I laughed, "Tony either you are in rare form today, or you are nervous about being here."

"Probably a bit of both Luce. But mostly just trying to make up for the fact, that you are about to find out that this is all of us."

I frowned. "Clint and Natasha decided not to come then." I looked over at Loki to see him looking down at his feet. The guilt coming from him hurt my heart.

_'This is not your fault love.'_ He looked up at me, and gave me a small smile.

Fury spoke up quickly. "It is true that Agents Romanoff, and Barton have decided to stay behind. But they did it for all of us." He motioned around. "They decided leaving our planet Avenger free, was probably not a good idea. They are keeping things under control, while the rest of us get to enjoy ourselves. So let's not let that be in vain."

"Here, here!" Tony shouted. "Take me to the mead!" And he put his arm around Pepper, as she rolled her eyes.

At dinner that night, everyone was talking non-stop about the things they had seen that day. We had traveled to the palace slowly, so that they could take in all of Asgard. And then they all had a tour of the palace when we arrived.

The wedding was the day after tomorrow, and all of the planning was in its final stages. I had not been allowed out to see the garden, but Jane had, and she got tears in her eyes as she spoke of how beautiful it looked.

This was our last dinner all together. Tomorrow afternoon, they would take me from Loki, and he wouldn't see me again until the wedding. And until that moment, he seemed unwilling to let me out of his sight.

Dinner ended, and everyone stood around chatting. He held me close to his side, as Odin stood and cleared his throat.

Everyone's attention turned to the King as he spoke. "Ladies, and gentlemen I would like to welcome all of you again, here to Asgard. As king of this realm, I am proud to have all of you in our presence for this joyous occasion. This wedding is a wonderful time for our realm. We are very glad to have Lucy joining our family. And my wife and I," he motioned to Frigga, as she stood by his side. "Are beyond words with the joy it brings us, to see our son this happy."

He turned to one of the servants and nodded, and the man carried out a box, and set in on the table in front of Odin. He opened the box, and lifted out a large drinking horn. I was a bit confused, until I heard Loki mutter under his breath. "I had completely forgotten about this." Obviously Frigga had as well, she had a panicked look on her face.

I had no idea what was happening, but Odin explained. "This horn has been used for millennia in royal weddings. After the ceremony is performed, it is tradition for the bride and the groom to each drink mead from it."

He kept talking about tradition, and the importance of continuing it, blah blah blah. But all I could do was look at Loki in panic. I couldn't drink mead at our wedding, what about the baby? What the hell was I going to do?

Loki raised his hand and politely interrupted his father. "Allfather, I am sorry to interrupt you, but Lucy does not drink." I saw Frigga give a sigh of relief, as Loki spoke up.

Odin looked down at me in confusion, and I gave a slight nod to my head. "Well it is tradition. Surely she will not mind for the wedding." He looked at me, as if to say, 'tell them you don't mind Lucy'. I was terrified, and no idea what to say.

"Perhaps you can just use grape juice or something? No one will even know the difference right?" I looked over and saw Pepper speaking up for me. Tony just looked at her in shock.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Pepper my love, why don't we let the royal people figure this one out."

Frigga reached out and touched Odin on the arm. "I think Miss Potts is correct dear. If Lucy is uncomfortable with the mead, we can use juice and no one will know the difference."

He didn't look pleased, but relief washed over me as he nodded his head. "As you wish my dear." He said to his wife. He looked to Loki. "Son, if you will?"

Loki nodded his head. He let go of me and approached his father, bowing in front of him, his arm across his chest. "I am honored, father." Odin lowered the horn carefully back into the box, and passed the box to Loki.

"As tradition states, it is up to Loki to place someone in charge of caring for the horn, and preparing it for the ceremony. This is a great honor to be given."

Loki took the box, and with no hesitation turned and bowed before his brother holding the prize out to him. Thor looked surprised, as he reached out to take the box. His voice choked a bit, "thank you brother."

Thor passed the box carefully to Jane, and pulled his younger brother into a hug. I had tears in my eyes, and I saw that Frigga did as well.

Even Odin looked pleased, as he closed the evening. "Thank you all again, for coming. The evening has concluded, and the wedding events begin tomorrow at sunset."

He bowed his head slightly, and we all bowed in return. He gave Frigga his arm, and they left.

Everyone mingled for a while. I stood and watched my friends as they took in Asgard from the balcony. He arms went around me from behind me and he whispered in my ear. "Do you remember the night on that balcony? It was the first time I held you in my arms."

"Oh I remember, I remember every moment of that entire evening. I think that may have been the actual moment I realized I was in love with you. Of course, it was much later that I actually let myself admit it."

He turned me to face him, taking my head in his hands. His thumbs brushing over my cheeks, and lips. He voice cracked as he spoke. "I do not know what I have done in my life to deserve you. In fact I am quite certain that I do not." He lowered his forehead to mine. "I think the Gods know me well Lucy. They know that without you, I am a destructive, and crazed disaster. It is this reason, I believe, that they let me keep you."

My arms went around his waist, and I tilted my head to bring my lips to his. He kissed me softly, and pulled away speaking again.

"It is the last night we get to spend together before we are married. Tomorrow, they will take you from me, and make me enjoy my 'last night of freedom', as Stark has called it. But I want to you to know that it is you that makes me free. Nothing else."

He kissed me again. This time I took his face into my hands. My fingers finding their way into his hair. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears, my body instinctively leaning in to press to his.

"Get a room you guys!" I vaguely heard Tony yell.

Loki lifted his head, and turned to him. He picked me up off my feet, and said, "actually we have two of those. Goodnight everyone." And he vanished taking me with him.

"Loki!" I admonished as he laid me on my bed. "I didn't even get to say goodnight!"

He removed his shirt, and laid down over me, kissing me on the neck. "Would you like me to take you back?" He nuzzled my ear, moved my dress from my shoulder, and nipped with his teeth on my skin.

I ran my hands up his naked back and into his hair. I pulled his head back and looked into his eyes. "I should probably say yes." He gasped as I pulled his hair a bit, and ran my tongue lightly from the base of his neck to his ear. And he shivered as I whispered right into it. "What do you think? Will they forgive me?"

I took his ear into my mouth, and he moaned. "By the Gods Lucy, I seem to have forgotten what it is we are talking about."

Back in the banquet hall, everyone stood awkwardly for a few moments. Jane snorted with laughter, and then everyone else joined in.

"They aren't coming back, are they?" Tony asked.

Thor clapped Tony on the shoulder, laughing, "no man of iron. They are not."

Tony raised the glass he had in his hand. "Kudos reindeer games, this round goes to you."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/n. I. Love. All of you. Thank you so much for saying the nice, and wonderful things you say. Ourshoo, your comment was not only so nice, but it was also comment number 100! I seriously feel like I owe you a cookie or something. And MissPadawan, your comment about Marvel, pretty much made my week, and it's only Monday. **

**The wedding is here y'all. This chapter got a bit long, hopefully it isn't too much. It just seems my brain keeps thinking of things I should add, so I totally do...**

Chapter Forty-four

Loki's entire existence, and everything he had been through was all worth it for this. For her.

We laid in bed all morning. She kept saying she should probably be helping with wedding things, but she had yet to put any effort into going anywhere. She laid on her back, and I had my head resting on her stomach. I kept talking to the baby, and it made her laugh. I loved seeing her this happy.

"Can we give it a name yet?" I asked.

She nodded, "I guess so, but we are going to have to come up with two, since we don't know what it is yet. Did you have anything in mind?"

I actually did have a girl's name in mind. It was one I had been thinking on for a while now. But I decided to have a bit of fun with her first. "Yes, I was thinking, if it is a girl we should call her Urd. And if it is a boy, we should go with Odin, and name it after my father."

She looked down at me, with her brow furrowed. And then she smiled. "Okay. Sounds great. Odin or Urd, yes, either way, I am sure our child will not be teased mercilessly."

I sighed, "I cannot ever try and fool you. Your abilities make it impossible, and it truly is unfair."

She laughed, and ran her hands through my hair. "We really should have given you a haircut before everyone got here. Your hair is ridiculously long. Now be serious, and tell me, have you thought of any names?"

"Well first of all, my hair is barely even as long as Thor's. So really, it's not that long. And yes, I did have a name in mind, but only a girl's name."

"So tell me what it is. And if I like it, you can pick for a girl, and I have a boy's name in mind. So if you agree, I will pick for a boy."

I paused for a moment before I spoke, so she knew I was serious this time. "I have always loved the name Astryd. It is an old name, that means divine strength."

She laid back, her arms behind her head, and closed her eyes. "Lucy?"

She reached her hand down and covered my mouth, without opening her eyes. "Shhhhh. I'm thinking."

I rested my chin on my hands on her belly, and I watched her for a few moments. Her chest raising and falling with her breaths. She opened her eyes, and looked down at me.

"I like it. It's different. But not so different, that she will get strange reactions when she tells people her name in Midgard." She nodded her head. "Astryd it is."

I was pleased. I smiled up at her, "and if it is a boy?"

She sat up on her elbows. "Coul. I think I would like to name him Coul."

I climbed up her body, and kissed her lips. "I think that is perfect."

She wrapped herself around me. "I think YOU are perfect."

I laughed and brushed her hair from her face, "well what do you know, I guess I CAN fool you."

* * *

I was just getting out of the shower when someone knocked on the door. I looked at her, "who is that?"

She had a mouth full of toothpaste, "Alfie." She finished brushing her teeth, put on a robe, and went to get the door.

I heard them talking, but couldn't understand what was being said. She called to me, "Loki, Alfie was sent here to find you. Your mom needs you to come to your room for a bit apparently."

She walked into the room, and I was putting on my boots. My shirt was on, but unbuttoned, and she climbed behind me on the bed, ran her hands over my chest, and kissed my neck. "I told him you were on your way. If you wait a minute, I will go with you."

"Well since I have to give you up in a few hours, I will wait as long as it takes. I do not plan on letting you leave my sight, until they pry you from me."

I watched her run into her closet and get dressed. She didn't look pregnant yet, but her stomach was already tight when I laid on it this morning. I wondered how long we should wait to tell people. If we didn't tell her friends before they left, by the time we returned it would be glaringly obvious. "We have to tell everyone before they head back to Midgard."

She stumbled out of the closet, sliding her shoes on. "I know. I think I want to tell Phil first, if that is okay with you. I was thinking we could talk to him today."

I nodded my head. "How have you been feeling?"

"SO much better. I still feel sick if I don't eat something every ten minutes. But at least I'm not spending my days on our bathroom floor anymore." She sat on my lap, her arm around my shoulders. She lightly caressed my naked chest with her other hand.

I pulled her to me, and kissed her. "Are you going to miss me this evening?"

"Nope, not even a little bit. You however..." She started kissing my neck, and running her tongue around my ear. "Are going to miss me."

"I may have to sneak back in here and see you." I nuzzled her neck, with my nose.

"Well there will be about three other women staying in here with me, from what I understand. So that could either be very embarrassing, or a dream come true for you, depending on how things turn out."

I laughed and put her down on her feet. I buttoned my shirt, and reached for her hand. "Come on, my mother is waiting."

She climbed into my arms, and I teleported us into my room. My quarters were quite a bit bigger than Lucy's. But we never really spent much time here.

My mother looked up at us as we appeared. "Loki! Good you are here. And how are you feeling this morning Lucy?"

"Good thank you, your majesty." She climbed up on my bed, and sat cross legged. Just sitting there, she started braiding her wet hair down over her shoulder. It was the smallest things she did, that made my heart beat for her. She was absolutely perfect.

"Loki?"

"Sorry, yes mother. What did you need?"

"I need to know which armor you wanted to wear tomorrow. I have had them clean both, but I wasn't sure which you would choose."

I walked over to where they were hanging, I picked up the one I had been wearing on Midgard when Thanos had been in control. "I think this one has some bad connotations for some of the members of our wedding party, so we should probably go with the other one."

I didn't say it out loud, but the other set was from the coronation, and that one had bad connotations for ME. But that was the set Lucy was most familiar with, and it had the cape I had put around her shoulders, so long ago. I decided it was probably time I got some new armor designed, some that didn't have so many bad memories tied to it.

"And what about your helm." She pointed to a table, where it gleamed in the light. They had obviously cleaned that as well.

I looked to Lucy on that one. She had finished her hair, and she shook her head as she threw the braid over her shoulder. "I say no, on the helm. I want to be able to see your beautiful face when I walk down the aisle."

"Well then, there you are." I said to my mother. "My wife wants to see my beautiful face. And who can blame her."

I walked over and hopped up on the bed, laying my head in Lucy's lap. She instinctively ran her hands through my hair. She did it without thinking, I knew this. But it didn't change how much I loved it.

It also reminded me, "I need a haircut, Lucy says." I looked up at her.

"Not a cut really, it just needs to be a little shorter."

Frigga nodded, "yes I agree. Let's take care of that now."

Both of the women in my life sat and watched me get my haircut. They made suggestions, and when it was done, it looked a little closer to how it was when I met Lucy. But still just a bit longer than that.

Lucy smiled when it was finished. "It's perfect." My mother agreed, and with that, I was ready to get married.

We walked hand in hand through the palace. "What would you like to do for our last few hours together, before you are taken away from me?" I smiled down at her.

She stopped, "well we can't go to the garden. They won't let me anywhere near it. We could go back to my room...but I am guessing Kayla is probably cleaning it to get it ready for tonight." I watched her little head tilt, as she thought about it. She smiled, "let's go back to the pond. The one you took me to, when we got here."

I nodded my head, "perfect."

And it was. I laid there on a blanket, And she slept on my chest. I knew I should wake her, we needed to head back to the palace. But the afternoon had been so perfect, that I did not want it to end. We had eaten lunch, and had a swim. Which quickly turned into other things as she wrapped her naked body around me in the water.

We laid in the sun, drying off. She was talking one second, and then she was quiet. Falling asleep in my arms. Her hair was still in the long braid down her back, I moved it, and ran my hands up and down her soft skin. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes.

She looked up and smiled at me. "I think I may have fallen asleep."

I chuckled, "yes, I believe you did."

She stretched, "I'm sorry, I tried not to. I didn't want to miss a moment with you today."

I kissed her forehead, "and you didn't. I was here the entire time." She rolled her eyes at me, and rested her chin on her arms, across my chest.

"We need to go don't we?"

I nodded. She sighed and reluctantly stood up, and I did as well. She stood up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on my lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I lifted her into a hug. I set her on her feet, and leaned my head down to hers. She put her hands in my, much shorter now, hair and whispered. "Best. Day. Ever."

I could not have said it better myself.

We ended up being home early enough to see Phil for the talk Lucy wanted to have with him. We met him in the banquet hall a bit before everyone else was expected. He entered the room, and Lucy went to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry you haven't seen much of me since you got here. Have you been enjoying yourself?" She asked him.

"Other than spending so much quality time with Stark, yes, I am. Are you two getting nervous about tomorrow?"

I shook my head, I had no reservations, or nerves when it came to marrying Lucy. She laughed, and said, "I am not nervous about getting married. But I can't pretend that walking down the aisle in front of all those people isn't a bit scary."

We went to the windows and sat on the stairs. "So what am I doing here so early?"

Lucy suddenly seemed very nervous. Her hands shook, as she reached for mine. I took hold of her, and looked into Phil's eyes. He was the kind of man who demanded respect, without even needing to ask for it. "Lucy wanted you to hear from us, before everyone else knows."

I nudged her, "Lucy?"

She looked up at him, "I'm going to have a baby."

He looked at her with an expression I wasn't expecting, it looked like fear?

He looked around her at me, "is that safe? A tiny thing like Lucy carrying a frost giant?"

This man was not easily rattled. But this made him nervous. I nodded my head at him, but Lucy spoke for herself.

"Yes, Phil I am perfectly safe. Even babies from Jötunheim are still babies."

"Are you happy?" Again, he looked at me.

"Yes. I have never been more so." It definitely seemed as though I still needed to work to gain his trust. I respected that, and his concern for Lucy.

He nodded his head. "Okay then, congratulations."

"Why yes Phil, I am happy about it too." Lucy said to him sarcastically.

"I knew you were happy kid. I can see it all over you. And I am glad you are, I guess I can't help but be a bit worried." She reached over and hugged him.

"Thank you for worrying about me. I never really had much of that in my life until recently. I guess I take it for granted."

He patted her on the back. "So are you going to name it after me then?"

He was kidding. But the look on his face was priceless, when I nodded my head, and Lucy said "yes actually. If it's a boy his name will be Coul."

He got to his feet and walked away from us. Lucy followed, and ran around the front of him. He said something I couldn't hear, and she laughed, and threw her arms around his waist. He must have been emotional, because he just stood there and held her.

Moments later everyone started arriving, and Phil and Lucy walked over into the corner talking quietly. Once everyone was there, she joined me at my side. Taking my hand in hers.

Frigga entered the room. "Are you ready Lucy?"

She looked up at my face, and nodded her head. "Yes, I am ready. Let's have a wedding."

I smiled down at her, and kissed her. "I will miss you, until tomorrow." I whispered.

"But after tomorrow, you will be with me so much, you will probably get tired of me. So enjoy the missing me stuff." She kissed me again, and let the women lead her from the room.

Thor clapped me on the shoulder. "Now brother, what shall we do? The warriors three have suggested we go on a bilgesnipe hunt. What do you think?"

I looked from the Asgardians, who were dressed for battle, as always. To the Midgardians in their jeans and t-shirts, and decided that was probably not a good plan.

"Thor, why don't we do something a little less dangerous, for our new friends here."

"Did someone say danger? Cap and I live for danger, right Cap?" Tony spoke up.

Steve got to his feet. "I have been known to enjoy some dangerous activities."

I laughed, "while I appreciate your enthusiasm, I think Lucy might be a bit angry with me if one of you gets gored before the wedding. Maybe we can plan a hunt for AFTER."

"Where is the fun, if there is no risk." Volstagg said.

"Or women." Fandral added.

Tony stepped forward, his hand on his chin. "I can't help with the women issue, but the risk... Have any of you ever played poker?"

* * *

I laid in bed after a very long evening. I couldn't help but smile, as I thought of all the winnings I had taken from Stark. I never did come out and say I hadn't ever played poker. He just assumed. So I didn't really feel like I was necessarily lying when I cleaned him out.

There was a lot of laughter, and drink to be had that night. And the servants kept food coming until even Volstagg was happy.

More than once I sat in silence, just taking it all in. I couldn't remember having a celebration that was all about me, since I was just a child.

It was strange, and I didn't really know how to act. When everyone cheered as I took the last of Tony's money, I couldn't help but feel a rush of pride. Feeling pride was not something I was used to, at least with anyone except Lucy.

Lucy. I missed her. It had only been hours, but it still felt too long. She was going to be my wife in a few hours more. I should have been sleeping, but I couldn't. I had grown used to her sleeping next to me again. My bed felt huge, and empty. As I finally drifted off, it was to the thought of how grateful I was that tonight was the last night I had to spend without her.

The next morning was a blur of activity. I had no time to think, or even try to sneak off to see her. Occasionally she would speak to my mind, reassuring me that she was fine, and very happy. She just said they were keeping her busy, and that she missed me.

They had me with people constantly, and I was sure it was the same for her. I assumed that was my mother's doing. She probably assumed I would try to see Lucy if given the opportunity. She knew me too well.

I stood in front of a mirror. Looking at myself, all dressed in my armor, my helm under my arm. I wasn't planning on wearing it, but my mother told me to bring it with me. The door behind me opened, and I was surprised when Odin walked through it.

He closed the door behind him, and walked over to where I stood. "Are you ready son? It is time."

"Yes. I am ready." I turned to face him, and bowed.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Your mother and I are very happy for you son. Having a family is a large responsibility. I hope you are ready."

He knew. I wondered if Frigga had told him, after the dinner the other night. He answered the question without me asking, "no one told me. I could see it in your Lucy's eyes when I spoke to her this morning. She will be a good mother to my grandchildren. And you will be a good father Loki. Hopefully, better than I have been."

I said nothing. To reassure him of anything different would be a lie, and we both knew it. "Thank you father. For everything."

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. He patted the back of my neck. "You are a good son Loki."

I knew that was his way of saying he loved me, so I took it, and we headed out the door for the garden.

I stood under the arch waiting for her. My mother and Thor on my left, my father on my right. I was surrounded by people of Asgard, and people who loved Lucy. Other than my family, she was the only one who was here for me. I was at peace with that.

When she stepped into my view, I couldn't breathe. She looked every bit the princess she was about to become.

However, she looked afraid, and uncertain. I could see her shaking a bit, as Phil held her arm tightly. She looked round her with apprehension, as if she was waiting for something terrible to take place.

Had I rushed her into this? Was she not ready? And then her eyes met mine, and all of time stopped.

She smiled with such relief. It was almost like she was afraid I wasn't going to show up. She didn't glance away from me once, as she walked toward me. Every moment we had together went through my mind. And I thanked the Fates, and the Gods for letting this particular moment take place.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/n. this chapter didn't feel that long when I was writing it, but apparently it is the longest one so far. I am so glad you guys are enjoying the wedding. It is because of your sweet comments that I have decided to add a lot of the details I had initially planned on leaving out. Hence a three chapter wedding, instead of one chapter.**

**I have to thank my husband again, the poor man finds himself bombarded everyday with ridiculous questions like "how do you think they celebrate a bachelor party in Asgard?". He doesn't always have answers for me, but he usually sparks some kind of idea that takes over.**

**More wedding bliss, love to all...**

Chapter Forty-five

Lucy had never met a real princess. But she was sure as hell about to become one, and nothing was going to stop her.

Telling Phil was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I had no idea what he would think or say. He had been very supportive of me being with Loki, and even when it came to the wedding. But I knew he still had doubts, and I guess he couldn't be blamed after what happened between them.

But when the words came out of my mouth, and the fear rolled off of him, I felt sad. It was almost like he didn't trust me. I knew it was Loki he didn't fully trust, but it still felt personal.

I got a bit sarcastic with him before I could stop myself. I was immediately ashamed. He cared about me, and his only concerns were for me. And here I was being crappy about it. I apologized, and couldn't help but smile when he asked about us naming the baby after him.

His face when we told him, it was somewhere between disbelief, and guilt. He walked away, but I wasn't going to let him get off that easy. When I ran after him, I ducked in front of him, so I could see his face.

He had tears in his eyes. "Dammit Lucy. I haven't cried since the eighties. And I'm not going to start now." I laughed and threw my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

I heard talking, as Jane, Thor, and Sif entered the room. Everyone else would be following soon, I took Phil's arm and pulled him into the corner.

"Are you happy? At least for me?"

He sighed, "of course I am happy for you Lucy. I just can't help but be worried. It was up to me to keep you safe and out of trouble for so long, I guess I can't seem to quit."

"You can trust him, you know. He loves me."

"Oh I know he does. That isn't a concern for me. It's the other Loki I worry about."

"Phil, Thanos is gone. It's not fair of you to hold that over Loki's head."

"I'm trying Luce. I swear." He looked down at his feet, as he continued. "I guess the truth of it is, I miss you. I miss your snarky commentary, and your stupid feet being on my desk. I miss your advice on women, that I didn't ask for. And the way you followed me around the office, when you were bored. He took you so far away, I couldn't see you even if I stole a SHIELD plane. I was good being a lone wolf before I met you Lucy, but I guess I just got used to having you around."

"A lone wolf eh?"

"Yes lucy. I am just that dangerous, and mysterious."

I snorted with laughter, and he feigned offense. The room had gotten substantially noisier in the last few minutes. I glanced behind me, and realized that pretty much everyone was here.

I put my arms around him again, and laid my head on his chest. I took his sadness, and replaced it with calm, and peace. "I love you Phil. And I am still going to visit you, and probably even put my stupid feet on your desk. Maybe I'll even teach the baby how to do it." He snorted. "You are a not a lone wolf anymore, sorry to tell you."

He rested his chin on the top of my head and sighed. "I'm going to hold you to that Luce. Now this room is full of people, and they are waiting for you. So get out of here with the women, and try and stay out of trouble."

"You too. Don't let Thor and his friends get too crazy, alright?"

He laughed, "you are more worried about your husband's brother, than your husband?"

"Have you met Thor?"

"Point taken."

I went to Loki's side, and said goodbye before Frigga and the other women led me from the room.

Frigga walked next to me, her arm through mine. "So what does the bride do the night before the wedding?" I asked.

Frigga smiled, "Why, open wedding gifts of course!"

"Really? Before the wedding? And without Loki?"

"Oh Lucy, the men do not care about wedding presents. They just want to drink, and probably do something dangerous." Sif responded. I got the feeling she would rather be doing something more dangerous than opening presents, as well.

"Nothing too stupid I hope." Pepper said.

"Do not worry Pepper. Loki has a good head on his shoulders. He will not allow things to get out of hand." Frigga said.

"Thor on the other hand..." Siff added.

I stifled a laugh. And didn't comment, for Jane's sake. I had seen Thor when he had been drinking, and Sif was right.

We entered Frigga's chambers, and the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Holy shit. Are you kidding me?"

There was a huge table, and it was completely covered in gifts. There had to be hundreds of them. I suddenly realized how this really could take all night.

Pepper, Jane and I stood open mouthed just staring at the stacks, and stacks of impeccably wrapped gifts. "Indeed." Pepper said.

Frigga, Kayla, and Sif walked into the room, like they did this everyday.

Jane stepped over to the table and ran her hand along the packages. "All of these are wedding presents?"

"Of course. Loki is royalty. It is possible they could receive gifts from any number of people within the kingdom." Frigga said.

This was absolute insanity. What could Loki and I possibly need with all of this...stuff. "I don't think I can open these all alone. You guys will all have to open some."

Frigga nodded. "I don't see anything wrong with that, if it is what you wish Lucy."

So we all sat and opened gifts. We ate, and then opened more. And then we chatted, and then we opened more. By the time I had opened the fifteenth set of matching mead mugs, I was kind of done. And thankfully we were getting to the bottom of the pile. I had enough vases, and tchotchkes to decorate the entire palace.

I looked around myself, and had a funny thought. I leaned over to Jane, "you know Jane, Thor is by far the more popular of the boys. If you marry him, you will probably get WAY more stuff than this."

She kind of blanched as she looked around herself at the room. She whispered back. "I don't really see the point. You and Loki live here, what in the world are you going to do with all of this?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Only about half of it is practical. I guess we donate the rest to needy people? Do they have those here? I don't even know. And if they do, how much crystal glassware could they possibly use?"

Jane was laughing hysterically by this point. I think the wine she had been drinking was getting to her head. "I think it might be time for all of us to get some sleep." I said to everyone. "Jane is losing it."

Frigga chuckled as Jane fell onto the floor laughing. "Yes, perhaps you are right Lucy."

I pulled Jane to her feet. "I'm seriously not even that drunk. I promise."

"Jane was supposed to stay with Lucy tonight so that she wasn't alone." Kayla said.

"I totally still can. I'm fine, I swear."

"I will go too." Pepper said. "I will help make sure that Lucy is well rested for tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys, it's fine. I can stay by myself. I won't leave the room, I promise."

"Nooooo." Jane said. "I want to stay! It will be fun." Pepper nodded her head, in agreement.

"Besides that, I am not worried about you Lucy. It is Loki that cannot be trusted." Frigga smiled as she shook her finger at me. "Now I am going to bed, you girls get Lucy to her room. I don't care if you all have to stay there, just don't let Loki in."

I went to her and hugged her. "Goodnight your Majesty. I cannot thank you enough for all of this. The people here, are much too generous."

"You are welcome Lucy. I will be at your door first thing tomorrow, so we can start getting you ready." She kissed my forehead, and headed to her room.

Getting me ready. Because I was getting married. "Oh my gosh you guys. I am getting married tomorrow. Is this happening?"

I walked over and climbed onto the pile of new quilts that a dozen different people gave us.

"It's all so romantic..." Kayla sat at my feet. "I mean, who would have thought when Loki rescued you that you were going to marry him."

"Rescued you? Rescued you how?" Pepper asked.

"I think you are the only one here besides me that knows the whole story Kayla."

"What!?" Kayla was shocked. "You mean, they don't know how you met?" I shook my head. "Or how he saved your life twice, before you finally admitted you were in love?"

I chuckled. "No Kayla, and from the looks on their faces, you have their attention. Why don't you tell the story."

Pepper, pulled over a chair, and Jane sat next to me on the blankets. Even Sif seemed interested, at least interested enough to sit with us and listen.

"Are you sure Lucy? It seems like you should tell it?"

"I will fill in the gaps, you are the best storyteller I know." And she was, I had stayed up late many nights listening to her crazy stories.

So she started at my arrival at the palace. I filled in a few gaps here and there, but mostly it was all Kayla. She had them on the edge of their seats, and there was a lot of ooohhhs, and awwwwwws.

Sif even joined in, and talked about my attack at the arena. And Kayla was more than happy to tell them about the following morning, when she found Loki and I asleep together in the chair in my library. "I mean we all knew they were supposed to be together, but it was after that night that they knew it. Right Lucy?"

I found myself a bit emotional thinking of all these memories. I swallowed the lump in my throat before I spoke. "Yes."

Kayla talked about my fall. And she and Sif both spoke of Loki, and life after I was gone. Jane and Pepper were both sniffling by the time the story ended.

When it was finished we all sat there in silence for a few moments. "And now, I am getting married. In like, a few hours. This is crazy, it totally doesn't feel real yet."

Jane giggled, "it's like a movie. Like the perfect combination of the scifi channel and lifetime."

I laughed. "Right?"

"We have to get you to bed Lucy. Frigga is going to be so mad, if she finds out we were up so late." Pepper stood, and reached to help me to my feet.

We all said goodnight and headed on our way. It was an interesting evening to say the least. I wondered how Loki's evening had gone.

I laid in bed, unable to fall asleep. Jane was asleep next to me on the bed, and Pepper was on the couch. I could see my wedding dress hanging in the doorway, it made me smile.

I sneaked my way into Loki's mind to see if he was sleeping. He wasn't, but I didn't want to distract him. He needed to sleep, just as much as I did. I relaxed him without him even knowing it, and after I felt him finally go to sleep, I followed right after.

I woke to Kayla singing in my room. The sun was up, although only barely.

Jane put her pillow over her head. "Ugh it's way too early for singing Kayla."

I sat up and stretched. "What's the matter Jane? You have a headache?" I teased.

"Okay I admit it. I MAY have drank a bit too much wine."

"Well Frigga will be here any minute. All of you have to get up, she is bringing in people to do hair and makeup, for all of you."

"Us too?" I heard Pepper ask from the couch.

"Yep, all four of us actually." She said proudly. "Sif wasn't interested in joining us. No shock there I suppose. She will probably wear her armor to the wedding."

"I am sure Sif will look absolutely lovely, no matter what she chooses to wear." Frigga said as she entered the room.

Kayla bowed low in front of her, and blushed as she stepped aside.

Frigga stood at the foot of my bed, and clapped her hands together. "Get up girls! We have only hours to make you all stunning, and get this bride ready for her big day!"

"It is so nice of you to do this for us, your majesty." Pepper said, and Jane nodded.

Frigga waved her hand. "It is nothing! I am so happy you are here for Lucy. Now come on and get up. Lucy, get showered and dressed in something simple. I will take your dress with me, and we are going to my quarters where there is more room." She said the last part to the other girls.

I took a long hot shower. I reached for Loki, and found him awake. '_Good morning love. How did you sleep?'_

_'I missed you. It was very lonely. I was thinking, maybe we could get married today, if you aren't too busy?'_

_'I missed you too. And yes, I think I have a couple of hours free this afternoon. Getting married sounds perfect.'_

_'See you there then.'_

_'You are crazy, and I love you.'_

_'I have to go, they seem unwilling to give me any time to myself. It's like they don't trust me, not to sneak out to see you. I guess they are probably correct. I love you too.'_

I finished my shower, and headed to Frigga's room. I don't know how they managed it so quickly, but the stacks of gifts were gone, and the room was full of people finishing all the wedding details. She was talking to three different people at once, when she spotted me. "Lucy, head into the other room please. They are waiting for you in there."

I nodded my head, and stepped around people as I moved through the room. Either they didn't know I was the bride, or they just didn't care. Not one of them even gave me a second glance, I had to chuckle a bit.

When I entered the room, I expected to see the rest of the girls all being prepared. But they weren't there. It was just three women and me. They were preparing makeup, and hair stuff. It looked like a day spa in here. "Where is everyone else?"

One of them looked up at me, "the bride!" The other two looked at me as well. "There is no one else but you today my dear." She said, as she motioned to a chair she was standing beside.

She moved out of the way of one of the other women. "The other ladies are being prepared elsewhere, this room is all for you."

I had never been pampered so much in my life. They worked on everything from the top of my head, to my toes, chattering away at me the entire time.

They argued for like twenty minutes about my hair. "Up, definitely up."

"No, down. Look at how long it is, and the color! Why would we hide it by pulling it up?"

It went on like this until one of them actually had the sense to ask me, "what do you think my lady?"

I shrugged, "both. Mostly down, but maybe a bit pulled back on the top? And wavy, but not curly."

"Well that makes this easier doesn't it." She said to the other women, as if she was pointing out the brilliance of her thinking to ask me.

They continued working, until they were pleased with what they saw. I had yet to even see myself. Frigga entered the room, and when she saw me she stopped.

"Leave us," she said to the women. They bowed and ran quickly out.

She walked to where I sat and took my hands in hers. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Oh Lucy! You look beautiful. It is time for you to get dressed. Everyone is being seated as we speak, it is almost time."

She helped me into my dress. Just like a mother would do. I fought tears the entire time. She then led me across the room to a full length mirror. At first I didn't recognize myself. My makeup was subtle, but made me look flawless. My hair was exactly as I had described, it was perfect. And my dress, well it was all I could do not to cry.

"I can't cry, I'll ruin my makeup."

Frigga laughed softly, "My dearest Lucy, you do look like a princess. Odin is here, we have a gift for you. Is it okay if he comes in?"

Odin, this I was not expecting. I nodded my head.

She opened the door, and in walked my future father in law. I turned to face him, and bowed in front of him. Frigga stood next to me, and wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Lucy my dear." Odin stepped closer and reached for my hand. I reached out and took his hand, and he looked into my eyes. "I am glad you found your way to our family Lucy. I do not doubt you were sent to us for a reason."

He paused and tilted his head a bit. He glanced down at my middle, and back up to my eyes. Holy crap he could tell. I didn't say anything, I had no idea if I should.

"I see." He said. I swallowed, and held my breathe. "May I?" He reached his hand forward toward my stomach.

What else could I do? I nodded my head, and he softly laid his hand on my belly. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then smiled. "Healthy, and strong."

"You can tell?"

"Yes my dear, I can tell."

"Can you tell whether it's a boy or a girl?"

He laughed at this. "Ahh Lucy. That is a surprise I shall not ruin for you." He looked to Frigga, "do you have our gift for Lucy, my dear?"

She clapped her hands together, "yes! Right over here." She went to an end table and picked up a beautifully carved ornate case. She gave it to Odin, and he placed it carefully in my hands.

I carefully opened the box, and inside laid a beautiful tiara. It was small, and looked incredibly delicate. He lifted it from the box, and placed it on my head. He leaned forward, and kissed my forehead. "And now, you look like a princess." He took my chin in his hand. "Thank you for everything you have done for this family Lucy. I am glad to have you as a daughter."

Frigga sniffled beside me, and I tried so hard not to cry. But I couldn't help it, as tears leaked from my eyes. Frigga pulled me into her arms, and held me tight. "I love you my dear."

"I love you too." I whispered back. She let me go, and wiped the tears from my face.

"Oh dear! I will go and get Amida back to fix your makeup!" She took Odin's arm, and they left me there alone.

I reached for Loki. _'Hi.'_

_'Well hello there. How are you?'_

_'Happy. I love you.'_

_'Not half as much as I love you.'_ I smiled, and the tears were back. I got myself together, as the makeup woman came back in the room.

"I understand we need a touch up."

"Yes, you will probably be doing a lot of that today. You might just want to follow me around, does that thing have wheels on it?" I pointed to her gigantic makeup case.

She looked at me confused, and a bit panicked. "No your majesty, it doesn't."

I laughed, "I was kidding. Please don't panic." Sheesh, these people were really going to have to get a sense of humor, if I was going to be their princess.

* * *

It was time. Phil and I stood just outside the garden. From where we were I could see the transformation. Frigga had truly outdone herself, it was magnificent. I could hear people chattering, but couldn't really see them. I was nervous, but so excited to see Loki.

"Sure you are ready for this kid?" I smiled up at him.

"Yep, I think so. Just don't let me fall down okay?"

"I will do my best, but with as clumsy as you are, I'm not making any promises." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "Has anyone told you, that you kind of look like a princess in that getup?"

"You know I think someone did mention it."

The wedding planner stuck his head out the door, "one more minute. And it will be time for your entrance."

My heart started pounding a bit. So I did my best to calm myself. Everything was going to be fine, I was not going to fall. And everything else was going to be good. I almost had myself convinced when it happened.

It started in the pit of my stomach, and then took over. Dread. Absolute crushing, paralyzing dread. Something terrible was waiting in the garden. I wasn't sure I could go in there. I started to shake uncontrollably.

Phil was saying my name, but I didn't respond until he stood in front of me, and shook me a bit. "Lucy! Are you alright? What's wrong? Did you change your mind? Because I will get you out of here, just say the word. Of course, I have no idea where I would take you, but I'll figure it out. Lucy?"

I couldn't shake the feeling. It would not let go, and I had no idea where it was coming from. I reached for it, trying to figure it out. And I couldn't place it, but it was trying to stop me. It was like something didn't want the wedding to happen. And once I figured that out, well, mostly it pissed me off.

"No, I have not changed my mind. I am getting married today." I didn't say it so much to him, but to whatever this feeling was.

It was time, they motioned me forward, and I held onto Phil as tightly as I could. My whole body trembled, but I fought back. I walked forward but, every step felt like I was moving closer to my doom.

As we walked into the garden where I could finally see everyone, I looked around me to find the source of my fear. I was angry, this was my wedding day. I still couldn't figure out where it was coming from. But when I looked straight ahead, I realized it didn't matter.

When his beautiful green eyes met mine, the feeling disappeared. It was gone, and I fought the urge to run into his arms. Instead I walked with purpose, not looking away from him for a second. And when Phil hugged me, and place my hand in Loki's I realized there was nothing anyone or anything could do, to stop my from marrying my prince.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/n. the end of the wedding. Unless I come up with something the story can't live without there may be only one more chapter.**

**ShaakTi, thanks for your awesome words. Of course non-members can review my story! Why in the world would anyone not want that! Lots of kind words from other folks too. Thank you all for sticking with me. **

Chapter Forty-six

Love was something Lucy had always tried to convince herself she could live without. She had been a complete fool. She knew that now.

The ceremony Odin performed was blissfully short. And when Loki looked into my eyes and said "yes" to the ever important 'do you take' question, my heart soared.

I fought the tears, but they came anyway. And when it was my turn to answer, my yes came out with a bit of a sob.

"Then as King of this realm, I now pronounce you, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, and you Lucy of Midgard husband and wife. To be married in this realm and any other forever. May fortune and happiness shine on you and your future family. Congratulations. And as tradition in Midgard states, why don't you give your wife a kiss, my son."

He took my face in his hands, and wiped my tears. He put one hand at my waist, and the other at my neck and pulled me to him. When he kissed me I felt a surge of magic, all the way to the toes I was standing on. My arms had rested at his waist, and instinctively they wrapped tightly around him. I heard cheers, and clapping but didn't even care.

Odin cleared his throat loudly, and Loki smiled into my lips. He rested his head on mine. "You are mine."

"As I always have been."

Odin was speaking, but I was barely paying attention. And then suddenly Thor was there with the blasted drinking horn. We drank the juice, disguised as wine, and everyone cheered again.

Thor took the horn back, and put it back in its box. And then he turned back, and pulled both Loki, and I into a bone crushing hug.

Loki patted him on the back, "okay Thor. Thank you."

Thor stepped back, tears in his eyes. Frigga stepped forward, and hugged us each individually. She was softly crying, and dabbing at her eyes.

Odin spoke again. "Is there anything either of you would like to say, before we finish?"

I nodded my head. Loki looked surprised, and frankly I was a bit surprised too. But I knew I had some things I needed to say, and I needed to do it now before I chickened out. Odin nodded, and motioned for me to go ahead.

I cleared my throat, and wiped my eyes. "I learned very early on in my life not to trust people. Anyone. Even the ones who came right out and said you could trust them. I learned that being on my own, and counting on no one was easier than having friends, or family."

I looked out at the people that surrounded me. "I look at all of you now, and think about how much I love you. And I need you to know, it's because of Loki." I was choking a bit on tears, but needed to get it all out. "From the first moment I laid eyes on him, I trusted him."

I looked up into his face. "My soul, and my magic, recognized you as my fate, even before my mind did. And for the first time in my life I trusted someone."

I looked at my new family, and my friends. "And because Loki taught me that love, family, and friendship were far more important then I had thought, it allowed me to be more open to it when I met all of you. I never would have trusted any of you so quickly, had Loki not taught me to use my intuition. Had he not taught me, that some people CAN be trusted."

I turned back to my husband. "You saved me. You saved my life, but you also saved everything else about me. Everything that I have become since I arrived here, is because of you."

He stood for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly, and then he stood me next to him, his arm around my waist.

He swallowed thickly and looked down at me as he spoke. "The first time I saw Lucy my life was changed forever. I had spent my life worrying for, and helping, no one but myself. But the immediate need I felt to protect her, well, it completely took over. Her magic called to me before we even realized she had abilities. Her spirit was tied to mine, and I believe it took place the very first time we were in the same room together."

He looked out at my friends, tears in his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of her when I could not. Thank you for keeping her safe, especially when you had to keep her from me. I cannot imagine she made that very easy for you." They all chuckled, and I blushed a bit as he looked down at me, with his eyebrows raised.

"Thank you to my family, to my brother for his never failing support. Even when I absolutely failed to deserve it. To my mother, who loves me so unconditionally, despite the monster I have been at the more difficult times in my life. And to my father, who taught me what it means to be King. How great the responsibility is, and how to handle it with grace, and dignity."

He turned toward me, and took my hands in his. Tears on his face now, he said, "and finally to my wife." I started crying, before he even got anything else out.

"Don't cry yet Lucy, I haven't even said anything." I heard the audience chuckle, as I snorted and took a handkerchief from Frigga's outstretched hand.

I wiped at my eyes, and looked back up into his smiling face. "Thank you Lucy. For the things you have done for me. For making me realize what it means to happy. For helping to save me from evil. For never being afraid of what or who I am, and for teaching me I never have to be ashamed of it. I love you."

I threw my arms around his neck and he lifted me to his lips, and kissed me as the entire garden erupted into cheers.

* * *

We stood back and watched the celebration. It had been going on all day, and it was practically the middle of the night and showed no sign of stopping.

We watched as Tony, Fury, Phil, and Steve, sat with Thor and his friends telling battle stories. As Frigga sat with Jane, and Pepper, all three of them giggling. And the most interesting combination by far, Odin and Bruce. They had been standing in a corner talking for a long time.

I pointed at them, "what do you suppose your father and Bruce are talking about?"

Loki looked at them for a moment, "the monster within each of them?"

I tried to scowl at him, as I elbowed him in the stomach, and he grunted. "Loki."

He rubbed the spot where my elbow struck him, and chuckled. "Alright, that was probably not a nice thing to say."

"You think?"

He turned me toward him, and put his arms around my waist. "You know, as my wife, it is your job now to keep me in line."

"Well crap, no one told me about that part of this arrangement. That is a full time job in and of itself."

He laughed and bent down to kiss me. He started innocently enough, but when his tongue flicked at my lips, I found myself at his mercy. He turned us, and backed me against a wall behind a tapestry that was hanging nearby. He bit and sucked on my neck, and I moaned as quietly as I could.

"How long do we have to stay at this party?" I asked between gasps.

"It is our wedding, we can leave it whenever we choose."

"But isn't that rude?" He lifted me, and pressed me to the wall, holding me there with his body pressed to mine. His lips on any skin he could reach, and his hands everywhere. "Oh my gosh...Loki."

"I suppose if you object to leaving, I could just take you right here against this wall." He whispered into my ear, and my entire body trembled.

I laughed, and he looked up into my face. The look in his eyes...he was totally serious. "Loki, no. We can't do that." I felt my skin flush at the way he looked at me. And was shocked at myself, when I realized I was considering giving in. "No." I said it as much to myself as to him. "There are probably two hundred people in this room! No, we are not doing this here.

"Fine.." He sighed and lowered me to the ground. "Look at you, already keeping me out of trouble." He was whispering in my ear again. Damn him, he knew this made me crazy. "I guess if you feel it would be rude to leave, and you are not going to let me have you now, I need to get far from you. Because my self control is waning Lucy. And being near you..." He bit my ear.

"Screw this, get us out of here, no one will notice right?"

"That the bride and groom have disappeared? Oh yes, I am sure it will go unnoticed." He laughed.

"You might want to do this before I change my mind then." I ran my hands up his chest, and into his hair. I pulled his lips to mine, and before I finished kissing him, he had us standing at the foot of my bed.

He kissed my neck again, as he reached around my back and unzipped my dress. I pushed him back a bit, "wait a minute, okay?"

He scowled, but nodded, and I turned for the bathroom. Jane and Pepper had brought me a gift too, and I had hidden it in here so he didn't see it before tonight. I changed into the slinky, and frankly a little on the slutty side, lingerie they had bought at some fancy store in New York. I almost laughed as I looked in the mirror. He had definitely not seen me like this before.

I opened the door, and almost felt embarrassed to come out. I peeked around the door, he was laying on my bed in only his pants. He leaned up on his elbows and looked at me.

"Are you hiding from me, wife?" He smirked.

I opened the door, and stepped out in front of him. "No, no I am not."

Well that wiped the smirk from his face. He stood slowly and walked to where I stood. I put my hands on my hips, and turned in front of him. "What do you think? Do you like it your majesty."

He looked down at me, and swallowed. "Where exactly did this...contraption come from?"

"It was a gift. From Pepper, and Jane."

He reached his hands out, and ran them over my body. In one swift movement, he lifted me, and wrapped me around him pressing me up against the wall behind me. "Remind me to thank them."

* * *

We laid on the floor in my room. I was laughing at him, as he tried to explain what my new outfit had done to him. "It is as if it has some sort of magic spell over it. It doesn't does it?" I laughed even harder. "Well regardless, I have never seen anything like it, and that is saying something."

I toyed with his hair as he laid his head on my chest. "I got you a gift." He said, without looking at me.

I lifted his head, "you did?" I was surprised, I hadn't even thought about getting him something.

He nodded his head, and reached for his jacket. He pulled out a tiny silk pouch, and handed it to me. "I was going to give it to you at the ceremony, like the Midgard tradition. But I decided I wanted wait until it was just you and I."

I opened the drawstring, and emptied the pouch into my hand. It was a ring. Ornate, and gold, with an emerald in the middle, and diamonds decorating the outside. It looked absolutely ancient. And it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

He took it, and carefully slid it on my shaky hand. It fit perfectly, and I couldn't help but cry as I held it out and looked at it.

"It's beautiful." It was all I could manage to say.

"Just like you," he whispered.

* * *

We didn't leave my room for three days. Kayla kept bringing food, and leaving it just outside the door. And no one else dared disturb us.

By the morning of the fourth day, I had the thought that Phil, and the others would be leaving soon. "I need to see everyone today." I said as I traced my fingers over his naked chest.

"Are you sure? Because I was kind of hoping we could just stay here."

I laughed. "And how long were you thinking?"

He shrugged, "forever."

I sat up, and pulled him up too. "Come on, let's go take a shower, and go see what we have missed."

He growled a bit, but followed me into the bathroom. As we got ready I picked up my new "outfit" off the floor.

"I guess I need to go and get some more things like this. Since you seemed to like it so much. Although, I won't be able to wear them much longer." I turned sideways in the mirror. I could totally see my belly starting to poke out.

He stood behind me, and ran his hands over my stomach. "You look beautiful."

I smiled at him, "we'll see if you still feel that way in a few months time."

"Stop Lucy. You are carrying my child, you will never be more beautiful to me."

I leaned back into him. "Thank you love. I guess it just all seems like it's happening faster than I thought it would."

"Well even if it happened tomorrow, we would be happy, would we not?"

I thought of holding our baby in my arms. "Yes, we would be very happy." I paused as I realized I hadn't told him, "Odin knows. He figured it out just by touching me."

Loki nodded, "yes he told me. What did he say to you?"

"Just that the baby was healthy and strong. He wouldn't tell me if it was a boy or a girl though, and I could tell, he totally knew."

Loki shook his head, "oh Lucy, you are not going to give up on that are you?"

"No way! I want to know what it is. You cannot tell me you aren't curious."

"I admit. Yes, I am. And, I think it is time for us to go and tell everyone that doesn't already know. What do you say?"

I nodded my head. "Let's do it."

We had good timing. Everyone was sitting down to breakfast together. Odin and Frigga were missing, but since they already knew, it wasn't an issue. When we entered the room everyone cheered, I blushed, but was happy to see they all seemed to be having a good time.

"We were just discussing the days activities. We are happy you are joining us." Thor said, he got to his feet, and clapped his brother on the back.

"Thank you Thor, now have a seat, Lucy and I have an announcement to make."

Thor looked confused, but sat back down. Loki looked at me, and I said, "you tell them."

He looked back at the table and the expectant faces sitting there. Suddenly he seemed nervous, and unsure what to say. So I spoke up, "Loki and I are going to have a baby."

He looked down at me in surprise, I shrugged. "What? Like you had some fancy speech all prepared or something?"

He laughed, and pulled me to him. "Yes, Lucy and I are expecting a baby. We wanted to wait until after the wedding to make the announcement."

They all kind of sat there in shock. Except Phil, who just continued to eat bacon, and Pepper who bounced in her chair clapping her hands.

Thor jumped to his feet, "I am to be an uncle?"

"Yes Thor." Loki said, as Thor picked him up off the ground in a hug.

"When?" Jane asked.

"Well, that question is not entirely easy to answer. About seven to eight months from now, probably. We plan on coming to Midgard in a couple of months to find out for sure." Loki grunted from Thor's arms.

Pepper was suddenly very excited. "Are you going to deliver there?" She grabbed Tony's arm. "A new baby in Stark tower, can you imagine?!"

Tony looked a bit nervous at her reaction, and I couldn't help but laugh. "No, sorry Pepper, but the baby will be born here in Asgard. We are just going to get an ultrasound, because I am a surprise ruiner, who wants to know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Awwww, this is so exciting!" Jane ran to me and hugged me. "What are you going to name it?"

"Yes, Lucy. What ARE you going to name it?" Phil said, as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Oh now you want to speak up?"

He shrugged, and chewed his food.

I rolled my eyes at him, "well if it is a girl, her name will be Astryd."

"Aaaannndd?" Phil drew out the question, motioning with his hand for me to continue.

"AND, if it is a boy, it will be Coul." I motioned back at him. He stuck his hands behind his head, and leaned back in his chair, a definite look of pride on his face.

"You are naming it after Agent cyborg? Come on Lucy! Don't you think baby Tony has a better ring to it?"

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony, "shush, they are not naming their baby after you."

"I'm just saying Pepper, geez."

"Well congratulations, I am happy for you both." Bruce said, and everyone nodded.

Fury nodded as well, and then said, "okay, let's get back to this hunt. No offense Lucy, I am happy for you and everything, but I was told I might get to shoot something today."

"Thor is taking the men out to hunt...what is it called again?" Jane looked at Thor.

He stood with his arm over his brother's shoulders. "They are called bilgesnipe, Jane."

I looked at the brothers, "isn't that kind of dangerous? Aren't they like, huge?"

"That is what we have been promised." Tony said. "Good thing I brought the suit, and to think, Pepper wanted to leave it at home." He ruffled the top of her head.

I turned to Bruce, who was quiet as usual. "And what about you? Are you going?"

"I wish I could say no. I don't think I should, it seems like a terrible idea frankly."

"But you are still going. There is no argument you can use that will get you out of this." Tony said, and he held up his hand when Bruce started to say something. "Sh. No. Argument. I mean, come on, what's the worst that can happen? You change, Thor gets punched in the face, maybe Loki gets thrown around a bit. We can handle it, it's going to be fine."

Bruce looked at him like he was an idiot. "Are you listening to yourself?"

I couldn't help it, my stifled giggling slipped out into laughter. "I will take a few minutes with you Bruce. Provided you don't get attacked directly, we should be able to keep the Hulk at bay."

He shook his head, realizing he had lost his argument. "Fine, but you are taking your life in your own hands by putting me in a stressful situation." He pointed at Tony.

"Actually it's more likely that Fury and I are the ones who's life is at risk. If we are being honest I mean." Phil said, as he casually continued eating grapes.

"Idiots. All of you." Bruce muttered as he walked toward me. "Let's go Lucy. I am already feeling like punching people, and the day barely started."


	47. Chapter 47

**A/n. well here we are at the end of this story. I am feeling quite a loss, but at the same time very happy. It turned out exactly as I had hoped, and planned. **

**For anyone feeling too sad, don't. This is not the end to Lucy, and Loki's story. Only the end to this part. If you haven't already, and are interested in more, follow me as an author. Part two of the story will probably start pretty soon. If you are a guest to the site, (like my amazing last reviewer) just peek back at my profile in a week or so.**

**My apologies to Frostfire, I hope you can forgive me for not going into details about the hunt. I felt like it was time to finish this tale, so I can start on the next part.**

**Thank you. Every single one of you. Writing this story is one of the most enjoyable things I have ever done. And I am so grateful for every nice word, and every person that took the time to read it. **

**I love you all. Stick around folks, part two is coming...**

Chapter Forty-seven

Loki was at a perfect place in his life. Isn't that when the surprises usually take place?

I woke to an empty bed. I stretched, and looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. She had been having trouble sleeping the last week. The baby was very active, and her back had been hurting. Usually when I woke up alone, it meant she couldn't sleep and was out walking, or she got tired of her back hurting, and had moved to sleep in the chair in the library.

I smiled as I was sure she was up, we were heading back to Midgard today, and she was very excited. We planned on staying for about a month, and then coming home to make final preparations for the baby.

I got up to get ready, and called to her. _'Are you awake?'_

_'Good morning! Yes, I am up. Sorry, I have been in the garden, I'll be right there.'_

She spent a lot of time there, she said the baby liked it. It was quite amazing how she used her abilities to feel its emotions already. She did claim it was temperamental though. She said that one moment she would get one strong feeling, and then a moment later, it would be something completely different. It was no wonder she didn't sleep anymore.

I was in the shower when I heard her call that she was back. When I got out she was standing sideways in front of the mirror, looking at her belly.

"Seriously? You don't think it's weird that I am so huge already?"

We had been over this a hundred times in the last couple of weeks. While it was true, she was looking very pregnant, it wasn't anything anyone was concerned about. Except Lucy.

"I know your mother and the doctor keep telling me it's impossible, but what if it totally is a giant baby."

I sat on the bathroom counter wrapped in a towel running my hands through my hair. "Lucy, it is NOT a giant baby. I promise. You are just very small, even a normal sized baby will be large in your tiny body. But today we will find out everything it is you want to know. Are you ready to go?"

"More ready than you are, unless you are planning on traveling naked today."

I jumped down off the counter and headed for the closet. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" I said over my shoulder at her.

"Don't you start flirting with me Loki Odinson. We don't have time for your shenanigans today."

I opted for Midgard clothes, as I pulled on some black pants, and took a long sleeved white shirt from the closet. I went back to where she stood, holding the shirt in my hands. "There is always time for my shenanigans Lucy." I leaned down and kissed her on the neck.

She pushed me back laughing, "not today! Let's go, I am too nervous and excited to wait any longer. I have been up since sunrise."

She looked at my outfit as I was putting on my shoes. "Crap, none of my normal clothes there are going to fit me."

"Then it gives Pepper a reason to take you shopping." I stood and reached for her hand. "Ready?"

"Yes. Please."

When we arrived she hailed a taxi, and had it take us to the SHIELD office. She used the credit card Tony had given her when she worked for him, and thanked the driver as he pulled away.

We entered the building, and she nodded at the receptionist, and headed for the elevators. "I think I want to stop and see Phil before we go to the doctor."

"Of course." I held her tightly to my side as we walked through the busy floor, towards Phil's office.

We were causing a bit of commotion. Everyone stopping to look at us as we passed. Some recognized her, and some just looked at us suspiciously. I was glad when we reached his office, there were too many people staring at us.

She didn't even knock, before the door opened, and there he stood. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head, and reaching out to shake my hand at the same time.

He didn't even look around himself, even though every eye in the room was on us. He just said in a loud voice. "What the hell are you all standing around for people? Haven't you got work to do?" And pulled us into the office.

"I had a feeling it might be you, when the receptionist sent out a warning that two people she didn't recognize entered the building without clearance. She described you as a tall skinny guy with black hair, and a pregnant redhead. For some reason, that made me think of you."

She laughed, "oh my gosh, I didn't even think. I just walked in, like I used to. She probably thought I was smuggling in a bomb or something."

"Are you all together sure that you aren't?" He reached down and rubbed her belly.

"Right? I'm huge, I know."

He pulled his chair around the desk for her, and motioned for me to sit on the couch. He leaned up against his desk, "so today is the big day then, huh? Little Coul is going to be official."

"Maybe, I guess we will know soon enough."

"How are you doing?" He asked her, it was plain to see his concern, even though he was trying to hide it.

"I'm good! A bit tired, and a little more pregnant than I was expecting this early, but I'm good."

He looked around her at me. "How is she doing?"

"She doesn't sleep very well anymore. But other than that, I would agree with her. She is doing very well. I'm proud of her."

She huffed, "I'm literally right here. Don't talk about me like I can't hear you."

"Guess her crankiness hasn't improved then huh?" He looked around her at me again.

She got to her feet and punched him in the arm. "Shut up you. Come upstairs with us, you can be the first to know what the baby is. Well besides Odin I guess."

"I can't, I have a job Luce. And I'm very important around here, you know. But you better come back and tell me, before you tell Stark." He pointed at her as he said the part about Stark, to make the point that he wasn't kidding.

"I wouldn't dream of telling anyone else first." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

He reached behind her and tugged on her ponytail. "Good luck. I'll make sure everyone knows you aren't a security risk, so you don't get tackled getting on the elevator."

"Thank you." I said and watched as he picked up his phone as we left.

We got back in the elevator, and she was nervous when the door opened. "I hope she still remembers me. Phil was supposed to tell her we would be coming at some point." She was looking at a woman in scrubs and a white coat, who was filling out paperwork in a medical office.

She tapped on the open door, "Dr. Thomas?"

The woman looked up, and smiled. "Lucy! I had been told you would be coming to see me! Come in, is today the day then?"

"Yes Dr. Thomas. If you have time, I mean."

The woman smiled at her, "I will make time, for something this exciting." She then looked over at me, and gave me a small smile. I made her nervous, I could tell.

Lucy realized the woman had not met me, "oh, I'm sorry. This is my husband Loki."

I stuck my hand out, and she tentatively placed her hand in mine. I spoke calmly, in hopes of showing her I was not a threat. "It is nice to meet you. Lucy has told me how very nice you were to her when she got here. Thank you for that."

She seemed to relax a little, it made me wonder what people here really thought of me. "Well Lucy is a special woman. Her gifts are quite miraculous. Now, let's go and do this ultrasound shall we?"

Lucy laid on the table as the doctor ran the machine over her stomach. I had never seen anything like it before. I stared in fascination at the monitor, as the pictures of our baby started to appear.

The doctor watched the monitor, and kept pausing it to make small notes. She was moving it around on Lucy's side, when she paused.

"Huh." It was all she said.

Lucy looked at her with fear in her eyes. "You are surprised. Why are you surprised? Is it a giant? Oh my gosh, I knew it." She looked at me in panic. "I told you so! Something is wrong, am I right?"

The doctor smiled, and placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Calm down Lucy. Everything is more than alright. Tell me, did you have names picked out?"

Lucy looked at her in disbelief. "You are asking me about names?"

I took Lucy's hand, "yes Dr. Thomas, Lucy picked out a boys name, and I picked out a girls name, can you tell us why you ask?"

She had a big smile on her face. "Because it looks like you both get your choice. It is twins Lucy, there is one boy, and one girl. Congratulations."

* * *

Lucy must have had some kind of hearing problem, she could have sworn she heard the word "twins".

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Surely I had heard her wrong. I looked up at Loki. "What did she say?"

He looked down at me. "Twins Lucy, she said we are having twins."

The doctor proceeded to show us, two heartbeats, two heads, four arms, and four legs. This was crazy! And yet it explained so much. The confusion I had, every time I tried to read the baby's emotions, and me being so pregnant so soon.

Loki sat with absolute wonder on his face as she showed us everything in detail. And then she printed pictures of the babies for us to take with us. I just sort of kept smiling, and talking to myself. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Keep it together Lucy.

When she finally sent us on our way, we stood on the elevator in silence. "Is this happening?"

Loki looked down at me, "we need to get out of here for a moment." He wrapped his arms around me, and we reappeared near the helipad on the roof.

I walked over toward the edge, and looked out at the city. He stood next to me, I looked over to see him looking intently at the sonogram pictures she had given us.

He smiled, "look Lucy, this one looks to be sucking it's thumb." He handed me the paper, and my hand shook as I took it.

The ultrasound machine here must have been top of the line. These weren't some garbled black and white pixelated images, that kind of resembled babies. They were babies. I looked at the picture, to see that he was right, it did look like its thumb was in its mouth. I turned it over to see the printing on the back, "baby boy 'Coul' Odinson".

I touched his little face. "Holy crap Loki. This really is happening."

He laughed, and pulled me into his arms. "Yes Lucy. It is, and I cannot wait to see what they look like when they get here. Look at this one," he handed me the other paper. "She almost looks like her ears might be pointed."

I couldn't help but smile, his excitement was contagious. "Pointed ears? I guess she will have to have long hair, to hide them."

"Hide them? Why would we do that? Even if they are both born blue, I wouldn't hide it, it is who we are."

"Yes love, it is who we are. But if we plan on them spending time in both realms, it might be a bit more obvious they are not from around here, if they are blue, and have pointy ears."

"Yes, I see your point. Well, not to worry, that is what magic is for right?" He was so cute when he was excited about something. He looked at me and saw me smiling at him.

"You are happy about this, right Lucy?"

I nodded my head, and was surprised to realize, that yes, I was excited. "I am totally overwhelmed, and more than a bit afraid, but yes, I am very happy."

He pulled me to him, and kissed me. I had a sudden thought, "where are we going to live!? There won't be room for four of us in my little room!"

Loki laughed at me, "Lucy, do you not remember that we live in a palace? Trust me, we will get new quarters, and there will be more than enough room."

"But my library." It was totally selfish, but I loved that room. And I loved that it was something Loki had made, just for me.

He kissed my head, "I will move every book myself to a brand new library in our new home. If that will make you feel better?"

"You spoil me too much, you know."

He smiled at me, "yes well, I cannot seem to help myself. Now we should probably return to Phil, before he thinks we left without telling him. Are you ready?"

I looked down at the picture in my hand again. His words ringing in my ears, was I ready? I saw Coul's tiny face, his tiny hands. I thought of Astryd's tiny pointed ears. Yes. I was absolutely ready.

* * *

We stood side by side in front of all of our friends, and family. Tony had thrown together a last minute party, so that we could make our big announcement. Phil sat in the corner. Leaning back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest. He was trying to be impassive, so no one could guess based on his actions. But I noticed a small smile, peeking through, now and again.

Loki had even traveled home, and brought Thor, Frigga, and Odin back with him. When they arrived, and Odin greeted me, I scolded him a bit. "You could have given me at least a little warning you know!" I whispered into his ear, as I poked him in his broad chest.

He smiled down at me, "yes, I suppose I could have." He patted me on the back. The twinkle in his eye was unmistakable. He was excited. It was funny to think of him as a grandpa, but it was nice to see him so genuinely happy.

Everyone quieted down as Loki cleared his throat. "Thank you for gathering so quickly. It is a testament to your friendship with Lucy and I, that you all joined us here." Almost everyone was there, even Natasha. Clint was away for work, but I was glad to see she joined us.

Bruce had taken to spending a lot of time working with Tony in the tower. He had been able to control things much better, and the Hulk, had not been seen since the attack on New York.

"Lucy and I are happy to tell you that everything with her pregnancy is going very well. I am very proud of how well she is doing." He looked down at me, and smiled.

"Quit stalling." Tony yelled from the back of the room.

Loki chuckled, he held up one sheet of the pictures. "It is a boy." Everyone cheered, and clapped. But quickly got quiet, when he held up the other sheet. "AND, a girl."

Silence. You could have heard a pin drop. Phil looked around the room, with a visible smirk. And Frigga's mouth hung open in surprise.

"Twins?" Pepper whispered.

I nodded, "yes, twins."

My new mother was the first to her feet. Tears ran down her face, as she rushed to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh my Lucy! And my boy!" She pulled Loki into her hug.

He chuckled as she refused to let us go. "Two babies! This is the most wonderful news. And it also explains much." She turned to Odin, and shook her finger at him.

Loki looked confused, so she explained. "Your father has been insisting on getting your new quarters ready all by himself. I figured we would just move Lucy into your room, but he was determined that you have something larger. I have not seen them myself, but I heard a rumor that there were at least five bedrooms."

I looked at Odin in surprise. "Five? We aren't having triplets are we?"

He shook his head, "no Lucy. But I knew you would want to move your library. And my grandchildren will need a lot of room to grow."

The room was an excited buzz now. Tony and Pepper moved through the room, giving everyone something to drink. Jane ran to my side, and begged to see the ultrasound pictures.

Steve went to Phil and pounded him on the back, "congratulations grandpa Coulson." Phil scowled up at him, and then couldn't help but smile.

Everyone was so happy and excited for us. Phil, and Jane both insisted they wanted to be in Asgard when the babies were born, so Thor promised to come and get them. Everyone else wanted to know how soon we would be back, so they could see them. The amount of love here was overwhelming.

Loki stood at my side, his arm wrapped tightly around me. "We have acquired quite a family here." He said looking around the room.

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist, and looked up into his beautiful face. "Yes we have. I love you more than anything, you know that right?"

He lowered his head to mine. "Yes, I do know. And I am grateful for it everyday." He kissed me, and as he did so, every doubt or fear I had ever had, dissolved into pure happiness.

* * *

EPILOGUE

When the babies arrived they were healthy and absolutely perfect. True to his word, Thor retrieved Jane, and Phil. And besides Frigga and Odin, they were the first to meet the beautiful children.

Astryd had a large amount of her Father's black hair, and her mother's beautiful blue eyes. Her ears were a bit pointed at the top, and she was so fair, that in some lights she almost had a blue tint to her skin.

Coul had his father's eyes. Bright green, and absolutely curious. He took in everything around him in quiet meditation. He didn't have much hair, but what he did have, was red. Similar to his mother's but a few shades darker.

At four months old, the children made their first visit to Midgard. Their family there, was quite adamant that they were the most beautiful babies any of them had ever seen.

By their first birthday, both children were showing signs of having their mother's abilities. Using them to communicate with their parents, and each other.

Within weeks of their third birthday, Astryd was moving things with telekinesis. And Coul, was causing as much trouble as possible by conjuring snakes, just the way his father taught him.

Lucy and Loki truly had their hands full. And they couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Frigga and I were returning from the market. We had been spending more time out amongst the people lately.

We walked to her throne room, her arm linked through mine. "So tell me Lucy, how are the children's lessons going?"

"Very well actually. Loki is very proud." Loki had decided that we should train our children ourselves, instead of bringing on the tutors. He wanted as much time as possible with them.

"I can't believe how tall Coul is getting! He is going to be at least as tall as Loki."

I laughed, "he is only three. I am not so sure we can tell that quite yet."

"Ah, trust me Lucy, I raised Loki, remember?"

She opened the door to the throne room, and we both stopped and stared for a moment. Loki sat sideways in her throne, one leg thrown over the armrest. Coul stood behind his back, his arms wrapped around his Father's neck. His bright auburn hair standing on end. I couldn't get it to lay flat, so I had taken to just making it all stand up.

Astryd sat on Loki's lap, holding the book. Her long black hair fell into her face as she looked down at the pictures.

Loki was teaching his children from the Asgardian book that had been in our library, since Frigga gave it to me.

Frigga sniffled, and wiped her eyes. She kissed me on the forehead, and left the room.

I went to my family, fighting tears of my own. Loki smiled as I approached, and whispered to his daughter. "Make room for your mother Astryd."

She tucked her hair behind her pointed ear, as she slid over. I climbed up on Loki's lap. Pulling Astryd onto mine.

He continued reading, not even noticing the tears on my face. Astryd reached up and wiped them off. "Are you okay mommy?"

I held her closer to me. "Yes Astryd. Mommy is just very happy."

I looked at Loki, he smiled and kissed me. And then went back to the story.


End file.
